


Sun and Moon Rising

by naruto_fan339



Series: Sun and Moon Rising [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Mpreg, Naruto in Lingerie, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rewrite, Rimming, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 94,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto_fan339/pseuds/naruto_fan339
Summary: My own take on how Naruto and Sasuke should have ended up together post-4th Shinobi War. This fic is a rewrite of the first one in this series. It is a SasuNaru fic.Check out my tags to see more of what this story has to offer. ;)Comments and feedback are much welcomed. I love interacting with my readers. :)WARNING: 18+- MPreg (eventually)- Sexual kinks (eventually)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sun and Moon Rising [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142054
Comments: 343
Kudos: 206
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics





	1. I'm Getting You Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has been **inspired by my work(s)** , thank you for loving my stories and ideas enough to want to write one inspired by my fics, but I ask that you please place my work as the inspiration for your story before you post (there is a tag section for this in Ao3). I've seen some people take my ideas, place it within their own work, and attempt to take full credit. Please don't do that. It's not right. No one likes being ripped off, and I would like to continue enjoying my time posting on Ao3 instead of becoming skeptical of fellow readers and writers. Thank you! Love and appreciate you all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part of this was proofread by the lovely Arlovebird. Sorry I didn't send you the rest, I was too impatient haha
> 
> This story begins differently than the first edition of this fic. Naruto is healed from his prosthetic surgery and Sasuke is in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take 2!!! We are doing this again. I made up the first rendition of this story as I went along because I knew that if I didn't start writing, I never would. But not having a fleshed-out story created plot holes and character development that was not consistent or up to my standards, so HERE WE ARE.
> 
> This story is near and dear to me because it is the first thing I ever attempted to write, and I just want to do my narrative justice. Some minor things from the original story may change, but overall the major plot points will stay the same just will hopefully flow better and develop from a better place.
> 
> If any of my old readers are sticking with this updated version, **hello**. And to any new readers **hello to you too**. Please let me know any feedback. I kept pretty much the same tags in this fic because they will all come to fruition at some point. I hope this version is a pleasure to read and an improvement from the first attempt. If you enjoyed it better please let me know in the comments. :)

Six weeks passed since Naruto underwent surgery to acquire a prosthetic right arm. He made a full recovery and adjusted fairly well considering his odd circumstance, but during this period of time, the council had decided to imprison Sasuke. After enough persistent begging to the current Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto was not waiting for a guard to escort him to Sasuke’s cell. He counted silently each shallow breath he took to help calm his nerves, but his palms clammed up, perspiration formed on his brow, and his stomach knotted anyway. He held no expectations for his best friend’s physical or mental state. Naruto merely hoped for the best.

A guard wordlessly led him down a hallway where a tiny slit was visible on each door, preventing him from seeing the inmates inside as they walked by. Naruto swallowed. Sasuke didn’t belong in a place with this level of security and seclusion. Did he? 

“You have ten minutes. You can’t touch him. I am watching,” the voice said. 

Naruto stepped into the prison cell unable to comprehend the sight of Sasuke. He didn’t resemble his handsome friend in any capacity. His feeble frame hugged his knees shielding Naruto from making a complete assessment of his physical condition. What Naruto could observe though was jarring. His pallid complexion lost all sense of vibrancy. His dull, inky hair no longer framed his face in carefully pieced strands but instead fell flat to his jawline. He stared at his feet not acknowledging Naruto, the sole visitor he had since his sentencing six weeks ago.

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice broke as he failed to keep his composure, blinking back tears into burning cerulean eyes. Naruto didn’t know why but he wanted desperately to touch or hold him, but he remembered the stern words of the guard and fisted his hands at his side. His friend looked fragile like he might turn to dust and disappear. Naruto just wished he could make sure he was made solid. Sasuke’s posture remained unchanged, and he didn’t make eye contact upon hearing his own name. Naruto inched closer to him aware of the time restraint. Several valuable minutes had already passed. “I’m sorry they have you in here… I….” he faltered. A tear streamed down his left cheek then one followed down his right.

“Don’t be… I deserve to be in here,” Sasuke murmured keeping his gaze in front of him. He couldn’t look at the blond. He couldn’t watch him shed unnecessary tears on his behalf.

“That’s not true… We wouldn’t have saved the shinobi world without you.” 

“Please… Don’t…” Sasuke’s flitted his visible onyx eye in Naruto’s direction before the sight of him hurt too much forcing him to look away.

“I can’t see you like this….” Naruto cried softly. 

“Then don’t visit me,” Sasuke said tonelessly. He knew that the blond would eventually persuade whomever he needed to in order to see him, and he knew that when the day arrived, it would be the worst form of torture for him. The guilt he carried, because of the lengths the blond always went for him, consumed his existence in the cell.

“I’m getting you out of here, Sasuke. This isn’t right.” Naruto found resolve in his voice despite his lack of composure written on his face.

“I’m not worth it,” Sasuke deadpanned.

“Time’s up.” The guard banged on the door. Naruto quivered his lip as his friend turned on his side lay facing the wall. Naruto disobeyed the rules and put his hand on Sasuke’s back. He felt Sasuke shiver from the contact.

“You’ve always been worth it to me,” he choked. “I’m getting you out of here.” He didn’t hear a reply, but he wouldn’t give up. The guard yanked Naruto away as his tears spilled onto the concrete floor. In no universe would he accept Sasuke spending the rest of his life like a heartless criminal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The harsh reality of Sasuke’s deteriorating condition jolted Naruto into action. Instead of marching to the Hokage’s Office without a plan, Naruto sought input from one of his most trusted friends, Shikamaru, regarding the best means to free Sasuke. 

Naruto only informed Shikamaru of his clearance to visit Sasuke in prison. He realized that Shikamaru may not have a true bond with Sasuke, but his loyalty to Naruto, on top of his awareness of Sasuke’s critical role in helping end the war, should influence the formation of a well-thought out strategy. He trusted him implicitly and relied on his keen intuition for the best way to handle the dire situation. 

Naruto allowed the wind to dry his tears as he sprinted his way to the Nara household. The early morning hours provided an uninterrupted trek through the village which he needed to clear his heavy thoughts before meeting Shikamaru. When Naruto reached the porch steps, he suspected he might be asleep still because he was a lazy bastard after all. Naruto had no qualms about waking him up, and it wouldn’t be the first time. He let himself in through the screen door and was relieved to see Shikamaru sipping tea reading the paper.

“You’re here early….” Shikamaru glanced up at the blond sensing distress despite his calm appearance.

“It wasn’t a very long visit.” Naruto laxed down across from his friend trying to catch his breath.

“How did it go?” Shikamaru set the paper down to focus his attention on the blond. If his friend came straight from the prison, he suspected that something noteworthy occurred.

“Terrible,” Naruto said shakily. He analyzed the endless swirling patterns of the wood grain on the table to distract his eyes from forming tears. 

“What happened?” Shikamaru asked cautiously.

“He looks really bad Shika… I know they are suppressing his chakra to prohibit him from using any ninjutsu, but it’s hard to see him so… frail.” Naruto made it through his response before tears spilled from his cerulean eyes. “He can’t stay in there or….” Naruto shook his head refusing to finish his dangerous thought. “I will get him out. Help me figure out a way to get him out,” Naruto said in a firm tone.

“I will,” Shikamaru nodded. He didn’t understand his friend’s obsession with the raven, but he was in no place to judge. He wanted to help Naruto any way he was able.

“What do I do?” Naruto spoke softer. His tear stained cheeks puffed out, and he finally braved himself to peer up at Shikamaru.

“Well…” Shikamaru strummed his fingers on the table. The sight of his distraught friend always upset him, but this time felt worse. He witnessed Naruto break down over Sasuke before, but he never looked so broken and hopeless. “How long is his sentencing supposed to be….” Shikamaru said aloud what he meant to keep in his mind.

“I don’t know,” Naruto heaved a sigh. “He can’t stay in there, Shika. He’s... not well.” Naruto put the delicate situation as concise as he could. 

“It sounds like it might take someone with some sway to get him out. You could probably wear Kakashi down to consult with the council….” Shikamaru put his hand on his chin. “But the real problem is… they let him out and then what?”

“I don’t know…” Naruto collapsed his head onto the table exhausted and frustrated. He would continue crying, but his body lacked the strength to create more tears.

“He probably won’t want to stay in the village… And letting him roam elsewhere would be considered a liability,” he said.

“Sasuke isn’t going to do anything. He’s not on a destructive path anymore,” Naruto said hotly.

“Easy,” Shikamaru put his hands up. “I know. I’m just thinking about what those in power will say. The person you need to present a solid plan to is Kakashi. He has the power to convince the council. I’m assuming you want Sasuke to stay in the village, right?” His blond friend picked his head up off the table and gave a faint nod. “Okay.” Shikamaru mulled over the possibilities in his head while they sat in compatible silence. For the sake of his friend, he took all the scenarios into account on how to manage a former rouge shinobi. When he happened upon a solution that had potential, his eyes widened. “What if he lived with you? You just moved to a larger place right…” After the words left his mouth, Shikamaru saw cracks in his resolution, but he kept those to himself.

“That could work Shika!” Naruto praised. He leaped out of the chair and hugged his friend around the neck. “But… I don’t have any furniture in the other bedrooms… I don’t care. I’ll sleep on the couch,” Naruto solved his own random musings. “I will go talk to Kakashi today.” 

“Hold on Naruto.” Shikamaru grabbed the blond by the forearm before he escaped for the door. “Do you think Sasuke would even agree to it?” he kept his voice low.

“Why wouldn’t he? It beats prison. I’ll talk to him again after Kakashi tells me yes. Kakashi told me to update him anyway.” Naruto freed himself and bolted for the door. “Thank you Shika! In case I haven’t told you enough… You really are a genius!” He waved. Shikamaru drank his now lukewarm tea and sent good vibes along with the bubbly blond.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto barged through the door to Kakashi’s office not thinking about the repercussions or what he could be interrupting. Time remained at the forefront of his mind, and he needed to release Sasuke as soon as possible. 

“Kakashi Sensei! I have to talk to you. It’s important!” Naruto huffed impatiently as he waited for a response. The quirky silver haired man glanced up from one of the trashy romance books he has read countless times with a flushed face.

“Naruto,” he said in an exasperated tone. He wasn’t prepared to have his afternoon break intruded on by his former student. “I guess you’ll just have to tell me what it is about, or you’ll be here for the rest of the day.” He propped his feet up on his desk.

“As you know, I saw Sasuke this morning…” Naruto began as he took a seat across from the Hokage. 

Kakashi changed to a serious stance by straightening up in his chair upon hearing the blond’s reason for coming in unannounced since it made sense. He relied on Naruto to give him details regarding the state of his other former student. Kakashi had been present for Sasuke’s arraignment but never saw him since his incarceration. He felt ashamed by his lack of support, but it wasn’t the precedent for a reigning Hokage to spend time with inmates especially those held in maximum security prison. He delayed Naruto’s inevitable visit to his teammate as long as he possibly could to protect him. He assumed that it would hurt Naruto to see his friend locked in a tiny cell, so when Naruto insisted every day that he obtain the appropriate authorization for visiting Sasuke, Kakashi always created excuses or brushed him off. Kakashi stared at the blond whose wet eyes, cheeks, and muffled breaths told him how the situation went without the need for words.

“Naruto…” Kakashi spoke in a cautious tone. He made his way over to him and hugged him while keeping his distance. “What happened?” he asked as the blonde collapsed into his chest sobbing uncontrollably. Hugging was not a common practice for the rokudaime, but he held a soft spot for Naruto and knew he responded well to physical comfort. Kakashi didn’t expect Naruto to reply until he calmed down, so he patted him on the back gently.

“He’s struggling. Like really bad… I’m worried about him. He doesn’t deserve it,” his voice cracked. “He needs to get out of there. You need to do something.” Naruto looked up at the taller man with hot tears clouding his vision.

“I want him out too. I will have to talk to the council… But without a concrete plan…” Kakashi tried not to sound defeated.

“I have one,” Naruto interjected and backed away. He rubbed his swollen eyes to improve eye contact with his Sensei. 

Kakashi cocked his head at the blond surprised by his initiative. After further assessment, he really wasn’t surprised considering the issue revolved around his complex relationship with Sasuke whom Naruto literally lost an arm for. “Alright. Let’s hear it,” he said.

“Sasuke gets out of prison and stays with me in my penthouse.” Naruto mustered the courage to complete his unwavering stance.

“Okay…” Kakashi leaned on the edge of his desk deep in thought. “Then what?” 

“What do you mean?” Naruto bit his lip. He didn’t anticipate a follow up question.

“Well, suppose I hand him over to you and he gets pardoned upon release or eventually. What would become of him living with you though? He is a valuable asset as a shinobi no doubt, but could you talk him into reinstatement? Do you think he will be happy just playing house in the village that ordered the slaughter of his own people by his own kin?” Kakashi kept his voice level, but his statement packed a punch.

Naruto developed a headache out of nowhere and felt weak. He motioned for the chair and fell into it. “I don’t know. I just…” he cried into his hands.

“I understand. I just want you to think about these things as well. I will see what I can and set this in motion with the village council. In the meantime, I have my own proposition for you.”

“I know I will have to talk to Sasuke into it,” Naruto mumbled.

“Well, actually no. Sasuke doesn’t get a say in what happens to him whether it’s prison or released into your custody. What I wanted to ask you is if you would like to come work for me? I would like to hire you as my apprentice. Being the Hokage has me swamped, and I could use someone to manage day to day tasks.” Kakashi said. He figured the blonde could use a healthy distraction that kept his mind from spiraling into dark places surrounding Sasuke’s situation. He felt reassured in his suggestion when he saw the blond perk up.

“Really? That sounds cool,” Naruto said eagerly. “When do I start?”

“Tomorrow would be perfect… If that is alright with you…” Kakashi said.

“Yes. Thank you Lord Sixth.” Naruto smiled, albeit a small one for the first time that day.

“Please don’t call me that,” Kakashi sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow early. Get some rest.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto settled into his new job as best as he could while Sasuke always lingered in the back of his mind. It had been three weeks since Kakashi approached the council with his idea, but an agreement had yet to be reached. Naruto pleaded early on in the proceedings to join the meetings with the intention of persuading them on his own, but Kakashi refused citing it as too risky. Naruto didn’t understand considering he changed the hearts of many people; therefore, the council should be malleable to his charm. He concluded that there must be something Kakashi wasn’t telling him.

Naruto also hoped Sasuke was faring better than three weeks ago. He desperately wanted to see him again, but Kakashi instructed him to avoid visiting Sasuke for his own sake until a decision from the council was made. Naruto tried not to lose hope, but it started to weigh on him mentally. When his head hit the pillow every night, he pictured Sasuke trapped in his cramped cell, and the image kept him awake. Every time he tried to eat, he recalled his best friend’s withering frame causing him to immediately rescind his appetite. The combination of little sleep and nourishment turned his gregarious self into a recluse who spent most nights hulled up in his apartment every night after work in an anxious state of mind.

“Naruto, before you leave for the day, sit down. I have something to tell you,” Kakashi said. Naruto had finished his paperwork and just packed up his backpack when he received the instruction. He obeyed his boss and took a seat facing the silver haired man. “I need you to stay calm.” Kakashi spoke in a hushed tone. “Sasuke is going to be escorted by ANBU tonight and will be detained at your apartment until his pardoning is official.”

Naruto slacked his jaw, and his bright blue eyes widened unable to register what he heard. “Tonight?” The word rolled off his tongue.

“Yes, I don’t know the exact time for security purposes but presumably late.” 

“Does Sasuke know?” Naruto asked in a quiet voice. He couldn’t believe it. Sasuke would be in his home. Safe. Tonight. 

“He does not,” Kakashi answered as he studied his former student’s bewildered expression. He expected him to leap for joy, so his rather subdued reaction perplexed the Hokage. “He’ll be briefed right before he arrives. I understand this is last minute, but the council officially made their decision. I want to give you time to adjust to this lifestyle change, so I want you to take the next week off,” he said.

Naruto appreciated the heads up, but the bomb that Kakashi dropped on him sparked a wave of panic. He mentally started a list of tasks to accomplish before Sasuke showed up at a moment’s notice. “Thank you, Kakashi Sensei,” he said breaking the chain of cluttered thoughts. The Hokage nodded as the blonde darted out of the room back to his apartment.

Naruto threw his sheets in the washer prioritizing deep cleaning above all else. He decided that Sasuke would sleep in his bed until he bought another one for one of his three extra rooms. He didn’t understand why he purchased such a large place, but he supposed he would get some use out of it with a guest. He scrubbed his bathroom next. Sasuke had always been a neat freak and organized. Whenever Naruto entered his room years ago, he remembered that everything Sasuke owned belonged in a certain place. Naruto, on the other hand, was messy: clothes scattered in clusters all over the floor, dishes frequently piled in the sink, and an overall accumulation of stuff strewn over every applicable surface. 

He worked tirelessly through dinner, but he wasn’t hungry anyway. His stomach coiled into a ball of nerves. He wiped down his kitchen then realized it was nearly 10:00pm. He rested against the countertop exhausted unsure how long he could keep his drooping eyes open. He wandered into his room and made the bed inhaling the fresh cottony scent of the clean sheets. He resisted the urge to plop down and fall asleep. Instead, he carried a throw blanket to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He evaded sleep for as long as possible until his heavy lids shut enclosing him in darkness despite the lights illuminating the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The ANBU guard teleported Sasuke to Naruto’s home around midnight. Sasuke could barely stand let alone function. His new surroundings confused him. The only piece of information he had been given is that he was released upon the condition that he stay with Naruto, but this place was not the same dingy apartment from their youth. He predicted the blond would attack him with his boisterous voice and animated gestures, but no one approached the entryway. The guard chucked Sasuke forward treating him like an inmate considering Sasuke’s wrists were still cuffed. When they entered the open space, Sasuke spotted Naruto asleep peacefully sprawled out on the couch. His body lips parted, blond hair disheveled and soft snores coming from his nose. Sasuke wondered if he should say something, but his dry throat prevented any sound from making its way past his windpipe.

“Wake up,” the ANBU member huffed in his gravelly voice. 

Naruto shot upright thinking that he was dreaming when he saw his best friend in front of him, but his flesh was real not a construct of his subconscious mind. He stood up and waited for his pupils to adjust to the rapid change of light that flooded his eyes. Naruto watched as the guard unlatched the cuffs on Sasuke’s wrists. He said nothing else before he teleported out of the room. Naruto noticed Sasuke’s precarious posture that looked like he could fall any moment. Naruto tucked Sasuke under the crook of his arm, which was slightly awkward considering the height difference. Sasuke always was slightly taller. But Naruto didn’t complain. He dragged Sasuke to his bedroom step by step.

Sasuke allowed the blond to set him in bed because his emaciated body left him no other choice. He watched with half lidded eyes as Naruto took his shoes off. He saw Naruto hesitate for a moment as his hands hovered over him as if he intended to perform a strange ritual. Sasuke waited for the blond to say something, probably a new record that he had yet to utter a peep about anything. Sasuke guessed it meant that he was aware of the arrangement to some extent. Naruto flashed him a small smile as he draped the covers over him. The bed definitely exceeded the metal one in prison, but Sasuke didn’t understand his relocation. He couldn’t process how he went from prison cell to luxury suite. He was too fatigued to ask as he sunk into the weight of the plush but firm mattress.

“Sleep in my bed tonight,” Naruto said leaning over him awkwardly. His citrusy scent permeated Sasuke’s nostrils making him feel dizzy. He blinked at the blond unable to respond in any other way. Naruto stumbled out of the room and flicked the light switch leaving Sasuke in complete darkness, a phenomenon he knew too well.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto staggered off the couch the next morning forgetting where he was and why he was there until the sight of his closed bedroom door brought back clarity. Sasuke arrived last night and was sleeping in his bedroom. Naruto didn’t sleep well though. The couch made him feel claustrophobic preventing him from ever finding a comfortable position although he fell asleep on it without any issues before Sasuke showed up. Naruto didn’t dwell on that fact. 

He shuffled around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of them. Naruto didn’t cook often and generally didn’t stock his apartment with an abundance of groceries. He made one of the only dishes in his repertoire: scrambled eggs and toast. He turned around with the frying pan in hand and nearly dropped it when he saw Sasuke’s ghostlike figure hunched over the table. His raven hair covered half his face. Naruto plated the borderline overcooked eggs and burnt toast and placed them in front of the raven.

“I’m sorry I’m such a terrible cook. I’m sure you are better than me,” Naruto said. Sasuke didn’t respond to him verbally but his dark eye peeked at him from his bangs. He nodded slowly. Naruto watched Sasuke nibble more than he ate. His friend looked so skinny. He felt determined to find a way to get his strength back even if that meant shoving food in front of him. 

After a few bites, Sasuke retreated back to the bedroom and crawled into bed. While his living conditions improved drastically for reasons he still didn’t know, he failed to sleep. The threat of nightmares plagued him from closing his eyes for any measurable length of time. When he did sleep, it was usually a few hours during the day, but the prison cell blocked the majority of sunlight from streaming in. It always felt like night, so nightmares plagued him regardless.

Naruto bit the corner of his lip. The nervous habit that replaced chewing on his nails. Though, Naruto was not a nervous person by default. Most would describe him as headstrong, confident, and charismatic, but like any normal human, he occasionally felt on edge. He debated as he cleaned up the kitchen if he should wait to go into his bedroom to take a shower. He assumed Sasuke intended to fall back asleep, so he figured the best idea would be to go in before he potentially interrupted his rest. His friend was buried underneath a pile of blankets, but his inky hair contrasted against the white covers making him visible. Naruto sensed obsidian eyes tracking his movements.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he announced to his friend out of courtesy. Sasuke only blinked at him as a response. Naruto closed the door to his bathroom and stepped under the steaming water. His prosthetic arm functioned the same as his real one since it healed making him able to perform any task necessary. He lathered his body with soap as thoughts circled in his mind that Sasuke was only several meters away behind the barrier of a wall. He supposed the reality affected him because he never imagined he would share his home with his best friend.

The sound of the falling water soothed Sasuke, but he remained awake. The notion of the blond taking a shower several meters away from him stirred an odd feeling in his gut. When the water shut off, he rolled over facing the bathroom door. A haze flooded the bedroom when the blonde emerged from the steamy room draped only in a towel that hung lower on his waist. Sasuke gulped. Naruto looked healthy. His bronzed skin glowed under the florescent lights. His muscles defined in an ideal manor for his frame not too taut or bulky. Sasuke stared at him unintentionally and tried not to flinch when the blond approached him.

“I left a towel in there for you whenever you want to shower or something. I’ll be out of here soon so you can go to sleep. I noticed you didn’t eat much, and I know I am a terrible cook. If you tell me what you like to eat, I can pick up some things from the market. Or we can just order in,” he rambled as he ran an additional towel through his golden hair. Sasuke nodded because he wasn’t sure his vocal chords worked from over a month of neglected use, not that he ever talked much to begin with. Naruto gathered clothes from several drawers then disappeared into the bathroom again. 

When Naruto emerged again, he was fully dressed in grey jogger pants and an orange hoodie. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but words trapped in the back of his throat. “Let me know if you need anything. You can talk to me, okay?” Naruto said not in patronizing way but of genuine concern. “I’ll probably go shopping today for some food and supplies,” Naruto smiled faintly. At this point, he felt like he was talking to himself, but he knew his friend comprehended him from the hint of glimmer in his obsidian eye.

“Stay,” Sasuke said. He surprised himself with his admission and changed his gaze from the blond’s ocean blue eyes to the floor.

“You want me to stay? Sure, I don’t have to go anywhere right now. I’ll stay.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered if Sasuke meant for him to not leave the apartment or not leave the room. “Do you want to sleep? I promise I won’t leave the apartment. I’ll just go into a different room…” Naruto said as he motioned for the door.

“Stay here,” Sasuke said in a childlike voice. He couldn’t logically explain his statement but being alone felt daunting. From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto sit on the edge of the bed. Upon closer inspection, Naruto’s face looked weary. Sasuke guessed he also lacked consistent sleep from the dark circles under his eyes. He couldn’t summon additional strength to speak, so he just stared at the blond for a while until his eyelids drooped. 

Naruto noticed his shoulders sag making it difficult to stay sitting upright. He crawled up to the top of the mattress and slipped underneath the comforter keeping a respectable distance from Sasuke. His bed suddenly felt small like he encroached on Sasuke’s space without trying, but he was too tired to care. He shifted to lay on his side while maintaining his distance and flung his good arm across Sasuke who made no inflection of protest or approval. All Naruto heard was calm, steady breaths coming from his best friend. He discerned that he must be asleep for probably the first time in a long time. The realization relaxed him and lulled him to his own place of dreams.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open an unknown amount of time later. He removed his arm strewn over Sasuke embarrassed that he attempted to cuddle his friend. His sudden action caused Sasuke to turn around to face him with peaceful eyes.

“Hey Sas,” Naruto said groggily. “What time is it? The alarm clock is on your side of the bed,” Naruto said as he stretched his arms up bumping his hands into the headboard.

“It’s 12:30,” Sasuke replied softly.

“Ah! In the middle of the night?” Naruto panicked as he scrambled under the sheets.

“No dobe. It’s light outside,” Sasuke said then let out a low chuckle. Naruto found Sasuke’s sleepy, deep baritone voice endearing. A fact that he could never profess out loud.

“What the hell? That means we slept all night and all morning too…” Naruto rationalized. He expected Sasuke to get angry at him for staying in the same bed, not that it would be the first time. Though it would be years, since their early adolescence. Sasuke twisted around with his back to the blond. Naruto’s stomach rumbled. “Are you hungry, Sas?” He asked hoping that he was still awake.

“Hn,” Sasuke responded in a sleepy drawl.

“I can order delivery for us. Do you want to shower?” Naruto closed the distance between them a little bit.

“No,” Sasuke said.

“But you have been sleeping for twelve hours… I have a bathtub if you prefer that instead,” Naruto offered an alternative.

“Hn.” Sasuke sat up with the sheets draped over his lower body. Naruto noted the improvement in his overall complexion, but he was still quite thin. His ribs showed and his shoulders narrower than Naruto remembered. 

“Your hair got long, Sas,” Naruto commented as he resisted the urge to twirl it between his fingers. 

“Yeah,” his voice barely audible, but he stared at Naruto with an inscrutable expression.

“I can cut it for you if you want… I can also keep enough in the front to cover your rinnegan,” Naruto said. He hadn’t seen his magnificent violet eye since their fight.

“Maybe.” Sasuke broke their gaze.

“Mkay. Well, I’ll get the water started for you.” Naruto jumped up eager to end the awkward conversation. Sasuke always possessed an enigmatic aura and stoic demeanor, but this heightened level of mystery regarding his actions, Naruto couldn’t follow. Naruto forgot that at some point during his slumber, he removed his all his clothes minus his boxers. He looked down at his mostly naked body and blushed when he locked eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke had an almost undetectable curl on the corner of his lip, not enough to qualify as a smirk, but more than a thin, straight line. Naruto picked up his clothes on the floor and shagged them on quickly before darting into the bathroom to catch his breath. He turned on the bathwater like he intended. “It’s ready. Um, I’ll let you know when the food is here,” Naruto said nervously. Sasuke stood up wearing sweatpants that seemed like they used to fit him when he wasn’t underweight. The sight of his missing arm disturbed Naruto as a flood of unpleasant memories resurfaced. He turned on his heels and practically dashed out of the room.

The bathtub was spa like and spacious with jets along the side and enough room extend his legs out. Sasuke sank his decrepit body underneath the warm water and closed his eyes wondering why he was with Naruto instead of prison but feared the possible answers that led to his reprieve. He washed his body for the first time in what felt like a month. The showers in prison hardly felt like anything that got him remotely clean. He knotted the towel Naruto set out for him on his hips and dripped water onto the floor as he rung out his hair. He stepped out into the bedroom to get the only clothes of his that he had when the blond burst through the door without warning.

“Do you knock?” Sasuke question and furrowed his brow.

“Sorry…. I… The food is here,” Naruto croaked as he drank in the sight of his best friend in nothing but a precariously placed towel that exposed his v lines. Naruto scolded himself for his lingering eyes.

“Okay. I’ll get there sooner if you get out…” Sasuke smirked, a full one. His was tone indifferent.

“Right, right. I’m sorry. I’ll knock next time…” Naruto shut the door and leaned against the wall beside it as he took a deep breath. He avoided the potential disaster of seeing his best friend naked, but he couldn’t help but analyze why he didn’t want to stop staring at him in a towel. He chalked up his analysis to the length of time he went without seeing him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was pleased that Sasuke ate most of his food and considered it a good sign. Neither of them was tired, so he racked his brain for possible activities they could do which sounded strange in his head. Naruto and Sasuke defined their relationship at its fundamental level as rivals not companions, so adapting to their new dynamic felt strange. Sasuke wasn’t truly acting “nice” to him, but they weren’t fighting either. And to make matters more complicated, the circumstances surrounding Sasuke staying with him in the first place only increased Naruto’s apprehension.

“Will you really cut my hair?” Sasuke asked with a skeptical look on his face. Naruto almost dropped his glass in the sink and broke it.

“Uh, yeah. It can’t be that difficult right?” He let out a jittery laugh.

“Dobe, I’m serious. Do you know what you are doing?” Sasuke narrowed his eye at the blond.

“Oi, it can’t be that hard to figure out, teme,” Naruto said. It was the second time he counted Sasuke using one of his teasing nicknames with him, so Naruto ruled it out as a coincidence and threw it back. Sasuke curled his lip in the same manner as before. 

“Meet me in the bathroom then,” He stood up from the table and disappeared into the hallway.

Naruto grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer in the kitchen and followed him. He hoped Sasuke wouldn’t notice his shaky hands before he even brought the scissors near his jet-black hair, but judging from the frightened look on Sasuke’s face, he noticed.

“Usuratonkachi, do not touch me with that scissors if you can’t relax your hand,” Sasuke warned. 

“I got this. Okay teme?” Naruto stepped behind him and inhaled to help him focus. He picked up a strand of Sasuke’s soft yet coarse hair and committed the feeling to memory. He closed his eyes before snipping off a decent chunk. The result resembled the hairstyle that Naruto was used to seeing on him, so he kept cutting. He admired his handiwork when finished. Then, he combed his fingers through to free the chopped strands. “Done,” he smiled.

Sasuke stood up and inspected himself in the mirror. He walked away.

“Hey! Are you not going to say anything?” Naruto caught up with him and blocked his exit.

“It looks fine,” he shrugged. 

Naruto bore his cerulean eyes into Sasuke’s dark ones. “That’s it?” 

“Yeah,” Sasuke hinted a smile and nudged Naruto out of the way. Naruto stood at the doorway annoyed that his effort yielded zero gratitude until Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder and said, “Thanks.” His voice so low that Naruto wasn’t sure he heard it or just read the word on his lips. At least he was acknowledged by his friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the couch as Naruto played video games. In his opinion, it was a weird hobby, but he focused his eyes on an old textbook since Naruto had no better reading material. Occasionally, the blond shouted into his headset and leaped off the couch in anticipation over something. Sasuke found his antics amusing, but he kept his expression neutral. One particular moment, Naruto cursed as slumped into the cushion. 

“Damnit,” Naruto muttered as he sulked over his loss. He looked over at Sasuke. “Why are you reading one of our old books from the academy teme?” He finally observed.

“Because you don’t have anything else to read dobe,” Sasuke said as he met his gaze.

“Oh. I can get you some if you would like,” he responded.

“Hn,” Sasuke said and shifted his attention back to the explanation of the different types of ninjutsu.

“You can go to bed whenever you want, by the way. I’ll sleep on the couch again,” Naruto said before he put headset back on.

“No,” Sasuke said firmly taking Naruto by surprise. It was the most emphatic he had been about anything since his arrival.

“Teme, I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch. You are my guest,” Naruto protested. He didn’t understand until it dawned on him. They slept perfectly harmonious in the same bed earlier for half a day. Naruto refused to question it, but Sasuke must be implying the same arrangement. “Okay, I’ll just sleep in the same bed as you then…” Naruto whispered as he focused on the television. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with his friend following a declaration that profound. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was heavily involved with his game conversing with Shikamaru when Sasuke left. Naruto lost track of time, but after beating several levels, he retreated to his bedroom for the night. He slinked off his clothes except his boxers since he would stay far enough away from Sasuke for it to matter. The likelihood of him overheating at some point was high, so he thought minimal attire was appropriate. He finished brushing his teeth and was about the crawl into bed when he heard horrific screams that sounded as if they came from his room. When he realized the entity responsible for the disturbance was Sasuke, he sprang into action. He tackled Sasuke and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Sasuke trembled in Naruto’s grasp unable to control his thrashing. Naruto received a few kicks, but he didn’t mind as long as he was successful in calming his friend.

“You’re having a bad dream, Sas. I’m here,” Naruto whispered. He nuzzled his friend’s bare back with his nose. Once he felt Sasuke’s breathing even and his pulse return to a steady rhythm, he figured he should let go, but he talked himself out of it because what if it happened again. Naruto buried his face between his friend’s shoulder blades and breathed in his masculine scent which lured him to a restful sleep snuggled up to Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will find out how our boys react to waking up cuddled up :') And you can expect more of them living together as they adjust to their "new normal."
> 
> I assure any new readers this IS a SasuNaru fic even if it doesn't appear that way yet. It just all part of the fun :)


	2. I'm Going to Cheer You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is the second chapter. Hopefully this clears up some things (mainly character development issues) from the first fic :)
> 
> This was partially beta'd (I'm coining that as a thing) by Arlovebird. I hope I did this chapter justice because I'm nervous about everything you didn't proofread hahaha
> 
> -Naruto picks out books for Sasuke.
> 
> -I introduce Sakura. She comes over for dinner and observes the boys.
> 
> And some other things I won't give away. Lol
> 
> If you are reading this, drop a line and say hello :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW if you count a masturbation scene under that category. Hopefully you can read it before work. Haha

The following morning, Naruto opened his eyes with his arm wrapped around Sasuke and every nook and cranny of his skin laying flush against his friend. Naruto didn’t mind the feeling of Sasuke pressed against his body, nor did he believe it was an accident, the only issue was the obvious blunder where his hard dick pressed into Sasuke’s lower back. Naruto assumed Sasuke was still asleep because he knew his friend would kick him away the second he felt Naruto’s arousal. Waking up with an erection was a perfectly acceptable phenomenon…unless it was touching your best friend who never indicated an interest beyond something platonic…

“Naruto?” Sasuke said in his sleepy drawl. Naruto relaxed upon hearing Sasuke’s tone of voice. It was his favorite of Sasuke’s…especially directed at him after years of Sasuke’s malice. 

Naruto concluded that Sasuke must have not noticed his hard on, which probably should have offended him, but in the moment, he felt nothing but relief. He soaked up his last moments attached to Sasuke’s warm and soft skin, taking in his intoxicating scent, before it ended.

“I’m sorry… You had a nightmare last night and… This was the only way I could make it stop,” Naruto exhaled his hot breath against his friend’s skin on accident. Sasuke shivered which jolted Naruto’s hard member.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Sasuke mumbled into his pillow. His nightmares embarrassed him and became more frequent during his stint in prison though they had been occurring since his childhood after the massacre of his family and entire clan.

“Don’t be. I was just concerned,” Naruto said. He couldn’t believe that Sasuke apologized. Naruto also had trouble comprehending that they were still cuddling, and his arm pulled Sasuke close while his hand resting on his friend’s chest. He feared that the tranquility could change without warning, so he rotated himself to face the ceiling losing the comfortable body heat. He resisted the urge to tug on his aching erection.

Sasuke copied Naruto’s position and laid on his back. He wondered what made him suddenly let go, but it didn’t mean anything anyway. They were both awake and the terrors that haunted his dreams passed, which ceased a need for physical contact to keep him stable. 

“Don’t feel like you have to do something about it though,” Sasuke whispered as if he wasn’t directing his statement to the only person in the room with him.

“I don’t mind.” Naruto thumbed his chest to the beat playing in his head. He yearned to make eye contact with his friend, but he didn’t know if he could handle the magnitude of his piercing onyx eye in a serious conversation and potentially ruin their amicable exchange. When Sasuke didn’t reply to him, Naruto summoned the courage to roll over on his side to stare at his friend whose gaze was transfixed above. “Do they happen often?” Naruto asked softly, taking the risk to continue the discussion.

“Yes,” Sasuke said without hesitation. For some reason, he wanted to elaborate, but he held off until the cerulean eyes that observed him overwhelmed him to submission. “They have gotten worse recently.” 

Naruto restrained his natural reaction to reach out to touch him. Instead, he folded his hands over his stomach. “That’s awful. Do you remember them?” Naruto took a chance with his bold question, but he would never pressure Sasuke to divulge details he didn’t want to share.

“Most of the time no, but I don’t explicitly need to because I know what they are about,” he said in a sad voice that ripped Naruto’s heart like a shredded piece of paper.

“I’m going to cheer you up. Okay?” Naruto sat up in bed forgetting the tent in his boxers. Sasuke looked over at him briefly before overcompensating by snapping his head in the opposite direction. He blinked in rapid succession to force the image out of his brain. “I’m going to go to the bookstore to get you some books to read then I’ll bring us back some lunch,” Naruto chirped.

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Sasuke trailed off. He felt uncomfortable with Naruto leaving him alone, but he couldn’t tell him considering the venture was on his behalf.

“Nonsense. Sas, I want to.” Naruto hopped out of bed energized and scurried around the room putting clothes on. “I won’t be gone long. You are free to do whatever you like,” he said. When he left, the bedroom felt darker despite the daylight shining through the windows. Sasuke threw himself back onto the mattress and slid under the covers.

\-----------------------------------------------------

As soon as Naruto walked into the dusty niche bookstore, it occurred to him that he never asked Sasuke what he liked to read. To add to his dilemma, Naruto avoided reading of any kind, so he couldn’t rely on his own interest for assistance. He scanned the packed shelves of books organized by every imaginable genre, wondering how he could come to a decision when a short and elderly woman with cracked glasses approached him.

“Can I help you, young man?” she asked in a raspy voice. She covered her mouth once she looked up at Naruto. “Do my eyes deceive me? Is that really you? The hero of Konoha?” She beamed as if she spoke to a celebrity. In her defense, the citizens of Konoha treated Naruto like a celebrity once the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended, a drastic change from the unfavorable perception of the villagers when he was an orphaned child. He received accolades from unknown civilians daily who requested autographs and picture signings. On several awkward occasions, women approached him in the hopes of arranging a marriage with their daughter. Whenever he went out in public, he usually dodged advances from strangers.

“It’s just Naruto, but thank you,” Naruto corrected.

“Well, what an honor it is to have you here. Please choose whatever you like on the house,” she gestured to the vast selection.

“I cannot accept that,” Naruto shook his head. “I will pay. But I could use your help. I am looking for some books for a friend of mine… I forgot to ask him what he likes to read. If it helps though, he is the quiet, brooding type and the smartest person I know,” Naruto scratched his head and was cut off by a familiar voice standing behind him.

“I thought I was the smartest person you know,” Kakashi quipped.

“Kakashi Sensei! Shouldn’t you be at the Hokage’s Office?” Naruto narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man. His question more of a jest than anything.

“Sometimes I take an early lunch to catch up on my reading. Shouldn’t you be at home with Sasuke? I don’t think you are supposed to leave him unattended,” Kakashi raised his brow at the blond. Naruto interpreted his accusation as harmless banter.

“I’m getting some books for Sasuke to read. It’s just a small errand,” Naruto shrugged. “The only problem is, I don’t know what kind he likes,” Naruto said. He watched the silver haired man ignore him and open up a pervy book from the looks of the cover.

“Well, I don’t think Sasuke would be into the same books that I like…” Kakashi said as he walked to a section in the corner of the store. Naruto followed him and bumped into his back when stopped. “Try these. Mystery seems like something he would prefer.” Kakashi handed him a stack of several options.

“Thanks,” Naruto smiled.

“Say, how is Sasuke doing?” Kakashi asked since they stood in a private area away from the clerk.

“Um. He’s good. I guess,” Naruto reflected on their intimate entanglement earlier that morning and their deep conversation that didn’t end in a brawl, which by society standards was progress.

“Seems like you two are adjusting pretty well then…” Kakashi put his hand on his chin. “And I’ll see you next week for work?”

“Oh yeah,” Naruto nodded. He realized he eventually needed to inform Sasuke about his job.

“Good. Take care,” Kakashi waved then disappeared probably back to the Hokage’s Office.

Naruto made a quick trip to the market before he picked up lunch for them. He figured the extra amount of time that he was gone wouldn’t matter if it meant they had enough food for the rest of the week, but when he arrived back to his apartment, the anxiety plastered over Sasuke’s face suggested that he miscalculated.

“Where were you?” Sasuke asked in an agitated voice as he took one of the bags from Naruto. He paid no attention to Naruto as he put items away in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry. I went to the market for groceries before I picked up lunch,” Naruto apologized, but he failed to understand the problem other than his detour delayed eating. Sasuke ran a large alabaster hand through his raven hair clearly frustrated, which Naruto noticed. “Hey,” Naruto touched his friend’s bicep noting the increased muscle definition after a few balanced meals. Naruto looked into Sasuke’s onyx eye wishing that he could sweep his hair to the side and behold the swirling violet one as well. “I lost track of time. I’ll be more careful next time. Let’s eat,” Naruto said. Sasuke gave him the faintest nod.

“Hey Sas,” Naruto said with a mouthful.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond’s lack of table manners.

“I didn’t show you the books I got you yet! Hold on,” Naruto jumped up and proudly handed the bag to Sasuke.

“Thank you,” Sasuke said quietly as peered inside. The blond leaned over him and smelled like an alluring combination of citrus and vanilla. Sasuke couldn’t escape it. He closed his eyes and waited for Naruto to retreat, but he didn’t.

“I ran into Kakashi Sensei at the bookstore too…” Naruto fumbled for the easiest way to break the news to Sasuke that he wouldn’t be around much next week. After Sasuke’s out of character reaction to his extended absence, he figured he deserved to know ahead of time. “He reminded me that I work next week,” Naruto said. His cerulean eyes stared at Sasuke until he looked up at him.

“You work? Where? I thought you were on active shinobi status…” Sasuke sheepishly looked back at the table still overwhelmed by Naruto’s scent. He didn’t remember the blond ever smelling appealing. He needed to escape. He maneuvered his way out of the chair.

“I was until I had my surgery, but Kakashi offered me a job at the Hokage’s Office. Where are you going?” Naruto asked bewildered.

“Nowhere, I just wanted to stand up…” Sasuke faltered over his poor excuse. Sasuke hoped he dropped the topic.

“Oh okay,” Naruto said. He closed the gap between them making Sasuke inch backward. “I’m basically Kakashi’s apprentice. You could say I’m the Hokage in training,” Naruto puffed out his chest nearly bumping Sasuke in the process.

“You’re still going on about that?” Sasuke stared at the floor unimpressed and not surprised over the blond’s choice of employment.

“Being Hokage? Yeah! What else would I do, teme?” Naruto gave him a puzzled expression.

“Nothing. I don’t know… You’ve never seemed like you would enjoy sitting at a desk all day filing paperwork,” Sasuke shrugged and kept his eyes memorizing the wood pattern on the floor.

“Well, that is just _part_ of being Hokage,” Naruto emphasized. He felt the need to defend himself although Sasuke’s remark hardly qualified as an attack.

“I’m just saying that just because you rambled on about that since you were younger doesn’t mean it is a prophecy that you have to fulfill,” Sasuke deadpanned, unintentionally provoking the blond.

“Then provide an alternative,” Naruto challenged again. He didn’t know why the conversation upset him since Sasuke didn’t sound arrogant just genuinely curious. 

“I don’t have one,” he said honestly. Sasuke glanced at the blond then looked away. He sensed that he struck a nerve and rather than potentially escalating the situation by continuing to give his opinion, he diffused it by leaving the room. Naruto huffed and left the apartment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was a quarter of the way through the book he picked up, but he retained nothing regarding the plot or the names of the characters. He used the illusion of reading as a distraction because Naruto disappeared hours ago without telling him where he went. 

At sundown, Sasuke paced nervously and peeked out the blinds expecting to see his sunshine blond hair walking to the door. He didn’t think his questioning upset him, but maybe he misjudged his actions. He paused his analysis when he saw someone else approach the apartment. Cotton candy pink hair instead of golden. They briefly made eye contact while he spied outside. He opened the door before she knocked.

“Hello Sakura,” he said in a neutral tone.

“Oh. Hi Sasuke,” She faked surprise in her voice. She heard about his release from their former sensei but seeing him greet her was odd. 

“Naruto isn’t home right now,” Sasuke said with the door cracked open choosing not to let her in because it wasn’t his home to welcome guests into and he didn’t want company.

“Okay. I was just dropping by to see how things were going… but just tell Naruto I stopped by next time I see him,” she said.

“Sakura? Hey!” Naruto appeared from around the corner and gave her a friendly shoulder hug. 

Sasuke sidestepped allowing them both to enter the apartment. He noted the sweat clinging to Naruto’s brow and his red neck and chest making Sasuke speculate that he went for a run. He avoided eye contact with him under the pretense that Naruto was still upset with him.

“Wow Naruto, your place is more furnished than I expected. I bet it was comfortable recovering here after your surgery,” Sakura commented as she appreciated the few décor pieces. The paintings on the walls and the candle centerpiece on the dining table made his apartment feel like a home.

“Thanks. and yeah it was,” he said. It was difficult pretending their impromptu Team 7 reunion wasn’t awkward, but he invited Sakura inside as a shield because he could use more time before he was alone with Sasuke again. His jog helped clear his mind for the most part, but parts of their conversation lingered making it fuzzy.

Sasuke waited for a break in their conversation before he said quietly, “I can make dinner if anyone is hungry.” Truthfully, he was starving from all the calories he burned from his anxiety episode, but his offer created the potential to mend the miscommunication from earlier.

“Really? Thanks Sas!” Naruto responded and flashed Sasuke a small, genuine smile. 

Sasuke gave him a cordial one back while he internally cringed over Naruto calling him by his nickname in front of Sakura. But she either didn’t notice or ignored that she heard it. Judging by the wide-eyed expression on his face, Naruto caught his slip. He mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to his best friend. Sasuke nodded then proceeded to start on dinner hoping that the task removed him from further banter. 

“So… How has living together been?” Sakura posed the question to neither of them in particular. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged quick glances to each other where ocean eyes met obsidian. Sasuke returned to peeling the vegetables in front of him which signaled Naruto to take the lead.

“Um, it’s been good,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Having company has been good,” he repeated. He kept his response general on purpose, but truthfully, he enjoyed living with someone because that person was Sasuke. Naruto watched Sasuke as he focused on chopping an onion not adding his opinion. Naruto felt confident that he didn’t say anything inappropriate. He obviously omitted the details regarding their sleeping arrangements because neither of them really acknowledged it, and regardless, he knew Sasuke would prefer that remain private.

“That’s good to hear,” Sakura said. She thought they seemed comfortable in the same presence for the most part. It was an improvement from the constant bickering.

“Let me get you something to drink Sakura. I apologize for being an impolite host,” Naruto made his way over to the kitchen and discovered Sasuke was preparing a complex curry dish. He suspected that Sasuke was a better cook than him but didn’t anticipate that it was at such a refined level. Naruto brushed Sasuke on the arm accidentally as he leaned in to inhale the spices. “Sorry,” he said instantly because he knew that Sasuke didn’t like being unnecessarily touched.

“Be careful dobe,” Sasuke curled his lip into a half smile causing Naruto to blush.

Sakura witnessed their subtle interaction with curiosity. Although she couldn’t hear their words, their body language seemed borderline flirtatious…. It intrigued her, but she chose the safe route of keeping those thoughts to herself. “Thank you,” she said to Naruto as he handed her the glass of water. “So,” she began after taking a sip. “How have you been feeling Sasuke?” she asked since the only person she received insight from was Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head away from his task to look at her with a blank expression. “I’ve been fine,” he said quietly. Then he added rice to the pot of boiling water.

“Oh… So, you are all healed? Do you want a checkup?” she inquired. Her question piqued Naruto’s interest as he raked his eyes over his best friend who looked better than when he arrived a few days ago, but he wondered if Sasuke disguised pain or unhealed wounds.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said though his tone did little to convince either of them that it was the case.

“That’s good,” Sakura tapped the glass for a distraction.

“What have you been up to, Sakura chan?” Naruto changed the subject away from Sasuke and potential heavy topics that he was sure Sasuke didn’t want to delve into.

“I’ve just been working at the hospital, nothing too fancy,” she sounded almost melancholy. Naruto wondered if she took offense to Sasuke’s rejection to her proposal. He thought maybe her suggestion was a scheme to get closer to Sasuke. The notion annoyed Naruto, but he swallowed the feeling. 

“That’s cool. Have you picked a field to specialize in? Is baa-chan still mentoring you?” Preoccupied by her life update, he missed that Sasuke brought the food and joined them at the table until he looked to his right and saw the reserved raven next to him.

“I don’t work directly under her anymore. She’s semi-retired now, but I am most likely going to stay in the emergency wing. Same rush, but thankfully not the battlefield,” Sakura said quietly after she realized that she accidentally brought up the war, a possible trigger of repressed emotions.

“That’s great! In a few years, I bet they put you in charge,” Naruto smiled as he shoved food in his mouth since he worked up an appetite from his run earlier. He felt a little embarrassed that he never changed out of his sweaty clothes, but Sasuke made no snide remark about his hygiene or unpleasant facial expression.

“That would be the plan, I suppose,” Sakura said in between bites of food.

“This curry is amazing Sasuke.” Naruto tilted his head back in complete bliss from the variety of flavors on his tongue. 

“Thank you,” Sasuke nodded.

“Seriously, I am never cooking again now that I know how talented you are,” Naruto complimented as he beamed at Sasuke with his sparkling ocean eyes. 

The amount of praise felt weird for Sasuke, but he accepted it gracefully with a slight bow of his head. He chose not to engage further with Naruto’s overzealous statement or his mesmerizing irises.

“Yes, I have to agree with Naruto, Sasuke-kun. It is delicious,” Sakura chimed in. She had yet to come to a conclusion about their dynamic as she scrutinized each exchange with an objective eye. “Naruto aren’t you started your apprenticeship next week?” she asked.

“Yeah!” Naruto sounded thrilled. 

“I bet that will be fun for you since you want to be the next Hokage,” Sakura said. She saw Naruto turn his head toward Sasuke as if he waited for a reaction. Sasuke's dark eye flitted in Naruto’s direction, which softened Naruto’s expression immediately. She took it as a cue to change the subject. “What have you guys been up to?” she asked. Sasuke shuffled food around in his bowl.

“Not a lot. I got some books for Sasuke to read, and I have mostly been playing video games with Shikamaru,” Naruto said. 

“Yeah. That’s pretty much it,” Sasuke agreed.

“You should get outside some. The weather is getting warmer,” she commented. She sensed a mood shift and resumed her meal.

After they finished eating, Sasuke temporarily excused himself from the table to acquire some space. He went to the bathroom and took several deep breaths. He critiqued himself in the mirror for the first time since his release. He definitely lost muscle definition, which he was eager to get back, but he looked remarkably well rested considering he only slept well for the past few nights once he started sharing a bed with Naruto. He flushed the toilet a justification for his absence.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to establish that Sasuke was out of listening range. Not that she expected him to eavesdrop, but she wanted to talk to Naruto alone.

“So… Tell me honestly. How is he?” Sakura asked while Naruto took her plate to the sink.

“I think he’s doing the best I could have predicted for someone that spent over a month in prison. We don’t talk about it or anything serious…” Naruto turned on the faucet unable to break away from the sight of the flowing water to make eye contact with her.

“He seems pretty comfortable with you,” she said nonchalantly. Sakura never visited Sasuke during his incarceration but not by choice. Only selected applicants were allowed access to see inmates and usually next of kin soley received permission. She knew that Naruto took Sasuke’s treatment harder than anyone and that he begged Kakashi daily to see him. She backed off and figured that Naruto was the best option to help Sasuke. Judging from the little time she spent with them, she felt her assessment was accurate.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I just miss the old Sasuke,” Naruto said. He recognized the fault in his own statement. What did he miss about the old Sasuke? Their jabs at each other? The rivalry? The constant need for acknowledgement? He guessed he didn’t miss the old Sasuke considering the progress they were making was a step in a positive direction. Maybe now he strived for a deeper bond born from a mutual understanding without the need for a physical altercation to reach it.

“Do you think he will want his left arm back?” Sakura asked Naruto as he rinsed the dishes. She gathered he was lost in thought from his lack of engagement.

“I don’t know. I would hope so… But I haven’t asked him,” Naruto said quietly.

“Well, for what my opinion is worth, I think you are doing great with him,” Sakura said to boost his confidence.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan.” Naruto paused. “Can I ask you something?” Naruto blurted out.

“Sure. What’s up?” She put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands.

“Do you still love Sasuke?” Naruto winced as he clutched the sink. His shoulders tensed and his eyes closed as he braced himself for her answer.

“I hadn’t thought about it much,” she chuckled. “Which would probably indicate that I don’t. So, no,” she shrugged. She studied his reaction the way his posture relaxed, and his jaw slacked upon her response. She didn’t comprehend what had perturbed him.

She reflected on her falling out of love with Sasuke. She made peace with him after his confrontation with Naruto at the Final Valley. It was then she realized that the boy she fantasized about during her adolescence was a construct of her imagination not the actual adult with emotional scars. The war took a toll on everyone, and she resigned herself to her own healing from the trauma she experienced. It was then that she was able to stop living in the past and align herself with the future.

“I’m happy for you,” Naruto whispered. “Not because I think he doesn’t care about you.” He put his hands up defensively even though Sakura displayed an amicable expression. “But I just think you deserve someone who is capable of loving you back. Sasuke is working on loving himself. I think,” Naruto said keeping the faith that he was correct. 

“I hope so. Because he needs to forgive himself. Maybe you can help him, Naruto,” she gave him a small smile.

Sasuke entered the room breaking up their discussion that unbeknownst to him was about him. Sakura stood up not wanting to overstay her welcome and figured it was a decent time to call it the end of the night.

“Thank you for dinner,” she said keeping her distance from Sasuke. “And the hospitality,” she smiled at Naruto.

“No problem Sakura chan. Come visit us anytime,” Naruto went over and hugged her.

When she left, Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke. “I shouldn’t have just left earlier. I am not used to living with someone and walked out without thinking. I just needed to process some of what you said…” Naruto said humbly.

Sasuke blinked at the blond unsure how to respond. He settled on a single word. “Okay.”

“I’m still gross and sweaty so I’m going to take a shower then go to bed, but feel free to stay up if you want,” Naruto offered. 

Sasuke followed Naruto into the bedroom then the bathroom. The social evening drained him mentally and physically. Preparing for sleep sounded nice, so he went to the sink to brush his teeth.

Naruto couldn’t believe that Sasuke strolled into the bathroom with him. It was as if his remark about taking a shower didn’t register to his friend. Naruto debated what would be stranger: to pace around until Sasuke left or to strip down in front of him giving Sasuke the opportunity to see him naked. Naruto hated both options. He selected the latter because he was tired and lazy and desired the route that would get him in his bed the fastest. He thought the water from the shower would spur Sasuke to take the hint, but the raven mindlessly brushed his teeth.

They used to get naked in front of each other all the time. Not on purpose, but it was unavoidable always sharing rooms on missions or bathing in creeks. It never bothered Naruto much when they were younger. He just preferred privacy whenever possible. The new dynamic between them though changed his perception into feeling exposed. He didn’t think Sasuke was a pervert ready to gawk at him, but something felt different about the way they interacted. 

Sasuke came up behind Naruto and spoke directly in his ear, “I didn't know you were waiting on me to leave. You should have kicked me out usuratonkachi.” 

Startled by the close proximity, Naruto shivered from Sasuke’s hot breath tickling the inside of his ear. “Oh. If you still need to do something else, I don’t mind. I can wait,” he said sheepishly as he looked at his feet. His cheeks burned although he was still fully clothed.

“I’m done. The water is hot. Go ahead,” Sasuke said ushering him towards the shower. Naruto faced him. His cerulean eyes braved Sasuke’s onyx one in an emotion that Naruto couldn't read. He snapped his head down bashfully and heard the door close.

Blood rushed to Naruto’s cock as he removed his clothes. He stood under the streaming water unable to solve what aroused him, but he needed to relieve the pressure. He closed his eyes and stroked his shaft up on down at a noncommittal pace while his thoughts drifted back toward the encounter that he just had with Sasuke. Replaying the scene drove him to pursue an orgasm. He tossed his head back and pumped his cock faster feeling the precum leaking from the slit. He let out an involuntary moan that he prayed wasn’t too loud as he came into his hand letting the shower wash away the evidence. 

When Naruto entered the bedroom in his boxers. The light was off. In the shadows, he saw a heap underneath the covers, He crawled into bed and spooned Sasuke because it felt natural and was essential for a proper sleep. He nestled up to his best friend’s strong back that flexed when his nose poked his skin. Naruto splayed his hand on Sasuke’s chest, and his heart fluttered when Sasuke took his hand and rested it on top before he interlaced their fingers.

“Goodnight Sas,” Naruto whispered.

“Why do you call me that?” Sasuke murmured his tone curious.

“Oh, um…” Naruto stammered from the unexpected question. He didn’t have a true answer. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” He bit his lip as it grazed his best friend’s back.

“I don’t mind it,” Sasuke said. 

“I’ll try not to say it in front of people…” Naruto brought up the instance earlier that Sasuke could have easily forgotten. 

“Good,” Sasuke smiled even though Naruto didn’t see it. He molded himself deeper against the blond and squeezed his hand noting how perfectly they fit together. Then, in exactly the same moment, hand in hand, they fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to pick up next chapter with some angst and some scenes from the original fic that I hope are improved.
> 
> I'm still figuring out third person for this and how to develop them as characters for where they need to get to for later on so bear with me :)


	3. I Should Have Been Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter is EMOTIONAL. Or that is at least the intention.
> 
> There is a lotttt of UST in this chapter so enjoy it while it lasts hahaha.
> 
> I really don't want to summarize beyond those two things. Lol. I stewed about this chapter for a long time because there are a lot of feelings and thoughts that I wanted to stem from an authentic place and relate to who they will eventually become.
> 
> I didn't have a beta for this chapter upfront (sorry Arlovebird) because I wanted your first read opinions haha So there are probs grammar mistakes and whatnot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ALL MY READERS. I'm so glad people either found this fic or were kind enough to restart with me. This fic is special to me and this chapter is special to me so I hope it's well received. Tell me something in the comments :)

The weekend passed quicker than Naruto would have liked, and Monday morning arrived filling Naruto with anticipation for the start of his appointed position. While his superior was someone familiar, who more or less created the job for him, Naruto wanted to make a good first impression for his apprenticeship. Spending the day lazily hanging out with Sasuke like he did all weekend sounded appealing but so did the idea of accomplishing mundane, regular people tasks. His first day jitters caused him to wake up before his alarm.

He and Sasuke enveloped their bodies in a tight embrace all night with their hands laced together over Sasuke’s heart. An ongoing pattern since the night Sakura came over for dinner. If Naruto was being honest with himself, the comfort of their union provided a decent reason to show up late for work, and he considered it. He grazed his nose along the soft skin of Sasuke’s upper back not intending to wake him but not opposed to it happening either. He actually wanted Sasuke to open his eyes in a more natural way before the clamoring alarm did it for him.

Naruto’s erection, unfortunately trapped in the fabric of his boxers, pressed against his best friend. He began to grow accustomed to the predicament and sensed that it didn’t bother Sasuke. Surely, Naruto thought his best friend noticed after several consecutive mornings, but Sasuke never attempted to put space between them. They never explicitly talked about its relevance to their friendship, if there was any. Naruto never planned to broach the subject either since he was convinced it didn’t mean anything at all. In his mind, he always woke up with a hard dick regardless of Sasuke’s presence. Although somewhere hidden in his subconscious, he knew it wasn’t a given. He often wondered if Sasuke experienced the same situation. He imagined what it would feel like to have the roles reversed where Sasuke’s cock pressed against him. He shivered from his lewd thought. As if Sasuke read Naruto’s perverted mind, he grinded on the blonde and squeezed his hand.

“Mmm,” Naruto involuntarily hummed as he pressed his lips to Sasuke’s milky skin in what the average person would label a kiss. He jerked his head back freaked out by his actions.

“Hey,” Sasuke said in his endearing, deep morning voice that made Naruto swoon.

“I have to leave soon,” he pouted both in voice and with his mouth as it touched Sasuke’s back. Naruto put his forehead between Sasuke’s shoulder blades soaking up the last few minutes of Sasuke’s warm skin.

“I know usuratonkachi,” Sasuke said in a tone that Naruto couldn’t place. Annoyance? Disappointment? Both?

Sasuke kept their hands clasped as he stretched both their arms above his head while his butt bumped against the blond. Naruto inhaled a sharp audible breath from the pressure building on his cock. Then Sasuke nestled himself into Naruto’s cuddle again, and he circled his hips around the blond’s crotch. Naruto interpreted the motion as accidental at first, but as Sasuke continued, Naruto drew the conclusion that it was deliberate which puzzled him. The sensation overwhelmed Naruto and a wave of pleasure washed over him. Unable to keep his composure, he moaned into Sasuke’s back as he gripped his body tighter. If their fingers weren’t still locked, or Naruto would be tempted to roam Sasuke’s chest and torso. Places on his best friend that he longed to explore.

The alarm clock interrupted their intimacy startling both of them out of their lust induced haze. 

“Make it stop,” Naruto groaned. He hoped that Sasuke knew he meant the rattling not his movements. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto’s and leaned forward to silence the menacing clock.

Naruto flung himself horizontally on the bed and couldn’t resist bringing himself to orgasm from the security of the comforter covering him. His sealed his eyes shut and let out a tortured breath hoping that pleasuring himself went undetected by Sasuke.

“Dobe, are you jacking off?” Sasuke asked in a curious tone and with a neutral expression on his face. 

“Don’t look at me teme!” Naruto hissed and hurled a stray blanket at the raven because he was in fact looking at him. His ocean eyes met the raven’s in a fleeting glance. Naruto couldn’t stop twisting his hand up and down his shaft in desperate strokes especially after connecting eyes with Sasuke. He caught Sasuke smirk before he stood up and walked to the bathroom. 

Naruto wasted no time and hurried to orgasm. He moaned when the hot, sticky liquid coated his hand. After, he panicked because he needed to clean up and go to work but Sasuke went into the bathroom. Naruto used tissues to the best of his ability then put on a new pair of boxers. He stormed through the door. His mouth gaped open as his eyes witnessed the impressive tent in Sasuke’s boxers. He froze in place. Sasuke peered at him with half lidded, hungry eyes. Before Naruto could back away, Sasuke snaked his arm around Naruto’s waist and dug his arousal into his hip. He put his head in the crook of Naruto’s neck and inhaled his citrusy scent. 

“Now we are even,” Sasuke purred. His lips almost touched the tan skin beneath him, but he refrained from lack of experience. He didn’t know if Naruto would have liked it or what he wanted from him in the first place. He only understood that for some reason, Naruto felt a strong compulsion to touch himself in his presence. He pulled away and disappeared into the bedroom.

Naruto stood in the middle of the bathroom dumbfounded. He couldn’t breathe or speak. His body tingled as if Sasuke was still molded to him. It was obvious that Sasuke was well endowed just from viewing it through his boxers, but when Naruto _felt_ Sasuke’s cock pressed into him, it was on another level. Recalling the sensation made his own limp cock poke through his boxers at half the length since he recently came. He never experienced sexual desire that soon after a release. He couldn’t comprehend what just happened and why. And he didn’t have time to contemplate it either because he was already late for his first day of work. He blamed Sasuke for his inevitable tardiness because of his stupid smirk and perfect cock. He frantically splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. He took a deep breath before he entered the same room as Sasuke.

He studied him. He was dressed and looked eerily calm. His alabaster face had a brightness to it. He wondered if Sasuke had masturbated. He physically shook his head to stop his deranged thoughts.

“Um, do you want me to leave a shadow clone here?” Naruto twiddled his thumbs and asked. The idea sounded weirder out loud especially after the situation in the bathroom. He couldn’t look at the raven in the eye, and his cheeks stained pink which he was convinced was now permanent. 

“Why?” Sasuke countered with a befuddled tone as he tilted his head at the blond. He refused to let his mind wander into debauched musings from the odd question.

“I just don’t want you to be alone all day,” Naruto said. He worried about Sasuke’s well being if he spent day after day cooped up in the apartment.

“I don’t mind being alone,” Sasuke said relieved upon hearing the reason. The less interaction he had with people the better particularly residents of the village.

“Okay…” Naruto couldn’t relate. “You can go out and see people then if you want,” he said. He was determined to get Sasuke acclimated to as normal of a life as possible, but he was aware of all the time and dedication it would take due to trauma.

“No one wants to see me, Naruto. I still can’t figure out why you do,” Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto’s unconditional support remained the biggest mystery to him. Sasuke did nothing to deserve it. Never asked for it or showed any appreciation for it. Attempting to solve it made his brain fuzzy and gave him a headache, so he avoided it.

“Because I’m your friend,” Naruto said in a defeated voice. After all they went through, it seemed Sasuke doubted their bond. “And you have others too, you know,” Naruto said quietly.

“Pft. Go to work dobe.” Sasuke approached Naruto. The blond tensed up not knowing what to expect. Sasuke smiled and poked Naruto with two fingers in the middle of his forehead. 

“Mkay,” Naruto blushed and rubbed the spot where Sasuke jabbed him. Naruto vaguely remembered that the gesture was bestowed upon Sasuke by his revered older brother. It was as if all the air was sucked out of the room. He completely forgot their tense discussion but not the bathroom encounter. He secured his forehead protector in a double knot and smiled at Sasuke with rosy cheeks. He arrived at the Hokage’s Office twenty minutes late, but every single one of those minutes had been worth it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The crackling sound from a frying pan surprised Naruto when he came home after work. He tossed his shoes aside and untied his headband eager to investigate the smell and sounds coming from the kitchen.

“Hey Sas!” He bounced on his heels invading the raven’s personal space. “Whatcha making? Do you need help?” He giggled knowing the last thing Sasuke wanted was assistance from him if it pertained to cooking.

“An omelet dobe.” Sasuke turned his head to view the sunshine face in front of him. He nudged him playfully out of the way.

“Ow! Teme,” Naruto frowned then massaged his rib.

“That didn’t hurt,” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the overdramatic blonde. 

Naruto watched him add tomatoes into the pan and smiled recalling how much Sasuke loved them like normal people love sweets. Sasuke glanced over at him causing Naruto to look at the floor. He hoped that nothing changed between them. The unexpected events from earlier in that morning lingered in his mind all day, but he couldn’t talk to Sasuke about it. Talking about it seemed more embarrassing than it actually happening. Naruto observed Sasuke he effortlessly finished making them dinner with the finesse of a professional chef.

“Here,” Sasuke handed him the plate.

“Thank you so much,” Naruto touched his shoulder. He noted the way he bowed his head with restraint of some kind. They sat across from each other at the table eating in silence until Naruto needed conversation. “What did you do today, Sas?” he asked carefully.

“I read and worked out,” he said.

“You worked out?” Naruto raised his brow and somewhat discreetly raked his eyes over Sasuke’s physique for evidence, but unfortunately, it was hidden underneath his clothes.

“Yeah, I used some of your equipment here. I hope you don’t mind,” he said.

“Not at all,” Naruto flashed him a dazzling smile.

“How was work?” He knew it was polite to ask, and from the blond’s chipper mood, he already suspected it went well.

“It was alright. Kakashi couldn’t really give me shit for being late since he is the champion of being late,” Naruto laughed. Sasuke drew a slight smile to his lips. Naruto fidgeted in his seat when the discussion reminded him of earlier that morning causing him to replay the incident. He resumed chattering to protect himself from spiraling. “It was kinda boring though. I mostly just filed and filled out paperwork,” Naruto said.

“Hm sounds like Hokage really isn’t all it’s cracked up to be after all,” Sasuke snickered.

“Not true. The Hokage is the most respected shinobi of the village,” Naruto defended.

“There are other ways to earn respect,” Sasuke pointed out in a general sense not meaning to irk the blond.

“Like you would know,” Naruto huffed. He realized the instant the words traveled out of his mouth that he fucked up. “Sas, I didn’t mean that,” he pleaded. Sasuke stood up from the table and brought his plate to the sink and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sasuke, please. I’m sorry. You know how I feel…” Naruto’s eyes brimmed with tears. He watched Sasuke sulk and walk towards the bedroom then he closed the door. Naruto let his tears fall shamelessly down his cheeks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto debated whether he should sleep on the couch, but he eventually needed to go into the bedroom regardless to get ready. He knew Sasuke was still awake because the light shined through the crack. He saw Sasuke relaxing on top of the bed reading a book. Naruto swallowed wishing he knew a jutsu that could temporarily make him invisible. He disappeared into the bathroom unscathed considering Sasuke’s eyes never left his book.

Sasuke devoted the majority of his life to the grudges he held. At one point against his brother for the elimination of his clan and later for the lies he told. Still to this day against the village. But he had a hard time holding one against Naruto. He supposed he had one at some point for his relentless pursuit in getting him to return to Konoha. It seemed that the blond succeeded in that regard because Sasuke was not only in the village but in the fool’s bed too, which seemed surreal and didn’t make sense. 

Each time he tried to tighten his grip on the current grudge from their conversation at dinner, it slipped further from his hands. While brash and a bit distasteful, Naruto told him the truth. Sasuke wouldn’t know anything about earning respect because the path that he chose didn’t revolve around the acknowledgement from others but instead power and vengeance.

When the blond emerged from the bathroom, his shoulders sagged, and his head drooped as if his childhood dog ran away. Sasuke couldn’t take his moping.

“Come here,” he said rather gently for a command. A general one where its deeper meaning could take on many different forms. Maybe his motive behind his words was rooted in personal gain. Naruto potentially choosing to sleep somewhere other than beside him presented an opportunity for nightmares. The blond looked at him with a forlorn expression but did as he was told.

“I didn’t mean it, Sasuke,” Naruto said remorsefully and sat cross legged on the edge of the bed facing his best friend.

“I know,” Sasuke said simply. “So, stop punishing yourself.”

Naruto contemplated Sasuke’s choice of words and found his message ironic. He feared that all Sasuke wanted to do after the war ended was punish himself for his past crimes. As proof, Sasuke didn’t reject his prison sentence. Sasuke thought he belonged there, and at times, Naruto believed Sasuke still felt that way that Sasuke displayed through a certain downcast in his eye or the way he curled inward on himself during lost moments. 

“You should do the same,” Naruto said summarizing his internal dialogue.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said the blond’s name out loud, a rare occurrence. It sounded like a warning. He put his book down and narrowed his onyx eye at the blond.

“What, Sasuke? Don’t act like you haven’t been doing that the entire time.” Naruto scooted closer to him.

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Sasuke let out a long sigh. He picked up his book again, but Naruto swatted it out of his hand.

“It is,” Naruto insisted as he brushed Sasuke’s thigh with his knee once again invading his best friend’s personal space, crowding him with his golden hair, ocean eyes, and persistent attitude.

“Fine. Then let me ask you something.” Sasuke locked onto the blond’s ocean eyes that swept him out to sea.

“Okay.” Naruto kneeled in front of him ready to receive whatever Sasuke threw his way but secretly hoped it was about any topic other than their intimate session that morning.

“How did I get here?” Sasuke questioned his relocation since it occurred about a week ago. He always suspected Naruto was involved in some way. The blond invested too much of his time and energy into him not to be. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto scratched his head and leaned forward also falling into Sasuke’s lap. Thankfully, Sasuke’s quick reflexes, gripped his forearm and steadied him.

“I mean, _how_ did I get out of prison and _why_? I bet you had something to do with it,” he said in an inscrutable tone. 

Naruto’s Adams apple bobbed. He rescinded his previous thought and decided he would rather have the discussion about their dicks instead.

“I dunno. You just did,” Naruto folded his arms.

“Dobe, I know you better than that. Tell me. I can read you better than this book,” he said boldly. Naruto furrowed his brow at the audacity of someone who spent years absent from him to make such a claim.

“I don’t know. It just happened,” he shrugged. Truthfully, Naruto had reservations about revealing to Sasuke that the proposed living arrangement was due to his ability to restrain him. Naruto knew it would never be necessary, but he didn’t want to tell Sasuke that either. He could feel Sasuke’s obsidian eye boring a hole into him. While the raven didn’t respond to his feigned ignorance, Naruto knew he was waiting for a satisfactory answer. “They want you reinstated, and I told them I could talk you into it,” Naruto fisted the blanket underneath him and stared at the mattress.

Naruto understood the mess he just created for himself, but the words tumbled out of him one after another. His statement also wasn’t completely false. Kakashi voiced to him that Sasuke was an asset to the village as a shinobi, so it only seemed plausible for Naruto to stretch the truth.

A crease appeared on Sasuke’s forehead as he processed what he heard. “You were completely willing to do that… No hesitation?” Sasuke said. 

“Why would I hesitate? I told you I was getting you out of there. You didn’t belong there, Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice cracked. He couldn’t comprehend Sasuke ending back up in the place, and he couldn’t bear saying its name aloud.

“Did you ever consider that maybe I didn’t want my freedom? That I couldn’t stomach being a shinobi for this pathetic village ever again?” Sasuke raised his voice not in anger but frustration that Naruto missed the point by jumping at the chance to save Sasuke when he didn’t need it.

“I… I just…” Naruto choked back a sob and buried his face in his hands.

“I can’t play house with you forever, Naruto. Sooner or later they are going to find out that I have no intention to cooperate with their terms. I will refuse reinstatement,” Sasuke said. His words affected the blond reducing him to a blubbering mess in front of him which Sasuke hated. He wished that Naruto never advocated for him. Sasuke didn’t include in his response the repercussions that would follow which most likely be him returning to prison. He was confident that Naruto could infer that from the conditions he described thus leading to his breakdown.

“I thought you started to like living with me,” Naruto said after collecting himself except for as his quivering lip and his shaking body. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap and titled his chin up forcing the blond to look at him from his gorgeous cerulean eyes. Sasuke traced his thumb over Naruto’s whiskers. “Naruto,” he said his name and gripped his arms. “You _are_ the only part of Konoha that I like,” Sasuke declared then Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke’s shoulder crying softly into his neck. Sasuke didn’t know what to do or how to handle the blond’s emotions considering he rarely dealt with his own, so he allowed himself to be literal shoulder to cry on. 

Sasuke wondered if gentles touches would soothe him, but he didn’t know if Naruto despised his guts too much now and would resist them. Sasuke couldn’t prevent, at the most inopportune time, the bulge that formed in his pants from their compromising position. Sasuke figured it was super obvious to Naruto considering what happened that morning. The blond adjusted his position shifting in Sasuke’s lap a few times. Sasuke chalked it up to a coincidence but stifled back a moan each time he did it.

When Naruto’s cries subsided and all that remained were heavy uneven breaths, Sasuke peeled him from his wet neck and steadied him upright. His hands were on Naruto’s waist which felt so natural it scared him that they almost trembled. “I’m going to talk to Kakashi about letting me take some time to travel a bit after my pardoning before I decide anything,” Sasuke said evenly.

“Please Sasuke…” Naruto faltered not knowing how to recover from the grave he dug himself into. He inspired this need for Sasuke to leave the village again. He punched himself metaphorically for not telling Sasuke the truth about his release, but it was too late now. Surely it wouldn’t have been as disastrous as what just transpired. He climbed off his lap before he did something he regretted. 

“Hey. Say something,” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist as he dismounted. He secretly hoped he would have stayed seated on him. 

“I can’t. Because I can’t watch you leave again.” Naruto turned off the light and kept his distance from Sasuke on the opposite side of the bed. When he thought he expelled all the tears his eyes could create, he softly cried more into his pillow.

Sasuke listened to Naruto’s muffled sobs. The blond’s devastation crushed him. Sasuke didn’t care about anything really, but he cared that he hurt Naruto. He didn’t know how to fix it. He laid awake discouraged and aggravated by the situation as a whole. He finally rolled over once he determined Naruto was sleeping from the silence. Sasuke fell into a fitful sleep feeling hollow and cold.

During the middle of the night, the first thunderstorm of spring ravaged through Konoha. Thunder rattled the walls of the apartment, and lightning illuminated the room. Naruto jolted upright startled from the sudden noise and brightness. He rested on his back after realizing it was nothing more than a simple storm, but the unpredictable rumbles kept him awake. 

When the sounds grew distant, he eased his eyes closed until they promptly opened again when he heard screaming from Sasuke as he thrashed and struggled in his sleep. Naruto immediately felt guilty for sleeping away from him even though his best friend upset him immensely after revealing his future plans that included leaving him again.

“Shhh. Sas, I’m here. It’s me,” Naruto clutched onto Sasuke as best as he could. He received some backlash from the strong raven where Sasuke clawed Naruto’s skin and kicked him. Naruto pressed his lips sporadically across Sasuke’s back as a method to calm him. At least, that is the story he told himself. Eventually, the nightmare subsided and Sasuke stilled in the blond’s arms. Naruto guessed that maybe thunderstorms were a trigger for his horrible dreams. Naruto remembered hearing rumors that during Sasuke’s fight with Itachi he performed a jutsu that tamed lightning from the sky. The fact wouldn’t surprise him because Sasuke was one of the most talented and capable ninjas he knew, and it wouldn’t surprise him if the dream related to that moment.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke whispered as he picked up Naruto’s hand touched it with his pale lips. He didn’t know what prompted him to do it. The heat from Naruto’s cheeks burned his back.

“It’s okay,” Naruto slurred half asleep. He wondered if the apology was for the sleep interruption, although the storm caused that first, or if it was for the unfortunate conversation before bed. “I’m sorry too. I should have been here.” Naruto conceded and placed a deliberate peck on Sasuke’s neck.

“You have no obligation to do anything for me usuratonkachi. I hope you know that,” Sasuke squeezed his hand. The spot on his neck where Naruto’s lips touched came to life as if it had been dead for years. If he had two hands, he would have touched it.

“Friendship is a choice. I choose you, Sas. Always.” Naruto managed to get through his speech before tears landed on Sasuke’s pale skin.

Sasuke felt like a knife twisted into his gut. When would the blond give up? He was too tired to argue with him. Too tired to explain how he didn’t deserve his kindness. Instead, He curled up closer to him. He placed their joined hands over his beating heart falling asleep to the rhythmic snores of the man cuddling him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up the next morning later than he anticipated. He never heard Naruto leave for work. A part of him wished Naruto would have said something before he left. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the light streaming in. Last night clouded his mind and made him feel hungover. He didn’t possess the strength to deal with the aftermath yet. He supposed he had time to collect himself before the inevitable part two conversation with the blond, but that also meant he had too much time to mull over everything that transpired which peaked his social anxiety. He stumbled out of bed to the bathroom and washed his face. His eye looked tired and downcast. An image popped into his head of Naruto buried into his shoulder crying. He rubbed his neck, but the tension lingered.

After showering, he went into the kitchen and noticed a note on the dining table.

 _Sas,_  
_Don’t make dinner tonight. I have something planned._  
_-Naruto_

He stared at the small note for a long time trying to decipher its meaning. Eventually he gave up and fell into his daily routine which consisted of cooking, reading, and working out. The docket also included worrying about the turmoil of his status with Naruto and the cryptic note.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Did the storm keep you up?” Kakashi asked Naruto as he dozed off at his desk. The blond instantly straightened in his chair.

“Kinda,” he mumbled as he addressed a letter. “Um, Kakashi sensei,” Naruto said waiting for the silver haired man’s attention. “I might have done something bad…” The more he dragged out a solution to his issue, the worse it would get.

“I doubt it’s anything too serious,” Kakashi leaned back in his chair.

“Well, I kind of lied to Sasuke about how he got out of prison. I didn’t want to tell him that the council allowed him to stay with me because I could restrain him. I told him that I convinced the council that I could make him a shinobi of Konoha again,” Naruto exhaled after his hurried rant.

“I see,” Kakashi scratched his neck. “Well, the problem is that I never told you details about Sasuke’s release because you aren’t privy to that information, but…” Kakashi sighed. “Since you took it upon yourself to jump to conclusions, I could relay some facts that cannot leave this room,” his voice changed to a serious tone. Naruto nodded obediently. “What you said is actually what the council proposed, but I have my own ideas. I want to pardon Sasuke regardless of his agreement to serve Konoha as a ninja.”

Naruto dropped his jaw. “Really?” he blinked back tears at the silver haired man. Kakashi gave him a puzzled expression because he relayed good news. “Sasuke…” Naruto choked out a sob and covered his mouth. “He said he wants to leave the village to travel. That’s as far as we got into the conversation.” Naruto didn’t know why he confided in his socially inept sensei or why he broke down in front of him.

“He can’t leave before he’s pardoned, and I still need to overrule the council for that to happen. Don’t get too worked up. You have time, Naruto. You never know, he might change his mind,” Kakashi said. He sensed something deeper that bothered Naruto that Sasuke probably didn’t know about. He seriously hoped the two of them improved their communication skills because he couldn’t add therapist to his resume.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto counted to ten before he stepped into his apartment. He felt apprehensive for his reunion with Sasuke. When he laid eyes on him, Sasuke appeared to be in the same state. He jumped from the couch when he saw the blond lighten the room.

“Hey,” he breathed out.

“Hi,” Naruto replied back keeping his distance.

“I read your note, so I didn’t make anything,” Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and changed his gaze to the floor.

“I made reservations a few days ago at a restaurant before um…” Naruto stammered. He didn’t want to say before shit hit the fan last night but that exact phrase was what he was thinking. “But we don’t have to go if you don’t want to…” Naruto shut his eyes as he braced himself for the fallout.

The last thing that Sasuke wanted to do besides talk about last night was a public outing, but he didn’t have the nerve to turn down Naruto since he already did enough damage to him last night.

“It’s fine. We can,” Sasuke said.

“Really?” Naruto squealed and tackled him in a constricting hug. Sasuke kept his arms at his side. His chin rested on top of the blond mop of hair.

“Sure,” Sasuke said regretting his decision.

“Okay. Come on, I got you something to wear,” Naruto took his hand and yanked him along to the bedroom and into the closet. The tight space made Sasuke claustrophobic as Naruto rifled through the hanging clothes. “Close your eyes,” Naruto ordered. Sasuke inhaled a deep breath as if it was the only remaining oxygen left in the room. Naruto stood on his tip toes and buttoned something around Sasuke’s neck. He faced the raven. “Okay. You can open them now,” he smiled.

“Dobe, there isn’t a mirror in here,” Sasuke teased but he had the silky fabric draped over him between his fingertips.

“Okay teme,” Naruto grumbled. “Let’s go into the bathroom then.” He tugged Sasuke in front of the mirror he requested.

Sasuke inspected his appearance. The midnight colored garment suited him well. It enhanced his enigmatic aura. 

“Do you like it?” Naruto bit his lip and asked nervously since Sasuke’s face was unreadable.

“I do,” Sasuke flashed him a small smile. “Why did you get this for me?” He didn’t understand the gesture. They never bought each other gifts, and Sasuke didn’t get Naruto anything. He wondered if he should have.

“I just wanted to. I figured you might be uncomfortable in public, and the cloak hides your arm a little bit,” Naruto said. He backtracked, “Not that I think you should or anything… I just assumed you wouldn’t like people staring at you…” Naruto turned his head to the side biting his lip.

Sasuke walked towards him and pulled the blond flush to his side body. He didn’t read into it, he simply acted out of an unknown impulse. “Thank you,” he said as his mouth drew dangerously close to the blond’s scalp that he almost touched it. To Sasuke, the blond smelled like a sunny summer day and looked like one too.

Naruto both tensed and cozied himself in Sasuke’s hug. He begrudgingly wormed his way out of the semi embrace. His entire face flushed the color of Sasuke’s favorite food. “We should go now because we have a reservation,” Naruto said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to see you. We have a table facing the river for you and your guest. Right this way.” The host ushered them to a two top table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant selected by Naruto for the view and privacy. He dined at this restaurant once to celebrate the end of the war, and the food was excellent and the atmosphere quiet and upscale. Two things he believed Sasuke would appreciate.

“Have whatever you want. Okay?” Naruto beamed.

Naruto’s cerulean eyes sparkled under the candlelight, a setting Sasuke never saw them in. He nodded and engrossed himself with the expensive menu items wondering why Naruto, a person who could eat ramen every day for the rest of his life, would choose such a fancy place. He decided he would copy whatever the blond ordered, but he kept the menu up as a shield. He felt exposed. He felt watched. He fidgeted in his cushioned chair and sunk his head further into the booklet. His nose almost touched the print.

“Hey Sas,” Naruto spoke in a low tone since he promised to avoid using his nickname around other people. Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes and sweat glistening from his brow. Guilt overcame Naruto for pushing Sasuke out to a public place when he barely spoke to people they knew. He was naïve in thinking that the scene wouldn’t affect him. “Bring your chair over by me. You can face Naka river,” Naruto suggested. Sasuke frowned making Naruto think his suggestion failed until Sasuke scooted caddy corner to him close enough for their knees to bump. When it happened, Naruto blushed the color of red wine. Sasuke turned away so the blond couldn’t see his own red cheeks.

The two of them made small conversation as Sasuke occasionally glanced over his shoulder. Naruto sensed his paranoia. He resisted the urge to hold his hand and convinced himself that it wouldn’t help anyway. They talked about nothing important and made harmless taunts to each other from time to time. As they waited for their food in pleasant silence, the serenity of the moment was interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

“I thought that was you two!” 

“Kiba?” Naruto whirled around to see the sharp canine teeth of his fellow classmate from their Academy days. The surprise in Naruto’s voice came from a place of confusion since an upscale restaurant didn’t seem like his type of vibe. Naruto guessed one could say it wasn’t his either.

“How is it going man?” He gripped hard on Naruto’s shoulder and jerked him back and forth. Sasuke grimaced but stayed quiet hoping it would make him leave sooner.

“Um, pretty good,” Naruto wished he had food in front of him to eat so he could procrastinate replying. “You?” He asked.

“Awesome. I took this beautiful lady on a date.” he gestured for the person behind him to come forward. Naruto turned around and so did Sasuke. She curtsied and didn’t make eye contact with either of them.

“Hi, Hinata chan,” he said politely. Sasuke gave no verbal acknowledgement to the shy girl he never spoke to even when they were in the same class.

“Um… Hi… Naruto kun,” she squeaked out in her high voice.

“Sasuke! How is it going man?” Kiba lifted his hand off of Naruto to clamp it down on Sasuke’s shoulder, the one attached to his arm fortunately. Sasuke’s three tomoe sharingan flared its scarlet red in his right eye. Naruto noticed and panicked that Sasuke would fight him for putting his hand where it didn’t belong. Naruto gambled on a hunch and put his hand on Sasuke’s knee and rubbed it gently. The gesture was hidden by the white table cloth draped over the table. Sasuke’s eyes returned to their obsidian glory and Naruto exhaled. He kept his hand on Sasuke’s knee who looked at him. Kiba was oblivious to the disaster he almost caused. He stood there still expecting an answer from Sasuke. “Are you two on a date or something?” he blurted out loudly.

“Have a good night Kiba,” Naruto said as he glared at the idiot. Through divine timing, their server delivered their food which prompted Kiba and Hinata to leave without a goodbye. Naruto and Sasuke ate in awkward silence. Naruto tried to keep his self-berating in his head to a minimum. Sasuke’s first outing was rough and not at all how he envisioned it. He snuck peaks at Sasuke as he ate. The way his pronounced jaw moved as he chewed made the temperature in the room uncomfortably hot. During one of his subtle glances, Sasuke caught him and a tiny curl graced his supple lips. Naruto felt his groin stir in his pants. 

“That was weird huh?” He said to break the silence and his wandering eyes. Sasuke blinked at him. “I mean I would never have expected them to go on a date together. Especially not here.” Naruto snorted and Sasuke smiled at him then it faded quickly.

“I thought Hinata was infatuated with you,” he said prudently.

“So did I,” Naruto took a sip of water.

“Does it bother you? That they are together,” Sasuke said in an urgent tone.

“No. I am kind of relieved actually. I never knew what to say to her,” he chuckled. Sasuke relaxed in his seat. “She did confess that she was in love with me once,” Naruto mentioned randomly.

“When?” Sasuke focused on sounding indifferent because he had no reason not to be.

“When Pain destroyed Konoha and tried to capture me because I’m a jinchuriki,” Naruto answered.

“Sounds like a perfect time to confess that,” Sasuke said his voice dripped with sarcasm.

“It was weird because she never talked to me much before or after, but I did hold her hand after Neji died,” Naruto said. He divulged that piece of information to Sasuke under no justification.

“You would do that for anyone you cared about who needed comfort,” Sasuke said. His words forced him to reflect on why he held Naruto’s hand every night. Naruto didn’t need comfort, did he? If not, then why did he do it? He pushed his plate away unable to finish the remainder of his steak. 

“Would you two gentlemen like dessert?” the server inquired.

“We’ll pass but thank you. He doesn’t have a sweet tooth,” Naruto grinned and pointed to Sasuke which snapped him out of his trance. He circled back to Kiba’s question about them being “on a date”. Naruto didn’t even know what that entailed. The label for the evening shouldn’t annoy him, but it did.

“Thank you for dinner,” Sasuke said as they walked back to the apartment thankful for nightfall and the only light in existence was the presence of the moon and the blond next to him.

“You’re welcome,” Naruto leaned on Sasuke’s shoulder but not because he rendered himself off balance. “I’m sorry it turned out to be a disaster,” he sighed.

“It wasn’t,” Sasuke said as they stood outside the door. 

“Does that mean you will go again with me sometime?” Naruto asked playfully.

“Don’t push your luck usuratonkachi,” Sasuke said as he stood inches from Naruto’s face. From his cheeks. From his whiskers. From his lips. He backed away hyperventilating. He ran his hand through his inky hair. “Let’s go to bed, dobe.”

“I’ll race you there teme.” Naruto bolted for the bedroom leaving Sasuke behind, which gave Sasuke time to continue catching his breath and to doubt the nature of their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Alex0825 for reminding me that Sasuke in Westworld speak never "questioned the nature of his reality" aka he never asked Naruto how tf he ended up from prison to penthouse so that was addressed in this chapter lol
> 
> I really struggled with the reinstatement conversation but I really knew they needed to have it and it went hand in hand with Sasuke's release. I reread chapter 1 and thanked myself for how vague I was. i threw in the talk between Naruto and Kakashi to clear some of that up aka what the plan is for Sasuke.
> 
> I hope its apparent how deeply they are connected and care about each other and that its so so mutual. That was one of my goals with this chapter. They are really affected by each other physically and emotionally.
> 
> Next chapter will involve more angst similar to the vibe of this chapter :) don't worry tho brighter days are ahead.


	4. Can I Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I didn't think I would get another update so soon but after writing the first two scenes, I finished the rest this morning after I woke up with all of it planned out in my head. (the end is not heavily proofread but I'll check as I read it after it's posted)
> 
> The first scene is new and NSFW but it's Saturday so hopefully that doesn't apply to you anyway. I felt some type of way writing it if that tells you something ;) 
> 
> I kept a couple of other scenes from the first fic but hopefully brought them to life so they are more impactful.
> 
> They are:
> 
> -The sparring session (lol at me attempting to write action) 
> 
> -Naruto getting drunk (if you read the first fic we have the same outcome. ;) If you didn't this is new to you so I won't spoil it
> 
> Thank you for reading this and any comments and kudos are appreciated!! I feel more aligned with this fic than my first one. It's fun to rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings include alcohol consumption and sickness for any emetophobes out there.

Waking up sprawled out on his back and before Naruto perplexed Sasuke because both were unusual. Naruto clung to him heating up the left side of his body. The blond had his arm wrapped around Sasuke’s waist, his thighs trapped Sasuke’s leg, and he snored softly into his armpit. Sasuke debated if should fall back asleep taking advantage of the tranquility since Naruto wasn’t awake, but he was so hard he could barely stand it. 

He pulled his boxers down to free his aching cock which bobbed up immediately. He started stroking it with his only hand. He checked to make sure Naruto was still asleep as he continued to sink deeper into the mattress pleasuring himself. He took a risk masturbating in the open, but the steady rhythm of Naruto’s heartbeat combined with his even snores led Sasuke to believe he wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. Sasuke was confident he could orgasm before Naruto witnessed him. He peered down at his angelic sleeping face as he pumped his cock fast enough for precum to bead at the slit. He actually wished he had another hand to comb through the blond locks that tickled his skin.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open in a daze from the transition of slumber to being fully awake. He snuggled closer to Sasuke. His eyes stared at the crevice of his armpit as he inhaled Sasuke’s unique scent which was an intoxicating combination of sandalwood and amber mixed with a musk unique to his body composition. He gripped his leg tighter and allowed his erection to press into Sasuke’s thigh. He heard a smacking sound and peered up at his best friend wondering if he was already awake too. What he saw first was pale hands grasping a huge cock, Sasuke’s cock. He was jacking off. Naruto adjusted his head to lay on Sasuke’s chest for a better view.

Sasuke panicked but he couldn’t stop. He already teetered on the brink of orgasm. Should he say something to Naruto? Or should he pretend not to notice the blond watching the show? He swallowed. He pressed his lips into Naruto’s hair and moaned. It was the only form of acknowledgement he could give.

Naruto thought he was on fire. His body sweated from every pore. He braved himself to look at Sasuke as he tossed his head back angling his well-defined jaw upward. His half-lidded eyes and parted lips indicated he was lost in his own bliss. When Sasuke made eye contact with him, probably sensing Naruto’s gaze, Naruto blushed fiercely and snapped his head down to view the swollen cock again. It wasn’t his first time seeing a dick that wasn’t his own. He spent time at bath houses with his friends after missions and at some point, saw them all naked which didn’t have any effect on him. But he never saw Sasuke’s since he defected from the village in their adolescence.

“Can I do it?” Naruto asked with his lips pressed into Sasuke’s side.

“Do what?” Sasuke countered breathlessly as he desperately tugged his cock now that he had an audience.

“Touch you,” Naruto said without making eye contact. His cheeks burned against the aroused raven’s milky skin.

Two simple words coming from the blond made Sasuke’s eyes roll back in his head and his hand let go of his cock. “You want to touch me…” Sasuke repeated in disbelief. His throat was so dry he didn’t think the sound traveled out. But the blond responded quickly indicating he was successful.

“Yeah. Will you let me?” Naruto glanced up at the raven. His hopeful cerulean eyes spoke any additional thoughts for him.

“Are you sure you want to?” Sasuke exhaled doubting that Naruto understood what he implied. Sasuke’s whole body tingled in anticipation. He didn’t think he would last long enough for Naruto to do it just talking about it put him on the edge.

“Yeah Sas,” Naruto insisted. He wasted no time and twisted his hand around the base of Sasuke’s cock. The raven sucked in air audibly. 

“Usura-” Sasuke started but couldn’t finish saying his nickname as Naruto’s tan hand worked his shaft at a consistent pace. The blond gazed up at him with bright blue eyes enjoying himself. Sasuke didn’t know why Naruto desired to touch him, but in the moment, he didn’t argue because his firm grip was perfect. Sasuke shuddered as Naruto ran his thumb over the slit slicked with more precum. The sensation was overwhelming and better than the seldom occasions he performed the act on himself. He fisted Naruto’s soft blond hair gently and let out a tortured moan that he held in for too long.

Naruto continued to run his hand up and down the length of Sasuke. He marveled at the sight of his thick cock but touching it was a completely different experience. His own cock leaked as he shoved it against Sasuke’s thigh. He didn’t realize that he had been humping the raven’s leg to relieve some of the pent-up arousal until he verged on an orgasm. He moaned. He inferred that Sasuke didn’t seem to mind because he coaxed him by running his fingers down Naruto’s spine that twitched from contact with his strong free hand. Then Sasuke cupped the bottom of Naruto’s round ass cheek and squeezed it over the barrier of his boxers.

“Sas, I’m close,” Naruto choked out.

“Me too,” Sasuke said as he watched the blond’s erratic movements and felt him restricting blood flow to his leg with his constricting hold. Sasuke grunted as he released his seed all over Naruto’s hand in timely, hot spurts. 

Naruto reveled in feeling each pulse from the organ as it coated his hand with fluid. He held onto Sasuke through his entire orgasm as he reached his own where he shook against the raven’s thigh. Sasuke petted Naruto’s hair as he climaxed and rubbed his back gestures that Naruto found sweet even if he didn’t comprehend the magnitude of the situation. He collapsed onto Sasuke still draping his leg over him. They didn’t speak. Sasuke kept his puckered lips resting on the top of Naruto’s head while Naruto’s eyes fluttered closed exhausted from the gratification. He noticed Sasuke didn’t move either. Fortunately, they didn’t have anywhere to go because it was Saturday morning.

Sasuke eventually detached himself from Naruto who fell asleep. His body was covered in foreign and domestic cum, so he stepped into the shower to wash off. He tried to make sense of the sequence of events, but nothing surfaced. Naruto said that he wanted to touch him, and Sasuke wondered if this changed things between them. He didn’t have much experience with friendships let alone intimacy. He didn’t know what Naruto wanted from him except that he had asked to touch him. Maybe it wouldn’t happen again although Sasuke secretly hoped it would.

The steam in the shower represented his clouded thoughts in a tangible way that made him feel like he could grab the vapor and make them disappear. But he left the chamber more confused than when he entered it. He tied a towel around his waist. Naruto scared him half to death by standing in front of him in his soiled boxers.

“What do you want to do today?” Naruto asked casually as he took a step closer. He treated the question like the most normal thing in the world to say after a passionate sexual session with a best friend.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke said quietly. “We should eat first though,” he added as he fixed his hair.

“Good idea. I’m starvinggg,” Naruto exaggerated the word and smiled.

“I’ll make us something,” Sasuke said. Even with the towel, he felt exposed. Naruto saw him naked thirty minutes ago. Naruto _touched_ his naked body thirty minutes ago. He couldn’t shake the image of his tan hand stroking his pale cock. He shifted his stance as his cock jolted again. Naruto watched him get ready with interest but not completing any of his own hygiene rituals. It dawned on Sasuke that he probably was waiting to shower.

“I’ve told you before to kick me out dobe,” Sasuke said as he brushed the back of the blond’s hand with his own. He told himself that the gesture was accidental, but he purposely looked down to see where his hand rested at his side. He didn’t expect Naruto to strip in front of him just because of their earlier transgressions. He didn’t owe Sasuke anything. Sasuke couldn’t deny though he yearned to see the blond naked but only if he ever felt comfortable. He berated himself internally for even thinking about seeing him naked. Naruto was his best friend or so he repeated all the time, but maybe best friends did whatever label accurately defined what they just did. Sasuke had no clue.

__

“Oh,” Naruto blushed. “It’s okay. Um, I don’t mind waiting,” he said shyly.

__

“I’ll make breakfast while you shower. Don’t take forever though,” Sasuke said. He stood awkwardly as if there was something else that he needed to do before he left but his hair was dry, his teeth were brushed, so he motioned for the door. 

__

“I won’t,” Naruto flashed Sasuke a wide smile. 

__

Naruto looked at his hand that had Sasuke’s dried cum between every crevice of his fingers. He washed it down the drain in the shower as he replayed the moment in his head. He had no idea what prompted him to make such an impulsive suggestion. It baffled him even more than Sasuke allowed him to because Sasuke hated being touched, and the instance with Kiba last night proved it. The fact that Sasuke was his best friend confused him even more. He didn’t have a desire to do that to any of his other friends so he shouldn’t with Sasuke either. He shook his head letting the towel catch the water droplets. Sasuke didn’t seem keen on discussing it which gave Naruto permission not to either. He dressed in his favorite black jogger pants and orange shirt with black banded stripes across the bottom and went into the kitchen as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred between them. They were best friends. Naruto decided that anything that they chose to do behind closed doors didn’t negate that. 

__

Sasuke sat at the table with the food he prepared in front of him waiting for the blond to make his debut. When he appeared, he looked radiant as ever with his ocean eyes glimmering at him.

__

“Thank you for breakfast! Or… Is this lunch?” Naruto scratched his head and giggled. 

__

“Sit down usuratonkachi,” Sasuke grumbled in a playful manner. The blond’s laugh made his head fuzzy.

__

“I have an idea,” Naruto said with a mouthful of eggs and toast.

__

“Don’t talk with your mouthful dobe,” Sasuke scolded in a lighthearted way that made Naruto crinkle his nose.

__

“Shut up teme,” He pointed his fork at the raven as if the utensil possessed the ability to threaten him. “Listen,” he said. Sasuke looked up and locked eyes with the blond giving him a chance to finish his thought while silently pleading that it had nothing to do with being naked. “Since you have been working on getting back in shape, we should put it to the test at the training grounds today and spar!” Naruto said. His eyes lit up like the sun.

__

Sasuke considered the offer carefully. He used to take every opportunity to challenge the blond and enjoyed their competitiveness with each other. But something felt off about engaging in unnecessary combat. He looked into those cerulean eyes and flared out whiskers that expected him to share matched enthusiasm. He couldn’t say no. “Sure, we can do that,” he agreed.

__

“Yay!” Naruto bounced out of his seat. Sasuke was about to tell him to finish eating, but the clean plate told him that he was already done. Even in their younger years, Sasuke was always convinced that Naruto’s stomach was an empty pit that required a meal every few hours. “I know you can’t use ninjutsu so we will just stick to taijutsu,” Naruto said. He brought both of their plates to the sink and rinsed them.

__

“I’ve only been working out consistently for a week though so I’m not exactly physically fit,” Sasuke commented.

__

“I’ve been spending all day every day at a desk, so I’m not either. But it will be so fun!” Naruto skipped to the bedroom. 

__

Sasuke followed him wondering what he was doing until he saw Naruto tie his forehead protector on and strap his ninja tool belt on his thigh. The same thigh that grinded on his leg over an hour ago, but Sasuke swore it happened two minutes ago. Maybe it was how often he replayed the visual that it seemed that way.

__

“Whatcha looking at teme?” Naruto frowned at Sasuke who had a guilty look on his face.

__

“Nothing,” he altered his gaze to the floor.

__

“Oh… Sas, I forgot about your katana,” Naruto unhooked his tool belt from his thigh. “I won’t use kunai or shuriken then,” he said. 

__

Sasuke kept a stiff posture when he replied, “That’s fine.”

__

“Hey, now that I work at the Hokage’s Office maybe I can try and get Kusanagi back for you!” Naruto enthused and brushed up against Sasuke with his arm expecting an equally optimistic reaction.

__

“Don’t bother,” Sasuke sighed desperate for an escape from this conversation. He concluded that he would rather talk about the reason Naruto wanted to grab his cock.

__

“Why not? Don’t you miss your katana?” Naruto asked confused by his lack of interest. Sasuke was one of if not the best swordsman that he knew. The weapon was practically an extension of his arm. Then it struck Naruto. Sasuke only had one arm, so he probably had reservations about it. Embarrassed, Naruto backed away from Sasuke and hoped he wouldn’t reply.

__

“Yeah, but unless I’m pardoned and reinstated, I’m sure it’ll stay locked up. They wouldn’t give it to you or me,” Sasuke said in a pragmatic tone.

__

“I guess you’re right.” Naruto hung his head at the grave reminder that he didn’t ask for about Sasuke’s future.

__

Sasuke noticed the drastic change in Naruto’s body language and felt responsible. He snaked his arm around Naruto’s torso taking him by surprise when he peered up at him. His cerulean eyes looked a little sadder. A little duller. Almost lost. “You ready to go?” He asked. Naruto nodded burying his face in Sasuke’s side aware that he had to let go before they could depart. He reluctantly pulled away.

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------

__

They trekked through the muddy ground from the storm the night before. Sasuke wore his cape and watched Naruto as he leaped in front of him gracefully. Sasuke worried that something still bothered him. The realm of possibilities consumed him, so he pushed it aside and chose to believe that Naruto was just preparing to fight. 

__

They chose the training grounds on the outskirts close to the extinct Uchiha district simply because its distance deterred people from using it. The field remained unchanged with open spaces and trees. If they searched enough, they could probably locate the stump that Naruto was tied too when they were on the same team. A moment frozen in time where Sasuke first displayed a sacrifice for the blond. Naruto halted in the middle of the grassy area and turned to face Sasuke. Naruto created the sparring sign to Sasuke with a determined expression. Unlike in their youth, Sasuke willingly returned the gesture to him.

__

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked teme?” Naruto said in a cocky tone. 

__

Sasuke gave him a small smirk grateful that he must have resolved whatever troubled him mentally on the way. “I think you mean the other way around dead last.”

__

Naruto lunged forward and aimed for Sasuke’s solar plex with a reverse punch that landed and rendered Sasuke off balance. He didn’t anticipate an immediate aggressive hit from the blond. He rooted in his stance while he dodged an evaded several more attacks from all angles that surrounded him by fleeing the scene. His mind drifted elsewhere. To places he didn’t want to revisit. 

__

At times, a sequence of moves reminded him of their fight at The Valley of the End. In particular, the beginning of the battle where Sasuke threw punch/kick combinations faster than Naruto forcing him to absorb the blows if he failed to block them. Sasuke panted letting his guard down for a moment. Naruto seized the opportunity and shoved him in the ribs with a powerful sidekick.

__

Naruto noticed Sasuke’s attacks were not as crisp as usual, and he rarely initiated them. Usually, every fight they had Sasuke remained on offense for the majority of it until Naruto got fed up with him and ended it. But Sasuke illustrated mostly evasive movements or orchestrated poorly aimed attacks. To Naruto, they appeared deliberate until Sasuke kicked him in the back near his kidneys causing him to fall forward.

__

_“You are out of shape, Naruto.” Kurama called out to him through their bond. Naruto hadn’t heard from the kitsune in a while. And of course, he reached out to taunt him._

__

_“Stay out of this Kurama. You can’t help me right now. This isn’t that kind of fight,” Naruto said as he let himself get distracted allowing Sasuke to land another kick this time to his ribs. Normally, Sasuke would have a conceited look on his face over a successful move, but he seemed distant._

__

_“That’s too bad. I would love the opportunity to kick the Uchiha brat’s ass again,” Kurama rolled his eyes._

__

_“That’s enough Kurama. Leave Sasuke alone,” Naruto said_.

__

Sasuke knocked Naruto to the ground unintentionally. He was confused because the blond seemed to have dropped his guard. Blood trickled down of the corner of his mouth from where Sasuke’s fist made contact. 

__

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard,” Sasuke said horrified. He extended his arm out to the blond to pull him up during the middle of their fight.

__

“It happens. I’ll get you back for it. Don’t you worry about that,” Naruto remarked with a smirk on his face as the blood crusted on his skin due to his quick healing ability. All thanks to the kyuubi whose interruption preoccupied him. He resumed his ready position with his guards up.

__

“I don’t feel like sparring anymore,” Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

__

“But you always want to fight me… I’m your rival Sas,” Naruto frowned.

__

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Sasuke said into the wind that whooshed by them.

__

Sasuke’s response puzzled Naruto. For the first time since their epic brawl, he witnessed Sasuke’s magnificent swirling violet eye from the breeze. He walked towards him. “I’m already healed. See?” He touched his lip revealing his clear finger.

__

“I know. I just don’t want to hurt you again,” Sasuke said not knowing how to explain the turmoil that ensued inside him. He sank down onto the grass.

__

Naruto didn’t understand what plagued Sasuke, but it cemented his suspicions that something was off during their training session. He copied Sasuke and sat shoulder to shoulder with him. Naruto glanced up at the raven who seemed sad. His onyx eye appeared less vibrant and piercing than usual. His lips curled downward slightly. Naruto took it as a sign to lean onto him resting his head on his arm.

__

“It’s difficult for me to fight you after...” Sasuke swallowed unsure how to do explain his reservations. The blond perked up and stared at him.

__

“Why? This was just for sport, Sas. To get us back in shape,” Naruto said. He resisted the urge to hug him. He prayed that Sasuke elaborated on his message and confided in him. Naruto knew that he proclaimed their best friend status all the time, but he sometimes felt insecure when Sasuke held back from sharing details with him.

__

“Because it makes me….” Sasuke picked at the blades of grass losing the courage to finish what he started. “Feel ashamed,” he said solemnly turning his head away from the blond.

__

The revelation bulldozed Naruto speechless. He couldn’t name an instance in head where he couldn’t formulate a repsonse aside from maybe their newfound intimate activities. Tears welled up in his sky-blue eyes. He climbed onto his best friend’s lap and hooked his legs around his back to prohibit him from running away. After Sasuke gave Naruto a glimpse inside his complex brain, Naruto refused to take it for granted. 

__

Sasuke said nothing about the abrupt change in position, but he wiped the burgundy stain off of Naruto’s mouth with his thumb. He cherished the delicate skin of Naruto’s lips and pressed his forehead to Naruto’s in silence.

__

“I know the person who challenged me that day was traumatized and lost. And I know you carry those demons with you still,” Naruto whispered due to their close proximity.

__

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said in a remorseful tone. Naruto speculated he might be crying. He swiped his cheek to check, but it was dry. Then, Sasuke captured his hand interlaced their fingers. Naruto leaned back and examined him. His faced radiated such sincerity that he didn’t need an elaboration of his apology. It encompassed everything.

__

“We don’t have to spar anymore if it makes you uncomfortable,” Naruto said remembering the purpose for their conversation. It was easy to get swept away by the raven.

__

“Okay,” Sasuke nodded appreciatively. Sasuke stared at his lap awkwardly. His pants became increasingly tight as his cock grew. He was torn between wanting Naruto to get off of him and wanting him to stay. He didn’t know which one posed the safest outcome.

__

“Mmm you’re hard Sas,” Naruto said, and he teased the raven by wiggling his but against the erection.

__

“That is because you are sitting on me,” Sasuke muttered. He sounded annoyed but he really just felt sexually frustrated.

__

“Really? I just… thought it might help to be closer to you. I wasn’t trying to…” Naruto’s cheeks pinked which Sasuke found endearing that the blond was oblivious.

__

“It’s the same principle as you waking up in the morning with one when you cuddle with me,” he said. He didn’t know much about sex or anything related to it, but he understood why some things triggered his body. But other things remained a mystery still like why he never felt that way around anyone else. He concluded it was because he never let anyone get close which brought up the question of why Naruto was the exception.

__

“Oh…” Naruto blushed deeper. He forgot that Sasuke was holding his hand until he gave it a gentle squeeze. The connection felt so natural that it went unnoticed. 

__

“If you get off me and give me a minute, we can go for a run back to the apartment, so we can at least feel like we got a workout in today,” Sasuke suggested with a small smile as he gazed at the tan face that turned cherry red.

__

“Mkay,” Naruto dismounted and pulled Sasuke up. He was surprised that they still held hands, but he preferred that Sasuke didn’t let go, so he kept quiet. He pretended to look anywhere but the outline of Sasuke’s cock in his pants. He even shut his eyes to prevent the temptation.

__

“Are you ready?” Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hand. “Because you’re getting pudgy usuratonkachi,” Sasuke jabbed the blond’s taut stomach feeling the indent of his abs knowing that he lied to aggravate him.

__

Naruto scrunched his face at the raven. “Maybe you should stop feeding me so much then, teme,” Naruto countered. Sasuke smirked then bolted ahead leaving Naruto standing alone in the middle of the field. When Naruto spotted him in the distance, he sprinted to chase after the raven, like always.

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------

__

They pushed each other into the door to the apartment, drenched in sweat from their eight-kilometer run, as they argued over who arrived first. Naruto settled the dispute by using his key to let himself inside which provoked Sasuke to pin the blond to the wall. They stared at each other with fake outrage when an envelope on the floor caught Naruto’s attention. He freed himself from Sasuke, which was easier than it should be, but Sasuke’s missing limb provided an easier getaway. Naruto read the letter, and his eyes widened with excitement.

__

“What is it?” Sasuke said as he came up behind the blond to read over his shoulder.

__

“It’s an invitation to a party tonight,” Naruto enthused.

__

“Tsk,” Sasuke remarked as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his equally sweaty forearm. “I’m going to take a shower,” he said.

__

“It’s addressed to both of us, Sas. You get to come to! It’s an engagement party for Ino and Sai,” Naruto said as he followed Sasuke down the hallway.

__

“As in marriage?” Sasuke stopped and turned around wondering if Naruto listened that he called dibs on the shower.

__

“I don’t know what other kind of engagement there is, teme,” Naruto chided. He entered the bathroom with Sasuke. “You’ll go, won’t you?” Naruto clasped his hands and fluttered his eyelashes at the stubborn raven.

__

Sasuke took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. “I told you I’m showering first,” he said in a husky tone. He saw Naruto swallow. “And to answer your question, no. I’m not going to a party,” he said then shagged his pants off.

__

“Why not?” Naruto asked as he acted like Sasuke wasn’t stripping down in front of him. He could convince him to attend before he ended up naked or at least he thought he could.

__

“Because I don’t want to see anyone,” Sasuke said simply. “Are you going to stay in here while I shower?” he asked in a nonjudgmental tone. He was mainly curious because the blond demonstrated no sign of leaving. 

__

“But you have your cloak now… And we have already been out in public,” Naruto said. He bit his lip refusing to give up. He ignored the second question because he hadn’t committed to a decision.

__

Sasuke walked toward Naruto and touched his cheek with the back of his hand. “I appreciate my cloak, and I know. But that doesn’t mean I want to be around old peers of mine. I probably only got the invite because I live with you,” Sasuke sighed.

__

Naruto shivered from the pale hand that touched him. “I just think you would have fun…” Naruto said aware that he was failing to convince Sasuke as much as he was failing to keep his composure.

__

“Probably not. You know I’m not social. I don’t like being around people usuratonkachi,” Sasuke said as he turned on the water. “I’m going to get naked now just so you know. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before just telling you as a courtesy,” Sasuke smirked.

__

Naruto panicked. Should he turn around? Should he watch Sasuke? He could see an erection forming in Sasuke’s boxers from a brief peak that he snuck. He bit his lip. “Fine. Don’t go then,” he huffed. He skirted out of the room removing himself from a tense situation that flustered him in more ways than one.

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------

__

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Naruto asked hoping that it didn’t translate as begging.

__

“I’m sure. I’ll see you when you get back,” Sasuke said. The blond pouted and puffed out his plump lips and gave him puppy dog eyes to match. As deeply as the gesture affected him, Sasuke stayed expressionless until he gave in and wrapped his arm around the blond. His vocabulary didn’t usually include hugs, but the face the blond made compelled him to do something other than a rejection. He released him and poked him on his smooth forehead with his first two fingers. The blond’s animated eyes shined at him, and he blushed. Sasuke didn’t dissect his reasoning for bestowing the familial gesture to Naruto because he just did it automatically. 

__

“I guess I’ll see you later then,” Naruto said. He left the apartment feeling lonelier than he cared to admit.

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------

__

“Hello there Naruto!” Lee greeted him as he walked through the door. “I’m so glad to see you! It feels like it’s been forever,” the oddball with the outdated haircut said.

__

“Yeah, you too Lee,” he smiled.

__

“Are you alone? Where is Sasuke?” Lee said.

__

“He um… Wasn’t feeling good,” Naruto recovered and rubbed the back of his neck. 

__

“Hey Naruto,” Shikamaru approached him and handed him a much-appreciated drink.

__

“Hey Shika,” he said as he took a few generous swigs. The alcohol numbed his throat.

__

“I apologize for not stopping by since your major life changes. Jonin work has been such a drag. I actually just got back from a mission. You would think that with the end of the war, there wouldn’t be as much for us to do,” Shikamaru sighed.

__

“No worries. I get it,” Naruto patted him on the back as he finished his drink. The alcohol went down so smoothly that he downed it quickly.

__

“I just brought you that,” Shikamaru raised a brow.

__

“Looks like I need another one then,” Naruto laughed. He strolled over to the drink table with Shikamaru who wasn’t done talking to him yet.

__

“So how is the new job?” He asked his friend whose mind seemed elsewhere. Naruto was a devoted conversationalist. When he engaged in discussion whether the topic was serious or trivial, he always granted the person his undivided attention.

__

“Oh, it’s cool, I guess. Nothing too fancy,” he shrugged. The buzz hit him, and his body tingled with warmth and happiness.

__

“Hmm. How is Sasuke?” Shikamaru dared to ask because his friend acted aloof.

__

“He’s alright. He didn’t want to come tonight,” Naruto frowned.

__

“That shouldn’t surprise you. Sasuke didn’t like socializing before all the shit that happened,” Shikamaru said. He suspected that bothered Naruto.

__

“I guess. I just thought we were getting closer. You know? Like if I was with him, he would feel more comfortable participating in stuff,” Naruto tossed his drink back then wiped the liquid that missed his mouth.

__

“Your instincts probably aren’t wrong. It just takes some time,” Shikamaru offered. Quality advice was not something he considered a strength of his, but Naruto nodded.

__

“Thanks,” he slapped him hard on the back.

__

“Naruto! Come do a shot with us man,” Kiba said waving him over.

__

“Alright!” Naruto trotted over and took a shot with Kiba. He really started feeling the alcohol coursing through his bloodstream. It rejuvenated his senses.

__

“So where is your boyfriend?” Kiba mocked in a condescending tone.

__

“What did you say?” Naruto snarled. The alcohol induced his tendency to be hot headed especially after a rude remark meant to insult him and Sasuke who wasn’t even there. He clenched his hand into a fist.

__

_Calm down, Naruto. Kurama reached out to him._

__

“Easy bud. It was a joke.” Kiba put his hands up as a surrender. “I just meant where is he that’s all.”

__

“None of your business,” Naruto spat and darted towards the drink table.

__

Sakura noticed his antics from across the room and made her way over to her former teammate to check on him. “You better slow down Naruto or you won’t make it to the official announcement,” she warned in a hushed tone.

__

“Everyone already knows they are engaged, Sakura chan. Relax,” he flicked her on the nose and giggled.

__

“Naruto. You are drunk. Pull yourself together before you make a scene okay?” 

__

“I’m not that drink. I gotta high tolerance. It’s only been what like an hour?” Naruto said.

__

“Naruto, I think I better take you home,” Shikamaru appeared after Sakura beckoned him over. 

__

“What? No! I don’t want to go yet. The party is jus getting started!” Naruto whined. Shikamaru snatched the sake cup out of his hand that he didn’t need.

__

“This stuff is meant to _sip_ Naruto not guzzle it down. We need to get you home before you can’t walk,” he insisted.

__

“Thas crazy talk, Shika. I can walk jus fine. Don’t be such a drag,” Naruto slurred. Naruto took a step forward and proved his friend’s point by wobbling to the side. Shikamaru steadied him. 

__

“Come on. Let’s go. We’ll take our time,” he said.

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------

__

__

After stumbling on the street several times forcing Shikamaru to pick up the squirming blond, they made it safely back to the apartment. Shikamaru worried that Naruto’s behavior was witnessed by villagers thus compromising his job, but he couldn’t relay that to him in his inebriated state. 

__

“Are you good now?” Shikamaru dusted off the blond’s jacket from the multiple falls he took.

__

“I’ll be fine,” Naruto looked at him with half lidded eyes. “Don’ts worry about me okay?” He smiled.

__

“Okay. Take it easy on Sasuke. You are a lot to deal with right now,” Shikamaru said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and crossed his fingers that the blond was coherent enough to comprehend his words though he doubted it.

__

“Sas! I’m home!” Naruto called out. He stumbled in not surprised to see the raven reading on the couch.

__

“Why did you drink so much? Shit, Naruto. You can barely stand,” Sasuke jumped up and tucked Naruto under his shoulder.

__

“I dunno. It was fun. I wish you woulda been there,” Naruto sulked. Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke. His eyes closed and he hummed as he nestled his nose in the crook of Sasuke’s arm. “You smell really good, Sas.”

__

“Thanks,” he brushed off his comment. “Let’s get you in bed. You need to sleep this off,” He synced with Naruto’s steps as they ventured to the bedroom.

__

“Only if you come with me. I want you to cuddle me.” Naruto giggled and rubbed his nose on Sasuke’s skin which tickled him.

__

Naruto’s boldness sent Sasuke’s body into shock. He focused only on achieving the small victory of making it to the bedroom without dropping him.

__

“Oooh. I have an idea. Les take a shower! That will helps me, right?” Naruto peered up at him with glazed over ocean eyes and tugged on Sasuke’s shirt.

__

“No. You just need to get in bed,” He choked. He released Naruto once they stood in the middle of the bedroom. He watched him gain his footing to support himself upright. The blond stared at him intently.

__

“You’re really hot Sas’ke,” he said in a flirtatious tone. A giggle bubbled out of his throat. Sasuke’s face flushed as a reaction. He didn’t think it was real. “I mean it,” Naruto took step forward and pushed the raven's bangs to the side so he could gaze into both eyes. “I wish I saw this eye mores often,” he slurred referring to the beautiful rinnegan. Sasuke stood there stunned by his bizarre admissions.

__

It didn’t register to Sasuke immediately, but Naruto’s wet lips were attached to his in a sloppy, brazen kiss. He gripped the back of the blond’s neck and kissed him harder jamming his tongue down the blond’s throat in a desperate compulsion that he didn’t know existed. The blond reciprocated with the same fervor. What was happening? Sasuke couldn’t breathe. Naruto was super drunk and spoke wild confessions prior to the kiss. This wasn’t right. Sasuke unlatched himself from the blond hyperventilating from the one of the most intense recent moments he could think of. “You’re drunk,” he deadpanned and scrutinized the blond for a sign of regret.

__

Naruto flashed him a confused expression before his face turned green and he sprinted to the toilet purging himself from all the alcohol he drank. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and cursed under his breath. He didn’t just kiss people. He didn’t kiss anyone. He never even wanted to. And even worse, he drunk kissed someone who probably wasn’t even conscious of the decision. He heard Naruto throwing up and took him a glass of water.

__

“Thanks,” Naruto mumbled after he emptied his stomach for the third time.

__

Sasuke stayed in the room with Naruto who looked worn out from all the vomiting. He pressured Naruto to drink a tall glass of water before he set him in the bed. Luckily, Naruto remained quiet and complacent. Sasuke closed the door once he heard Naruto snoring. He refused to sleep next to him knowing that the blond either didn’t mean to kiss him or he wouldn’t remember that he did. Sasuke collapsed on the couch. He tried to sleep, but nightmares plagued him all night both from his past and the present.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was a risk but I thought they were ready for it so I hope it didn't come out of nowhere.
> 
> I hope the changes I made were better. Lol. I wanted to take a stab at writing them fighting more than I did in the first fic. And I mulled over how Sasuke would say out loud that he didn't want to fight him anymore instead of it being random that he just quit so I made it prompted by him hitting Naruto hard enough to draw blood while he was talking to Kurama. So I hope that made sense. I also didn't want them to get too deep into why Sasuke wouldn't want to spar anymore because he doesn't understand the depth of his feelings yet so it was kinda just accepted by Naruto
> 
> I'm trying to make Naruto more himself in this fic too so hopefully that is coming across too. I also changed up a lot of the original dialogue. I gave Naruto more drunken confessions. My favorite one was when he said he wanted Sasuke to cuddle him. I thought it fit with the direction of the fic.


	5. I Remember Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this chapter that i changed from the original fic. Same major events but the scenes are different. I won't spoil it for new readers.
> 
> This chapter isn't my favorite in terms of my writing, but I like the changes I made more. I am more excited about (and already started writing the next chapter) so I kinda just needed to get this one out. Lol. I know, I know, I'm not supposed to rush it. 
> 
> Not Beta'd. Will probably edit sentences I'm not in love with.
> 
> Thank you to anyone reading and especially those commenting! If you are a guest, don't be shy you can comment! I had some guests on my old fic that left comments but idk if they are following this one. I hope you all like this chapter more than my critical self. Lol

Naruto rolled over and patted the other side of the bed expecting to feel pale skin since it wasn’t already touching him. Instead, his fingers swiped cold sheets. He sat up too fast, and his pounding head ensured that he regretted it. He stayed upright taking in his surroundings before making any other sudden movements. The bedroom remained unchanged except for the bed mysteriously empty beside him. Where was Sasuke? Naruto veered his gaze without moving his head to the nightstand where a full glass of water and pain killers waited for him. He blinked. There was no note next to them, but it must have been Sasuke who placed them easy to access. After all, he didn’t live with anyone else. He reached for them spilling the water a little bit with his shaky hand.

He shuffled out of bed and through the hallway step by step remaining as stiff as possible. Natural light shone through the living room, and the glare made Naruto’s stomach churn. When he approached the kitchen, smells of eggs and bacon wafted into his nose. While it smelled delicious on a normal day, he didn’t trust eating right away.

“You’re awake,” Sasuke said nonchalantly as bacon sizzled on the skillet.

“Yeah,” Naruto yawned. He scratched his head feeling awkward for wearing his boxers when Sasuke was fully dressed. He wished he had a blanket to cover himself. He considered going back to the bedroom to change, but the trip seemed too cumbersome. So, he slumped in a dining chair instead. He watched Sasuke cook with delicate twists of his wrist and flexing of his forearms that exposed the blue vein running down the center. Naruto palmed his cock in his boxers begging it to stay down.

“Here,” Sasuke said and gave him a generous plate filled with greasy food a few minutes later. He made a mental note that they needed to start eating healthier. For someone clearly suffering a massive hangover, Naruto appeared to be in good spirits. Sasuke didn’t know yet what that meant in terms of his reaction to last night.

“Thanks, Sas. Um I have a weird question to ask you. Please, don’t get offended by it,” Naruto said quietly as he picked at the food like a toddler not committed to eating it other than an occasional nibble.

Sasuke straightened his posture and took a breath before he responded, “Go ahead.”

“Um, did you not sleep in our bed last night?” Naruto asked. His eyes fixated on the plate in front of him. 

Sasuke creased his brow upon hearing the question that had nothing to do with the kiss. He supposed that the question was valid though. He shuddered visibly as he processed Naruto's choice of using the word “ _our_ ” to assign possession of the bed. What did that mean? Were they getting too close? Why did Naruto think that the bed belonged to both of them only after a little over a week of sleeping together? Sasuke put his hand on the counter for balance. The pronoun shouldn’t bother him. He wasn’t even positive that it did. And the bed was just an inanimate object that held no value. Nothing special. He realized the blond still waited for an answer and now looked at him with sad cerulean eyes. “I didn’t… You were snoring,” he said. It wasn’t a lie per say because Naruto snored all the time. But it never disrupted his sleep or provided a reason to leave him. He hoped silently that Naruto didn’t know that.

“Oh, sorry about that. I guess I snore after I drink a lot,” he said with a chuckle trying to lighten the rather somber mood.

“Do you remember anything about last night?” Sasuke asked observing Naruto discreetly with his fingers crossed behind his back.

“No, I don’t. Did something happen?” Naruto glanced at Sasuke meeting his obsidian eye while the violet one hid underneath inky bangs. Naruto perceived that his best friend looked disappointed for some reason. He swallowed unsure if he was prepared for an explanation. 

If he couldn’t recall anything that transpired, Naruto knew he was sloshed which increased the likelihood that he did something reckless. He didn’t drink often, but like any normal human the few times that he let loose, it magnified his already audacious personality. 

“Depends on what you classify ‘something’ as,” Sasuke said. Unfortunately, he wasn’t surprised. He faulted the blond a bit harshly for his inability to remember the kiss. He ran his hand through his hair.

“What did I do, Sas?” Naruto hung his head and spoke in a hushed tone.

“If you don’t remember it then it’s not even worth telling you,” Sasuke said with a tinge of dejection. “I’ll be out for most of the day. If your memory returns, you can come find me,” he said. He donned his cape over his shoulders and walked toward the door.

“Wait!” Naruto leaped from his chair. His head throbbed and he was half naked still, but he couldn’t handle watching Sasuke leave during a tense, unresolved moment. “Don’t leave,” he pleaded. He pulled on the fabric of the cloak cautiously not to rip it but enough to warrant his attention.

Sasuke twisted his upper body to stare at the persistent blond whose cerulean eyes brimmed with tears. A single one streamed down his cheek which made Sasuke’s chest ache. He needed space from the blond to collect his thoughts and understand the events from last night from a fresh perspective that wasn’t obscured by blond hair, whiskers, tan skin, and ocean eyes. He also needed Naruto to come to terms with his actions on his own to determine the validity of them. Sasuke couldn’t achieve his objectives if he gazed at him all day and pretended nothing out of the ordinary occurred. He took his finger and caught the tear before it edged off his face. “Just find me later if you remember. Okay?” he said gloomier than he intended. 

“How will I know where you are?” Naruto quivered his lip as an abundance of tears threatened to spill over like water trapped behind a dam.

“You’ll find me,” Sasuke assured. He longed to kiss him even just his cheek, but he stepped out of the apartment and closed the door not giving himself the opportunity. It wasn’t his to take. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sank to the floor while his back touched the door. He furthered his dehydrated state by crying onto his knees. Sasuke’s abrupt decision to leave over a cryptic stunt that he did last night shocked him since Sasuke made strides in opening up over the past few days. He couldn’t figure out why he refused to tell him. He needed help even though apparently no one else witnessed whatever horror he caused. He stood up unsteadily. He scanned through his rolodex of friends who knew him the best and could offer details in the events leading up to his arrival back at the apartment. He chose Shikamaru since he took him home. Maybe he confided in him about something he planned to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Naruto?” the lazy shinobi opened the door wide enough for his friend to enter his house.

“Shika,” Naruto wheezed. “Thank you for letting me in,” he said and flopped into the nearest chair.

“No problem. What’s up? You look like hell… I knew last night was rough for you, but its midday and you are still hungover. Do you need some tea?” he asked.

“No. I need you to tell me what happened last night,” he said in a serious tone that made Shikamaru join him at the table and cut the pleasantries. The blond never sounded serious, and his face seemed distraught to match and not just from his excessive alcohol consumption the previous night. 

“Nothing much. You were just drunk. Why?” Shikamaru speculated that a random civilian filed a complaint about his behavior to the Hokage’s Office, and someone notified Naruto about it. He silently criticized himself for not taking an alternate, more inconspicuous route back to his residence. 

“I think I did something to Sasuke, and I think he is upset with me for not remembering it. He didn’t sleep in our bed last night. I’m really worried that it’s bad,” Naruto exhaled his entire rant in one shaky breath.

“Hold on,” Shikamaru put his hand up requiring a moment to process the several bombs that Naruto just dropped on him. He was thankful that his revelation didn’t compromise his job. He should have expected that the panic related to Sasuke. “I need you to back up and slow down…” Shikamaru rubbed his temples. Broaching the subjects that Naruto laid out would be embarrassing and not what he thought his Sunday entailed. “Sasuke sleeps with you? Like in the same bed?” Shikamaru cocked his head.

“Yeah…” Naruto blushed. It slipped out accidentally. He didn’t mean to divulge any secrets about their arrangement. If Sasuke found out that he said anything, he would probably be pissed. Naruto trusted Shikamaru, so he elaborated to make it seem less strange. “He has nightmares otherwise. Sleeping next to him helps me too.”

“I’m not judging you Naruto. I just didn’t know you two were that…” Shikamaru searched for the right word but none of them fit the description Naruto gave him or what he grudgingly envisioned. “Intimate,” he said since he inferred that they probably were closer in proximity than Naruto made it seem.

“That’s kinda recent too,” Naruto flushed.

“Wait…” Shikamaru pushed himself away from the table. “What do you mean? Are you guys… Hooking up?” Shikamaru flashed him mortified expression.

“No! No!” Naruto waved his hands profusely fanning the air around him. “It’s not like that. Um…” He bit his lip. He couldn’t believe he almost told his best friend that he touched Sasuke’s dick. Well, it was more than that…

“Are you sure that something like that didn’t happen last night though?” Shikamaru swallowed hating every second of his reality. He preferred to know as little as possible about the intimate lives of his friends.

Naruto swore the room started spinning and he felt dizzy. “Oh god. Shika, I don’t even know how that works! We are both guys!” he cried lifting out of the chair. His palms sweated making the table slip from his grasp and his face flushed a scarlet color different from his blushes around Sasuke. The kind that indicated he had something to hide.

“Relax.” Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. He felt guilty for the assumptions he put in his friend’s head. “I don’t think that happened. You said Sasuke seemed upset though?” He redirected the focus to a tangible part of the problem that didn’t involve picturing his best friend engaging in sexual activities.

“Yeah kinda. He just implied that something happened, but I don’t remember,” Naruto said quietly. 

“Well,” Shikamaru gulped. “I don’t think Sasuke would,” he paused, a requirement to complete the rest of his sentence. “have sex with you if you were drunk.”

“Ah! Of course not! Sasuke doesn’t want to have sex with me!” Naruto proclaimed. He couldn’t denounce the undeniable attraction his body had toward his best friend whether his mind reciprocated the idea or not. And he had no clue about how Sasuke felt other than he so far willingly participated in their discretions, but it was a stretch to think that eventually sex would be in the arrangement. It made his brain fuzzy.

“I’m just saying. I’ve never been his biggest fan, but I don’t think he’s like that. I just didn’t want you to spiral,” he said. Shikamaru lacked sufficient evidence one way or another to draw an appropriate conclusion regarding the nature of Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship. He never saw them interact, but the intel Naruto leaked to him suggested that they were closer than best friends. His poor oblivious blond friend probably hadn’t even fully realized it. Shikamaru decided it wasn’t his place to tell Naruto his opinion.

“Thanks,” Naruto said meekly.

“Cheer up,” he patted him on the back. “Why don’t you take a walk and get something to eat. It will come to you just don’t force it. Where is he?” Shikamaru asked.

“Um, I don’t know. He told me to find him once I figured it out,” Naruto said. It was on brand for Sasuke to be enigmatic which made everything more difficult. Naruto stood up ready to take Shikamaru’s advice and solve the mystery.

“See, that’s promising. It can’t be that bad if he wants you to find him. I wish you the best of luck,” Shikamaru waved. He cursed under his breath that Naruto was dense enough not to lead with that information. It would have saved him a plethora of details he didn’t want to know about either of them.

“Thanks, Shika! I’ll let you know how it goes!” Naruto called from halfway across the lawn. Judging from the conversation as a whole, Shikamaru hoped he’d forget to update him because a hunch told him that whatever happened between them last night was private and definitely _not_ platonic.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto brisked his way through the village to the only place that he relied on for nourishment and encouragement: Ichiraku. He salivated at the anticipation of ramen filling his empty belly. If his body was in better condition, he would be running, but his fast walk was all he could manage.

“I got ya!” A boy dived out in front of him and grabbed Naruto’s ankle. The toothy smile on his face indicated he felt pleased over surprising his rival.

“Konohamaru! You scared me,” Naruto laughed and shook his leg free.

“You’re slacking boss if you got scared by someone jumping out from an alley,” Konohamaru dusted off the blanket tied around his neck and spit dirt of his mouth.

“True. Probably should work on that but not right now,” he said appreciating the dedication of his young admirer to eat dirt for the sake of a sneak attack.

“Where are you off to? A special mission?” The boy put his hands on his hips. The blue blanket trailed behind his back blowing in the breeze like a flag.

“Only the most special mission…. Getting lunch,” Naruto giggled. He petted the top of his head. “You can join me if you want,” he said.

“Aww really!” He bounced up and down then he frowned.

“I’ll buy,” Naruto read his mind.

“Score!” Konohamaru pumped his fist into the air. “Are you ready for the chunin exams?” he asked.

Naruto froze. Signing up for the chunin exams felt like forever ago. He completely forgot that he left for Iwakagure in three days. Anxiety creeped in and he hunched forward.

“You okay, boss?” Konohamaru asked.

“Yeah. Just really need to eat something,” he said. The pressure suddenly built up in his head. He needed to patch things up with Sasuke before he left because the chunin exams lasted an entire month. Naruto heaved a sequence of unsteady breaths at the thought of being separated from Sasuke for that long. 

“Oh! Naruto, I forgot to tell you!” Konohamaru seized his wrist to get his attention, which snapped Naruto out of his intrusive thoughts over the near future.

“What is it?” he said with unmatched enthusiasm though not on purpose.

“I had my first kiss the other day!” He swooned and put his hands over his heart.

“What?” Naruto blinked in rapid succession. His stomach flipped.

“Yeah! She’s in my class and she has brown hair and green eyes and-”

“Konohamaru!” Naruto gripped the young teenage boy’s shoulders and rocked him back and forth. “You are a genius! I’m sorry but I have to go look for Sasuke,” he said frantically whipping his head to his left and right checking for the raven then bolted forward.

“Wait!” Konohamaru shouted chasing after the blond. “Don’t you want to know her name?” 

“Later! And I owe you ramen!” Naruto called. 

After sprinting at maximum speed without infusing chakra, Naruto halted on the perimeter of the village to catch his breath. He had been running with no particular strategy just straight ahead. He believed his unbreakable bond with Sasuke should be enough to lead him to the raven _that he kissed_. _He kissed Sasuke_. His best friend and rival. He kissed him on the lips. No hesitation. No deliberation. No question. Just a simple drunken action. And while he didn’t fully come to terms with it, he didn’t regret it either. He assumed Sasuke was worried that he would regret kissing him once he remembered which would have made things awkward between them. He couldn’t wait to tell Sasuke that nothing changed. If only he could locate him. 

_“Hey Kurama, want to help me?” Naruto resorted to begging the kyuubi for favors._  
_“Depends,” he sighed._  
_“Well, I’m kind of looking for Sasuke. Want to help me find him?” Naruto clicked his heels together._  
_“You lost your Uchiha pet? No thanks,” he rolled his eyes. “I’d prefer to not to be disrupted while you and him…. Work out whatever it is that is going on between you.”_  
_“Ugh! You are so stubborn! Just like Sasuke. No one can ever tell me anything directly,” Naruto pouted._  
_“How dare you compare me to the Uchiha brat,” Kurama growled._  
_“His name is Sasuke. And thanks for nothing.”_

Naruto huffed and traced all the places he already searched by sketching a map on the back of his hand. Where was Sai when he needed an artist? He squinted unable to decipher his own drawing. He walked along the elevated path above the lake. The setting sun served as a grave reminder than he was low on time and energy. He kicked a rock in front of him and chuckled at a memory. When he and Sasuke were kids, they grimaced at each other from the identical point of view where Naruto stood. As if destiny was doomed to be repeated, Naruto spotted Sasuke sitting on the edge of the dock with his legs dangling over the water. Naruto barreled over the hill unafraid of falling down or acting stealthy. His only goal was to reach him.

“Sasuke!” He yelled as he took quick, shallow breaths.

“Took you long enough,” Sasuke stood up and smirked at the goofy blond in front of him. Concern manifested on his face when he scrutinized Naruto. His face was puffy with dark circles under his eyes. His appearance barely improved from the morning. 

Naruto clutched his chest summoned the courage to speak. “I remember now. Sas, I know I kissed you. And I just want you to know that I stand by it, and um…” He rested his hands on his knees as he fought for control over his oxygen levels before proceeding. “You don’t have to worry because everything is okay! Nothing has changed! You are still my best friend, and um, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was drunk, but I won’t again if it offended you,” he smiled.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke sighed.

“What?” Naruto knitted his brows together annoyed that he poured his heart out only to receive his sassy nickname as a response.

“Do you remember what I did?” Sasuke asked as he walked toward Naruto. His voice dripped in velvet and smooth as the fabric of his cloak.

“No?” Naruto said confused. The orange sun glowed behind Sasuke almost giving his pale skin a shimmering effect. Naruto’s cerulean eyes were glued to him and hanging on his every word from his pale pink lips.

“I kissed you back. Like this,” Sasuke said a second before he leaned in and cupped his hand at the base of Naruto’s neck bringing him forward. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the blond’s in a gentle reunion unlike the prior experience full of desperation and hunger. While those emotions existed, he pushed them aside to give Naruto a proper first kiss that was sweet, awkward, and incredibly overdue. Sasuke pulled back before he got carried away further than either of them was ready to go.

“Sasuke…” Naruto blushed. He touched his lip that tingled from the contact. “I wished I remembered the other one, but that was… I can’t describe it.” His eyes sparkled at the raven.

“It’s okay. Last night it was messy,” he laughed, and Naruto wanted to bottle the sound and save it for later. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence that Sasuke genuinely laughed.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked hoping that the kiss mended their misunderstanding as much as it complicated their situation.

“Yes. Are you? Because you look hungry,” Sasuke poked his stomach.

“I am starving actually,” Naruto giggled. Sasuke used his only arm to wrap around Naruto’s waist, and Naruto looked up the handsome raven.

“Let’s go to dinner. I don’t feel like cooking,” he said squeezing the blond.

“Can we go to-” Naruto started.

“Yes. we can go to Ichiraku,” Sasuke interjected pretending it annoyed him.

“Thanks, Sas! You’re the best,” He nuzzled his nose into Sasuke’s side.

Sasuke wondered what it was about the bubbly blond that illuminated everything around him. He knew that regardless of the explanation, he needed to stay in his light for as long as possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched Naruto slurp down a bowl of ramen before Teuchi put another one in front of him. It fascinated Sasuke how much the blond could eat despite his thin frame. While Naruto focused on his food, Sasuke drifted between thoughts regarding the shift in their friendship and the action that catalyzed it. He found his obsidian eye locked onto the blond’s plump, magenta lips wondering when he could kiss them again. The thought invigorated him and worried him. He didn’t know what any of it meant or how he should navigate the course of their new status, if that was an appropriate term. He lacked the experience to even discern that detail. Lost in his own musings, Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

“Sas, did you hear what I said? You are just staring at me,” Naruto called him out with a blush that spread over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry. I didn’t. Tell me again,” he said. He averted his gaze to the ramen in front of him and picked up some noodles as a distraction.

“I leave for the chunin exams in three days… I forgot about it until Konohamaru mentioned it when I saw him today,” Naruto said with restraint in his voice.

“Three days,” Sasuke repeated what he heard. He pushed the bowl away suddenly losing his appetite. 

“Yeah,” Naruto hung his head.

“Let’s go,” he ushered Naruto up as he set money down on the counter. Naruto gave him a puzzled expression, but he didn’t argue. When they stepped behind the curtain, night had arrived in all its glory as stars twinkled in the sky, but Sasuke’s eyes that mirrored the night remained dark and uneasy. “Where are they this year?” he said as he grabbed the blond’s hand lacing their fingers together.

“Iwakagure,” Naruto blushed from the contact of Sasuke’s masculine hand enveloping his. His cloak covered the gesture from spectators, but to Naruto, he acted like it was on display for the few villagers that mingled around them and leaned into Sasuke.

“I see. How long will you be gone?” Sasuke tried to sound devoid of emotion and objective in his questioning, but a slightly concerned inflection gave away his true feelings.

“A whole month,” Naruto replied despondently. 

When they reached the apartment after strolling in silence for the rest of the way, Sasuke walked toward the bedroom. Naruto followed him and watched intently as the raven stripped down into their sleeping attire in the middle of the room. The shock never dissipated whenever Naruto saw Sasuke half-naked. At least, not yet. He blushed profusely and found other objects divert his gaze from gawking at him. Fortunately, he didn’t think Sasuke noticed. 

Naruto slipped into bed while Sasuke tinkered in the bathroom. He was grateful to have him sharing their bed again but devastated that it would only be for the next few days. He blinked back tears and turned over so Sasuke couldn’t see him overcome with emotion over something trivial. Naruto didn’t explicitly count the number days they slept together, but he guessed it fell somewhere short of two weeks. He’d grown attached to the warmth and smell of his skin that the thought of being without it for a month created an insufferable void.

Sasuke turned off the light and joined the blond. Sasuke never cuddled him before, but when he wrapped his arm around him and brought him into a tight embrace, the unity he felt was profound and better somehow. It amazed and startled him how quickly he grew accustomed to his presence.

Naruto clasped their hands together and wiggled his body tucking himself perfectly in place against Sasuke’s stout body. He smiled and let out a small giggle of pure happiness. He shivered when Sasuke’s lips suddenly touched his back. 

“Tsunade is fitting me for a prosthetic tomorrow,” Sasuke whispered as his lips continued to hover over the blond’s skin.

“What? Why are you just now telling me this?!” Naruto jerked his head to view the raven’s face in the shadows. He wanted to completely turn around, but Sasuke prevented him with his tight grip.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke mumbled. He couldn’t tell Naruto his decision to acquire another limb was influenced by his desire to appropriately hug him. It seemed like a dumb reason when he thought about it, so he definitely didn’t want to profess it out loud.

“Sas, this is great news!” Naruto bucked against him involuntarily, and Sasuke’s cock reacted naturally by hardening. “When is your surgery?” Naruto asked preoccupied by the revelation shift his focus.

“I guess while you are gone,” Sasuke said in an almost inaudible tone.

“Oh,” Naruto said sadly. “Then, I won’t know if you are alright,” he choked.

“I’ll send you a hawk when I’m in recovery,” he said and squeezed his hand.

“Mkay,” Naruto said content knowing that Sasuke planned to inform him even though he wished he could care for him after surgery since it was challenging to do alone. “I don’t want to leave for a month,” he confessed into the pillow not committing to saying it out in the open but risking that Sasuke heard it anyway.

“Why not?” Sasuke asked although he had an inkling it was the same reservation of his own.

“I just… I don’t know,” Naruto said apprehensively. In his opinion, he achieved significant progress with improving his relationship with Sasuke that he didn’t want to put it in jeopardy by abandoning him. He feared that the separation would drive them apart making it easier for Sasuke say goodbye and begin traveling once he returned. 

“You can tell me,” Sasuke coaxed as he buried his face in the crook of the blond’s neck.

“You promise you’ll be here when I get back right?” Naruto said in an insecure voice that threatened tears.

“Yes. I won’t go anywhere,” he said placing soft kisses down the length of Naruto’s neck.

“That tickles teme,” Naruto giggled, and Sasuke smiled as he committed the sound to memory.

“Sorry,” he said in a husky tone. “By the way… I will be gone for the next couple days, but I’ll be back before you leave…” He winced expecting an explosive reaction.

“Sasuke!” Naruto sounded irritated. “What the hell? Did you just decide this? Why?” He snarled. He freed himself and faced the raven jabbing at his chest. 

“No. I can’t tell you, and I know the timing is bad… But I promise I’ll be back before you go to Iwakagure,” he said. He couldn’t provide the details Naruto wanted, but he didn’t lie. The timeline of his project had to be accelerated due to Naruto’s departure sooner that he expected. He pecked the hot-tempered blond on the lips several times which calmed him into submission. Sasuke yearned to kiss him longer and deeper, but they both needed sleep. “Roll over, dobe,” he instructed. 

“You are so bossy teme,” he muttered as he complied and molded against the raven aligning every inch of skin perfectly.

“And you are feisty,” he laughed. “Goodnight usuratonkachi,” he said, but the blond already fell asleep with soft snores coming from his nose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto barely slept a wink the nights that Sasuke disappeared doing whatever he kept a secret from the blond. Naruto dreaded the upcoming month if the past few nights provided any indication of his ability to obtain an adequate night of sleep without Sasuke. Naruto tossed and turned until his alarm forced him to open his eyes and confront his fate. At 4:30 in the morning, Naruto dragged himself out of bed to double check that he had everything for the exams. He bent over rifling through his backpack when his bedroom door opened. He looked up and saw the handsome raven in front of him.

“Sasuke!” He threw his arms around his best friend. His tears soaked his shirt as he squeezed him. The reaction from the blond was unprecedented to Sasuke. He kissed the top of his head. “Why aren’t you hugging me back teme?” Naruto accused.

“Because I am holding something for you dobe,” Sasuke said.

“What do you mean?” Naruto backed away and rubbed his wet eyes and cheeks.

“Close your eyes and give me your wrist,” Sasuke said. He was glad that Naruto cooperated without a fuss. 

Naruto opened his eyes before Sasuke’s approval, but Sasuke didn’t care. Naruto flicked his wrist examining the gold chain linked around it. A metal plate engraved with a circular sun and crescent moon faced the top. He tackled Sasuke in a hug that landed him on the floor. Sasuke’s wide obsidian eye stared at him in disbelief as Naruto straddled him.

“Thank you so much for this!” Naruto squealed and bounced on Sasuke’s groin innocently until he felt the significant bulge in the raven’s pant brushing against his own. “Sorry,” he blushed.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke said as he yanked the blond into a kiss that consumed him. Naruto tasted salty and delicious. When Sasuke parted his lips, Naruto broke away starving the raven for more.

“Is this where you were?” he asked holding his wrist up to the artificial light that highlighted the impeccable craftsmanship.

“Yes. I made it for you to say good luck,” Sasuke said. His pants grew impossibly tight and Naruto remained oblivious to how desperately he needed the physical sensation of those plump lips attached to his own. He moaned when the blond scooted farther over his cock.

“I love it so much,” Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke’s chest with his ear listening to the erratic rhythm of his heartbeat.

“I’m glad you like it,” he massaged the blond’s back. “You have to go soon,” he reminded him attempting to disguise his devastation.

“I don’t want to,” Naruto sunk deeper into Sasuke’s body.

“I know. But you’ll do great,” he petted his soft golden hair. “I do need you to get up though. You are suffocating me,” he half joked.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said. His hand swiped Sasuke’s cock accidentally through the fabric of his pants when he stood up. He blushed. Sasuke let out a low chuckle from the back of his throat and cemented their lips together again in an unforgettable kiss. Not because they were great at it but because of the raw emotion behind it. 

Naruto parted his lips slightly as they continued exploring just each other’s sensitive skin in a gentle, satisfying way that exuded mutual affection. He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t know if he could either. He tugged on Sasuke’s hair when Sasuke pushed him back suddenly panting. 

After breaking the kiss which took all his strength, Sasuke opened the top left drawer where Naruto stored his forehead protector adorned with the Konoha emblem that Sasuke loathed, but it didn’t matter right now. He stood behind Naruto who was motionless and double knotted the black fabric on the back of his head. He faced him and admired his swollen lips, ocean eyes glazed over with tears, and whiskers that jutted out.

“Until next time,” he whispered in his ear then poked him on his temple. The blond vanished instantly before he shed harbored tears or didn’t leave at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a complete plan for next chapter that has a few similarities to the original fic but also some changes too. I guess expect that to be the theme. Lol
> 
> I felt like I might have hurried this chapter idk in terms of sentences that I liked and having pretty descriptions.
> 
> What I did think was an improvement was the more mature avenue discussion that Sasuke and Naruto had at beginning instead of a big fight. That's my favorite part of the chapter. I wanted Naruto to remember the kiss because he heard Konohamaru say that he kissed someone and it jogged his memory. I thought that was better than just wandering around and remembering it suddenly. I also liked him going to Shikamaru better than Sakura.
> 
> If you read my last fic, I threw more grumpy Kurama in this chapter so we are aware that he is aware of the closeness that is forming between Naruto and Sasuke.
> 
> I also thought this new Sasuke would GIVE Naruto the bracelet outright if he announced that he would be gone before the exams so I made that change too. This way whenever Naruto sees the bracelet during the exams it reminds him of Sasuke as if Sasuke is with him in spirit. It's still cheesy but a more evolved cheesy. 
> 
> I just thought my writing fell flat but idk. lol I can always change it when I'm feeling more descriptive.
> 
> ***Also a disclaimer for new readers in case anyone is confused, this is NOT an ABO fic and that is why its not in the tags. I use the sense of smell sometimes because it is the most powerful of the 5 senses that links people to memories and connections. That is why Sasuke and Naruto have mentioned what each other smell like _not_ because of marking or scenting like an ABO fic****


	6. Because I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another super emotional chapter (that is the intention) that has a lot of sexy times at the end hahaha. Idk if it's considered smut yet but we'll see.
> 
> NSFW. Language and sexual themes below.
> 
> I won't lie I spent the entire "snow/ice day" writing this. Yep the whole day so forgive grammar mistakes and/or typos. They always happen worse on days i spend long periods of time writing.
> 
> Shoutout to my readers for over 60 kudos!!! I'm so happy that people liked this second edition, and please continue to comment and give kudos. I love to hear from you :) Tell me your favorite moment, scene, dialogue from this chapter :)

The night before surgery to attach his prosthetic arm, awful nightmares disturbed Sasuke. He teetered on edge of complete exhaustion because he refused to go back to sleep and face them again. He remained aware that rest before a major procedure was critical but eyes open or closed made no different in the quality. He stood up and viewed the empty king bed in the bedroom that probably should be foreign to him. The only thing that was foreign was the absence of his sleeping partner. 

Since he had been a resident of the apartment long enough, he memorized the layout of the furniture so he could safely maneuver in the dark. He made his way to the bathroom, which was always a few degrees colder than the bedroom, and after Naruto left, a few degrees lonelier too. A small smile curled across his lips when he remembered the terror on the blond’s face when he almost stripped naked in front of him after the blond already jerked him off. Imagining those tan hands wrapped around his cock again stiffened it his boxers. Another problem for him to deal with. He leaned against the doorway and grabbed his cock stroking it vigorously. He pictured silly giggles from a blushing blue eyed dobe sitting on the bed instead of the cold, vacant one in front of him. The scene played out in his head of him pushing the blond onto his back and kissing him until their lips cracked and nearly bled. He moaned and climaxed before he got further into his daydream. He cleaned himself up and resigned himself to try to sleep once more since his orgasm soothed him a little.

He noticed a shirt lying next to the hamper, a pet peeve that no matter how many times he addressed it, he couldn’t get Naruto to cooperate by extending his arm a tiny bit further, so it landed inside. Unable to ignore it, he picked up the shirt and winced from the repulsive orange color that was more abrasive when it wasn’t covering bronzed skin. He sniffed it impressed that the warm vanilla citrus scent lingered. Since no one would ever know, he curled up with the shirt underneath his cheek then fell into a dreamless sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The surgery required only an hour to connect the prosthetic arm. The subsequent time in the operating room was devoted to testing that Sasuke’s chakra network channeled and flowed into the simulated arm properly. Once Lady Tsunade was satisfied with the outcome, Sasuke was brought to the recovery room where he woke up slowly from the anesthesia. 

Nurses hounded his bedside regularly forcing him to use his arm for simple tasks like lifting and bending at the elbow. The arm felt rigid and unnatural, but he dealt with worse pain over his young adult lifetime that he managed without complaining.

On the third day, the nurses cheered and informed him that he could continue his recovery at home alongside physical therapy at the hospital three times a week. He dreaded it but knew it was necessary if he expected to heal by the time Naruto arrived back home which was his singular source of motivation

He rose from the bed thinking that he would escort himself back to Naruto’s penthouse when Sakura appeared at his door. He was surprised to see her. No words came to him not even hello.

“Naruto wanted me to check on you and make sure you settled back into his apartment when you got discharged. He probably chose me because I conveniently work here, so I scheduled my break,” she said sheepishly.

Sasuke considered her reasoning, but she overlooked the subject of her claim: Naruto. He figured the blond picked her because of their comrade days that linked the three of them together in a manner than no one could relate to. Sasuke deduced that Naruto knew that didn’t trust many people in the village, but Sakura was tolerable which made her an obvious candidate for his adjustment out of the hospital. He voiced none of his perceptions. “Alright. Thanks,” he said and nodded. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“You sure you don’t need anything?” Sakura asked politely. The place looked relatively the same since she came over for dinner except the atmosphere changed to a familial vibe with blurred lines between possessions. She couldn’t distinguish what belonged to Sasuke or Naruto other than the books which Naruto definitely didn’t read. If Naruto were around, she would have considered commenting, but she couldn’t predict how Sasuke would react to her observation.

“I’m sure. Thank you. I’ll tell Naruto you fulfilled your duties,” Sasuke hinted a smile as he mentioned the blond’s name, but it faded quickly. He rummaged through Naruto’s disorganized drawers for a pen and paper. “Actually, Sakura, do you have something to write with and on?” he asked.

“Yeah, here,” she said reaching her arm out to him while staying distant.

“Thank you. I promised that I would write to him after,” Sasuke commented out loud. He clenched his jaw shut regretting it and sat down at the kitchen table.

“Oh… I can get it to him if you want. The hospitals have the fasted messenger hawks, and that is where I’ll be headed when I leave,” she shrugged feigning interest when her curiosity piqued at what stoic raven said to her former teammate.

“Yeah, that would be great if you don’t mind,” Sasuke said as he scribbled then paused before finishing his note.

“I’ll get it to him right away,” Sakura assured.

She waited until she was halfway back to the hospital before she opened the sealed note, which she of course would redo to hide the evidence although Naruto might be too dense to figure it out anyway.

 _Naruto,_  
_I am out of surgery and back resting at ~~home~~ your place._  
_I hope the exams are going well._  
_Miss you._  
_-Sas_

She clutched onto the note tighter almost losing it in the process as the wind picked up and threatened to sweep it away from her. She couldn’t believe it. None of it made sense. She dissected it line by line. He addressed Naruto by his real name instead of an insult. Since when? He clearly wrote the word home then crossed it out. Since when does Sasuke believe that Konoha was his home or Naruto’s place or both? The piece of paper intrigued her as much as it made no sense. Perhaps the strangest thing of all was him writing that he missed Naruto? Sakura recalled their closeness from her impromptu dinner visit but that was barely three weeks ago. She swallowed. She had just started dating Lee and wouldn’t feel confident enough to write that in a letter in the same time span. She also wondered why he drew and odd circle next to what looked like a crescent moon after he penned his nickname. She guessed it was a secret code between them. She whistled for a hawk who clawed the letter and carried it to the soon to be elated blond.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke discovered the next day while whisking matcha a note that Naruto left him next to a large sum of cash. It annoyed him that Naruto thought he needed handouts. He wondered when he wrote it and set out the money because he never noticed it, but he remembered he spent two days away as he worked tirelessly on his bracelet.

 _Sas,_  
_Please use this on whatever you need._  
_If you need more there is a safe under my bed._  
_The combination is 101097_  
_Miss you already_  
_-Naruto_

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh when he read that Naruto willingly told him the location of his safe. He did chuckle at the dobe for using his birthday as the combination. Sasuke promised himself that he would have a serious talk about that and force him to change it into something that the average person wouldn’t figure out in five seconds.

Naruto’s wealth didn’t surprise him. The village showered him with a massive (and well deserved) windfall for his contribution in ending the war, and in Sasuke’s opinion, it should have occurred sooner as compensation for all the strife that Konoha put him through growing up. Sasuke often ruminated over how different his path could have been if he stayed in the blond’s daylight instead of venturing into darkness. Decisions that frankly haunted him even if the anger and revenge from his past had dissipated. He didn’t know how he would accrue money over the month, but he vowed not to touch Naruto’s if for no other reason than he earned it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Iwakagure consisted of one type of terrain: Rocks. Rocks everywhere. When Naruto wasn’t crushing them as a consequence of battle, he sat on them during breaks, and walked on them between exams. They provided a depressing scenery compared to the various types of foliage in Konoha. During a particular break where he sat on a jagged boulder after advancing to the final stage, a hawk dropped a note into his lap. He felt bad that he had no treat to give the creature, but he whispered his gratitude.

He eagerly ripped it open nearly tearing it in half. He was thankful to view it in peace away from a swarm of competitors. He scanned it quickly and his heart soared like the bird who had delivered the message when he saw the signature. Underneath his best friend’s abbreviated name, he drew the symbols that matched his bracelet which was Naruto’s main source of comfort since the beginning of the trip. He twisted it on his hand and smiled.

He was relieved to know that Sasuke had a successful surgery and moved into the recovery stage. Naruto had no way of knowing how long ago Sasuke sent the letter which made him question if he wrote “Miss You” after he read Naruto’s note and felt like he had to include it. It also perplexed him why he appeared to write “home” then marked through it. The word was barely legible and probably the intention, but Naruto deciphered it. He wanted to dwell on it but chose to focus on the positives instead that Sasuke possibly missed him and he survived his surgery.

“Whatcha got there, boss?” Konohamaru joined him dripping in sweat. For a place farther north than Konoha, Iwaka was scorching in the middle of May, and their participation in combat certainly didn’t aid in coping with it.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a letter from Sasuke,” Naruto shoved the note in his pocket blushing. He hoped that Konohamaru was naïve enough to think his redness stemmed from the heat.

“Big brother Sasuke? How is he?” he asked.

“He’s good. You’ll have to stop by and see him sometime,” Naruto smiled.

“What is that?” Konohamaru pointed to Naruto’s wrist.

“Oh… Um…” He blushed harder now spreading from his cheeks down to his neck. “Sasuke made it for me,” He said running his thumb over the sun and moon insignia.

“It’s neat boss. Think he’ll make me one?” he asked innocently.

“Maybe,” Naruto laughed and ruffled his hair, but something told him that Sasuke didn’t give his hand-crafted jewelry out to everyone. He laughed again at the thought that he was special to have been bestowed such a present.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hadn’t received anything from Naruto, and two weeks passed since Sakura sent out his letter. He supposed he trusted that she handled the task, but doubt creeped in each day that passed without an update. His trip lasted only for another week, so Sasuke accepted waiting until the day arrived when he returned. But it would have been nice to hear from him.

Despite his vow, he debated using Naruto’s money only as a loan though after dire circumstances arose when nothing edible resided in the kitchen. He needed to shop at the market for food. He had lived off of the limited resources in their refrigerator and pantry for as long as possible. His internal struggle was interrupted by an unassuming knock on the door.

“Kakashi?” He frowned upon seeing the silver haired leader of the village at his doorstep on a random Tuesday afternoon.

“Hey Sasuke. Do you have a minute?” He asked but stepped inside before Sasuke answered.

“I guess…” He saw manilla folder tucked underneath the crook of his arm.

“I have something for you to sign,” he said awkwardly.

“Okay,” Sasuke said unsure of the paperwork and his cooperation in signing it.

Kakashi propped himself on their dining table as if he were at home. Sasuke grimaced at his lack of manners but refrained from saying anything because it wasn’t his apartment.

“So how is everything going with your living arrangements?” Kakashi asked in the nosey way bypassing an attempt to be dignified.

“Fine,” Sasuke replied curtly.

“You seem to be doing well for yourself even with Naruto gone,” he commented. Sasuke didn’t know if he should take it as an insult or a compliment. 

“It’s been fine. Physical therapy keeps me on somewhat of a schedule. Didn’t you come here to have me sign something?” Sasuke huffed. He always skipped pleasantries whenever possible.

“Yes, but I thought as your former Sensei, a welfare check seemed appropriate too,” Kakashi said glancing at the irritated raven for intruding on his personal life. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his resistance heightened the silver Hokage’s curiosity. “Are you two getting along well?” he raised his brow.

“We are doing fine,” Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. His leg bounced and his hand twitched, the real one, both gestures not overlooked by the copy ninja. “Can we please get to the point of why you are here? I was about to go somewhere.” Sasuke clenched his jaw.

“Sure. I’m glad to see that things are going well for the two of you….” he faltered as he unfastened the file. “What I have for you is your official pardoning signed and dated by yours truly and goes into effect as soon as the ink dries after you sign it,” Kakashi said as he slid the document to Sasuke.

Sasuke examined the document thoroughly absorbing every word. He signed it and gave it back to Kakashi. He supposed that he should feel liberated or relieved, but he didn’t care what the village thought of him. The pardoning didn’t negate his past actions that he deeply regretted; it only provided the official stance of the village that they no longer cared about them. He sat motionless in the chair except for the scowl on his face. 

“Well, this is a rather bleak affair. I guess I shouldn’t have brought sake to celebrate,” Kakashi sighed revealing the bottle and placing it between them.

“Pft. There is nothing to celebrate. Thanks for stopping by,” he muttered and rose from the table.

“I have more to tell you,” the silver haired man tapped his fingers on bottle and stared at it as it begged to be poured. 

“Let’s hear it then,” Sasuke said sinking back into his chair. He was done playing games with the copy ninja and demanded all relevant information up front.

“Your pardoning entitles you to retrieve your katana as well as your money locked up in the vault,” Kakashi said.

“What money?” Sasuke said darkly.

“The money you inherited from the loss of your clan and from your service in ending the war,” the silver haired man said. He studied the raven’s reaction that included creasing of his brows and pursing of his lips as he processed what he just told him. He anticipated that neither would go over well.

“The village can keep its blood money. I’m shocked that they saved it after all this time and didn’t spend it on their own frivolous endeavors anyway,” Sasuke hissed. He knew he misdirected his anger toward Kakashi, simply the messenger. He wished Naruto was there to give his eternally optimistic perspective, but then again, he couldn’t stomach even the blond gushing about the village.

“It’s yours to do what you wish. Although it puzzles me that you would give it back to the establishment that you hate so much,” Kakashi scratched his chin by pulling on his mask but not exposing his face.

“I’ll give it to Naruto then,” he said automatically. The blond deserved it. Not just from the hell the village put him through but for the torment Sasuke caused him as well. Since he already wrote Sasuke the combination to his safe, it allowed for an easy transference most likely without the blond ever noticing. Sasuke didn’t mind that either. The money wasn’t meant to be a grand gesture worthy of praise.

Kakashi perked up after hearing Sasuke’s decision. He believed that bequeathing the money to Naruto was admirable and spoke volumes about their relationship, but due to the raven’s fragile emotional state, he said nothing about it. “Here is the address to pick them up whenever it’s convenient for you….” Kakashi paused for dramatic effect. “Lastly, I advocated your desire to travel outside of Konoha for the purpose of forming your own opinions about the shinobi system, and they agreed that you have one year to do so before you must make a decision regarding your reinstatement here.” 

Sasuke blinked. “How… How did you know about that?” He asked dumbfounded. 

“Naruto told me through an avalanche of tears,” he said solemnly. 

Sasuke balled his prosthetic hand into a fist, an action he could perform with ease after several weeks of grueling physical therapy. He couldn’t fault Naruto for confiding in Kakashi about his future. He knew his desire to travel affected the blond as well. Sasuke turned away to suppress his frustration. He didn’t know what else to say and hoped that Kakashi took his silence as a cue to leave. 

“Is that still your plan? To be a nomad for a year?” Kakashi said in a judgmental tone. Out of all the directions Sasuke could take with his freedom, it stunned him that he considered leaving Naruto behind as a viable option.

“Yes,” Sasuke said.

“And what about Naruto?” Kakashi pressed. 

“I will talk to him,” Sasuke said in a commanding tone and waved off the copy ninja aggressively with his real hand. He dreaded the conversation with Naruto almost as much as he dreaded the thought of leaving him for a whole year. In reality, he didn’t know if he possessed the courage to do either.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The days ticked down, and with each one that passed, Sasuke estimated Naruto’s arrival date as the following one. He tidied the house every day not that the blond cared. He bided most of the time by working out, cleaning and sharpening his katana, preparing meals, and daydreaming about hugging the blond with two arms. 

It was late at night on the day that he declared it the official one where Naruto returned. He read a book until his eyes blurred from staring at the fine print for too long. He was about to quit waiting and retreat to the bedroom when the lock to the front door turned from the insertion of a key. He tossed the book aside not caring that he lost track of the page that he was on and leaped off the couch. His body was rejuvenated with energy after nearly falling asleep from the simple sound.

“Hey Sas!! I’m home!” The familiar brassy voice giggled and echoed in his ears. 

Sasuke straightened his posture and when the blond came into his field of vision, he suddenly couldn’t move or speak. Sasuke was simply overwhelmed by his presence. Thankfully, he looked healthy and unscathed other than his tattered clothes. He wore a tight fishnet shirt that accentuated every muscle and ripple underneath. Sasuke swallowed. “Hi,” he said nervously. He fidgeted with his hands, and out of character gesture. “Did you pass?” He asked lamely. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. His feet cemented themselves to the floor, or he would already have surrounded him with every crevice of his body.

“Yes of course teme!” Naruto puffed out his chest. “Why are you acting so weird?” he frowned. 

“I’m just… happy to see you,” he smiled warmly.

“I’m happy to see you too,” Naruto said and stood in front of the raven crowding his space and stealing his oxygen. “Oi! Lemme see your arm!” Naruto enthused and grabbed it himself before Sasuke answered.

“Dobe. It’s the same one you have,” Sasuke said. He rolled his eyes, but he secretly thought it was endearing that everything marveled the blond.

“It is not teme,” Naruto countered. He inspected the bandages and ridges carefully with his fingertips. 

Sasuke knew that it was a phantom experience, but he swore he felt Naruto’s touch. He used his other hand to grip Naruto by the waist and brought his body flush with his. He instinctively found his lips despite the little practice they had and kissed him until his lips numbed from the passionate exchanged. Sasuke pulled away first to catch his breath. He noticed Naruto had trouble steadying his breath too. 

“What… What was that for?” Naruto asked after the spontaneous action that sent tingles down his spine. 

Sasuke panted but encroached on the blond’s personal space again this time to touch their foreheads together. “Because I missed you,” he said.

“I missed you too,” Naruto smiled widely then kissed tenderly Sasuke on the cheek. 

“Are you tired?” Sasuke asked as he thumbed the blond’s whiskers.

“Yeah, but I want to talk more. And kiss more,” he giggled looking down at their feet.

“Me too,” Sasuke replied. His ears vibrated from the sound of hearing Naruto’s adorable laugh after going too long without the privilege. He clasped their hands together and led them to the couch. He inhaled sharply when Naruto chose to sit on his lap instead of the furniture. “Are you more comfortable sitting on me usuratonkachi?” Sasuke teased.

“Yeah,” Naruto giggled and bounced on Sasuke aware of the effect it would have on him and confirmed it when he felt the bulge rise in his pants.

Sasuke smiled and responded with a sultry kiss on the blond’s plump lips as his fingers glided over the fishnet fabric of his shirt as he imagined what the skin felt like underneath. He gripped the blond’s hips to prevent him from rocking on his aching cock as he slowed down their kiss to a brush his lips before pulling back and getting lost in his cerulean eyes.

“Tell me about the exams,” Sasuke said sincerely.

“Okay so… They wouldn’t let me use my kyuubi mode which Kurama wasn’t happy about. They said it was unfair to the other contestants, but I still won all my battles easily. And,” Naruto rubbed his chin. “Iwakagure has the most amazing crunchy rice cakes that also melt in your mouth. They are sweet but have flavors I think you would like too, And…”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted. “I’m glad it went well.”

“Seriously, Sas. I wanted to bring a rice cake home for you, and I tried to but it turned into crumbs in my pocket and kinda made a mess,” he giggled.

“Dobe, do you ever stop talking about food? Do you have an off switch?” Sasuke poked him various places causing the blond to burst into laughter and squirm. 

“I do have one,” Naruto said in a playful tone and pointed to his lips.

Sasuke laughed amused by his clever and cheesy joke as he pressed his lips to the blond enjoying his soft skin. He bit his lower lip requesting access to his mouth. Naruto parted them, and Sasuke slipped his tongue inside for the first time because his instinct led him there. And his instinct guided him well. Exploring Naruto’s mouth with his tongue unleased a whole new experience to kissing him and he grunted as he charted his territory.

“I’m pretty sure I taste those rice cakes,” He broke away for a second and laughed then he attacked Naruto so aggressively with his tongue that the blond leaned backward. Sasuke rescued him with his hands and brought him upright. 

“Shut up teme,” Naruto growled as he nipped at Sasuke’s lip to return the favor. He rolled his hips in circles digging into Sasuke’s cock as he assaulted the raven’s tongue flicking it as if they were sparring. 

Sasuke moaned from the unprecedented behavior from the blond. He was losing control that he desperately needed, so he flipped Naruto to lay on his back and straddled between his legs. He took a moment to observe the blond in all of his make out glory with his puffy lips, disheveled blond hair and lustful ocean eyes. “Can I touch myself while I kiss you?” he asked as opposed to taking his cock out without warning.

“Only if I can touch you too,” Naruto smirked.

“Deal,” Sasuke said as he hovered over the blond while he struggled to release his cock.

“I’ll help,” Naruto flashed him a wanton smile and unbuttoned the raven’s pants. He palmed the erection with his warm hand before freeing it. He looked up at Sasuke and blushed. Precum slicked over the slit, and Naruto intuitively used it as lubricant as he began stroking Sasuke. His own cock throbbed in his pants, but he wanted to touch Sasuke more than himself.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto’s neck lingering in spots for too long on accident as Naruto pumped his cock. He felt Naruto fondle his balls occasionally too though he couldn’t discern if it was accidental or on purpose. He kissed Naruto’s mouth again with sloppy sweeps of his tongue that sometimes resulted in gliding across his teeth, but Naruto didn’t seem to mind. He noticed Naruto stroked his cock too with his prosthetic hand but inside his boxers. Sasuke yearned to reciprocate the same pleasure to him and wondered why he hadn’t. “I can do it,” He said into the blond’s mouth that he jousted with his tongue.

“I go this,” Naruto insisted. 

“You sure? I want to touch you. Or I can take over on myself,” Sasuke suggested. 

“No. I got this,” he said firmly. “Just kiss me,” he whined out a moan.

Sasuke obeyed and kissed every bit of exposed skin on the blond. The blond yanked Sasuke by the collar and onto his lips again when he heard the sweet, erotic sounds prior to Naruto’s orgasm. Sasuke shortly following announced his limit right before cumming all over the blond’s hand. He dismounted and brought the blond a kitchen towel. His cock hung out of his pants still, and he stared at Naruto with weary eyes the blond wiped it clean. The immense pleasure he felt consumed him, but he managed to plant a coherent kiss on the blond’s lips before he scooped him up in his arms. Naruto clutched his chest and fell asleep before Sasuke even laid him on the bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto woke up the next morning secured in Sasuke’s arms after the best night sleep he had since before the chunin exams. He logged last night as one to remember in his memory. Kissing Sasuke filled a void he never realized existed and touching him opened up an entire universe. He didn’t understand it all, but in the moment, nothing else mattered. He believed Sasuke felt the same way during their intimate moments, but he had yet to confirm it. He just knew that they grew closer. So close that Naruto still tasted the savory raven on his tongue. 

“Hey Sas,” he nudged Sasuke with his butt which elicited an intangible noise somewhere between a moan and a groan from him. 

Sasuke held onto Naruto tighter and pecked the back of his neck which caused the blond to let giggles slip out, his favorite sound. If any other human had woken him up, their life would be in jeopardy but not Naruto. 

“Do you want to take a shower together?” Naruto bit his lip and winced from his boldness. Something about his homecoming last night gnawed at him. He couldn’t hide forever from the raven if they kept on the trajectory of increased intimacy, whatever that entailed Naruto didn’t know for sure. He remained acutely aware that at some point, Sasuke needed to see him naked. Maybe it was the combination of his own erection and the thick one pressed into his lower back that inspired his proposal.

“Yes. I’m still waking up. Go ahead and get started and I’ll join you,” Sasuke purred. Naruto missed hearing his best friend’s sleepy baritone voice more than he realized.

“Mkay.” He wiggled out of Sasuke’s embrace and padded his way to the bathroom. He couldn’t draw an absolute conclusion, but by the way the covers rose and fell and half lidded look in Sasuke’s eyes, he speculated that he was stroking his cock when he left.

Naruto examined while standing in front of the mirror the fresh greenish blue bruises that speckled his neck. Their presence confused him. He tugged at the waistband of his boxers and panicked. They were the only obstacle that prevented him from being completely nude. He suggested the shower without analyzing in his head that it required him to be naked in front of Sasuke. Something he hadn’t done since their pre-adolescent days, and even then, he shied around him while trying to remain inconspicuous at the same time. As competitive and abrasive as they both were back then, Naruto feared ridicule from his rival. And, if he was being honest, he held a tiny bit of that fear as he prepared to bare his skin in front of his best friend.

His hands shook and nausea swirled in his gut as he slinked them down to pool at his ankles. His erection jutted up. Thankfully, the secret he needed to keep was hidden from plain sight. He just had to be vigilant regarding where Sasuke touched him. He took a deep inhale and summoned the courage to turn on the water before he chickened out. 

Sasuke continued to stroke his cock as he waited to hear the shower, so he didn’t startle Naruto while he undressed. Immediately after hearing Naruto’s idea of bathing together, Sasuke reached into his boxers and whipped out his cock to pleasure himself. He masturbated more in the month that Naruto was gone than he had in his entire life thereby improving his stamina. The reason for his sexual awakening was mostly a mystery to him besides the spike in drive when he thought about or was around Naruto. His confidence skyrocketed from his solo explorations that he believed he could last the duration of the shower without the need for an orgasm. He wasn’t in opposition, of course, if it happened naturally, but under zero circumstances did he expect Naruto to assist him especially in a new environment for them to experiment in. The anticipation of seeing the blond naked saturated him with enough ammunition to climax, but he let go of his cock when he finally heard the water.

Steam greeted him and coated the glass walls obscuring his view of the blond. He gingerly opened the shower door and stepped inside thankful for the warmth of the vapors that surrounded him in a hazy fog. Naruto stood facing the water hiding himself from view except for his round, taut ass curving out from his slender back. Sasuke salivated and embraced him from behind causing the blond to shiver. Naruto’s wet skin stuck to his dry skin like glue. Sasuke’s cock attempted to nestle between the blond’s cheeks and would have perfectly if Sasuke wasn’t slightly taller. 

“Good morning,” Sasuke said in his deep drawl then nibbled Naruto’s earlobe.

“Hey Sas,” he gasped from the sensation of their bodies slotted together perfectly. He pushed back burying Sasuke’s huge cock further between the folds of him bum.

“Mmm,” Sasuke hummed into the blond’s neck as he swirled kisses on his tantalizing skin. He let his hands slip down the sides of Naruto’s body as he continued to kiss him. “You seem anxious,” Sasuke said after sensing Naruto’s reluctance when he tensed his body.

“Just a little bit,” he admitted.

“Why?” Sasuke asked in a concerned tone. 

“I don’t know,” he let out a nervous laugh.

“I can leave if you aren’t ready,” Sasuke offered wishing the blond would turn around so he could gauge his comfort level through his ocean eyes.

“No, no. I’m alright,” Naruto insisted. He circled around to face Sasuke while staying in his hold. He didn’t understand why he felt calmer when he rested his head against Sasuke’s pale chest that turned red from the hot water beating on it.

Sasuke hugged him feeling grateful to have two arms again as the water cascaded over them. He kissed the top of Naruto’s head as he grew deeply affected by their embrace. Naruto peaked up to look at him. “Can I wash you?” he asked innocently.

“Of course,” Sasuke said hoarsely. He fumbled behind him for the soap and handed it to the blond. Naruto smiled as he began at the top of his shoulders. Sasuke was determined to be discreet as his eyes raked over the blond’s figure. He wanted to thank Naruto for wetting his hair and sweeping his hair to the side, so he could lust with both eyes. Naruto’s figure was slightly slimmer and more condensed than his own with lean muscles.

“Does it feel good?” Naruto asked since Sasuke seemed preoccupied with something as he lathered soap down the front of his chest.

“Yes,” Sasuke said earnestly while locking eyes with the blond. Naruto roamed smooth, tan fingers over his sensitive pecs. It took every ounce of restraint Sasuke had not to tug his cock. His eyes wandered to Naruto’s dark pert nipples with larger areolas than his own. He imagined they would be responsive to touch.

“Um, Sas. Do you want me to wash your cock?” Naruto asked shyly even though he already touched it twice.

“Please.” Sasuke moaned the second he felt Naruto’s incredible grip. He took his hand and grabbed Naruto behind his neck. He glanced unintentionally at Naruto’s cock that begged for assistance when he looked down. “Let me touch you,” Sasuke whispered lewdly in Naruto’s ear.

“I…” Naruto hesitated and focused on working Sasuke’s shaft. “Okay,” he squeaked out needing relief.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s cock which was slightly above average but not near the length and girth of his own. He didn’t care. He took pleasure in watching the blonde squeal and bump noses with him as they tried to kiss while maintain their respective grips. 

Eventually, Sasuke needed his lips more than anything. He picked Naruto up and propped his back against the shower wall. Naruto wrapped his legs around his lower back as he jabbed his tongue down Naruto’s throat and kissed him so hungrily that he held his breath. He instinctively thrusted his body into Naruto which rubbed their cocks together. He felt Naruto dig his nails sharply into his shoulders. He broke off their nonstop kissing and clashing of tongues, lips, and teeth to stare into his ocean eyes. 

“Do you like this?” Sasuke asked in a velvety tone.

“Mhmm,” Naruto moaned in response and clamped down on Sasuke’s shoulders. Sasuke adjusted the blond who almost slid down his torso. Sasuke noticed while he repositioned Naruto flush with his belly that folded skin rubbed his stomach from Naruto’s undercarriage. The blond yelped.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked as he kissed his neck. He received his answer in the form of shuttered moans and liquid spilling over his cock and belly. He smirked as he kissed Naruto’s lips. After a few more thrusts, he came too and added his semen to the mix. He set Naruto down and stood on his wobbly legs. Naruto pulled Sasuke under the water and they washed off while kissing and laughing into each other’s mouths. Both clueless. Both smitten.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Their first day reunited proceeded in normal, pre chunin exams fashion after their steamy shower. At dusk, Naruto curled up with Sasuke on the couch after the raven made him dinner. Naruto nuzzled the raven’s chest as he read a book.

“Hey Sas,” Naruto said. He was embarrassed that he drooled on the raven’s shirt after his mind got lost in a daydream. “Is that your katana over there?” Naruto pointed to the corner nearest the balcony.

“Yes,” he said.

“What didn’t you tell me you got Kusanagi back?” Naruto peered up at him with his radiant blue eyes that demanded Sasuke’s attention for a conversation he would never be prepared to have.

“It slipped my mind, I guess,” Sasuke lied. He put the book down and combed his hands through Naruto’s golden hair. 

“How did you get it?” Naruto turned over on his stomach to lay on the raven and rested his chin on Sasuke’s sternum as he gazed at him.

“I was pardoned while you were gone,” Sasuke said softly. Guilt washed over his pale face for withholding the information.

“Teme!” Naruto smacked him on the chest for dramatic effect and sat up to look at him.

Sasuke speculated he would never grow tired of the view of the blond perched on top of him. His wild blue eyes tore through his soul.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he interlaced his fingers with the blond.

“Why didn’t you? It’s a big deal,” Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Sasuke closed his eyes, and his stomach knotted. He felt ill.

“Upset me how?” Naruto inquired with an edge in his tone. He looked at Sasuke’s grief-stricken face which gave him the answer he didn’t want to hear. “ _No_ ,” Naruto opposed vehemently. “You _can’t_ leave. You _won’t_ ,” he yelled. He collapsed on the raven’s chest soaking him with hot tears.

“I don’t want to leave you just this place,” Sasuke replied as if his explanation offered enough consolation for it to matter. He knew nothing he said helped. He devastated the blond more than his actions probably ever had. He traced his fingers along the blond’s back. 

“What’s so wrong about this? About….” Naruto grappled for the right words but he couldn’t even describe what their arrangement/friendship was anymore. He sobbed into Sasuke’s unable to speak.

“Naruto…” Sasuke squeezed him and kissed his forehead. “The council has given me a year to reach a decision about my reinstatement,” he said in a grim tone.

“A year?!” Naruto sat up and scrunched his wet splotchy face. “You _can’t_ …” he emphasized and cried into his hands. Naruto barely lasted a month without Sasuke. A year would break him. Sasuke pried them apart and held them.

“Come with me,” he said in a demanding tone that fell apart when a tear trickled down his cheek. Naruto flashed him a horrified look.

“I can’t go with you, Sasuke,” he cried.

“Yes, you can. Come with me,” Sasuke pleaded. His knuckles turned white from how hard he clutched Naruto’s hand.

“I just made chunin! I have missions and my apprenticeship,” he said hotly. “I can’t just…. Why do you have to leave me you bastard,” Naruto freed his hand and stopped right before he slapped Sasuke’s cheek to cry into his neck instead. “I can’t watch you leave again,” he wailed.

“I don’t want to leave you. I want you to travel with me,” Sasuke cried. His lip quivered as he tried to kiss Naruto’s cheek.

“I already told you I can’t,” Naruto said in heavy breaths.

“I will come back periodically only to visit you,” Sasuke compromised.

“Am I selfish…” Naruto’s voice trembled along with his body. Sasuke couldn’t keep him still. “For saying that it’s not enough?” Naruto sobbed.

“No more selfish than it is me asking you to come with me,” Sasuke said. He propped himself up from underneath Naruto, so he could breathe easier although it seemed impossible regardless of his position.

“I can’t watch you leave again, Sasuke,” Naruto repeated as a warning to the raven, which he understood completely.

“I won’t put you through that again. You won’t know I’m gone. Stand up,” he beckoned.

“Sas’ke,” Naruto’s voice broke in half trying to pronounce his name.

Sasuke constricted Naruto’s already fragile airways from the uncontrollable sobs into a constricting hug. Sasuke realized he couldn’t drag out their parting or it would permanently damage both of them. He brushed Naruto’s lips in a kiss that represented a promise to be true to his word. His goodbye was temporary. It couldn't be the last time he saw the blond even if wanted to. 

Naruto tasted Sasuke’s minty lips in what felt like a promise to him more than a kiss, but he cherished it anyway. Tears flowed freely from both of them during the intimate gesture. Naruto opened his eyes after Sasuke broke away and stared straight into his best friend’s rinnegan and mangekyou sharingan before his environment faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one scene from the original fic that I didn't intentionally cut I just never found a way to incorporate it in what I wrote. I would have gone a more emotional direction with it as opposed to a fight, but I didn't know if it was even necessary with how much went on in the chapter already. The scene I am referring to is Naruto finding the shirt that Sasuke slept with to comfort himself. I could put this in the next chapter....
> 
> Idk if the smut writing is making sense in third person, but I am learning with them. Baby steps. We are trying haha. 
> 
> I hope you liked the edits I made to this in terms of different perspectives and glimpses we didn't have before and keeping true to the narrative of this fic that is angst from emotional places that aren't anger (even tho Naruto does get a little angry at the end). But I also hope that you see Naruto's bubbly personality and his goofball side shining through as well. But I think that is rightfully so and he is kind of a hot head in canon so i thought it was plausible. Don't worry. It will be similar to my last fic in terms of what happens next... Not to spoil it though :) New readers say hi! Old readers, say hi too :)


	7. I Still Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers!!!! Can't believe we have 77 kudos before chapter 7!!
> 
> I struggled with this chapter and I'm tired of looking at it so I'm just going to post it. Lol.
> 
> It's pretty cheesy not gonna lie. Idk I've been watching too much Southern Charm so don't come for me on the last scene if it seems random.
> 
> Idk if it's the writing I don't like because I wrote it in bits and pieces and I can tell I did. Lol But I just felt off. I know I'm not supposed to force it but I needed to get through this chapter. Maybe it's because I'm not at the fun part yet. Hahaha. Self doubt idk what the excuse is tbh. Hopefully there is something fun in here lol
> 
> If you feel so inclined, drop me a comment to make me feel like this chapter isn't total shit. :) You all really encourage me.

The birds sang Naruto a chorus of good mornings waking him up naturally from a restful sleep. He didn’t worry when he rolled over to a pile of white sheets instead of his handsome best friend because he knew that wherever he went, he was coming back soon. Naruto stretched his arms up to the ceiling then landed on something odd. He picked up one of his orange shirts tucked in the bed. He never wore a shirt to sleep in. He wondered if Sasuke chose to when he was gone. The thought pleased him. He picked it up and wandered into the bathroom to start his routine to get ready for work. He anticipated a major celebration from Kakashi for passing the chunin exams. 

Giddy and eager to receive accolades, he stepped into the shower, a place that would forever remind him of Sasuke’s hard naked body and cold, soft lips. He shivered at the memory missing the raven. He couldn’t wait to see him later. Naruto pondered their situation as he lathered soap over his body and shampooed his blond hair. Under no circumstances could he stop kissing or touching Sasuke, but he didn’t know what that meant in terms of their friendship. He needed advice and clarity on the subject. None of his friends were experts in relationships or kissing which left him seeking other methods for an explanation. Fortunately, he knew the perfect solution and just where to get it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Kakashi Sensei!” Naruto hollered loud enough to wake up the entire village as he sauntered into the sixth Hokage’s office on time at exactly 8:00 am.

“Naruto,” Kakashi smiled. "Officially a chunin, I see. Congratulations,” he said in a cordial tone.

“Thank you,” Naruto beamed. “So...” He raised his eyebrows and held out his empty hands. “Where is my present?” he giggled.

“What present?” Kakashi asked.

“All the other students in my genin class got presents from their sensei’s for making chunin!” Naruto pouted at the apathetic copy ninja.

“But they made chunin ages ago,” he mocked.

“That’s not fair Kakashi sensei! I had a lot of stuff going on. It wasn’t my fault,” Naruto said then pouted. Kakashi couldn't argue with that. Naruto's training with Master Jiraiya prevented him from retaking the chunin exams with his other classmates. At the time, receiving mentorship from his godfather took precedent over Konoha shinobi ranks. Without his toad summonings or learning the rasengan, he wouldn't be the ninja in front of him.

“True… What is it that you want?” Kakashi asked nonchalantly. As a rule, he didn't buy gifts for people for any occasion. He didn't get Sakura anything for making chunin. And well, Sasuke wasn't around to even try.

“It’s supposed to be a present not something you ask me! Ugh just forget it,” Naruto said as he began sorting papers on his desk as a distraction and because it was his duty as assistant to the Hokage. 

The workday breezed by keeping Naruto occupied. Kakashi assigned him to address letters to the other four Kage about planning the first meeting between all the five great nations since the end of war. Naruto happily scribed to each of them on behalf of the Hokage’s Office although he wished he could have personalized Gaara’s invitation. He reminisced on the last time he saw his other best friend and hoped for an opportunity to reunite with him soon. Perhaps he should send a separate note conveying that sentiment. The task took him all afternoon and his hand cramped by the time a hawk picked up the final letter to the Raikage. He cracked his knuckles and waited patiently for another task as evening drew near.

“I need you to visit the Stone Carver and say _exactly_ what I have written and _only_ what I have written out for you,” Kakashi said as he hovered over the blond’s desk.

“Yes absolutely!” Naruto reached for the piece of paper, but Kakashi didn’t hand it to him. “It’s really happening? You are gonna do it?” Naruto squealed.

“Yes. I mean it Naruto. Say exactly what I wrote down if you want to keep this a secret, and it needs to be. If information is leaked beforehand, it will be a huge problem. The Stone Carver isn’t supposed to know the details of this project while he works on it,” Kakashi warned the overzealous blond.

“I know, I know. I promise!” Naruto snatched the paper. “Oh and, um, before I go…” Naruto hesitated twiddled his thumbs.

“Yes? It’s unlike you to be tongue tied,” Kakashi said as he eyed the blond.

“Yeah… I was wondering if I could borrow Icha Icha Paradise?” He winced then avoided eye contact.

“Hm. You want to borrow one of your late ero sennin’s greatest achievements?” Kakashi leaned back in his chair intrigued and amused that Naruto asked him when he could have just bought it on his own at the bookstore. Kakashi speculated that his former student was probably too humiliated at the thought of purchasing erotica in a public place especially holding the title of village hero. 

“I have multiple copies. I can loan you one I suppose…” Kakashi scratched his chin then smirked. While his mask hid most of the evidence, anyone that knew him long enough could decipher the gesture from the twinkle in his eyes and crinkle of his nose. “But why the sudden interest? I thought you proofread those back in the day and scoffed at them as trashy excuses for literature? Not that you would know anything about that, of course,” Kakashi said in smug tone. He enjoyed torturing Naruto too much with his interrogation as he watched sweat pool on his brow and his face turning cherry red.

“Well… Uh… Now they might have some…” Naruto stammered. “Ideas for um… Advice I mean… About…” No matter how hard he tried, he stumbled on his intention of using the book to get a better understanding on how to navigate his changing relationship with Sasuke. 

“Say no more. I get it,” Kakashi put his hand up. Even he had a limit to how far he would go in embarrassing Naruto. The kid just wanted help, and judging by the fresh hickeys on his neck, Kakashi concluded that he needed it. “Here, take all three of them,” he handed Naruto the set. “Are you going to share them with Sasuke?” he asked unable to resist one final prying question.

“No! Ah! Why would I do that?” Naruto screeched.

“Just wondering,” Kakashi said evenly. His eyes flitted from the blond’s guilty expression back to his heavily marked neck that Naruto wasn’t aware he should cover up before nosier people directly inquired about it. Kakashi debated discussing the physical evidence that linked Naruto to a romantic interest just to be a nuisance. Instead, he dismissed the blond to spare him on the pretense that he could accomplish his job before the Stone Carver closed down his shop for the day. Kakashi propped his feet on his desk knowing that it wouldn’t be the last time that he meddled in Naruto’s private affairs. After all, he eventually needed his prized possessions back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto followed his instructions diligently, and the meeting with the Stone Carver was successful. The covert project was scheduled to break ground next week. Feeling accomplished, he picked up a bowl of ramen on his way home to celebrate. After eating dinner alone, he decided to read while he waited for Sasuke to return. He was shocked that he cracked open a book, even if it was porn more or less, considering reading was Sasuke’s favorite hobby. One that Naruto never considered trying until he reached his limit in desperation. He kicked his feet up on the sofa and scanned the first chapter.

Absorbed in the pages of the awkward romance between the main characters, he couldn’t help but notice the parallels between them and himself and Sasuke. He found it frustrating how clueless the man and woman were about their affections toward each other. Were he and Sasuke that naïve? He gulped as he continued to flip through the short novel when he came to a scene that made him horny and reminisce about his intimate encounters with Sasuke. The characters experimented in similar ways they did but also took their actions even further which fascinated the blond. He wondered if Sasuke would like to try it. He touched himself at the thought of performing the deed the raven and unintentionally stroked himself to orgasm. Then he finished the first book which ended with the two protagonists arguing over establishing a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. The cliffhanger proposed the same thought about his dynamic with Sasuke. Did he want Sasuke to be his boyfriend? Would Sasuke want that too? Were they acting like boyfriends? He supposed he would be open to that because couldn’t escape the reality in front of him. Sasuke was no longer just his _best friend_. He retreated to his bed, and despite his conflicting thoughts, he fell asleep peacefully feeling surrounded by the presence of the raven even though he was nowhere in sight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto clocked out at noon for his lunch break. It was his favorite part of the workday where he could socialize with friends and spend time away from his desk. Late spring officially reached Konoha which meant the cherry blossoms bloomed their fragrant pink flowers and sprouted their delicious fruit. Their name shared a commonality with his lunch companion for the day. Sakura chose a new café that specialized in soups and sandwiches. Naruto cared less about the food and more about the comradery because he preferred to eat in the company of people rather than silence.

Silence often unnerved him. Naruto usually kept a positive outlook most of the time, but when subjected to being alone with his thoughts, he spiraled to unpleasant memories or drudged deep into self-criticism. And if that occurred and he had no one to turn to, he feared he would never snap out of it. Before he lived with Sasuke, he rarely spent idle time in his apartment unless it was to retire to his bed at the end of the night. Sometimes, he would crash at Shikamaru’s if something unsettled him even if he couldn’t describe it. Living with Sasuke changed everything and put him more at ease. He was thankful.

Sakura blended into the tree next to her causing Naruto to almost skip past her. The weather was mild with warmer temperatures, but he didn’t expect her to sit outside. 

“Hey Sakura chan. I hope I’m not late,” he said scooting his chair into the sunlight instead of the cool shade underneath the umbrella.

“You aren’t,” she smiled. “It’s good to see you.” As much as he seemed to rely on Sasuke, Sakura felt relieved that he took the raven’s absence with grace almost as if it didn’t register to him. She swallowed when the rays from the sun casted upon the arch of his neck decorated with obvious love bites. Could it be? She shook the ridiculous thought from her head. Plus, it was too hasty to begin an intense discussion soon into their lunch.

“What is new with you?” he asked as the server handed him a menu. 

“Not much. I am dating someone though…” she trailed off. The pink in her cheeks complimented her hair and the scenery surrounding her. She didn’t know why she hesitated to tell the blonde as if her relationship status was a major secret. She supposed Naruto might have noticed her and Lee spending time together, but his job monopolized his time. Sinice Sasuke was gone, she respected it as his necessary distraction.

“You are?! Who?” Naruto chirped. He took a sip of water to hide the relief plastered on his face. He recalled her confession at his house about falling out of love with Sasuke. At the time, he speculated that she patronized him by concealing her lingering feelings for the raven, but the revelation she just announced settled his doubt. His shoulders sagged and he relaxed in his chair. They placed their lunch order as he waited for the name of the lucky fellow.

In their earlier years, Sakura captivated Naruto with her emerald eyes and soft cotton candy hair. He characterized his admiration for her feminine features that contrasted her harsher personality as a romantic crush, but the label never quite fit. He didn’t actually fantasize about kissing her like he declared out loud numerous times in front of all his peers. He thought he had to feel that way about someone, so he chose Sakura as the source. In hindsight, he used her as a shield to mask his true feelings hidden beneath the surface that recently yearned for their release.

“It's Lee,” she said as she studied his face for approval. She noticed that he seemed to give it before she uttered the name of her suitor.

“That’s awesome Sakura!” Naruto crooned as a wide smile drew across his face. “So, is he your boyfriend? Is that how that works?” Naruto scratched his head. His question functioned as a genuine curiosity mixed with the ulterior motive on his quest for understanding the bestowed titles given to significant others.

“Yes, Naruto. When you like someone…” Sakura stumbled. “And they like you back… you establish a relationship where that person is your boyfriend,” Sakura said quietly as her eyes wandered back to the yellow bruises on his neck.

Their food arrived which broke up the conversation and saved Naruto from having to respond to Sakura’s explanation. When they began talking again, it revolved around amicable, mindless topics that didn’t delve into their personal lives. Naruto always enjoyed that part of their friendship. After spending so much time on missions together, they knew how to converse about simple things.

“Ino chan,” Sakura covered her mouth as she chewed. She threw her friend a surprised look for intruding unabashedly on their lunch when Ino parked it next to her.

“Sup,” she raised a brow at the golden blond across from her and a sly smile appeared over her lips. Sakura nudged Ino and shook her head not to engage. Ino brushed her off. 

“Hey Ino chan,” Naruto said politely lifting his real hand to wave at her. He scrunched his face after making eye contact with her by the weird expression she gave him.

“Where did you get that?! It’s sooo chic!” Ino gushed.

“What?” Naruto cocked his head. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Ino rolled her eyes at Naruto. “What boutique did you buy that from? Was it from Tenten’s?” Ino leaned forward to inspect the gold hardware shimmered in the light. She missed the engraving.

“I didn’t buy it…” Naruto’s voice lowered as he fiddled with the bracelet before hiding it in the safety of his lap. “It was a gift,” he said in a hushed tone as his cheeks blushed the color of the flower that landed on the table.

"A gift?" Ino scoffed. "Sai hasn't ever given me a gift like that... Well, besides my engagement ring," she said bursting with pride as she twisted it on her finger. 

Sakura kept her gaze on the plate in front of her. She had her own suspicions regarding the jewelry that somehow failed to catch her attention until Ino showed up. Of course, she wanted Naruto to spill all the details, but she figured her best chance for success was when Ino quit her quest. 

"Is it the same person who adorned those hickeys on your neck?" Ino pressed. Sakura swatted her thigh made obvious by a clapping sound. She glared at her as an added bonus. 

"Leave him alone, Ino. He has to go back to work," Sakura said. "It's none of our business as long as he's happy," she smiled at Naruto, but he looked unsure. 

"Ugh you are both no fun. You know where to find me if you stop being boring," she said to before she strutted off. 

Sakura paid for Naruto's lunch after he rejected her offer several times. "Naruto," Sakura called to him after he planted his feet in the direction of the Hokage's Office. "Are you okay?" She asked as her eyes searched for a sign in his cerulean ones. Besides his stubbornness that nearly caused a squabble outside over who paid the check, Sakura found his reserved demeanor after Ino left troubling. Perhaps, he wasn't holding up as well as she thought since Sasuke's departure. 

"I'm okay, Sakura. Thanks for..." He didn't know how to phrase his gratitude unless he wanted to reveal information about him and Sasuke. Not that he was purposefully keeping things a secret from Sakura or anyone. He just hadn't figured everything out with Sasuke yet to even explain their relationship they had with each other 

"It's Sasuke isn't it..." The words tumbled out of Sakura's mouth faster than she could take them back. Naruto looked at her warily and gave a faint nod in confirmation. "He gave you the bracelet, and he has kissed you..." she said out loud processing it. She didn't feel jealous which alleviated any remaining inkling she held regarding her feelings towards the raven. Her concern shifted to the blond in front of her who seemed lost in his perception of the events that transpired between them. She knew the feeling. 

Sasuke didn't wear his emotions openly though he left tangible guesses in the form of the gold chain wrapped around Naruto's wrist and the bruises that covered places on his body. Sakura always remembered him this way. Emotionally distant. The coldness. The solitude. He was stunted by the trauma from his tragic childhood, a concept that Sakura finally understood after years of ignorance.The only person who seemed to grasp his pain immediately and who Sasuke felt a kinship to was Naruto. 

"Yes," Naruto sighed finally unburdened by the weight he carried from his secret. 

"Naruto, I worry about you. Sasuke..." She touched the blond's shoulder hesitant to state her opinion. Panic spread across his face from her gesture, and he shrugged her off. "What's wrong?" she whispered as she saw tears welled up in his ocean eyes. Her stomach knotted. 

“Sakura,” Naruto said digging into her shoulders with his dull nails. “Where is Sasuke?” He quivered on the verge of collapsing. He felt his palms slipping down her sleeves and his breathing labored. 

“Naruto… I don’t know where he is….” She said gently as she could manage but the desperation in his voice scared her combined with his shaky foundation. His knees buckled ready to cave in at any moment. “Do you need to sit down?” She squeaked. 

“No. Where is Sasuke?” He asked again but with more resolve. 

It clicked. Sakura realized that Naruto asked because he knew nothing. She didn’t connect how that was possible, but she could enlighten him with the facts. 

“Naruto…” she spoke calmly like he was a wild animal. “Sasuke left the village a week ago for his atonement journey….” She hung her head. The image she conjured in her head of his reaction was awful enough. Facing him in his despair felt cruel. 

It took five whole minutes for Naruto to process Sakura’s sentence let alone unravel its meaning. She peaked at him with one eye as he stood rigid as a statue in front of her. She waited for his next move. The emergency room prepared her for a crisis like the one unfolding in front of her. 

“I have to go back to work,” he said in an eerily composed voice. 

“Do you need me to go with you?” she asked. 

“No,” he said. “Thank you for lunch, Sakura.” The melancholy undertones buried deep in his inflection upset Sakura. She cursed Sasuke for abandoning Naruto. She bolted after him as he sprinted to the Hokage’s Office. 

Naruto stormed through the door equal parts rage and devastation. Tears streamed down his faster than his eyes could make them. He sunk down to the floor and curled up in a fetal position attempting to muffle the sounds of his broken heart. 

Kakashi handled emotions like weeds. Most of the time he let them grow unbothered unless they surpassed the good plants in size. This was not an instance where he couldn’t let it go. He carefully stepped toward Naruto and crouched down beside him. He reached his hand out and attempted to pat his back which instead resembled a series of slaps. 

“Naruto, what happened? I thought you just went to lunch…” Kakashi said. 

“That bastard,” Naruto seethed. 

“What are you talking about?” Kakashi asked. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled into his knees. “He put me in a genjutsu, so I wouldn’t know that he left Konoha,” Naruto punched the wall behind him destroying the sheetrock that made contact with his fist. 

Sakura entered the scene and gave Kakashi a puzzled expression. 

“Naruto, that can’t be what happened. But yes, he’s been gone a week. You are a perfect jinchuriki. You can’t get caught in a genjutsu,” Kakashi said in a reasonable tone. 

_“I allowed it,” Kurama spoke through their bond._

_“You did what?! You hate Sasuke. Why would you do that?” Naruto cried._

_“The brat had a point, Naruto. He didn’t want to hurt you or have you suffer in pain. He wasn’t being malicious. You told him that you couldn’t watch him leave. He approached me with his plan, and I approved. I promised not to infuse my chakra to break the genjustu,” Kurama said._

Upon hearing the kitsune’s explanation for his cooperation, Naruto didn’t know if he felt better or worse about it. Part of him despised every fiber of the raven’s existence, and part of him sympathized with the plan he concocted to protect him. Naruto bet that Sasuke didn’t anticipate it falling to pieces. 

“Naruto,” Sakura shook him. “Talk to us,” Sakura begged. 

“Kurama knew about it. You broke me from the genjutsu when you touched me because Kurama promised Sasuke he wouldn’t infuse chakra,” Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone that perturbed Sakura and Kakashi from his intense emotional display a few minutes prior. They tilted their heads at each other over who would speak to the unstable blond first. 

“Naruto…” Kakashi lost the nonverbal communication battle. “What do you want to do? What do you need?” Kakashi asked sounding more desperate than he ever remembered. 

Naruto reached out his hand, and Kakashi helped him to his feet. “I don’t know yet….” Naruto shrugged. His instinct drove him in the direction of Sasuke regardless of how pissed off at him he was at the moment. Kurama’s approval of the route Sasuke took enhanced his dilemma. He paced back and forth as he scanned through his options. “He wanted me to go with him,” he blurted out randomly during his internal battle. 

“Naruto, why didn’t you?” Sakura rubbed his back in friendly circles. 

“Because I…” Naruto released fresh tears as he grappled to find the words. He generated excuses for why he didn’t tag along, and his decision haunted him. In a concise summary, his real reason that he kept trapped in his subconscious for not going with Sasuke was fear. He was scared. Scared to lose him. Scared of how he felt about him. Scared to experience adventures with him. Scared that he may need to cling to him forever. If fear hadn’t clouded his judgement, he would be curled up in those strong pale arms. “I told him that I had to be here. My missions and my job,” Naruto exhaled. 

“That’s it?” Kakashi blinked. “Why didn’t you ask me about it?” the copy ninja tried not to take offense. 

“I don’t know…” Naruto couldn’t defend himself properly unless he wanted to reveal his personal self-esteem issues. 

“Well, if you would have asked, I would have told you to go with him. You deserve a vacation, Naruto. There is plenty of time to advance your career,” Kakashi sighed. Sakura smiled at him then both of their eyes narrowed at Naruto. He felt exposed. 

“I still want to,” he whispered. 

“Alright. You already have my permission,” Kakashi gestured toward the door. “Take the year off and enjoy yourself.” 

“The _year_?” Naruto croaked. The words vibrated in his ear drums at a deafening level. The entire year with Sasuke. His best friend. His something more than that. They could figure it out together. 

“Well, yes. That is what the council and I agreed upon,” Kakashi said. He watched the blond reverse his mood from grim to elated. He felt confident that it would bring Naruto the clarity he needed and work out whatever was budding between them for better or worse. If Kakashi had to gamble one way though, he chose better not as an optimist but a realist. 

“Thank you,” Naruto cried as he attacked his sensei encompassing him in a hug. “Thank you thank you. Best present ever,” he said transferring a hunk of snot to the Hokage’s shirt. Kakashi groaned in disgust, but it lessened his annoyance knowing that joy caused the bodily fluid. “Wait,” Naruto wrinkled Kakashi’s shirt eyes full of chaos. “How will I find him?” 

Kakashi pricked his finger palmed the floor as an insignia appeared. Pakun manifested into the room from a puff of smoke. “Whatcha need this time Kakashi?” He whined in his dreary voice. 

“I need you to take Naruto and track down Sasuke Uchiha. No idea on his location,” Kakashi said. 

“Him again? Ugh. I need something with his scent,” Pakun grumbled. He sniffed the air in the room. “Never mind. The scent is all over him,” he pawed at Naruto. Naruto blushed even though it didn’t imply anything incriminating since he was separated from Sasuke for a week already but maybe that fact increased his embarrassment. 

"Seriously, thank you," Naruto smiled and gave one more hug his former sensei. 

"Good luck Naruto," Sakura said. he hugged her too. 

Then the clock ticked down until he reached Sasuke. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The fishing village that held nostalgic memories of Sasuke’s stint as a member of Team 7 sidetracked him on his journey to visit Taka. When he devised the decision to pass through the town after a weary week of traveling on foot, he spotted an elderly fisherman who struggled to load his boat with supplies, so Sasuke assisted him. His good deed resulted in a reward in the form of a warm meal provided by the stranger’s wife.

“Seriously thank you kind young man. My husband refuses to give up on fishing. Are you a shinobi?” The wife smiled through her wrinkled gray eyes.

“I am. Well, I was. I am on a hiatus right now,” Sasuke said. He sat down at the table defeated after she refused to let him help her cook dinner.

“I thought so,” she said in a pleasant tone. “What brings a handsome fellow like you here traveling alone?” she laughed, and her husband nudged her for her attempt to flirt with a much younger man. She kissed him as reassurance that her comments meant no harm. Sasuke watched their exchange feeling out of place. He fidgeted. A type of body language that he rarely demonstrated until recently.

“I am on my way to an island,” he said simply. There was no need to divulge personal details about his complicated past or future plans to strangers.

“Traveling is more fun when you have someone to wake up to in the morning,” she said tossing crawfish into the boiling pot of water. “Isn’t that right honey? I’ve been on that damn boat with you many times,” she said.

Sasuke hated how this acquaintance reminded him of the one person he already thought about every second of every day since he left Konoha. He stared straight ahead to avoid replying. His mind drifted to thoughts of swimming in a sea of dazzling blue eyes. Bluer than the bay in front of him. 

“Oh yes, so much better. Best times of my life for sure. Now you are too landlocked to go with me. You claim the boat messes with your equilibrium,” he said rolling his eyes in lighthearted jest. “I’ll tell you what though, I can see behind those dark eyes of his," he shook his finger at Sasuke as if scolding a pet. "That the boy misses someone. Probably runnin' from 'em too” The man said as he walked towards him. Sasuke dropped his jaw before sealing it shut dumbfounded that someone who knew nothing about him could tell. Was he that obvious?

“Don’t mind him. Being out at sea for twenty-five years has made him a little crazy,” she said looking over her shoulder as she dumped the steaming water into the sink. She also winked at Sasuke in a jovial manner. He tried to return a smile, but it turned out like a pained grimace.

“I’m serious honey. I’ve seen eyes like that ‘fore. Why did you leave ‘em behind?” The fisherman asked in a thicker accent than he previously used. Sasuke wondered if it was some kind of fisherman's dialect. He pulled up a chair and rested his forearms on its back waiting for Sasuke to answer as his invasive question.

“I…” Sasuke stumbled. He knew he had no obligation to tell them anything, but their kindness slightly eroded his tough exterior that he contemplated it.

“Don’t let him pressure you. Leave him alone honey. He doesn’t have to tell us anything,” she scolded. She dumped the crawfish out in front of them directly onto the table. The unsanitary act bewildered Sasuke prompting him to lose his appetite. 

“I didn’t want to leave him… I just had to figure some things out. He wouldn’t come with me even though he wanted to... I wanted him to. But I still left,” Sasuke mumbled half hoping neither of them heard him.

“Oh darling,” the woman briefly wrapped her arms around his neck then joined them at the table. “Can you at least visit him?” she asked concerned and took his hand in hers. It felt bizarre to link hands with someone other than the blond. 

“I told him I would…” Sasuke trailed off as he regretted his actions before he began his journey. He couldn’t actually visit Naruto without destroying the illusion that he created so the blond better coped with his absence, and he knew that it prohibited him from using the tactic again when he eventually repeated his departure. What Sasuke didn’t anticipate though was that his own level of suffering after only a week of separation would be incredibly unbearable.

“I know you’ll see him again soon. Trust me. _He_ may sail on it,” she glanced at her husband. “But the water has always spoken to _me_ , and I hear it whispering that this boy of yours is closer than you think,” she squeezed his hand.

Sasuke gave the kooky woman a faint smile. He didn’t believe much in fate or gods anymore after all the hardships he endured in his life, and certainly not a senile woman, but he supposed he would entertain any possibility that she was right if she predicted an early reunion with Naruto.

Despite his reservations about the presentation of the food, dinner tasted wonderful although not in Sasuke’s regular repertoire of what he consumed or probably would again. After getting his hand smacked away for trying to wash dishes, he wandered out to the dock and gazed up at stars and the full moon as the centerpiece in the sky. The night usually recharged him and brought him peace. But since leaving without the blond, he felt off balance uncomfortable under the illumination of the lunar orb at night and under the brightness of the sun during the day. 

“It’s pretty out here ain’t it?” the fisherman said as he interrupted Sasuke’s tranquil meditation with his abrasive slang.

“Yeah,” he shifted his obsidian eye to the water that crushed rhythmically against the dock hoping to evade another speech.

“You know, I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said I see somethin’ in your eyes," he started. "Because I had it in my own a long time ago after I left for my first fishing trip. It was 'fore me and Kim were together…” he said. Sasuke nodded feeling his stomach churning. He questioned how edible the foreign crustacean was that he ate. “And boy, I’ll tell ya…” he paused. “It was the hardest time of my life… Don’t listen to an old fool ramblin’ but…” he gestured behind him to his wife through the window. “Listen to her. She says he’s lookin’ for ya. Believe her. And.” He gripped Sasuke’s shoulder and crowded his face. “Go. Find. Him.” 

Sasuke swung his legs back and forth after the geezer left. He took his scratched forehead protector out of his pocket and traced his thumb over the dent recalling the taunts he jabbed at the blond telling him that he would never make a mark on his forehead. Presently, Sasuke sensed in his gut that Naruto made a mark somewhere else on him. A more permanent one. He clutched the headband over his heart hoping that maybe the woman who remarked such absurd words spoke the truth. Maybe soon he would see spikey blond hair and cerulean eyes. The two colors that swirled around in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they didn't reunite. I am pressuring myself to get it right and it didn't fit the vibe of this chapter. I know how I want it to happen but this chapter felt rushed to me in a lot of ways. I want their reunion to start on a clean slate so that will be next chapter. And since they were separated all chapter it just makes more sense to break it off that way.
> 
> The Stone Carver project is still a secret to the reader (I was supposed to reveal it right when I quit writing the Beta version) but it will get a proper unveiling in this fic so stay tuned!
> 
> My vision for this was to keep it mostly the same to beta but give more insight and improve upon those scenes. idk if I hit any of those marks tbh but we'll see. I had more fun writing the beginning. lol The only part I got a kick of was Naruto borrowing the books to help him figure out his relationship. If you know you know why that adds to the fun later on ;) I didn't describe the scene he read in graphic detail because I didn't want to ruin the fun for when he sees Sasuke again. Hopefully you can read between the lines tho lol
> 
> I think Sakura has improved too and i like her even more in this version. She should have had this kind of development in canon.


	8. What Are You Doing Here, Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!!
> 
> This chapter is shorter at almost exactly 5k words but honestly longer than I thought it would be.
> 
> If I could describe this chapter in one word I would pick sexy hahaha. We'll see how accurate that is.
> 
> Idk if I'll ever be satisfied with the big moments such as their reunion because it is just such a hyped scene in my head that I never think I'll get them right. But hopefully you like it. idk I did weird stuff this chapter. lol.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading, commenting, subscribing, kudos, love.** All the things. If you are new here say hi, and if you are loyal and always leave me love, I am indebted to you.

The pug lagged behind the determined blond who zipped through the trees and obstacles in front of them with an agile grace. He muttered profanities under his breath but ultimately allowed the blond to set the pace even if it exceeded the capabilities of his own short legs.

“How much farther?” Naruto asked even though he was in the lead. He glanced over his shoulder at Pakun to make sure he was following him. They barely stopped to rest for longer than it took to fuel their stomachs and take a quick nap. According to the pug, Sasuke was located somewhere on the border between the Land of Fire and Land of Waves which became more apparent the closer they moved toward his scent.

“We aren’t too far away. We should take a break. You haven’t had a full night sleep since we left,” Pakun said warily.

“If we wait for too long, then Sasuke will be going in a different direction, and we will have to chase him even longer. We don’t have time,” Naruto fussed. Technically, they had plenty of time considering Kakashi granted him the whole year with the raven, but Naruto didn’t want to waste it on playing tag. Nothing urgent demanded that they reach Sasuke within a certain window except for Naruto’s will power.

“We should head toward the bridge that connects the lands. That will be the shortcut to reach him because he is in the Land of Waves,” Pakun said drooling from the heat as they continued south.

“Right. Let’s go,” Naruto accelerated ahead until he realized that Pakun trailed further behind. He slowed down and picked up the little dog.

“Put me down,” he barked at the insult of a renown tracking hound being carried by a human. “I’m not a puppy.”

“No. But you are holding me back. So, I’ll carry you to stay on track,” Naruto said darting through the trees. Pakun gave up a losing argument with the stubborn blond. Kakashi owed him a raise or a huge bone for dealing with this level of nonsense. He salivated at the thought of either. He settled into the crook of Naruto’s arm resisting the urge to complain. 

Eighteen kilometers before they reached the bridge. Eighteen kilometers separated Naruto from his most precious person, the only appropriate title that he could give the raven at the moment. At least it fit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep evaded Sasuke like a mouse dodging the paw of a cat. Every time Sasuke forced his eyes shut, he saw the blond hurtling towards him so vividly that he blinked to ensure his mind deceived him. When he wasn’t actively trying to sleep, he replayed the conversation on the dock to the point of mental exhaustion. But no matter how much his body willed it, he couldn’t drift off between the layers of sheets unless he wanted to see cruel tricks involving a tan jinchuriki with a heart of gold and will of fire.

Sasuke slipped out of the quiet house at dawn surprised to hear the fisherman snoring when he had passed by the bedroom. He expected to exchange pleasantries before he bid them farewell though Sasuke was relieved he didn’t have to. Instead, he expressed his gratitude to the couple for their hospitality through a penned note that didn’t mention the unwarranted but not awful advice they gave him. 

He traveled light with nothing other than Kusanagi strapped to his back ready to wield instantly. He preferred it that way because he didn’t need much. The ache in his chest and uncharismatic words from the fisherman altered his course from Orochimaru’s Southern hideout back to the place he escaped in order to dust the cobwebs his head. He intended to visit his former team that he assembled during his quests for revenge in his earlier teenage years, but his plans derailed after he realized that he needed the blond by his side to properly execute his journey to discover the meaning of being a shinobi.

When he reached the bridge, the sun casted an orange glow upon it as if it highlighted the way. The long, wide bridge shared its namesake with the person he sought after. Sasuke knelt down and traced his fingers over the epitaph at the beginning of the railing. The wind swept his hair to the side allowing him to read the engraving using both of his eyes. He smiled and vowed to find him. Once they were reunited, the potentials of their explorations equated to dyes meant to splatter on blank canvas. 

He plodded his feet while his mind raced, a dueling pair that made for sluggish progress. He forgot length of this bridge after seeing its construction to completion through their first Team 7 mission all those years ago. Fortunately, he could maintain his leisurely walk since he remained the sole traveler on its planks. His footsteps reverberated louder than usual due to his weary body. He normally advanced with the stealth of a feline unable to hear his presence until he pounced. But the sound comforted him and reminded him of his purpose. He blinked several times to keep his eyes open and focused on the tunnel like view ahead. 

Something distorted his vision and approached him at an alarmingly fast rate. He stopped and squinted for a clearer assessment of the incoming threat. He guided his hand to the sheath housing his katana when he suddenly released his grip. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Running out of time, he braced himself for impact gripping wood beneath him.

Naruto leapt into his arms and attached himself to Sasuke’s waist like a leech on flesh. A giggle bubbled out of his throat as he stared at the handsome raven who stared back at him with his dichromatic eyes and mouth slightly agape. 

Sasuke ran his hands down the length of Naruto’s spine checking every indentation to verify that the human in front of him was indeed real and the one he pined for. He cupped them on Naruto’s firm, yet grabbable bottom to support his weight although Sasuke had no issues holding him. Sasuke searched the blond for a hint of anger or disappointment which would no doubt be a result of his method to quell the unfavorable repercussions of his departure. He saw none. Only the same endearing, bright smile that nearly blinded him. His reason for rarely viewing it through both eyes.

“Naruto…” Sasuke said after several minutes of polite gazing and his tasteful groping. “What are you doing here, baby?” He blushed the color of the sunset from his choice of verbiage and the unprecedented circumstances.

Naruto ignored Sasuke’s foreign address to him but not his pink cheeks. Naruto wanted to pluck them like roses on a bush, but his hands gripped Sasuke’s carved back that flexed wherever he moved them which of course Naruto treated like a game. “I’m here to join you… If you still want me to…” Naruto faltered as he attempted to guess Sasuke’s answer from his dilated pupils.

Sasuke’s patience limit on restraining himself from kissing Naruto expired the second the blond jumped into his arms, but somehow managed to wait until the opportunity presented itself perfectly where a response from him was required. Then, he pressed his lips to the blonde’s tenderly to test his reciprocation of the gesture. Naruto responded better than he hoped by nipping at his lower lip and challenging Sasuke’s steady stance as he covered his mouth hungrily.

“I guess I’ll just be on my way then,” The pug announced in his usual drab voice though eager to leave the sight in front of him. He saw Naruto wave him off as he concentrated on the tongue down his throat.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto panting heavy breaths. “Who was that?” he asked.

“Pakun! You know, Kakashi’s top hound. He’s how I found you,” Naruto said as he pecked along Sasuke’s angular jawline.

“Kakashi knows you are here,” Sasuke said aloud in a skeptical tone trying to confirm his thoughts.

“Yes, he told me I could be gone,” Naruto swallowed. “For the year,” he added as he closed his right eye preparing for the possibility of an unpleasant reaction from the raven. There was a chance Sasuke wanted some alone time as an introvert, and Naruto already resigned himself to take any number of days, weeks, or months that the raven gave him.

“You gave up your job and your responsibilities…” Sasuke processed everything in pieces. Naruto’s words. His supple lips. The hands that draped around his neck. The thighs clutching his waist.

“Yes. I can do those whenever…” Naruto bit his lip and looked down shyly. He unhooked himself from Sasuke and stood in front of him. Sasuke flashed him a confused expression for his random dismount, but Naruto spoke first. “Why did you put me in a genjutsu?” he asked in a hushed voice that leaked frustration.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said his name in an apologetic tone. He couldn’t stomach observing his downtrodden face, so he focused on the space between their bodies. “I’m sorry,” he said not knowing what else to say or how to justify his poor decision. “I shouldn’t have done that to you,” he said.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Naruto reiterated. “But I get it…” He clasped his hands together loosely. His body swayed with the wind that rushed by them rocking the bridge. Sasuke steadied them and pulled Naruto into an embrace.

“I won’t do it again, I promise,” he said. He kissed Naruto’s temple and collected the stray tear on his finger that fell down the blond’s cheek. “How long have you been looking for me?” The question caught in his throat on the way out of his windpipe. It pained him that Naruto chased him again. That he always had to be the one to chase him. 

“A few days,” Naruto mumbled into the comfort of the raven’s chest as he cradled his head against him.

Sasuke inferred as much. He wondered how the timeline progressed but refrained from asking because Naruto clearly was upset after his release from the genjutsu. He supposed it didn’t matter when he found out versus how quickly he mobilized. He could see the visual signs of sleep deprivation in the blond that he knew mirrored his own.

“Okay. Let’s find a place to stay tonight in the fishing town that is not too far away from here,” he said as he squeezed Naruto gently.

“But Sas, you were going away from there. Where were you headed?” Naruto peered up at him cerulean eyes teeming with curiosity.

“It doesn’t matter. We can continue that tomorrow,” Sasuke said aware of the cryptic layers in his response. He didn’t know why he hesitated confessing to the blond his intention was actually to find him and bring him along. He guessed the revelation wasn’t necessary since they were together. Sasuke and Naruto linked hands as they trekked back to the fishing settlement that Sasuke left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall descended upon them by the time they reached the town, but the impending arrival of summer encouraged an influx of people to meander the streets. Sasuke kept Naruto’s hand intertwined with his down at his side under the protection of his cloak. He periodically checked on the blond that his eyes stayed open given his exhausted state. He surveyed the surrounding buildings for an Inn as Naruto leaned on his arm.

“Hey Naruto!” A young voice called to him from the sea of adults swimming around them.

Sasuke instinctively turned his head toward the sound while Naruto remained glued to his side but flitted his eyes looking for the source demanding his attention. Sasuke hated how recognizable the blond was but couldn’t fault anyone for plucking him out of a crowd for the chance to meet him. Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed when Naruto smiled from recognizing the kid in front of him.

“Inari! Hey buddy!” Naruto ruffled the young boy’s hair who appeared to be the same age and height as Konohamaru.

“I thought that was you!” he said proudly. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

Sasuke watched their exchange with a neutral expression. Naruto’s fans extended beyond admiring adults but to adoring kids of all ages too, and apparently, not just the ones in Konoha. Before Sasuke left, he witnessed multiple instances where kids approached Naruto for pictures, autographs or some general acknowledgment, and the blond always humbly offered it. He spoke their language and crouched down to their eye level when he interacted with them. He seemed to genuinely love kids and never minded their interruptions. The sight always warmed Sasuke’s cold heart more than he cared to admit, but then again, Naruto’s presence warmed him from the inside out too. He didn’t read too much into either one.

“We are stopping through for the night. Do you remember Sasuke? He’s on my team,” Naruto gushed and looked up at Sasuke with twinkling blue eyes. He forgot their joined hands until he felt a slight tug from the raven that brough him closer as he snaked his other hand to hold onto Naruto’s hip. Naruto blushed from the hidden, intimate gesture.

“Yes! Do you guys need a place to stay? Please stay with me and my mom!” The boy in the bucket hat begged.

Naruto looked to Sasuke who gave him a courteous nod. “Sure,” he smiled. Inari already grabbed Naruto’s wrist and weaved them through people.

“Mom!” Inari shouted as he crept through the house leaving Naruto and Sasuke in the entrance. They let go of their hands, but Sasuke stood behind Naruto resting his hand lightly on the blond’s hip. Naruto looked up at him and blushed.

“Inari, what do you mean you invited them over?” his mother said sternly as Inari dragged her into the kitchen. She straightened when she laid eyes on the two shinobi.

“Hello. I mean, good evening. It’s no trouble of you to stay with us. We only have a single spare room with one bed though,” she flushed with embarrassment for her outburst that they both overhead and for the situation she put them in. Upon her revelation about the Sasuke tugged on Naruto in a subtle way that pulled him closer, so he pressed against the raven. Naruto’s cheeks burned. He hoped it wasn’t visible to anyone.

“We didn’t mean to impose. We should have told Inari to ask your permission first,” Naruto spoke in a charismatic tone. “But if it’s alright we’ll take the bed just for tonight,” Naruto said.

“It’s no trouble,” she nodded. “Inari go make the bed for them,” she said. 

Naruto and Sasuke waited in awkward silence for the boy to return while his mother tried to conceal her night clothes from the strange men by hiding in the shadows of the doorway. Her paranoia unnecessary due to their preoccupation with each other. 

“Can I show them mom?” Inari entered the room breaking up the monotony. 

“Yes. Have a good night. If either of you need anything, my room is down the hall. Inari’s is next to yours,” she smiled.

“Thank you,” Naruto beamed. Sasuke murmured the sentiment quietly.

“Let’s go!” Inari yanked Naruto by the arm freeing him from Sasuke who followed them.

The room while quaint and small faced the open water that went on forever until it intersected the sky. A double bed was located in the corner against the wall. A candle was lit on the nightstand next to it since the room lacked wired electricity. 

“Sorry it gets kinda cold in here at night, and the bed is kinda small,” Inari said innocently.

“We don’t mind. Thank you,” Naruto smiled and felt Sasuke’s finger brush his in what seemed like an accidental gesture, but Naruto knew it wasn’t.

“Okay. The bathroom is across the hall,” Inari pointed out then hugged Naruto goodnight. Sasuke stood stiffly unsure if the kid would attack him next. Instead, Inari waved before disappearing which relieved Sasuke from unsolicited touching.

Naruto and Sasuke stood farther apart still despite the absence of an audience. They gave each other bashful looks averting their eyes to the wooden panels on the floor and walls when they weren’t separately taking in the reality of being alone together for the first time in weeks. “I’ll be back in a minute if you are okay with me using the bathroom first,” Sasuke said breaking their silence. The fact that Sasuke spoke first surprised Naruto since he preferred to speak only when essential.

“Mkay,” Naruto flashed him a coy smile.

He stared out at the water that rippled under the glinting moonlight and listened to the crickets chirping in the distance on land. The wanning full moon glowed through the window, and Naruto adjusted his bracelet to get a clearer view of the crescent one carved into the metal that reflected the shine from its inspiration. He didn’t know how long he stared into the tranquil scene in front of him that barely changed when he felt cold hands and skin envelope him from behind. He shivered then leaned back into the familiar embrace.

“What are you looking at?” Sasuke asked in a low almost sensual voice which made sense considering Naruto felt the raven’s erection pressed against him.

“Nothing. It’s just pretty,” he hummed.

“Hn,” Sasuke said as he placed a kiss on the spot under Naruto’s ear that produced stars in his blue eyes.

“I’ll be back. I’ll get ready for bed too,” Naruto squirmed out of Sasuke’s hold already breathless and stalked his way to the bathroom.

Sasuke let the candle burn so Naruto could find his way back because Sasuke knew of his tendency to trip and fall over air. He sat cross legged on the bed in the middle not to claim either side although he speculated, he would end up on the outside for the purpose of cuddling the blond when they fell asleep. He chose his sitting position based on a hunch of where Naruto would gravitate his body when he joined him in bed. His eyelids grew heavy and weighted the longer he waited, but his cock had other plans and remained stiff and throbbing in his boxers. He didn’t care if they did anything, but he couldn’t sleep without the blond. 

Naruto stepped into the room managing to plant his feet on every creaking board. Sasuke laughed silently at the dramatic expressions on Naruto’s every time another noise slipped through the cracks. He finally reached the bed and climbed on top of Sasuke’s lap exactly where Sasuke predicted the blond would go. Naruto rocked side to side settling into his seat as Sasuke tossed his head back stifling back a moan. “Are you comfortable now? Is this your spot?” Sasuke teased and breathed onto the blond’s neck.

“Yes, and yes, it is,” Naruto giggled as he grinded in a slow, circular motion on Sasuke’s cock wishing he could feel the raw contact of the arousal on his bare skin.

“I don’t mind the view,” Sasuke purred into the blond’s ear and immediately felt the blond’s cock jut up and rub against him. They looked at each other and thought the exact same thing. Naruto pulled off his boxers then freed Sasuke from his before he nestled back into the raven’s heated lap.

Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto’s neck and pulled him forward to crash their lips together in a desperation that neither of them understood. Naruto parted his lips for the raven as he arched his back each time that he swirled his hips on Sasuke. He grinded on him hard rubbing their flesh together and every part of him touched Sasuke as their tongues grappled in each other’s mouths.

“I missed you,” Sasuke moaned in a breathy tone before he nipped at the blond’s bottom lip requesting to continue kissing.

“I missed you too,” Naruto squealed louder than he should have but his excitement at hearing Sasuke say it first and all of the connecting body parts at once costed him his composure.

Sasuke had no desire to reprimand the blond for staying quiet. He broke their kiss to admire the way his hips undulated in the candlelight. It was artistic and rhythmic. He noticed that his crotch was soaked with wetness, he checked to see if he came, but his cock was still rigid despite the blond’s incredible effort. Naruto hadn’t cum either which puzzled Sasuke, and Naruto’s lap might have been hotter than his own generating copious heat to his cock. Naruto mewled in his ear and rode him. Slick slid everywhere between them, and Sasuke realized it was Naruto’s doing. He was somehow super wet and feeling pleasure that Sasuke didn’t understand, but it thrilled him.

“Are you trying to cum?” Sasuke asked as he kissed and nicked at the blond’s neck. Two things he knew he loved.

“Mhmm,” Naruto moaned and rubbed himself directly on the raven’s cock. Sasuke’s breath hitched. It felt good whatever was happening.

“Tell me how to help you,” he whispered. The blond glistened with sweat as he leaned back allowing Sasuke to view him fully. The sight of his plumb nipples that peaked taller than his own was enough for him to orgasm, but he held it in for the blond.

“I just need…” Naruto smiled. “There,” he adjusted his angle and several pleasured sounds squeaked out of his throat. Sasuke watched him wide eyed as Naruto came onto his stomach while his cock coated in another fluid something wet and slippery. “Sorry, I’ll do you next,” Naruto blushed in the hazy fogged aftermath of having two different orgasms.

Sasuke didn’t care about his own climax after witnessing Naruto unhinged. Sasuke was honored that he got to be a present member of the process and hoped he helped in some way. The blond looked loopy as he fumbled for Sasuke’s cock amongst the flood he created. His half-lidded eyes fluttered as he yawned. “Don’t worry about me,” Sasuke said seizing the blond’s wrist. “It won’t take me long,” Sasuke took his cock and tugged on it with vigor as Naruto watched him intently almost as if he were in a trance. Sasuke kissed the blond’s cheek as he unraveled as cum burst from his opening. Naruto blushed and felt the place where Sasuke kissed him with his hand.

“I didn’t think about the cleanup process, I’m sorry,” Naruto said sleepily as he looked at Sasuke covered in variety of bodily fluids.

“Don’t worry about it. Go to sleep. I’ll figure it out,” Sasuke kissed him and stumbled to the bathroom. Towels, a standard go to option, didn’t help because they were guests of an acquaintance of the blond. Sasuke used enough toilet paper to take care of everything. He wandered back completely naked to find Naruto sprawled out and snoring lightly. He smiled and wormed his way into the bed. As soon as he laid on his back, Naruto clung to him like static. He petted the soft blond hair and fell asleep utterly spent from the night’s activities.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up entangled in a pile of limbs that he couldn’t discern which belonged to him and which belonged to Sasuke. His head rested on the raven’s chest and rose and fell with each solid breath the raven took. Their hands fingers were interlaced at Naruto’s side. He squeezed Sasuke’s hand out of gratitude for his support. Naruto’s eyes flickered to the erection that pitched a tent in the sheet. He marveled at its veins and ridges.

“Hey guys! Mom is making breakfast!” Inari yelled and rapped on the door. 

“Okay! Thank you,” Naruto rasped and prayed that the rascal wouldn’t come in so he didn’t have to leave his alabaster pillow.

“What?” Sasuke groaned.

“That was Inari,” Naruto said. “He said something about breakfast,” Naruto repeated as he delicately kissed the raven’s chest and watched the skin tingle after his lips left the spot. 

“Mmm,” Sasuke moaned and leaned up to kiss the blond’s head. “Did you sleep well? You are up early. I know you needed more rest than that,” Sasuke slanted up against the headboard and gestured for Naruto to take his seat as Sasuke held him. 

“Yeah, pretty good. I was just excited to wake up next to you,” Naruto giggled.

“Me too,” Sasuke said cheekily and dropped his gaze to his erection. Naruto’s cerulean eyes followed, and another giggle escaped his throat. Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto’s and inhaled his citrusy scent while the smell of bacon permeated through the walls.

“Come on. Let’s get breakfast. I can’t wait for you to tell me where we are going,” Naruto bounced up and down.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke scolded as he brought his hand to his cock.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto covered his mouth with his hand, but a laugh slipped out anyway. “I’ll make it up to you later,” he raised his brow. “I have some ideas,” he said attempting a sultry tone in Sasuke’s ear, but he ruined it with a giggle. Sasuke found it charming and pushed him down on his back while he hovered over sunshine in the form of the goofy blond. He dragged his cock against Naruto’s and focused on his cerulean eyes that possessed flecks of glitter.

“Can’t wait,” he whispered in a deep, husky voice before he licked the length of Naruto’s neck before he kissed his pouted mouth. “Breakfast?” He cocked his head at Naruto who gaped at him. Sasuke stepped out of the bed and put his clothes on. He helped Naruto to his feet and drank in his first real look at the blond’s naked body in the daylight, but Naruto prematurely ended his show as he gathered his clothes and quickly threw them on almost as if he didn’t want Sasuke to linger for too long.

The entered the kitchen conscious of their proximity to each other and not to touch. 

“It smells so good out here! Thank you for making us breakfast. You didn’t have to,” Naruto scooted his chair up to the plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of him.

“Aww it’s no problem. I hope you both slept okay. I apologize that the bed was tiny,” she said.

“It was great. We didn’t mind,” Naruto said as a blush crept through his cheeks. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto’s thigh. Naruto turned his head toward the raven and bit his lip.

“Oh good. You are more than welcome to stay longer too. I know Inari likes the company,” she said in a half guilty tone.

“Yes! Please go fishing with me Naruto!” Inari pulled on his shirt sleeve.

“We will be headed out early, but thank you for the offer,” Sasuke addressed the saddened boy’s mom.

“I promise we’ll visit again and go fishing,” Naruto smiled.

“Where are you boys going?” his mom asked. Her politeness masked her nosey intent.

“We are headed to an island Southeast of here where,” Sasuke paused. He didn’t know what to call Taka. His ex-teammates that he led on deranged missions? Considering he invested little in knowing them on a personal level, it made logical sense. “Some of my old teammates live there,” Sasuke remarked quietly. The blond’s face was louder than his spoken words. Sasuke knew the radiant smile plastered on Naruto’s face yearned to hurl him a million questions that no human had the stamina, except him, to release in one breath. He sedated them by resuming his caress of Naruto’s thigh.

“That will be nice I bet. It’s going to be a hot summer,” his mom said clearing the plates.

“Seriously thank you for everything,” Naruto sprang up to assist with the dishes before an involuntary moan escaped from his throat. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke for his torture while Sasuke leaned back in the chair allowing a smug smirk to curl across his lips.

“I don’t need help with something I do every day,” she laughed. 

“We should start packing,” Sasuke said to Naruto.

“Right,” Naruto nodded.

“No,” Inari protested and hugged Naruto.

Sasuke watched as Naruto handled the preteen’s plea with grace. He must have worked out an arrangement with him that satisfied the boy because he skipped off to his room. Sasuke thought about asking Naruto. Since he wasn’t included in the equation though, he refrained. As soon as the bedroom door shut, he sighed and counted to two until Naruto bombarded him.

“We are going to an island?! Is this the same team that I met once kinda but not really? We are going to see your friends! How long are we staying? Will they like me? Do they like ramen?” He exhaled.

“You really do need an off switch,” Sasuke mumbled as he packed Naruto’s bag. When he stood up, Naruto was tapping his pouted lips. Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed the blond’s waist jerking him forward as he kissed him passionately enough to ensure that he forgot some of his obnoxious but cute questions.

“Hey!” Naruto touched his tingling lips. “You didn’t answer anything,” Naruto folded his arms.

“Okay fine. I’ll answer one: yes,” Sasuke 

“What question is that for?!” Naruto constricted the raven’s arm.

“Don’t ask so many and then you would know,” Sasuke quipped and threw a playful smirk over his shoulder.

“I’m excited to meet your friend’s Sas,” Naruto whispered as they left the bedroom.

“They will like you,” he said in complete confidence because everyone liked Naruto. It was hard not to when he emitted rays of sunshine anywhere that he went. “Ready?” Sasuke asked as the town faced behind them.

“Yes,” Naruto rested on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“I’ll lead but stay beside me,” Sasuke said. He kissed the top of Naruto’s head.

Sasuke felt that the journey was destined to have the blond next to him. Sasuke glanced at Naruto’s determined face reached out for his hand. Naruto blushed and took it as they plunged into new territory together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have done some controversial things this chapter. I unintentionally or subconsciously had zero mentioning about their relationship status in this chapter not only did neither character talk about it they had no thoughts about it either. I have an idea about what I want to do with it but I'm waiting for the right moment and this wasn't it. I'm justifying it by their overwhelming excitement to be by each other that it dropped out of the forefront of their minds.
> 
> I thought about Sasuke calling Naruto baby again later on in the chapter but decided against it so it wouldn't pause the moment. The other intent was that him not saying it again made it have more of an impact at the beginning where he is just completely shocked to be reunited with Naruto that is when it first slips out. It will again just didn't want the house there to be the setting.
> 
> Idk the smut was probably a lot or maybe a little weird hahaha but I needed to give more hints about Naruto's anatomy before things get ramped up in the upcoming chapters. And they were at a stranger's house so I wanted to save their new sexual explorations for when they are more alone and have more privacy.
> 
> Idk if my writing was better or worse again tbh but I tried lol. 
> 
> Fun Fact for anyone who doesn't know: The Naruto Bridge is a REAL BRIDGE in Japan its super pretty! And the water has famous whirlpools underneath it, and if you didn't know Uzumaki means whirlpool! How cool is that? Kishimoto has such cool inspo. If only he could write decent female characters.... I digress lol
> 
> I'm very excited for Taka next chapter. I love them so much. :)


	9. He's My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter at Taka! I don't know how many there will be but lots to get through just from the scenes from the first fic!
> 
> This chapter isn't too smutty yet like the next one will be... But the title of it should clue you onto something. :)
> 
> I kept some of the beta scenes but altered them because I didn't think what I did in beta fit the characters. Hopefully this switch up makes more sense. Posting this 5k chapter to celebrate 100 kudos on this fic!! I seriously didn't think anyone would read this again. lol.
> 
> So huge thank you to anyone who is :) I really feel the love. Remember guests can comment too! I love hearing from my readers.

Sasuke and Naruto descended on the beach after a full day of nonstop traveling. Naruto wanted nothing more than to sink his feet further into the sand and nap in the heat, but they needed to climb the rocks up to the compound.

“Just a little farther,” Sasuke swiped sweat off his brow, his pale skin turning red from the sweltering sun. He checked on the blond who looked wobbly on his feet. Sasuke knew no matter how many times Naruto insisted he did that he didn’t get enough rest the night before. Sasuke almost regretted their extracurricular activities. He should have forced Naruto to sleep instead of letting the blond ride him like a pony, but it was worth it. The memory made his cock stir. He adjusted his pants while the blond fixated his cerulean eyes on the white sand between his toes.

Konoha was landlocked and surrounded by beautiful trees. Naruto never experienced a relaxing beach trip, so the thought of spending time sprawled out in the gritty particles and splashing in the waves with Sasuke excited him. He wanted to abandon their purpose and start enjoying their semi vacation right now. He glanced up at Sasuke and nodded with his tired eyes after he realized Sasuke commented something to him.

“Do you want me to carry you up?” Sasuke asked in a genuine tone that surprised Naruto. His offer seemed strange but kind, nonetheless. Naruto bit his lip and looked away from Sasuke unsure how to answer him. On the one hand, the thought of being held by Sasuke enticed him, but he also didn’t want Sasuke to think that he was weak. When he turned around with his head hung low and gaze down, Sasuke decided for him and scooped him up. Naruto giggled as a nervous reaction from the immediate comfort and safety he felt. He palmed Sasuke’s chest as he leaned into him allowing the scent of the raven mixed with the beachy air engulf him. Naruto’s eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke climbed up the cliff cradling him in his strong arms unbothered by the weight of the blond slightly less than his own.

The Southern Hideout formerly contained Orochimaru’s most lethal or failed experiments. Essentially it was a prison that caged those who struggled to adapt to the curse mark of heaven or those who suffered negative side effects. But standing in front of Sasuke, the place was renovated in a modernized architecture design that he never beheld before. Walls consisted of entire plates of glass leaving nothing to the imagination regarding the inside. The exposure made him feel uneasy, but it was a private island where no one lurked. Giant steel doors still guarded the entrance which required a passcode for admittance. Sasuke couldn’t type the correct digits while holding Naruto, so he was forced to wake up the blond. “Naruto,” he said gently.

“Mhm,” Naruto mumbled into Sasuke’s chest and nuzzled his nose against his shirt wishing it was bare skin. Hearing his real name spoken was the catalyst for his coherency.

“We are here now, and I need my hands to let us in,” Sasuke chuckled.

“Mkay. Just a second.” The blond stretched and took one last whiff of the raven’s scent. Naruto supported himself which felt cumbersome even though he only stayed in Sasuke’s arms for approximately thirty minutes. “We don’t have to knock on the door or ring a bell?” Naruto cocked his head as he watched Sasuke push buttons on a keypad.

“Nope,” he said taking the blonds hand and interlacing their fingers without a second thought, but his cloak covered their union. 

“Do they know you are coming?” Naruto asked curiously as his eyes scanned the beautiful foyer in front of him decorated with floor plants along the entire wall as the natural light poured in from every angle. It resembled a hot spring lodge but posher. He wondered who built it and how.

“Yes, they do. You are a bonus though,” Sasuke said as he slipped off his sandals and set Naruto’s beside his. He flashed Naruto a smile and squeezed his hand.

“Will they mind?” Naruto asked self-consciously.

“Not at all. I am a few days later than expected, but it will be fine,” Sasuke said to assure himself more than anything. 

The trip to visit his former teammates was not a vacation for Sasuke. Instead, it served as a setting to mend his broken relationships with the people he used selfishly years ago. He and Naruto walked in step hoping to run into someone when a burly male swallowed them in a bear hug that sucked the oxygen out of their lungs.

“Master Sasuke!” Jugo said warmly letting them go as if he heard their silent pleas. “We were getting worried something happened to you,” he furrowed his brow for a second but softened upon seeing the blond Sasuke brought with him. “You look familiar,” he extended his monstrous hand to Naruto. Sasuke nodded at Naruto who seemed hesitant to let go of the raven to shake the man’s giant hand that made Naruto skeptical of his humanity. No person was built as huge and sturdy.

“Hi,” Naruto said in his usual happy go lucky tone. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto,” he smiled unaware that he leaned on Sasuke for support and because he wanted to.

“I’m Jugo. Master Sasuke is important to me and we are so glad he came to visit,” Jugo said beckoning them deeper into the house. “I am glad you are here too,” he turned around and smiled at the blond who had his hand linked with Sasuke’s.

“Just call me Sasuke, Jugo. I was never worthy of the esteem you give me,” Sasuke sighed.

“I prefer it, but if you insist, I won’t. I’ll show you both to your rooms,” Jugo led them down a long corridor lined with sconces illuminating their path and creating a serene environment.

Naruto swallowed when his ears noted the plural use of the word room. He didn’t want his own room even though they passed at least ten already. The house clearly possessed no shortage of them. It could function as an Inn if they ever wanted tourists. In fact, the number of bedrooms puzzled him considering three people shared the vast estate. He looked up at Sasuke concerned that their separation seemed inevitable.

“Here’s one room,” Jugo opened the door ajar concealing the inside.

“We don’t need two rooms,” Sasuke piped up and squeezed Naruto’s hand. The blond beamed at him with rosy cheeks. 

“Oh?” Jugo tilted his head and looked at them confused. “Okay. I’ll bring you to the larger one at the end of the hall then,” he said. Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind. Naruto rested on Sasuke’s arm when they stopped. “Are you guys…” Jugo raised his brow unsure the appropriate way to complete his sentence. He didn’t think that insinuating a relationship would offend either of them if they requested to share a room, but the Sasuke that he knew kept to himself as much as possible. 

“He’s my boyfriend,” they said in unison then Naruto burst out into a fit of unfettered giggles nearly toppling over Sasuke. His cheeks on fire and his smile so wide it strained his facial muscles to maintain it. Sasuke showed him a subdued version of the same amusement but wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist to steady him and keep him close. He planted a kiss on the top of Naruto’s head which tickled his nose from the spikes of blond hair. Jugo smiled at them but said nothing. He never saw Sasuke happy and carefree, it pleased him.

“Feel free to explore and do whatever you want,” he said after Naruto’s loud laughter died down to a contained silence. “Karin is probably tinkering in the lab on the opposite wing of the compound, and Suigetsu is either swimming in our infinity pool or out in the ocean. We have a hot spring too if that suits you,” Jugo said as if he was the concierge for a luxury hotel.

“Where will you be, Jugo?” Naruto asked intrigued not just out of politeness.

“I spend a lot of my free time painting or outside cataloguing the different creatures on the island. You are more than welcome to join me some time,” he said.

“I would like that,” Naruto said.

“I always cook dinner too, so be ready to eat around 5:00,” Jugo said before he exited the room. He perceived their eagerness to be alone from the flirtatious eyes Naruto batted at Sasuke while the raven smirked back at him. He didn’t know much about romance, but he understood the basics from witnessing enough of Karin’s failed attempts to lure Sasuke and the hateful banter that masked wanton lust between Karin and Suigetsu. The style of flirting between Naruto and Sasuke though was sweet, awkward, and steeped in a desire that he suspected brewed for a long time. 

“Hey boyfriend,” Naruto giggled and strummed his fingers on Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke peered down at the blond and smiled. "You should take a nap then we can go explore,” he suggested. 

“But what about meeting everyone else? And spending time with you?” Naruto pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the raven skeptical of his motives.

“I could use a nap too,” he yawned and pulled the blond to sit onto the edge of the bed. He should have known that Naruto wouldn’t idly sit next to him. Naruto crawled on Sasuke’s lap and stared into his obsidian eye. He swept Sasuke’s bangs to the side to behold his swirling violet one too. “We should probably wait to tell Karin and Suigetsu that we are… Together,” Sasuke said after a pause.

“Why?” Naruto scrunched his face perplexed by the suggestion. Dread sunk in that maybe Sasuke regretted the sudden label.

“Suigetsu will bother us and Karin used to like me… I just want to air on the side of caution for now and let them figure it out since I know Jugo won’t say anything,” Sasuke said studying the cerulean eyes in front of him as if he was preparing for an exam. He hated the way they dulled when he looked sad.

“Okay,” Naruto fiddled with the pleats on Sasuke’s vest attempting to hide his disappointment but failing.

“Hey,” Sasuke grabbed the blond’s wrist forcing his gaze up. He kissed him and Naruto knocked him down onto the mattress. He flipped Naruto onto his back and restrained himself to only kiss the blond for a few seconds because any longer and he would have been hard. He savored the taste of Naruto on his tongue for later. He hovered over him and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. “Let’s take a nap, okay?” He pecked him again on the lips because they were full, pink, and perfectly soft.

“Mkay,” Naruto said closing his eyes before Sasuke could curl up beside him and hold him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, Sasuke opened his eyes and left Naruto sleeping in the bed hoping that his absence wouldn’t wake him. Sasuke wandered the house to find his other teammates. He didn’t have to look far when he smelled the fragrant spices of cumin and curry coming from the kitchen. Jugo was stationed over a pot on the stove while unmistakable red hair and a brassy voice bossed him around.

“Sasuke?” She turned her head and winced. “When did you get here?” she eyed him suspiciously noting his slightly matted hair and wrinkled clothes.

“A few hours ago,” he said casually. “Took a nap,” he added. “I brought a guest with me. He’s still sleeping,” he said the words caught in his throat. He was nervous about Karin finding out about his just established relationship with Naruto. 

“You have a friend? Who is it?” She creased her brow. The Sasuke she knew didn’t have friends.

“Uzumaki Naruto,” Sasuke said quietly. A friend was an understatement at this point, but he didn’t want to say anything more until he gauged her feelings towards him.

He watched Karin perk up probably from the mentioning of his last name. They shared the same clan that scattered after it disbanded. Although Karin looked more like an Uzumaki with the trademark red hair, Naruto possessed half the bloodline from his mother regardless of his appearance. Sasuke pictured Naruto with red spikey hair and wondered if he could convince him to dye it sometime. While the sunshine color suited him, Sasuke could see him pulling off scarlet too.

“I’d like to talk to him later,” Karin said simply.

“He’ll be here eventually,” Sasuke assured and as if on cue, Naruto sauntered over and rubbed his eyes. Sasuke was thankful that he remembered to come out dressed since he was around strangers. He resisted the urge to kiss him in front of everyone. His lips always looked soft as fluffy clouds after he first woke up. Naruto came up beside him, and Sasuke brushed his fingers over his hand which was undetected by the other two.

“Hey,” Naruto said brightly providing the light that the room needed as the sun began to set.

“I remember you,” Karin said as she raked over the blond. “You are the one that has the really nice chakra,” she smiled.

“I do? Thank you,” he smiled at the compliment though confused how she drew that conclusion.

“Come to think of it, your chakra is more pleasant too Sasuke,” Karin commented as she shifted her focus between the two of them searching for a commonality. 

Saving Sasuke from having to respond, Suigetsu charged into the kitchen in a swimsuit that dripped water onto the hardwood floor in careless puddles.

“Ugh! Suigetsu! We told you to dry off before you come in here. You are like a wet dog,” Karin snapped.

“Quit nagging Karin,” he rolled his eyes. He continued walking leaving a trail of water behind him. “Oh Sasuke, when did you get here?” he stopped to greet him. “And who’s that? You look familiar.” Suigetsu sniffed.

“I got here a few hours ago, and that’s Uzumaki Naruto,” Sasuke said.

“It’s unlike you to bring someone. I thought we were your only friends, Sasuke,” he sneered. Suigetsu seized every opportunity to antagonize Sasuke or anyone really.

“Tsk,” Sasuke said inviting Naruto closer to him subconsciously with his arm draped around his waist but not touching him since his hand landed on the back of a chair.

“I’ll be back when it’s on the table,” Suigetsu waved.

“Ugh you could help sometime, you know!” Karin shouted at him, but he pretended not to hear as he distanced himself further from the gathering. 

“I see you two are getting along famously still,” Sasuke said his voice laced with sarcasm. He always had trouble keeping them from choking each other’s throats. The memory alone exhausted him. When Karin wasn’t simping over him, she fought with Suigetsu about the most insignificant details, and he always managed to say the right things to irritate her.

Karin shot Sasuke a glare as if not to push any further with his observations. She turned her attention to Naruto. “I have something I’d like to show you later, if you are interested,” she said. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Sasuke hid his aggravation for not being included in whatever scheme she planned. He resigned himself to find a way to get involved but remained quiet about his decision.

Jugo placed the curry dish he prepared on the spacious glass dining table that matched the style of the interior of the house with its sleek lines and refined edges.

“Did you guys build this place?” Sasuke asked unable to deny the craftsmanship that fascinated him the moment he viewed the compound from the beach.

“Mostly Jugo.” Karin said as she started eating not caring that Suigetsu hadn’t joined them yet. “He’s a true talent. I designed it, and he used his bare hands to turn it into a reality. We imported a lot of the appliances and fixtures from various regions. I don’t have to tell you Suigetsu’s contribution,” she said the last sentence bitterly.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Naruto marveled in agreement. His eyes constantly found new features that impressed him. It was even nicer than his upgraded apartment penthouse in Konoha.

“What about me?” Suigetsu announced his presence upon hearing his name. He took a seat next to Karin despite their obvious bickering.

“Thank you,” Jugo said humbly.

Dinner proceeded amicably. Karin and Suigetsu ignored each other dramatically averting their eyes anywhere else. Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto’s thigh to keep himself grounded during light discussion which Naruto excelled in. By the end of the meal, everyone laughed jovially, and Naruto leaned against Sasuke affectionately. Sasuke reciprocated using light touches all over the blond underneath the table. The two of them offered to help clean up, but Jugo insisted they explore the island.

“Wanna go in the hot spring?” Naruto asked. He giggled at Sasuke as the handsome raven tugged on his waist once they were removed enough from the group. 

“Yes,” Sasuke rasped out. 

They sauntered off to the spring which was located at the highest altitude on the island overlooking the sea which twinkled under the starlight. Naruto challenged Sasuke to a race up the stairs. He won easily probably from the extra rest he got earlier, but Sasuke didn’t try that hard or mind losing a nonsensical competition with the blond. Naruto requested his prize in the form of a kiss which Sasuke obliged and succeeded the expectation by holding the blond’s tongue hostage for several minutes until nighttime breeze chilled them. 

Sasuke dropped the towel from his waist unapologetically displaying his erection from kissing Naruto. Naruto gawked at him with his jaw gaped open. The dark sky disguised the feverish blush on his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled at the blond’s theatrical reaction and kissed him as encouragement to join him. Naruto gingerly removed his towel as he kept his lips fused to Sasuke’s. Sasuke took the blond’s hand and respectfully led him to the steam rising water. They shivered, and Naruto giggled from the drastic change in temperature and rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“I like your friends, Sas,” Naruto said as his muscles settled in and acclimated to the warm water that surrounded him. He swore he could feel extra heat from Sasuke too.

“I don’t know if I would call them my friends,” he said in a pensive tone.

“Why not?” Naruto raised his voice slightly and looked at the raven. “They like you,” he countered.

“They shouldn’t,” Sasuke said turning his head away from Naruto, but the blond didn’t accept his dismissive gesture. He combated it by mounting the raven’s lap to redirect his attention. Sasuke sucked in air through his teeth as the blond wiggled into place. “Usuratonkachi,” he said.

“Yeah?” Naruto said as he alternated kissing the corners of the raven’s mouth. He never kissed him first before, but he didn’t dwell on it. He supposed that he could since they were officially boyfriends. “You’re still hard, Sas,” Naruto giggled and arched his back slotting their cocks to rub against each other.

“Mmm,” he moaned. He gripped the back of the blond’s neck and crashed their mouths together in a frenzied kiss, but the blond jerked back.

“Tell me why you think they shouldn’t be your friends,” Naruto said knitting his brows together. Naruto refused to succumb to Sasuke’ seduction without answers from the raven.

“Because” Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed the blonde. His pliable lips welded with his like the fusing of two hot metals. “I didn’t…” he surrendered to another kiss. “Treat them well.” Naruto allowed himself to get devoured by the raven before he formulated a response.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked as temporarily changed locations kissing and licking his boyfriend’s neck.

“I just mean…” Sasuke tried to explain but his brain muddled from the lazy grinding of the blond on his cock and his hands grazing every inch of the blond’s back. “That I was selfish and only cared about my ambitions,” he said. “I’m here to… atone for how I used them.” 

Naruto said nothing back because he got too distracted by their unhinged lust. Sweat poured off them at an accelerated rate from their increased physical activity. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s cock and stroked it as he rubbed himself on the raven’s thigh similar to the escapade at Inari’s house. He stopped when he heard a noise that concerned him.

“Do you hear that Sas?” Naruto sat still with Sasuke’s cock in his hand.

“No, come here,” Sasuke put his hand on the blonde’s hip and encouraged him to resume their grinding.

“I hear something. I think someone is in here with us,” Naruto said cautiously. Sasuke’s eyes doubled in size.

He picked Naruto up using one arm and brought him to his side. “Stay here,” he instructed. Sasuke waded around in the water periodically treading as he listened for the sound Naruto claimed that he heard. Some of the steam dissipated when he approached the opposite end of the spring when he saw Karin with her face buried in her hands, a gesture he witnessed from Naruto when he cried. He winced and edged back to Naruto’s side leaving no ripple to suggest he came near her.

“Well?” Naruto noted the bewildered look on Sasuke’s face as if he encountered a ghost. If Naruto knew the history of the ground they stood on, he might have been inclined to believe it.

“It’s Karin,” Sasuke said inhaling a breath. “She’s crying.”

“Oh no! We should go over to her and comfort her,” Naruto motioned to leave the bench when Sasuke yanked him back.

“She probably doesn’t want anyone to bother her. I’m sure she came in here for privacy,” Sasuke insisted.

“Well, we have been making a lot of noise teme. I’m sure she knows we are in here. It will look bad if we just do nothing,” Naruto crossed his arms in defiance.

“Naruto,” Sasuke sighed trying to pull the blond’s arms apart so he could hug him, but the blond was strong.

“I am going over there,” he said. He paused scrutinizing his boyfriend. “You are the one that said that you wanted to make up for how you treated your team. Here is your first chance,” Naruto arched his brow and outstretched his hand.

Sasuke contemplated the blond’s words. He hated how much wisdom he possessed for being a complete dobe at the same time. No one he ever met could talk as fluently about right and wrong and was empathetic as Naruto. He guessed it was one of the main attributes he revered so much about him and why he needed the blond in his life. Naruto’s strengths were his weaknesses. “Fine,” Sasuke took his hand neglecting to mention the proud smile Naruto wore across his face from persuading the raven to cooperate. 

In a situation involving human emotions, Sasuke permitted Naruto to take the lead. Naruto sat next to Karin as Sasuke huddled next to Naruto with his arm wrapped around the blond’s waist.

“We heard you crying…” Naruto said softly as he patted her shoulder.

“You two didn’t have to come over here,” she said between sobs.

“Well, I wasn’t going to just ignore you,” Naruto said. He glanced over Sasuke’s shoulder who offered nothing but mute pearl lips and a blank stare. “And Sasuke wasn’t either,” Naruto added.

“Please,” she shrugged off the blond. “It doesn’t concern either of you. Just go back to doing whatever it was over there…” she faltered. She couldn’t deny the familiar noises she heard.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, just let me stay here and comfort you,” Naruto suggested. Karin wasn’t in a position to refuse so she turned and sobbed on the blond’s collarbone while Naruto petted her hair. Naruto tilted his head for Sasuke to participate, but Sasuke clammed up.

“Are you two…” she lifted her head up and looked at them with her splotchy red face and fogged glasses. “Like a couple?” she asked as a distraction from her problems and because she needed confirmation of her hunch.

“Karin…” Sasuke said quickly squashing the opportunity for Naruto to speak up first. “We are…” Sasuke sealed his eyes shut preparing for the aftermath.

“I’m happy for you, Sasuke,” she said above a whisper.

“Thank you,” he said unsure how his relationship status was relevant to her breakdown but grateful nonetheless for her support. She heaved another round of intangible sobs which made him question if she actually was okay with it. He spiraled a web of thoughts where his vocal make-out session with Naruto caused her to crumble into a mess of tears. “I’m sorry Karin…” Sasuke said switching positions with Naruto. The blond swelled with pride as he watched Sasuke apologize to Karin. Naruto kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder and any accessible skin repeatedly to display his satisfaction. “I treated you terribly, and I know you liked me…” he stumbled. He tossed Naruto a pained expression. He was failing miserably at explaining himself or apologizing, but Naruto encouraged him by squeezing his side body and kissing his cheek.

“What?” She jolted upright and stared at him. “Sasuke, I don’t like you,” she laughed. “That’s not why I’m crying.”

“Oh…” Sasuke said more confused than ever. He had no ideas. He just wanted to get his pruning body out of the hot spring and on top of Naruto.

“I’m crying because… I’m three months pregnant and I’m running out of time,” she said wiping her eyes and nose.

“What?” Naruto gave Sasuke a perplexed look as if the word pregnant was one whose definition he didn’t know. Sasuke fired the same one back at the blond but his was because he couldn't determine an appropriate response.

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked dumbly after the words floated in the air for several minutes.

“I’m positive,” she groaned.

“Can you tell yet? Like is your belly big?” Naruto rubbed his chin. He had zero knowledge about pregnancy growing up as an orphan with no siblings. 

“Soon it will be obvious, and that’s the problem. I cry about this every day,” Tears streamed down her cheeks again. “And I can’t tell him. Suigetsu won’t care. He will probably think I did this on purpose,” she muffled a sob in the crook of her arm. “He doesn’t love me. Not the way you two love each other,” she said. Her voice so chilling it could freeze the boiling water they bathed it.

Naruto swallowed unable to handle her situation and the significance of her words. Her implication that he and Sasuke loved each other baffled him. They officially became boyfriends six hours ago. How could she think that? He shook away his brooding to focus on helping her. “I’m sure he wouldn’t think that…” Naruto said about someone he met and said about two sentences to with as much conviction as he could muster. He flitted his eyes to Sasuke who seemed too shocked to weigh an opinion.

“We only fuck sometimes because it’s the only time we can stand each other being in the same room,” she said regretting her bluntness but felt it necessary because both of them seemed naïve. She speculated their relationship was new but serious.

“Maybe he will be happy about a baby, Karin” Naruto said opting for a positive spin on the situation. Besides, he couldn’t understand someone being upset about a baby.

“He doesn’t even want a relationship with me, so how would a baby make everything better?” she cried.

“Suigetsu isn’t as rough as his exterior. He’s not heartless, Karin. You should talk to him,” Sasuke spoke up. He wasn’t exactly defending Suigetsu just advocating for him to have the ability to react to the news on his accord.

“Yeah! We can be there for you when you tell him!” Naruto said cluelessly. Sasuke lightly punched his arm, but the blond didn’t comprehend its meaning. He narrowed his eyes at the raven.

“Naruto, that is a private matter between them,” Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. Sasuke knew he lacked social skills from his years of pent-up aggression and vengeful tendencies, but Naruto was just occasionally dense.

“Well, we could still help. We can ask him how he feels about you!” Naruto enthused.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said recognizing the idea was doomed to fail.

“You would do that? And tell me what he says?” Karin asked in a meek voice completely out of character.

“Yeah! Won’t we, Sas?” Naruto nudged Sasuke and blushed when he realized he used his boyfriends nickname in front of someone again. He bit his lip only drawing more attention to his blunder.

“Fine,” Sasuke yielded. The way the blond bit his lip endeared Sasuke and aroused him. Plus, he fought Naruto enough times to know that some battles weren’t worth it.

“Yay! Don’t worry, we got this, Karin. We can help. Suigetsu doesn’t know about me and Sasuke yet, so we’ll lead with that,” Naruto said.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said as a warning instantly wishing he didn’t agree to Naruto’s plan. 

“Come on, Sas. Let’s go,” Naruto said eagerly as he stood up helping to lend the raven his hand assisting him of the hot spring. They didn’t plan their strategy well considering their towels were folded on the other end, and Sasuke was completely hard. He debated stalling the blonde, but he couldn't stand the heat anymore and needed their bodies touching as soon as possible.

Karin watched the two of them from the security of her foggy glasses that she slanted down to the crook of her nose. She stared in disbelief as they hugged and kissed both of which were understatements. The hug was better described as fanatical groping with hands sliding down the length of each other’s bodies in erratic sweeping motions. The kissing was intoxicating and desperate as if their mouths sharing the same juices wasn’t close enough. Karin felt a surge of lust jolt through her body. She desired to be touched and kissed like that.

She didn’t have awful sex with Suigetsu. It was satisfying in a rough and primal way where she orgasmed efficiently, but it didn’t exude the raw passion and intimacy that the two men in front of her shared. She knew the difference. She and Suigetsu tolerated each other for the sake of sexual pleasure. Those two _loved_ each other.

The blond yelped as Sasuke picked him up still pecking and nipping at his lips. Naruto strapped his legs around Sasuke’s lower back. Karin never imagined she would see Sasuke infatuated with someone. He always had an aversion to being touched and assumed that he didn’t want to touch anyone either. His huge erection that poked the blond that he grasped proved otherwise. She slumped back into the steamy water drifting off to thoughts of what the two of them would do next because it was better than stressing about the predicament that loomed over her like an angry thundercloud ready to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated in my head for a longggg time which one of them would propose the idea of being in a relationship and when it would happen. After never liking any of my ideas, it just kinda came out that they said it at the same time lol. Probably a little cheesy but it saved me a headache of figuring it out. I knew I wanted it to be sooner rather than later because they are really going to amp up their sexy times in the next couple chapters and when they were separated they were definitely thinking about the label. ;)
> 
> I wanted to give more of an explanation this time too about what the place looked like too since it was formerly a prison and how it transformed. I can't describe anything in writing or give analogies that go with the setting of Narutoverse but I'm picturing like a modern house in the Hollywood Hills that a celebrity would live in is what the compound is like. And it has so many rooms because it did used to be a prison (which Naruto doesn't know) lol so hopefully that helped a little bit if anyone was confused why I mentioned it or attempted to describe it.
> 
> After reading beta, it didn't make sense to me that Sasuke would just go comfort Karin if he saw her crying. Not when he doesn't have the best track record with Taka except Jugo who just adores him regardless. They are loyal to him of course but Sasuke isn't charismatic and he's awkward. lol. So I changed it to Naruto, which I think makes more sense, being the one who wants to go comfort her and encourages Sasuke to join him.
> 
> I hope this didn't end abruptly lol Next chapter will pick back up with their sexy times after leaving Karin it just seemed like a good breaking point to me to end on with Karin's observations of them. Next chapter will also have a lot of things too from beta and one major thing that I'm changing that Karin hints at wanting to show Naruto.


	10. Why Do I Still Have Clothes On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> A chapter that honestly doesn't have a lot of plot but has a lot of smut ;)
> 
> Things are still progressing on the slowish side for them, but I think it's more natural that way. But don't worry they will start having sex sooooon. Just gotta try some other things first.
> 
> There are still so many things to come and these chapters are a little shorter to break things up better. This is a little over 5k words again.
> 
> Warnings: include BoyxBoy smut things lol and some swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to all my lovely readers and the sweet comments you leave me. Can’t believe this has over 100 kudos. Crying.

Both stark naked, Sasuke carried Naruto down the corridor to their room too preoccupied by the blond’s plump tantalizing lips to care if anyone witnessed them. Although he doubted it due to the sheer size of the compound. Sasuke fumbled with the door as Naruto nipped at his neck and grazed his teeth over Sasuke’s milky skin that already dried from the soak in the hot spring.

“Hurry Sas,” the blond whined as his breathing labored. “Need you now.”

Sasuke’s held onto the blond with one hand cupped on his bottom while the other hand trembled as he struggled to insert the key. “I’m trying, baby,” Sasuke groaned as the blond tortured him with his lips and tongue. A giggle bubbled out of the blond’s throat upon hearing Sasuke’s address to him. He scraped his nails over the raven’s carved back and hoisted himself up to the raven’s eyelevel.

“I… can… do it,” Naruto stuttered as he reached for the key. He finally opened the door which Sasuke promptly closed but left the key inserted too busy wrestling with Naruto’s tongue to care. 

He flung the blond on the bed and despite its sturdy construction, Naruto bounced on the matress like a rubber ball on a wooden floor. He laughed as if they were playing a game. Sasuke slotted their hips together and kissed the blond with his undivided attention.

“Sas, I want to try something,” Naruto squeaked as Sasuke thrusted against him.

“Really?” Sasuke paused and raked his obsidian eyes over every inch of skin that he could see on the blond. “Because I do too,” he said in his velvety drawl that always made Naruto’s toes curl. He temporarily forgot what he wanted to do to the raven.

“What is it that you wanna do?” Naruto arched his hips up to feel increased friction between their cocks.

“I want,” Sasuke purred and pressed his lips on the bronzed skin of Naruto’s throat and continued down. Naruto inhaled sharply as Sasuke trailed down to Naruto’s pert nipples that peaked higher from the feeling of Sasuke’s warm breath on them. “To kiss these,” Sasuke said as he laid his torso on top of the blond. 

“Mkay,” Naruto ran his hands through his boyfriend’s inky locks and stared up at him. He didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t the place he worried about.

Sasuke traced over the nub with his thumb first to gauge the reaction it incited. Naruto mewled like a kitten which excited Sasuke even more. He poked and tweaked one of the sensitive nipples as he flicked his tongue over the other. Sasuke instinctively thrusted his hips forward to keep the writhing blond wedged underneath him, but something strange happened when he did. His cock almost went _in_ something hollow and tight and moist. Naruto gasped somewhere between pleasure and pain or maybe fear. Sasuke stilled. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what happened. Did I hurt you?” His face was distraught.

“It’s okay,” Naruto whimpered but he waited too long to answer for Sasuke to be convinced.

“Did I do something? I don’t want to do it again on accident and hurt you,” he said cradling the blond’s face with his slender pale hand that shook as adrenaline surged through his extremities. 

The desire to have his cock deep inside Naruto was an experience he never considered before. He didn’t know much about sex really, and up to this point, he worked solely on places that he knew Naruto liked being touched based on his verbal and physical feedback. But whatever just occurred changed his perception. He could be inside the blond in a closeness that he never imagined where their bodies literally connected as one. He blinked up at him as Naruto clawed at him with a glimmer in his eyes and flipped him over to lay on his back.

“Naru…” Sasuke started to say his name but got distracted by the blond stretching his legs apart his nose practically on his dick. “What are you…” Sasuke fisted the sheets beside him and fought the urge to jerk away from the blond.

“I um want to taste you,” Naruto said innocently and blushed. “I’ve never done this before so um I don’t know if you will like it…” Naruto bit his lip as he forced himself to stare at the raven. Sasuke stared back at him dumbfounded and made a guttural sound when Naruto kissed the head of his cock with his soft mouth.

Naruto swallowed his nerves as he centered himself around the huge, sensitive organ in front of him that begged for his attention. He remembered the words on the page of the book and intended to reenact the same scenario. Naruto grabbed the base of Sasuke’s cock as he licked the length of his shaft continuously until he was satisfied with the amount of wetness. He gazed up at Sasuke whose eyes rolled back in his head lost in the sensation. Naruto boldly slipped his mouth over the tip savoring the precum that drizzled out onto his tongue. He suctioned his lips and took the cock as far in as he could go mindful to only use the tissues in his mouth and not his teeth.

“Fuck,” Sasuke moaned. “Your mouth feels so fucking good,” he reached for the mop of blond hair in front of him. He wished Naruto was close enough so he could pleasure him in some way, but the blond seemed focused. Naruto bobbed his head up and down his shaft while he twerked his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The combination overwhelmed Sasuke. The immense pleasure he felt didn’t compare to anything they had done. “I’m going to cum soon,” he warned the blond as courtesy. He didn’t expect Naruto to want his cum in his mouth although the thought thrilled the raven for a reason he couldn’t explain.

Naruto barely heard Sasuke’s words as he sucked on the raven’s dick until his eyes watered. When it pulsed, he slowed down his movement as his mouth filled with warm almost tasteless fluid. He panicked unsure what to do but detected another pulse, so he swallowed it each time. He lifted his head up and looked bashfully at the raven.

“Come here,” Sasuke said with half lidded eyes and his arms outstretched. He wiped residual cum dribbled on the corner of Naruto’s using his thumb and smiled. He pressed their foreheads together speechless. “That was fucking incredible. You have to let me do that to you,” he said as he kissed the blond mercilessly.

“I… um…” After performing the lewd act, Naruto knew how up close and personal Sasuke would get to his anatomy. Therefore, he hesitated. “Maybe… I…”

Sasuke pulled away from the blond and surveyed his ocean eyes. “Whenever you are ready. What made you think to do that?” Sasuke asked unable to describe it. He took the blond into his lap and combed through his hair admiring its radiance. Naruto wasn’t hard, but he wanted to stroke him. Anything to reciprocate half the level of euphoria he just felt.

“I read something about it,” Naruto laughed nervously as he draped his hands over the raven’s neck. 

Sasuke didn’t know what Naruto meant, but he was too exhausted to inquire further. He slouched and collapsed on his back. Naruto clung onto him with his leg strewn over his pelvis. Sasuke traced circles on Naruto’s skin and kissed his forehead. It weighed on his mind that the blond didn’t want to experience the same pleasure. “Did you like doing that?” Sasuke asked after the silence that ticked by became unbearable.

“Mhm. I want to taste you again,” Naruto assured as he nuzzled his nose into the raven’s chest. 

Sasuke’s breath hitched from Naruto touching his sensitive skin and the admission of the blond. “But I didn’t do anything to you,” Sasuke said in a pragmatic tone that masked his disappointment.

“You do lots of stuff to me teme,” Naruto mumbled into the raven’s side.

Sasuke contemplated his words but drew the conclusion that he didn’t do enough for Naruto. Not in any capacity. And with his difficulty expressing himself in words, Sasuke vowed to show the blond in other ways. He chuckled softly when he heard the blond snoring and felt drool pooling on his chest. He worked hard and deserved to sleep. Sasuke closed his eyes to join him taking solace in the blond choosing his body as his personal pillow. Surely, it counted as something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke blinked his eyes open and felt Naruto still curled up at his side and judging by the heat trapped between their bodies, he never moved all night. Sasuke watched the blond’s head rise with his chest each time he took a breath. It was unusual for him to wake up before the blond, but he had trouble sleeping. The anxiety of their impending conversation with Suigetsu, Karin’s odd request to show Naruto something, and the blond’s resistance having him suck his cock all cycled in Sasuke’s head like an oscillating ceiling fan all night.

“I’m going to take a shower. You are more than welcome to join me,” Sasuke whispered as he unlatched the blond, a task that required the tenacity of a surgeon.

“Don’t go,” the blond said faintly and squeezed the raven. “You are so comfy,” he giggled, which was the equivalent to Sasuke hearing his favorite song. 

“Come with me,” Sasuke asked as he nipped the blond’s earlobe. The blond shivered against the raven. Naruto worked up the nerve to mount him and pin him down. 

“Can we take a bath instead?” he asked biting his lip from the compromising position where the raven’s hard cock poked him.

“Uh sure,” Sasuke said as he reached for his cock to alleviate the pressure that the blond put him under from the pout of lips, disheveled blond hair, and sparkling cerulean eyes.

“Lemme do it Sas,” the blond giggled as he swatted his hand away. He slid back farther and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the head of the raven’s cock.

“Fuck,” Sasuke rasped. “You don’t have to do that again,” he said halfheartedly considering he couldn’t stop replaying the moment in his head since last night.

“I want to,” he said then devoured the cock letting it hit the back of his throat but even that wasn’t the entire length of the raven. Naruto was convinced he wouldn’t be able to swallow him whole. He gathered from the thunderous moans and labored pants that the raven didn’t care.

“That mouth…. Your mouth baby,” Sasuke groaned as he tugged on the blond hair in front of him directing the speed and angle that the blond sucked him.

Naruto smirked as his saliva coated the raven’s never-ending shaft. He liked being called baby regardless of the meaning behind it, if one existed, and he enjoyed the raven taking charge of his own pleasure. His lips leaving the cock created a popping noise that threw Sasuke back on the pile of blankets while Naruto gripped it with his hands and gently took one of Sasuke’s balls in his mouth whose size matched his engorged cock. Unsure how it would go, he risked tasting and licking every part of Sasuke. Working in tandem, he felt Sasuke tense up his entire body which cued Naruto to put his lips back where they belonged to capture his warm, delicious cum. Sasuke exploded in the blond’s mouth with only a feral sound from his throat as his warning.

Naruto wiped himself clean and snuggled up to the raven. Feeling more confident after his second round, he couldn’t deny his own arousal as his erection dug into the raven’s hip.

Sasuke agreed to respect the boundaries set by the blond, but he automatically slotted himself between the blond ready to spread his legs when Naruto snapped them closed. Sasuke furrowed his brow mortified by his mistake and the aversion toward his advance.

“It’s not you,” Naruto said sharply. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sasuke stared at him dejected and confused. The words Naruto spoke contrasted the terrified look on his face that Sasuke believed he caused. 

“Trust me, Sas. I just um…” the blond bit his lip and squished his eyes closed. “I just don’t…” He couldn’t relay his thought to the raven properly. It was too embarrassing, and his biggest fear lied in Sasuke’s reception to his confession. 

Sasuke waited for the explanation he knew he wasn’t entitled to, so he didn’t beg Naruto to continue. Instead, he sat on the bed cross legged. He was about to ask if he should start a bath for them, assuming the blond wanted to after his mistake, when Naruto climbed onto his lap and hugged him. A genuine hug completed with secured arms around his back and a whiskered face buried in his neck. His pale skin remained dry, so he was thankful that he didn’t make the blond cry. He pulled the blond closer against him leaving no space for the smallest crack of light to shine through their connected bodies. Sasuke held him and measured each time he kissed the tan temple by the number of times the blond breathed.

“My body is different…” the blond whispered to the alabaster skin his lips grazed. “I… am not okay with some of it…” he said his heart rapping wildly in his chest that if it wasn’t for the raven’s tight grip, he thought it would beat out of his body.

The cryptic description didn’t help Sasuke to fathom what bothered the blond, but he supposed he deserved it as payback after years of accusing Naruto of not understanding his pain and suffering. He knew he wouldn’t think differently of him no matter what he revealed. Sasuke sprinkled him with kisses on his face and scalp since he didn’t know the correct way to convey his emotions with words. “You don’t have to tell me,” he pulled Naruto’s head up to look at him so the blond could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“I want to… I just don’t know how to say it,” Naruto collapsed back down on the raven’s shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere so whenever you are ready, I’ll listen,” Sasuke said as he cradled the blond.

“Can I show you instead?” Naruto murmured as he pecked the raven on the neck.

“I thought you didn’t want me to see you,” Sasuke said concerned. “You can wait. I don’t expect you to right now or ever if that is what you want,” he said then swiped his thumb along the delicate skin of Naruto’s lower lip. He hoped that Naruto didn’t feel obligated or that his lust in the moment persuaded him to act when he wasn’t ready.

“I want you to,” Naruto said with conviction. He couldn’t negate the pleasure he felt from the raven’s accidental contact the night before even if it scared him.

Naruto laid on his back and beckoned the raven over with his index finger. Sasuke obeyed and kissed the blond as his legs wrapped around his lower back. The blond giggled during the unhurried, gentle kiss. The sounds of the happy blond filled Sasuke’s ears like the finest symphonies. He cherished their intimacy and lazy kissing as much as the blond’s mouth around his dick. Content with their pace and intimacy, he never pressured Naruto to reveal himself, but the blond unhooked his legs and spread them out making Sasuke’s heart race.

“You can um look if you want to,” Naruto winced and bit his lip, a weakness for the raven. Sasuke’s knees buckled. He wasn’t positive his legs could work.

“I won’t touch you. I promise,” He kissed the blond’s forehead, and he blushed.

Sasuke lowered himself down to the blond’s belly leaving a trail of kisses as he edged farther ready to stop the instant the blond backpedaled, but Naruto’s expression was nervous but curious. Sasuke couldn’t handle how delicious the blond smelled and how his bronzed skin glowed with the morning sunlight streaming in through the huge window.

When he reached his cock, he jerked his head up overcompensating for his promise not to touch the blond because he desperately wanted to. His own cock hardened again, and he pumped it a few times to calm himself. His eyes scrutinized his pelvic region captivated by the perfectly folded skin that opened up like a flower or a summer fruit. He immediately recognized its basic anatomy though not from previous experience. He swallowed thickly and stroked himself again hoping that his lust didn’t deter the blond. 

Naruto anticipated his reaction. He watched Sasuke pleasure his endowed cock until he suddenly came back up and shoved his tongue down the blond’s throat. “You look great,” he said in a primal, deep tone that pinked Naruto’s cheeks. “Do you still want to take a bath?” Sasuke asked breaking their wanton kiss. Naruto nodded. 

Sasuke slid off of him and walked into the bathroom to fill the tub. He didn’t usually take baths but doing so with the blond seemed enticing. He sauntered back in to pick him up and saw the blond pleasuring himself stroking his cock with his head tossed back unaware that he walked in on him. Instead of interrupting, Sasuke took advantage of the situation and studied the facial expressions and manner that the blond touched himself. Sasuke’s hand wandered to his cock and he copied the speed and technique matching the blond stroke for stroke. He orgasmed a few seconds after the blond. He wished he had been the one to bring him to his climax but was thankful to bear witness, nonetheless. When the blond fluttered his eyes open, he saw Sasuke standing in front of him leaking cum everywhere onto his hand and cock.

“I watched you and couldn’t stop,” Sasuke gave an unprompted confession.

Naruto smiled and grappled with the air between them for the raven to approach him. Naruto didn’t respond when the raven picked him up with his sticky hands. 

The first half of their bath consisted of focused washing with explorative touches. Naruto confirmed the sensitivity of the raven’s pectoral muscles, and Sasuke found a spot on the blond’s spine that made him arch his lower back. After, they settled down enjoying each other’s company soaking up their extended alone time.

“We have to talk to Suigetsu today away from everyone,” Naruto said. “We could hang out in the pool,” he enthused.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea…” Sasuke said missing the part of the bath where they didn’t plan.

“We can’t just exclude him teme. Besides, we promised Karin we would help her out,” Naruto said.

“I know. I wonder what she wants to show you in her lab,” Sasuke voiced his curiosity aloud. He figured Naruto didn’t even remember.

“Oh yeah. I need to do that too,” Naruto sighed. “We should get out of here then. We have a lot to accomplish today,” Naruto said except leaving the warm bath and the embrace of the raven was easier said than done.

“Alright, alright,” Sasuke said. “Let’s go.” He stood up and pulled the blond to his feet with a swift kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Karin,” Naruto said as he snuck up behind her while she watered the house plants. Sasuke stood a respectable distance. 

“Hey blondie,” she said not turning around so neither of them saw her blush as she recalled last night. “Did you talk to him yet?” She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

“Not yet… Um we kinda got distracted last night… And this morning…” The blond let out an embarrassed giggle. Sasuke nudged him with his elbow. “Ugh teme!” Naruto hit him back playfully, but Sasuke put a stop to it by coiling his arms around the blond.

“Yeah… I know that part,” Karin flushed. She summoned the courage to whip around and face them. “Ugh, you guys are so mushy it’s annoying,” she rolled her eyes upon seeing their embrace and shoved the watering can into the blond’s chest.

“We will Karin. We promise. Where is he right now?” Naruto asked.

“Probably at the pool or on the cliffs somewhere. He likes to practice with that stupid katana too,” she huffed.

“Sas, get Kusanagi, you can spar with him! And I can watch,” Naruto tipped his head backwards to stare at the raven and giggled though he didn’t have a reason. 

“I’ll be in the lab. You can come find me when you know something, and I can show you what I’ve been working on,” Karin said looking directly at the blond ignoring Sasuke completely. Sasuke instinctively tightened his grip on Naruto though he couldn’t pinpoint what prompted it besides feeling like Karin targeted the blond.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The bluffs provided precarious footing for a sparring match especially using sharp objects. Sasuke guided Naruto along the jagged rocks as they climbed up to surprise Suigetsu who was performing a kata using his favorite weapon. Naruto tripped sending pebbles tumbling down into the roaring ocean beneath them, and Sasuke caught him preventing a disaster. He threw Naruto a stern look, but they already gave up their position.

“What are you guys doing up here?” Suigetsu halted and slung the katana over his back.

“Sasuke wanted to practice too,” Naruto spoke up freeing himself from the raven now that he landed on solid terrain.

“Oh,” Suigetsu studied Sasuke. “I guess now that I’m warmed up, I’d be willing to dance a little bit,” he jousted toward the raven who didn’t flinch. “But what is with the audience?” he pointed at Naruto. Sasuke involuntarily stepped between them.

“Naruto doesn’t use a katana. He just wanted to watch us,” Sasuke said harsher than he meant considering they were trying to coax Suigetsu for information regarding his status with Karin.

“Oh,” Suigetsu shrugged. “Well in that case, I’ll have to show him who is the best swordsman on this island.”

“Pft,” Sasuke scoffed as he unsheathed his thinner but strong blade from its sheath.

Naruto thoroughly enjoyed his front row seat to the match that played out in front of him. Their maneuvers effortless enough to fool one into believing they were choreographed prior. He always admired Sasuke’s fighting style whether it was empty handed or with his katana. He moved swiftly and gracefully dodging critical attacks while inflicting his with precision. Naruto’s ocean eyes shifted between the two of them as they constantly switched offense and defense. At one point, Sasuke almost backed into him, but he stopped at precisely the right footing before he grazed his knee. When Sasuke pinned Suigetsu on the ground with his katana a sliver away from the shark’s throat then he pulled him up caked in sweat and heaving heavy breaths. 

Naruto enveloped Sasuke in congratulatory hug from behind forgetting their spectator, but Sasuke didn’t mind. He snaked his arm around the blond’s waist who didn’t seem to care that he was sweaty.

Suigetsu dusted himself off and gave them a puzzled expression. “I was going to tell you that I stole your girl, Sasuke, but it appears that doesn’t matter,” he said eyeing them suspiciously. The blond smiled broader than the ocean as he snuggled against Sasuke.

“I never wanted Karin,” Sasuke said as he rested his grimy head on top of Naruto’s, but the blond liked his musty scent. 

“You’re missing out. She’s great in bed,” he puffed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. Naruto copied him, and Sasuke could only pray that the blond had enough sense to know not to jump onto his lap. “So are you two…” Suigetsu rubbed his chin and stuck his katana in the dirt and balanced on it.

“Yep. We are,” Sasuke said skirting as many details as possible. Naruto hugged Sasuke’s arm. 

“Wow, Sasuke. I never imagined you taking a liking to anyone, but I guess it makes sense. This blond is bottled sunshine. The day to your night,” Suigetsu said noting the blatant differences between them but also how it worked to blend their personalities together.

“Do you like Karin?” Naruto blurted out. Sasuke poked his side for his method on broaching the subject, but the blond squirmed from his gesture not feeling guilty.

“Do I like Karin?” Suigetsu repeated pondering his answer. 

“Yeah, you know in the same way that I like Sasuke,” Naruto blushed and sheltered his burning cheeks in the crook of his boyfriend’s arm. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto’s head.

Suigetsu mulled over it for a few moments. “She doesn’t see me that way,” he concluded in a quiet tone as he hoisted his katana over his shoulder.

“You don’t know that” Naruto rebutted and bit his lip. Sasuke shot him a warning look combined with a tug on his jacket.

“Whatever me and Karin are is not like you two,” he flailed his hands around their vicinity not mindful of the blade in his hand. Sasuke jumped up to intervene, but Naruto placed his hand on the raven’s shoulder disarming him.

“But that still didn’t answer the question… do like her?” Naruto asked again his cerulean eyes locked onto Suigetsu. His eyes were a tool that when used effectively, they charmed anyone into just about anything.

“She was always so obsessed with you, Sasuke that I didn’t even consider it a possibility until after the war. But I am more interested in hearing about your story,” Suigetsu raised a brow at them. Sasuke pursed his lips not amused.

“What do you want to know?” Naruto asked naively with a grin on his face. 

“Have you two had sex?” Suigetsu asked as if boundaries didn’t exist.

“What?” Naruto said hoarsely unprepared for the personal interrogation and uncertain if their sexual experimenting qualified as sex.

“Never mind him Naruto. We are leaving. Our sex life is _not_ on the table for discussion not now or ever,” Sasuke balled his hand into a fist as he used the other to bring Naruto to his feet.

“Chill out. I didn’t mean anything by it… You two just seem really close. Can’t fault me for being curious sheesh,” Suigetsu huffed. Sasuke seized Naruto by the arm and stormed away. “I was just going to say that I have some supplies if you haven’t!” He called after them but Sasuke never turned around. His eyes blazing red from his infamous dojutsu that activated spontaneously upon perceiving a threat. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto remained quiet until they reached the compound when he noticed Sasuke’s eyes reverted back to their obsidian color. The sharingan didn’t freak him out, but he knew that Sasuke was serious if his chakra concentrated to his eyes based on an emotional trigger. Sasuke shut their bedroom door and ran a pale hand through his onyx hair. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Naruto bit his lip feeling guilty for prodding Suigetsu to ask about their relationship.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Sasuke interrupted him. “Are you okay?” He snapped his head toward the blond who fiddled with his hands in his lap as he sat on the bed. He didn’t look upset, but Sasuke wanted to be sure.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“We haven’t even talked about sex yet, and I,” Sasuke paused to maintain his composure considering the blond shared a personal part of his body last night that Sasuke refused to take for granted. “Don’t want you to suddenly feel pressured into it because an asshole asked you about it,” he said. 

Naruto could tell that Sasuke teetered on stomping back to Suigetsu for a real fight based on his eerily calm outward display other than the subtle trembles in his hands and his pacing back and forth. He needed diffuse the situation. “I know you aren’t pressuring me, Sas,” he rose to his feet and put his hand on the raven’s shoulder. “I just don’t think he meant anything by it,” Naruto spoke in a careful tone.

“You don’t know him. This is what he does, Naruto. He pushes buttons until one of them detonates a bomb. Fuck,” Sasuke flumped on the edge of the bed.

“Then don’t let him get to you. I don’t think he asked to intentionally piss you off,” Naruto said. He sat next to Sasuke since his lap was barricaded by his arms.

“You always think the best of people,” Sasuke said in an inscrutable tone that made Naruto doubt it was supposed to be a compliment. He swallowed unable to formulate a defensive response.

“We are okay, Sas,” he said aloud to confirm, but lump formed in his throat. “Right?”

“You and I are. I need to shower,” he stood up and stared at the apprehensive blond. “Are you coming?” He asked quietly as if he might get rejected.

“To shower with you?” Naruto squeaked barely able to choke out the words.

“Yes, dobe to shower with me,” Sasuke chuckled and extended his hand. “I am gross from sparring and need a shower,” Sasuke said as he stripped off his shirt. The blond actively clenched his jaw to keep it from slacking open. He stood up feeling empowered and took his shirt off too. “Mmm,” Sasuke said. His body gravitated to the blond like a moth to a flame. Sasuke yanked him into the bathroom then he shoved him against the door and kissed him hungrily. 

Naruto felt the bulge forming in his pants and heat swarmed around his nether regions. Sasuke dragged his teeth over the blond’s lips so hard he thought he might bleed, but the heady rush was something he didn’t know he craved. He kissed the raven matching the intensity as he bit the pale lip in front of him. Sasuke pressed his erection into the blond’s belly, and Naruto was eager to feel the alabaster skin. He shagged off Sasuke’s pants and boxers in one fluid tug and grabbed the erection pumped it. 

Sasuke leaned to the side to turn the water on as the blond worked his shaft firmly. He moaned as he kissed the blond. “Can I undress you?” he asked.

“Yes. Why do I still have clothes on?” the blond giggled, and Sasuke wished his kekkei genkai involved hearing instead of seeing so he could copy that sound in his mind forever. Sasuke ripped the seam of the blond’s pants as he clawed them off. “Teme!” Naruto scolded but couldn’t keep a serious face as the raven kissed him. “I need to wear those, you know.”

“No, you don’t,” Sasuke winked. “Not in here,” he picked up the blonde and strapped him to his waist as he stepped underneath the steaming water that flowed over both of them.

“Hey Sas,” Naruto said while Sasuke licked the hollow of his throat. “Um, I want you to suck on me,” he said gingerly.

“You do?” Sasuke’s eyes doubled in size, and Naruto couldn’t see the milky part anymore just black.

“Yes,” he nodded. “And I want to do it to you too,” he blushed.

“Mmm,” Sasuke released him. “Trust me. I won’t touch anywhere else, okay?” Sasuke gazed into the gorgeous abyss of Naruto’s cerulean irises. He kissed the blond then dropped to his knees hoping to elicit the same pleasure he experienced. His cock slipped into his mouth like a glove fits a hand. Sasuke slurped its juices and reveled in the sweet moans and infectious whimpers he heard from the blond. His reaction made him suck harder cherishing the taste of him the joy of satisfying him. Naruto orgasmed without warning, but Sasuke didn’t mind. He swallowed it and stood up kissing the blond with vitality and lust not allowing him to remark on his performance.

“So good, Sas. You make me,” Naruto arched his head as Sasuke’s lips fell on his prominent jawline. “Feel so good, Sas.”

“I’m glad,” Sasuke said. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Naruto shot him a feisty expression as he knelt before the raven’s huge cock less shy than his previous attempts.

Sasuke let out a primal noise from the back of his throat and gazed down at the stunning blond beneath him admiring the attention to detail he gave to his cock with each entrance into his soft mouth.

“You take my cock so well,” Sasuke praised as he petted the blond’s hair. The blond looked up at him feeling invigorated to suck harder. He teased the raven’s balls with his fingertips, and when he tensed as a signal to orgasm, Naruto waited patiently to receive his cum. 

Sasuke traced his shoulders and anywhere he could touch as he climaxed into his boyfriend’s mouth hoping he fulfilled him in an equal manner. He helped the blond back to his feet and kissed him jamming his tongue down his throat.

“You’re amazing,” Sasuke said. The blond blushed sheepishly absorbing the compliment like a sponge as he soaped the raven’s chest.

“So are you,” Naruto smiled up at him. He giggled when the soap fell from his hand because of his distraction. Sasuke squeezed him feeling unworthy of such esteem. He had a plethora of things he wanted to do with the blond before such an honor could be placed on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know not a lot happened but there is so much to come haha (no pun intended)
> 
> Next chapter will include the confrontation with Karin and Suigetsu
> 
> It will also involve Karin's research that she wants to show Naruto.
> 
> And beach times! So many things! This just felt separate from all of that.
> 
> I hope one scene in this was sexy hahaha. They are a little shyer right now especially Naruto but don't worry they will up their dirty talk game for sure. I didn't know what I was doing but stuff just kept happening lol


	11. Please Don't Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovely readers!! Don't forget to say hello if you haven't :)
> 
> This chapter is NSFW for language and sexual content. I hope my writing doesn't seem off. My family is visiting me which always kills my vibe (why this chapter might end a little abruptly)
> 
> We get into more plot this chapter and the drama is amped although it's not as wild as these characters are making it. Haha.
> 
> Summary (I forget to do these, like should I?):
> 
> -Shit hits the fan with Karin
> 
> -Naruto and Sasuke receive a gift
> 
> -Naruto helps out Karin
> 
> -Sasuke isn't happy lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone new and didn't read my old fic, the chapter names are a direct dialogue quote that I lifted from the chapter. And while this title was said once, I think that it probably could have been said multiple times probably haha. Lots of freaking out in this chapter hahaha And overreacting hahaha

The intimate shower time helped lessen Sasuke’s animosity toward Suigetsu enough that he agreed to attend dinner in the same room as him. Naruto played a crucial role in his decision by manipulating the raven into cooperation using his tongue and lips. Of course, Naruto also believed that Sasuke unfairly branded Suigetsu as a meddling inconsiderate jerk, so his tactics were meant to soften that assumption too. He hoped that the dinner would prove his hypothesis then afterwards he could talk to Karin in private about what they learned. Although Naruto realized that they gathered little information because his boyfriend jumped to defend their relationship before storming off. Naruto looked up at the raven admiring his handsome alabaster face that seemed pensive.

“I’m starving, Sas. I can’t wait to see what Jugo made,” Naruto said squeezing the larger hand clasped in his.

“Hn,” Sasuke said acknowledging the blond but barely. Naruto bit his lip anticipating the potential for an eventful meal and braced himself against Sasuke’s bicep.

Everyone waited for them to take their seats. Naruto kept the hand he didn’t need to manipulate chopsticks intertwined with Sasuke’s. He subconsciously restricted blood flow from his tight grip as he prepared mentally for the tense conversations ahead that already lingered in the air around them. Naruto shuffled the salad around the bowl in front of him to give the impression that he was eating it since leafy greens were not ranked on his list of favorite foods. He picked out the baby tomatoes and placed them in Sasuke’s bowl since he knew he loved them. Sasuke returned the gesture with a slight smile from the corner of his lip, but Naruto didn’t like how quickly it faded.

“Why is everyone so quiet?” Jugo asked innocently. As a reserved person, he enjoyed minimal conversation, so his inquiry made everyone shift uncomfortably in their seats.

“Sasuke is pissed off at me,” Suigetsu said opening up a dialogue with the raven who showed no interest as he popped a tomato in his mouth. Naruto stared at him, but Sasuke focused on the food in front of him as he moved onto the main course. Naruto flicked his eyes up to Suigetsu communicating silently to continue. He understood the hint. “I am sorry guys. I wasn’t trying to overstep or anything,” he said.

“I understand you didn’t mean anything by it. _We_ understand,” Naruto corrected. “Right Sas?” Naruto nudged the raven who said nothing, and his face gave no inclination that he accepted the apology. Naruto sunk in his chair reeling from his inability to mend the misinterpretation.

“Honestly guys, I was just joking around,” Suigetsu sighed. Naruto flashed him an expression of approval while Sasuke kept a neutral face with the exception of his lips in a thin line.

“Of course, you were ‘joking around’,” Karin rolled her eyes slowly for emphasis. “That’s all you ever do,” she glared at him.

“Where is this coming from, Karin? Are you mad at me too?” Suigetsu attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

“Don’t touch me,” she seethed. Everyone else dropped their utensils and prepared for the inevitable explosion, but instead, Karin started crying into her hands.

“Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” Suigetsu stood up and braced the table inspecting everyone around him. His eyes zeroed in on the unfamiliar blond because he seemed like the type of egg that cracked. “I didn’t mean to ask you about if you’ve had sex. Sorry for being curious considering you two touch each other every damn second,” he crossed his arms and slouched back in his chair.

Naruto threw Sasuke a stern look after gesturing toward Karin. “Fine, let’s move on from that,” Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.

“That’s what you guys talked about? Your sex life?” Karin spoke up, but her voice muffled by her sobs. “You were supposed to help me,” she said defeated.

“We did. Or well we tried,” Naruto defended, but Sasuke shook his head at him causing Naruto to retreat and fall silent.

“What is she talking about Sasuke? You know why she’s mad at me and you just got here? This is bull shit. I get it. It’s okay to pry into my sex life with Karin, but I can’t ask about you and your boyfriend? All of you, except Jugo, are fucking crazy.” Suigetsu tossed his hands up in the air as a threat to leave the table when Karin seized his wrist.

“Don’t go. I have to tell you something,” she mumbled as tears streamed down her face.

“What?” he said with a hint of sincerity as he locked onto her crimson eyes. 

A hush permeated the room as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks debating if they should sneak away from the table since they knew what Karin was about to reveal. Jugo surveyed everyone clueless but hoped to reach a resolve in the multiple conflicts.

“I’m three months pregnant,” she said expunging all the air left in her lungs. She turned away from him embarrassed that she kept it a secret for so long and that she chose a heated public argument as the time to reveal it. 

“Did you say what I think you just said…” Suigetsu turned greener than the fiddle leaf fig in the corner. “Three months? Why didn’t you tell me?” he said dejected.

The truth that Suigetsu would never admit to any earthly soul was that Karin terrified him. She always had between her obsessive tendencies around Sasuke to her crass tone that she took with him during their stint in Taka. He never figured out how to approach her until one night after the war, she drank a copious amount of wine and fell into his drunken lap. He brushed his fingers through her scarlet hair and one thing led to another. They woke up the next morning disgusted by their actions except Suigetsu didn’t actually feel that way about her just their dubious decision to have sex while they were intoxicated.

Their hookups became a standard appointment whenever they chose to consume alcohol. It got to the point where they created excuses to drink just for the chance to tear each other’s clothes off and wake up a pile of limbs the next day. They fought to initiate most of their intercourse, but it didn’t have the equivalent hostility from years ago. It was a facade that Suigetsu put on just for the opportunity to be with her. 

Suigetsu leaned over the table in silence waiting for an answer from Karin. He didn’t notice that everyone else in the room had scattered to different quarters of the house because the only thing he saw was the woman in front of him crying her eyes out of their sockets. He wondered if a person ever went blind from crying considering Karin relied on glasses already.

“I don’t know… I was scared to tell you,” she whispered.

“Why?” He sat down in the chair again and picked up her hand.

“Because nothing we do matters… And I thought you…” she trailed off. 

“Is this why you have been skirting around me? Why you started scurrying off after sex?” He asked gently sweeping her arm.

“Yes… But it’s because I was getting sick in the morning, and I didn’t want you to find out about it…” 

“Karin, look at me,” he said holding her hand as if it was a precious gemstone. She obeyed. “I am here for you. And while I didn’t plan this, and you didn’t. I have liked you for a long time,” he said.

“You idiot!” she slapped him on the cheek. “Why are you just now telling me this? You like me? Ugh!” 

“How about because of that!” He touched his reddened skin blaming himself for not anticipating her blow in time to transform his flesh to water. “I’ve always liked you, Karin,” he sighed. He managed to get the words out before she covered his mouth with hers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu padded his way to the guest wing of the house after a steamy romp with his very horny girlfriend who insisted that he hurry delivering his peace offering so he could come back to her. He intended to honor his commitment. When he reached door number seven, he inferred that Naruto and Sasuke were in their room from the shrill noises he heard. He was thankful to be barricaded outside. He almost retreated when his knuckles grazed the door. A quiet ensued, and he risked looking like a pervert if his interruption wasn’t intentional. He rapped on the door a few more times. He crossed his fingers behind his back praying that the docile blond opened it instead of Sasuke, and his prayer was answered when a flushed flashed Naruto wearing a white robe greeted him.

“Suigetsu?” he cocked his head. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay with you and Karin?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes, she’s my girlfriend now actually,” he said. He was shocked that the blond reacted by tackling him in an excited hug.

“Aww yay! I’m so happy. She likes you a lot,” Naruto giggled. “What is that?” Naruto pointed to the bottle too small to contain shampoo that Suigetsu held.

“This is what I was talking about on the bluffs. I’m sorry about earlier, by the way. I’m sure Sasuke is still pissed at me.”

“I think he’s kinda over that now…” Naruto giggled and something about it told Suigetsu he didn’t want to pry for its meaning. “But what is this exactly?” Naruto squinted as he attempted to decipher the strange kanji.

“It’s lubricant… For anal sex…” Suigetsu rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted the collar on his shirt because suddenly the air felt stifling. 

“Oh,” Naruto blushed again.

“Karin and I have done it a few times, and you definitely need a lot of it… And you need to start with something smaller too like fingers…” he said looking at his feet instead of the blond.

“Thank you for informing me,” Naruto nodded in rapid succession. “I’ll pass it along to Sasuke. Thank you,” Naruto said before hugging the shark toothed guy cementing Suigetsu’s notion about the blond existing as a physical ray of sunshine regardless of the time of day.

“No problem kid,” Suigetsu said ruffling the blond’s already messy hair which he didn’t want to the story behind. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled back empty handed to his girlfriend smiling because his hands wouldn’t be empty for long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Who was that?” Sasuke called to the blond as he stroked his cock anxious for his boyfriend’s heavenly mouth to swallow him.

“Suigetsu…” Naruto appeared in view of the sprawled out naked raven. 

“What did he want?” Sasuke let go of his cock and sat up suspiciously. He gestured for Naruto to crawl back in bed. “What is that?” he asked darkly narrowing his eyes on the tube in Naruto’s hand.

“Please don’t freak out,” Naruto slipped the bottle behind his back as if he performed a magic trick where he made it disappear. He sealed his eyes shut as he rushed through his sentence, “He said its um lubricant for anal sex…” he bit his lip and peaked his eye open daring to view the raven. To his relief, Sasuke didn’t scowl. He beckoned Naruto over to him, and Naruto obliged happily discarding his robe and climbing into his favorite spot: the raven’s lap.

Sasuke took the bottle from Naruto’s hand and read the directions. His eyes bulged, and he gulped.

“What’s wrong, Sas?” Naruto asked as he rested his head on the raven’s shoulder.

“Nothing,” he lied. 

“Do you want to do that?” Naruto sprinkled kisses on the raven’s neck. “Because I do…” He bit his lip as he gazed up at Sasuke’s piercing obsidian eyes with a coy smile.

“You do?” Sasuke said hoarsely as he enveloped their bodies in a tight embrace as he smooched the blond. The effortless and gentle rocking motion of the blond tamed his aching cock. “I don’t think we are ready for that… I…” Sasuke faltered as the need to devour the blond with his lips and tongue grew insatiable. 

“He said we would…” Naruto lost his thought because of the tongue that wrestled his in flicking strokes. “Have to use fingers first…” Naruto tossed his head back exposing the length of his throat to the raven who gently rested him on the bed intent on marking his tan flesh even more.

“How do you feel about that?” Sasuke fell victim to the hypnosis of the cerulean eyes that stared at him. 

“I want you to try it on me,” Naruto said shyly.

“You sure?” Sasuke cupped the blond’s blazing cheek and brushed over the whiskers. The blond leaned into the raven’s hand and a smile curled across his lips.

Sasuke fumbled for the lube that he discarded somewhere under the sheets while the blond waited patiently. “Please tell me if I hurt you in the slightest way and I’ll stop immediately,” Sasuke instructed.

“Mkay I will,” Naruto said. Sasuke coated his fingers with the greasy liquid and hovered over the blond singularly focused on the task in front of him. His throbbing cock draped over Naruto’s private area while he brought his finger to the back entrance finding the puckered hole that resisted him.

“Is that okay?” Sasuke asked but relied on the blond’s face for the truth.

“Yes,” Naruto repeated in a breathy tone while Sasuke continued to explore his hole with one finger. The tightness worried Naruto as he gazed down at the raven’s huge cock that grazed the part of his body that he had trouble accepting, but he couldn’t deny that the stimulation to its outer folds felt incredible. His body heated up and beads of sweat formed on his brow. “Sas’ke, add another finger,” he begged.

Sasuke’s eyes doubled in size as he concentrated on preventing his chakra from pooling there. He wasn’t trying to activate his dojutsu. He listened to the moans the blond made when he did as he was told. He moved his fingers in tandem exploring the depth of the blond. Naruto started stroking the raven’s cock as he unconsciously rubbed it over his labia. Sasuke’s vision blurred from the overwhelming sensation as he tried not to wreck his fragile boyfriend with his fingers shoved up his ass.

“You okay?” Sasuke asked. Naruto responded somewhere between a moan and a squeal. Sasuke adjusted his body over the blond allowing him to reach his plump lips. He kissed him ferociously sometimes missing his lips entirely.

“Yes. I already came,” the blond giggled and tapped on the raven’s chest as if it was a drum.

“You did?” Sasuke looked down searching for evidence but the blond still had an erection. “From my fingers?” Sasuke choked as he took them out.

“Maybe. I just felt this pleasure build up inside me and then it released,” the blond said as he kissed the raven again to express his gratitude.

“So, you liked it?” Sasuke doubted it from his lack of experience.

“Yes. I want your cock inside me someday,” Naruto said sheepishly as he struggled to make eye contact with Sasuke.

“You do?” Sasuke repeated dumbfounded and reached for his cock. The need to orgasm unbearable upon hearing those words. He wasn’t convinced at all that he would fit inside the blond, but he would spend any length of time patiently trying.

“Mhm. Let me help you now though, Sas,” Naruto said swatting the pale hand away as switched positions with the raven hovering over his throbbing cock. He licked the precum leaking from the slit then wrapped his lips around the head sucking and swirling his tongue. He used his other hand to pump his own cock knowing that a few aggressive strokes would bring him to climax. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke rasped in a sultry tone that made Naruto’s ears prick. “Almost there baby,” he said touching the underside of the blond’s chin.

The term of endearment motivated the blond to increase his pace and the amount of friction on the huge cock that filled his mouth. When he felt Sasuke’s thighs squeeze him, he instinctively held still and waited for the flood of cum into his mouth. He swallowed it and collapsed on the raven’s chest.

Sasuke looked down at the peaceful half asleep dobe. He shifted his body to cuddle him in his arms and fell asleep to the sound of the rhythmic snores coming from his boyfriend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Banging on the door startled Naruto out of bed while Sasuke made incoherent groaning noises. The raven never volunteered to wake up early if he had no obligation.

“Put some clothes on before you answer it dobe,” Sasuke warned. 

“I will teme,” Naruto rubbed his eyes and slipped his boxers on as Sasuke’s sleepy morning voice rang in his ears. Sasuke watched him until he disappeared.

“Karin?” Naruto tilted his head confused.

“Get dressed. You are coming to my lab with me,” she said. “Did you not remember?” she anxiously tapped her foot on the ground.

“No. I’m sorry. I’ll get ready real quick,” he said. Naruto almost shut the door when she forced her way in and beelined for the toilet retching violently.

Naruto stood frozen and horrified. “Uh… Are you sick Karin?” He winced.

Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he was ill. As a jinchuuriki, he was fortunate enough to have Kurama heal him from ailments and injuries probably giving him immunity to common sicknesses to some extent. 

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke stumbled out of bed relieved to see Naruto was okay just frightened. He embraced him from behind.

“Ugh, I thought this was over by now,” Karin rinsed her mouth out and whipped her head around to see the two of them staring at her as if she was a circus animal. “Do you two mind?” she huffed.

“Sorry, um are you okay?” Naruto asked reaching out to pat her shoulder.

“It’s just morning sickness. I thought it would be over now since I started my second trimester a few days ago, but I guess my hormones are still adjusting.” She frowned. “You still aren’t dressed.”

“What? Second tri- what?” Naruto scratched his head. Sasuke dipped his head to kiss the blond behind his ear which elicited an eruption of giggles.

“I don’t have time to explain pregnancy to you. Let’s go,” she tried to pull the blond away from the raven.

“Stop fighting over me guys,” Naruto laughed. A blush creeped through his cheeks when he felt Sasuke’s erection pressing into his bum.

“Just hurry up and meet me out in the hall,” she said in a bitter tone.

“Let me go, Sas. I gotta get ready,” Naruto squirmed unable to free himself from the raven’s firm hold.

“I don’t want you to,” he said as he slid his smooth hand down the side of Naruto’s body where his fingers raked over his hips and under the waistband of his boxers. Naruto shivered. 

“Sas, Karin is out there, and I need to go,” he said losing his voice as it transitioned to soft whimpers as Sasuke trailed his hand up to trace the area surrounding his pert nipples. Naruto yelped when his finger grazed over the sensitive nub. He covered his mouth giggling at his outburst. “Mmm, Sas, I…” Naruto arched his head up to view the raven’s handsome face steeped in a primal desire that Naruto never witnessed in his eyes before.

“She can wait,” Sasuke said as he crashed the blond against the wall and claimed him with his mouth. The blond parted his lips allowing for their tongues to dance. Naruto moaned into the raven’s skin as he dropped his boxers to the floor then wrapped his legs around his waist. Sasuke thrusted against the blond who was soaking wet aching to be touched in a way that he hadn’t felt before, so it scared him. “What’s wrong?” Sasuke said as he furrowed his brow.

“Nothing, I just…” Naruto bit his lip and looked down. Wrong direction. The sight of their erections rubbing didn’t help. He clamped his teeth down on the raven’s shoulder and stifled a moan. “I want to feel you inside me, Sas,” Naruto admitted sheepishly as his cheeks seared the raven’s flesh like a sirloin on a grill.

“Naru-” Sasuke growled unable to complete his name. He picked up the blond’s head and gazed at him. “We don’t have time, and I don’t want to hurt you,” he said sincerely.

“Later then,” Naruto insisted as he kissed the corners of the pale lips in front of him. “And you won’t hurt me,” Naruto assured him as he draped his arms around the raven’s shoulders.

“How can you be so sure?” Sasuke asked licking and kissing the delicate, tan skin on the blonde’s neck.

“Because I trust you,” Naruto fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Sasuke took his words seriously and sealed his promise in a kiss. He set the blond back on the ground, but he didn’t let go as he clung onto the raven’s neck standing on his toes.

“Naruto, let’s go,” Karin shouted and pounded on the door, but the blond fixated his cerulean orbs on the raven’s obsidian ones in a helpless trance.

“Go ahead. I’ll catch up with you later. I’m going to spend the day with Jugo,” Sasuke said. Although he hated that Karin only wanted to share details of her research with Naruto, Sasuke speculated that the blond would inform him. If he even understood it. Sasuke suspected he was doomed.

“Mkay,” Naruto hugged him then broke away and pointed to the raven's swollen cock. “I didn’t get to take care of that,” he giggled.

“Later,” Sasuke purred. He kissed the top of the blond’s head and patted his bum. Naruto swooned over the anticipation of their reunion before they even separated. He froze. “Get dressed,” Sasuke reminded him of his purpose. Naruto threw on clothes and fixed his hair in the mirror all to Sasuke’s amusement. “You look perfect. Now _go_ before I don’t let you leave,” he chuckled as he gripped the blond’s bowed hips.

Naruto slanted his head to the side to view the raven. He felt like he should say something specific before he joined Karin, but he didn’t know the words, so he settled on, “Bye!” after he planted a fleeting peck on the raven’s lips. Sasuke watched him skip out of the room wondering what he could have said to convey his new feelings that stirred in the pit of his stomach. He shook off the thoughts that confused him and dressed to meet Jugo down at the ocean on the northern side of the island. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto followed Karin silently as they weaved around different corridors. Naruto tried to track the route in his mind when they veered to the left or right but gave up after several changes in direction. She didn’t chastise him like he expected for his earlier transgressions with Sasuke that procrastinated their arrival. Naruto didn’t understand what Karin was eager to show him considering his knowledge of basic scientific concepts was remedial.

She typed in several access codes then a pressurized door opened. Naruto marveled at the oddly shaped glassware and strange machines that adorned the pristine benchtops. Jars preserved what he assumed were organs which made him nauseated by the sight, so he passed by those quickly. She strolled over to a projected computer screen that showed a bunch of graphs and letters that he didn’t understand.

“Uh, Karin. What is all of this?” He asked.

“I have been researching the Uzumaki clan lineage to gain insight into our DNA and history,” she stated as she clicked on various graphics.

“That’s cool! I’m an Uzumaki, you know,” Naruto enthused.

“Yes,” Karin sighed. The blond may not be the smartest, but at least his golden heart outshined his level of intelligence. “I thought you might want to see your mom’s DNA. Orochimaru possessed an extensive library of genetics, so I inherited it for my own studies,” she said.

“That’s cool,” Naruto squinted at the letters thinking that maybe he could detect a pattern or what it was supposed to mean. “But uh, why study the Uzumaki lineage?” 

“Why not? The Uzumaki were known for their huge chakra reserves and various abilities unlike other clans with a single inheritable kekkei genkai like your boyfriend,” she said. 

Naruto blushed at the mention of the word boyfriend which meant she referred to Sasuke. “I guess. There aren’t many of us left though…” Naruto said as he tinkered with a pipette in his hand spinning the top and clicking it incessantly.

“Don’t touch that,” she yanked the fine instrument from his grubby fingers. Naruto pouted. “I believe that by piecing together our genetic history, I could find more of us out there,” she said.

“Hm that would be cool!” Naruto hummed.

“So, I was wondering if you would like to help…”

“Me?” Naruto looked around as if a test subject was about to pop out or anyone more knowledgeable than him. When he returned to see her still staring at him with a scrunched face, he swallowed. “Well, uh I don’t think I would be much help. I don’t know how to work in a lab or any of this sciency stuff… I would probably just get in your way…” Naruto backed up slowly until he hit the table behind him.

“Believe me, I know that. There are other ways you could help though. Like… let me study your DNA,” Karin said with a glimmer in her eye.

“Sure! I could do that! What do you need me to do exactly?” He stood attentive and alert.

“Excellent,” Karin clapped her hands then yanked the blond toward the exit. “We are going to our medical wing to take some blood samples and saliva samples from you. I’ll want to draw your blood every day for as long as you are here, so I have enough and can compare,” she said.

“This place has a medical wing too?” Naruto questioned as Karin led him down a different, darker hallway.

“Well, it’s more like a few well equipped rooms. This place used to be a prison, so such a facility was needed especially since some of the inmates were undergoing experimentation,” she explained as she pointed at the examining chair. 

“Wait… This place used to be a _prison_? Ahhh! No one told me that!” Naruto shrieked.

“Hold still,” Karin pinned his arm down and strapped a rubber band above his elbow crease. “And yes, did Sasuke not tell you?” She eyed him as she sterilized the vein where she planned on jabbing the blond with a needle.

“No, he didn’t…” Naruto sucked in air preparing for the injection wound. He was no stranger to them. He spent enough time in hospitals poked and prodded on by doctors and nurses if his injuries were significant enough where Kurama couldn’t do all the healing. He often found himself in those predicaments as he faced the toughest opponents.

“Well, judging by how you kept me waiting this morning, I’m guess you and Sasuke don’t talk much,” she snickered as she stabbed the needle through his tan, taut flesh.

“Ow!” Naruto frowned. “And that’s not true. Sasuke and I talk a lot… He’s my best friend and now my boyfriend…” Naruto reminded himself the more he talked.

“We get it blondie. You are smitten,” she laughed. “I’m not drawing enough to make you dizzy but let me know if you feel any effects. You’ll probably just develop a bruise, but I’ll alternate arms each day I draw blood.

“Sasuke said that you used to like him,” Naruto said as she swabbed the inside of his cheek with a q tip thinking that she might not comprehend his sentence with his mouth wide open.

“I did, but it was different…” Karin said carefully.

“What do you mean?” Naruto fished for her to elaborate.

“Let’s just say that I’ve _never_ seen Sasuke act the way he does around anyone the way that he does with you. He’s got it bad for you, blondie,” Karin petted the top of his head taking advantage of their height difference while he sat down. Karin guessed that the blond had zero inkling what she implied, and the evidence was plastered on his face. “Don’t worry, Sasuke never liked me back. Though I don’t think ‘like’ is a strong enough word to describe how he feels about you,” Karin said.

“What is a strong enough word?” Naruto asked ignorant. Of course, he liked Sasuke. He probably more than liked Sasuke too whatever that meant. He wanted to bolt out of the room right now just to be near him even if they didn’t touch or speak. His presence rooted him deeper into the earth like a force greater than gravity.

“Love,” Karin glanced at the blond whose expression went blank almost as if he passed out.

“I actually…” Naruto stuttered. “Think I’m feeling a bit woozy after all,” Naruto laughed.

“Stay there. I’ll get you some orange juice to get your blood sugar up.” 

Karin left him alone in the drab and colorless patient room to listen to his thoughts that flew faster than a hawk. Did Sasuke love him? How would he know? What did it even mean if Sasuke did? Would Sasuke tell him? Is that how he felt about Sasuke? He heard the roaring sound of blood coursing through his veins as more questions sprang to the forefront. Fortunately, Karin returned jolting him back to reality.

“Gosh you look awful. Like as nauseous as I was a few weeks ago,” she commented as she felt the blond’s forehead. “I’ll be careful tomorrow when I take another sample,” she said aware that it had nothing to do with the donation and everything to do with the revelation she bestowed on him. “Hey blondie,” she said jarring his attention away from the citrus, sugary liquid that slid down his throat. “Don’t worry about what I said earlier… Sasuke probably doesn’t even know he feels…” she refrained from using the actual word. “That way about you yet… Science isn’t your forte and emotions aren’t Sasuke’s. Got it?” 

“Okay…” Naruto swallowed the last drop of his juice. He bit his lip still feeling uneasy about the situation but chose to push it aside for the sake of his sanity.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The raven entered the spacious dining room drenched in sweat from spending the entire afternoon under the scorching sun. As a general rule, Sasuke fared better in cooler temperatures, and his pale skin loathed the battering of ultraviolet radiation turning its milky complexion to that of bright tomato red. Unlike the blond, the increased melanin production never translated into a summer tan. 

Despite the physical toll it took on his body, he didn’t regret the afternoon excursion though. His outing with Jugo was peaceful, and he appreciated the simplicity of tabulating in a notebook the variety of species on the beach as he observed their behavior. Jugo always had a special connection to animals, and Sasuke enjoyed seeing Jugo in his element and sharing educational moments with him. It also allowed Sasuke space to breathe fresh air and center his thoughts around what mattered which was obvious the second he spotted his boyfriend seated at the table.

“Hey Naruto,” Sasuke came up behind him and whispered. The hair on his arms stood straight up, and Naruto shivered from the hot breath in his ear.

“Sas,” Naruto leaped out of his seat and flung his arms around Sasuke not caring who witnessed his dramatic display of affection after only a few hours of separation. Sasuke inhaled the blond’s orange and vanilla scent and kissed his cheek.

“How was your afternoon?” He asked in a nonchalant tone when he was actually curious.

“It was fun,” Naruto said in his usual sunny disposition that didn’t raise any initial suspicion from Sasuke until he noticed a band aid over Naruto’s elbow crease. 

Sasuke knitted his brows together. “What happened? Did you get hurt?” He picked up the fold of the blond’s arm and traced his fingertips over the gauze.

“I’m fine! Karin just drew some of my blood earlier,” Naruto said.

“Why did you let her do that?” Sasuke mustered the strength to keep his voice level.

“Calm down. Sasuke. He’s totally fine. He agreed to participate in my study.” Karin appeared out of nowhere alongside Suigetsu and sat across from them at the table. Karin gathered from the wrinkles in his brow and thin line of his lips that Sasuke was stewing for whatever reason.

“What study?” Sasuke said squeezing the blond’s hand instead of tightening a fist. “And you shouldn’t have a wound. Kurama should have taken care of that for you,” Sasuke said to Naruto as he inspected Naruto’s arm again.

“I dunno. It’s just a tiny prick from a needle Sas. It will be gone by tomorrow,” Naruto said. He didn’t understand why Sasuke continued to fuss over something minor.

“I don’t like it,” Sasuke crossed his arms. “And you still didn’t answer my question, Karin. Naruto isn’t some rat for experimentation. What are you using him for?” Sasuke directed his obsidian eyes at her in a cold glare that plummeted the temperature of the room several degrees.

“I’m conducting a genetic study on the Uzumaki clan, and Naruto agreed to provide me with DNA samples during the remainder of your visit. Relax, Sasuke. I am a professional, and I handled Naruto with respect,” she said aggravated at the audacity of the raven to question her character.

Sasuke wore a smug expression on his face as he declined to respond. He also didn’t look at the blond weary of his inability to explain why the kyuubi hadn’t healed the injection wound. It left Naruto vulnerable, which Sasuke didn’t like. He leaned over and spoke in Naruto’s ear, “Find out where Kurama is.”

“Sas, it’s really not a big deal…” Naruto fiddled with his hands nervously in his lap. The raven took hold of one and intertwined it with his.

“It is. He should be healing you.” Truthfully, Sasuke wondered about the aloofness of the kitsune ever since he became intimate with the blond. Kurama and Naruto struck up a friendship since the war, and his absence concerned Sasuke. While the radical placement of hickeys on the blond’s neck elicited a sort of pride for the raven, it raised questions as well because trivial bruises proposed no difficulty for Kurama to eliminate.

“I can’t reach him. The bond is silent,” Naruto murmured to Sasuke. 

Losing his appetite, Sasuke dropped his chopsticks. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. “That stubborn…” He halted his thought for the sake of the blond. “Keep trying. We’ll talk about this later,” he told to Naruto who dreaded revisiting the conversation and pushed his bowl away also losing his appetite.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke excused himself and Naruto from the dinner table before dessert which he didn’t care about anyway. He grabbed the blond’s hand and led him to their bedroom but not for the reason that either of them initially thought based on their assumptions from the morning. As soon as the door closed, Sasuke sank down to the floor tangling his fingers in his hair pulling at the inky locks. Naruto accompanied him but with a mild expression on his face.

“Where is Kurama? Why hasn’t he been healing you?” Sasuke interrogated softly. 

“I don’t know, Sas. I am not hurt though, so it doesn’t matter,” Naruto said. He peaked at the raven’s face hidden behind his onyx strands. He looked distraught like he might cry. 

“You have wounds that he hasn’t healed,” Sasuke said as he glided his fingers over each bruise on the blond’s neck that he put there then traced over the bandage on his elbow.

“Those don’t count as wounds,” Naruto giggled as he rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “That’s probably why Kurama doesn’t care to heal them,” he rationalized.

“That’s not good enough, Naruto. He’s ignoring you.” Sasuke clenched his fists and jaw. The tension in Sasuke’s body alarmed Naruto, and he braced Sasuke’s arm to absorb any impact. “He doesn’t want to talk to you. Fine. I can make him talk to me,” Sasuke boiled.

Fear and adrenaline surged through Naruto because he determined immediately the raven’s next move. Naruto tackled Sasuke and straddled his lap staring directly into his mangekyou sharingan. “Please,” he begged. “Don’t.” He folded his body on top of Sasuke as tears wetted the pale, elongated neck. Moments seemed like hours when Naruto suddenly felt two arms wrap around his back. Naruto cried softly grateful that he prevented a disaster but unsure why he had to in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and the changes I made from beta.
> 
> Sasuke is already so protective of Naruto. It's adorable even if he goes about things the wrong way. Bless his heart. I did think it was important to address earlier on Kurama's absence and his choice not to help Naruto even if we didn't get answers.
> 
> The research with Karin is new and **not** my idea but I hope you liked her time with Naruto. Arlovebird gets the credit for that after I talked about how to develop a plot alternative to beta for later on (if you know, you know, if you don't then I'll save it as a surprise) because I scrapped the mercury poisoning.


	12. I’m All In Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone still reading this! **Shoutout and thank you if you are!! I wish I could give kudos to my readers!** This chapter picks up where the other one left off so it may have an abrupt start if you didn't read the last scene immediately prior.
> 
> NSFW. BoyxBoy sex TW virginity loss and this chapter is definitely sexually explicit. Sorry in advance lol
> 
> This chapter is short but it's literally all smut and I just needed it separate as I transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth on what to name this chapter because I had multiple options but I chose this one. So I hope you enjoy it when you find it ;)

“I’m sorry. I…” Sasuke choked as he cupped the back of the blond’s head and used his other hand to massage his back. Naruto didn’t respond to him verbally except with quiet sobs.

“Why would you think that manipulating Kurama with your sharingan would solve anything?” Naruto hovered his face directly over Sasuke’s and shook the raven’s shoulders. “You know how Kurama feels about you already… About the Uchiha… What the tailed beasts have been through…” Tears fell onto Sasuke’s cheeks from dimmer cerulean eyes laced with pain and sadness that he caused. 

“I know,” Sasuke said turning his head to the side away from the distraught blond. It pained him to look at his puffy wet face. “Please… Forgive me, Naruto.” His lip quivered as a single tear trailed down his cheek stopping at his pale jawline.

“I don’t understand why,” Naruto whispered as he brushed their noses together giving Sasuke the hope that sustained him from spiraling into thoughts of the blond never accepting his apology.

“Because… I…” Sasuke inhaled thinking the increased oxygen to his brain would help him articulate his feelings, but he failed and caressed the blond’s face with the back of his hand. Sasuke’s cock grew painfully hard and bulged through his pants, but he ignored it and focused on the emotional blond above him.

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke’s not asking for permission but demanding that he grant him access to his mouth and tongue. Sasuke obliged and leaned forward sitting up and cradling the blond on his lap. He knew he fucked up, and if Naruto wanted a sultry kiss to mend it, Sasuke would supply it without hesitation. “I need to feel…” Naruto mumbled into the raven’s lips as their tongues grappled for control. “Your skin…” 

Sasuke tore off his shirt and lifted Naruto’s over his head yanking him flush to do as Naruto requested. Tan flesh molded to alabaster flesh. They continued to kiss and grope until neither of them could breathe panting into each other’s mouths. Sasuke moaned from the gentle grinding of the blond on his lap. His movements were sensual and perfect enough for Sasuke to feel precum leaking from his aching cock. “I’m so sorry baby,” he groaned as the blond swiveled his hips and rutted his bum deeper onto the raven. Powerless, Sasuke gripped the blond’s waist succumbing to the hypnotic circles. He placed delicate kisses on the blond’s neck as guilt crept through him for the marks.

“More…” Naruto rasped out as he arched his chin up giving the raven greater surface area for his lips. “Contact…” he clamped down on Sasuke as the raven stood up clutching him around his lower back. He laid the blond on the bed and stripped off the remainder of his clothes. When he floated his body over Naruto, he committed the sight of his bronzed naked body to memory. A spark of electricity ran through him which tingled his fingertips. He grazed them over the blond’s chest and fully erect nipples even after the stimulation. Naruto squealed and pulled the raven over him kissing him deliberately and hungrily. Sasuke thrusted his hips into the blond slapping their cocks together. “I need…” Naruto moaned as he arched his back giving more of himself to the raven as Sasuke kissed his nipples and flicked his tongue over the sensitive hub of nerves.

“Tell me,” Sasuke said as he alternated kisses between each nipple.

“I need you,” Naruto moaned with conviction staring at the raven’s swirling tongue over his areola.

“Naru-” Sasuke stopped and met his gaze. His face blushed a rosy red contrasting his cerulean eyes in a polar opposite manner that set Sasuke’s body on fire. 

“Inside me please,” Naruto spread his legs and hooked them onto the raven lurching him forward.

“No,” Sasuke said abruptly and separated their bodies from touching. He saw the devastated expression on Naruto’s face who probably blamed himself for Sasuke’s rejection. “We had a fight, and you are mad at me. I don’t want that to be our first time together,” Sasuke said quietly.

“I am not mad anymore teme,” Naruto growled and grabbed the raven’s cock and pumped it vigorously. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke wheezed. “Naruto,” he tossed his head back. “I want to wait. I want to make sure that it’s something you want,” he said. He went in for a kiss but missed the blond’s mouth and landed on his cheek.

“Tomorrow?” The blond let go of the raven’s swollen cock and fixated on him with pleading eyes.

“Maybe. I need you to understand that I’m sorry,” Sasuke said as he kissed the blond collapsing on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his back and held him.

Naruto never had as much access to the raven before. He swiped his fingers over his sensitive back that trembled with every passing. “Tell me why you were going to do that,” Naruto said. Their faces were inches apart, and obsidian eyes pierced through him like a sword. 

“Because I… care about you,” Sasuke stumbled not quite translating his thoughts to the proper words he meant to say. The blond’s eyes fluttered closed and he nodded smiling. Sasuke planted a final kiss on the plump, soft lips before he rolled over to his side and cuddled the blond close. He fell asleep to the sound of the blond’s rhythmic snores, a soothing sound ingrained in his brain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blinked his eyes open forgetting where he was until the heat of Sasuke’s body brought him back to reality. Sasuke surrounded him with his hard muscular body. He stretched reaching his arms up the ceiling and bumping his bum against Sasuke who was asleep silently behind him. They fell asleep naked, a more common occurrence recently. Naruto thoroughly enjoyed their entanglement each morning and the comfort that the direct contact provided. Naruto taunted the raven by grinding against his morning wood hoping that his explicit actions stirred him from his slumber.

“Morning,” Sasuke said in his sleepy drawl into Naruto’s ear. The sensation of his hot breath tickled the blond and he burst like a bubble into a fit of charming giggles.

“Hey, Sas,” he giggled again as he purposely rotated his hips in the opposite direction for attention.

“You know I’m not a morning person dobe,” Sasuke said. He let out a little chuckle that landed on the back of Naruto’s neck.

“Hm… I know someone that is,” Naruto ducked under the covers wrapped his mouth around the raven’s erection.

“Holy fuck,” Sasuke fisted the sheets. The unexpected surprise blow job had him at a loss for words. “I want to see you,” he said as he flung the blanket to the side and watched the blond work his magical tongue over the head of his cock. Eager to please the blond, he extended his arm out to the side and fumbled the nightstand for the lube. “Don’t make me cum,” he warned.

“Sas, can you…” the blonde mumbled as he drooled onto the raven’s cock.

“Yes. Come here,” he ushered the blond up to him and kissed his wet mouth while he coated his index finger then inserted it in the blond wiggling it inside his puckered hole. The blond moaned into his mouth devouring his tongue with lewd flicks. Sasuke rushed another finger spreading him apart further. “How many do you think,” he asked when the blond suddenly grasped his cock again. 

“I dunno… Just want you bad Sas,” Naruto hummed on the raven’s lips. Sasuke jammed a third finger and the blond yelped.

“Was that okay?” The raven checked in with a kiss.

“Feels good. Want you inside me now,” Naruto mewled with half lidded ocean eyes.

Sasuke swallowed thickly unsure how to proceed but the writhing and horny blond next to him suggested that he needed to decide quickly. “I don’t know the best position,” he admitted as he glided his fingers and in and out of the still tight hole. “Hmm get on your knees and lay your chest down,” he said because it seemed like the easiest option. He sloppily kissed the blond and said, “I’m going to take care of you and be gentle, okay?” he looked into his eyes for confirmation that he understood in his lust induced haze.

“Mkay. I trust you Sas,” Naruto pecked him on the lips. 

Sasuke wanted to keep kissing him, but he needed the best angle and to focus since he had no idea what he was doing. He lathered the lube generously on his dick, more than he thought was necessary and positioned himself over the blond at his entrance. He sucked in a giant amount of air and held his breath as he pushed in meeting the resistance of his stretched hole.

“Does that hurt too much baby?” He asked expelling his lungs.

“It’s okay,” Naruto grunted back. He focused on breathing and remaining still. Everything felt compressed like he was suddenly aware of his body in a way that expanded his limits. Truthfully, it did hurt, but he speculated it wouldn’t last forever. His desire to be connected to Sasuke, his best friend, his boyfriend, and the most precious person to him outweighed any temporary discomfort he experienced. “Keep going.” he urged.

Sasuke gripped the blond’s hips hard enough to whiten his knuckles and probably leave a bruise. He found it difficult not only to go deeper inside the blond but to keep himself from cumming immediately. He thrusted forward slightly and heard the blond whimper. He rubbed the blond’s lower back massaging him. “You doing okay? You are taking my cock so well,” he praised.

“Mhm. I want all of you,” Naruto said as he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming in pain or pleasure, he wasn’t certain.

Sasuke slid in further. Sweat accumulated on his brow and dripped onto the blond’s back. The blond also glistened from perspiration causing Sasuke’s hands to slip from his hips. Sasuke looked down and determined that he was halfway inside the blond. The sight alone could make him cum. He figured that Naruto’s cock probably throbbed, but he would alleviate it once he was inside. He rocked his hips forward again, and the blond hissed. Sasuke petted the blond’s hair and stroked his cheek anything to convey his admiration. He gave one final push, and when he glanced down, he didn’t see his shaft.

“How are you doing? I’m all in baby,” Sasuke purred. The word baby occasionally tumbled out of his mouth. He didn’t understand why or know if the blond liked hearing it because he never vocalized his opinion.

“You’re so big, Sas’ke,” Naruto puffed out. He turned around and blushed at the raven and smiled.

Sasuke smirked at him and cupped his cheek wishing he could kiss his pouty lips. He desperately needed to move and thrust in and out. He prolonged his orgasm to the point that he felt his cock pulsing inside the blond. He knew Naruto needed time to adjust, so Sasuke stayed motionless inside him filling his walls to their maximum capacity. “Let me know when I can move or if you just want me to pull out,” Sasuke said. He took long, exaggerated breaths for the sake of reminding himself to breathe and to stifle an accidental climax.

“I want you to cum,” Naruto moaned. 

“Like inside you?” Sasuke’s throat ran dryer than the climate in Sunagakure.

“Yes. Please cum,” Naruto whined.

Sasuke dug his fingers into the blond’s bowed hips and thrusted gently. He only lasted a few repetitions before his thighs buckled and his pelvic floor tensed. As he started releasing his cum inside the blond, he tugged on the blond’s cock hoping to bring him to the same fate. The blond mewled and moaned the entire time Sasuke filled him and through his own orgasm. Sasuke kissed the blond mercilessly on the back while he stayed inside him utterly spent and unable to move. He pulled out after several minutes when the numbness in his legs subsided. He flipped the blond over and kissed his lips scraping his teeth with his tongue. No amount of contact could express how he felt in the aftermath of their first time together. 

“Let’s take a bath then get breakfast,” Sasuke suggested. The blond possessed an ethereal glow on his face, but he seemed in a daze. He parted his lips to speak, but instead, he looked at the raven with a slight smile strewn across his face. Sasuke realized that the blond was probably at least sore if not hurting. “Stay here. I’ll get you when it’s ready,” Sasuke instructed then he scurried off to the bathroom. 

Once the water reached the correct temperature and bubbles floated to the top, he scooped up the blond who sheltered against his chest and placed him in the hot water. He saw the blond wince and wondered if it was too hot or if he was hurting, but he didn’t ask. He joined him and allowed Naruto to lay back against him. 

Neither of them spoke as Sasuke washed the blond with reverend touches meant only to cleanse. Naruto giggled if the raven grazed over a ticklish or sensitive spot but otherwise made no noise. “I need to know that you are okay,” Sasuke said after the anxiety built up in his chest.

Naruto swerved to face his boyfriend whose face looked concerned. “I’m great,” He kissed him. “A little sore, but great. You don’t regret it do you?” Naruto bit his lip and popped the bubbles as a distraction. 

“No,” Sasuke said unhooking the blond’s lower lip and drawing him in for another kiss. 

“Good because I really liked having you inside me,” he blushed feverishly.

“I liked it too,” Sasuke closed his eyes letting the water warm his skin along with the sweet taste of the blond’s lips.

“I’m starving,” Naruto broke the kiss and giggled.

“Let’s eat,” Sasuke rose to his feet and exited the tub picking up the blond in his arms. “You don’t have to walk today,” he smiled.

“Why not?” Naruto tilted his head confused.

“Because you are sore, and…” Sasuke faltered. “I just don't want you to.” He settled on after the right words lingered in his head but never assembled properly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke carried Naruto into the dining room solely focused on the stars in his cerulean eyes and his adorable laugh whenever he stared at him for too long. He delicately set him down in the chair. Everyone else had already been eating, but he said nothing as he went over to the counter and prepared a feast for himself and the blond.

“Something is way different with you two,” Suigetsu pointed a knife at Naruto and narrowed his eyes at the blond.

“We aren’t fighting…” Naruto glanced at Sasuke waiting for his food and the raven to join him. 

“No, no. Like the opposite. Am I right? Help me out here guys,” He leaned back in his chair recruiting Karin and Jugo for their input. After receiving no theories, he nudged Karin playfully forcing her glasses to dip to the edge of her nose. She pushed them back up and shot him an irritated look.

“Just eat, Suigetsu. You are always in everyone else’s business,” she said.

“I’m just saying, you didn’t carry me like that to breakfast,” he muttered sarcastically.

Karin snorted. “Why would I do that? I’m the pregnant one. You should have carried me!” She crossed her arms and snubbed him.

“Oh, come on, Karin. I’m not as strong as Sasuke,” he said although he knew it was a lie considering he wielded a sixty-kilogram sword. Sasuke joined the table and the last thing he intended to do was piss him off again. He figured a little patronizing couldn’t hurt. He couldn’t resist poking buttons, and his curiosity usually won over dropping the subject. “Anyway, if I had to guess…” He surveyed the group of blank faces except for the blond who sported a healthy magenta blush. “You two had sex,” he said confident of his assessment.

Naruto chewed on a piece of bacon refusing to make eye contact with the nosey shark while Sasuke sat eerily poised in his chair. Out of nowhere, a kunai shot across the table aimed at Suigetsu’s third eye. Without, his ability to alter his cells to water, he would have perished. Sasuke wore a smug expression. Naruto snapped his head in his direction discerning that Sasuke must have thrown it.

“I knew I was right! You two fucked! It’s about time honestly,” Suigetsu said unfazed by the attack hurled at him a few seconds ago.

“Our private life is not up for discussion. Not now or ever,” Sasuke said in a surprisingly even tone.

“You are not fun, Sasuke. Honestly. But judging from your dramatic entrance. You are the top and,” he gestured to Naruto. “You are the bottom.”

“Huh?” Naruto asked.

“Ugh Suigetsu. Leave them alone,” Karin slapped him, and it landed.

“Damnit, Karin. You need to stop that,” he rubbed his inflamed cheek.

“You need to stop prying and being annoying,” she said. “Come on. Let’s get ready. We are all headed down to the beach if you both want to go,” she said. She hoped that Sasuke wasn’t too angry over the assumptions regarding his relationship with Naruto.

“Can we Sas? I want to play in the sand and go swimming with you,” Naruto begged complete with a stiff lower lip and batted eyelashes.

“Sure,” he resigned unhappy about his proximity to Suigetsu all afternoon or sitting in the badgering sun, but Naruto deserved a vacation to rest and recharge.

“Yay!” Naruto jumped up and tugged on Sasuke’s shirt. “Let’s get changed.”

Sasuke picked him up in one fluid motion silently daring anyone to make a snide remark. When nothing followed, he carried the blond back to their bedroom. Sasuke searched for his swim trunks and found some in his dresser plain navy blue except for the Uchiha crest stitched above the hemline. “Are you sure you brought some?” He asked after inspecting the blond’s backpack to no avail.

“Yes, Sas. I’m positive. Just let me look,” Naruto said.

“Fine,” Sasuke tossed the backpack to him since he didn’t want him bending over.

“I don’t see them,” Naruto frowned disappointed that it could mean the end of a fun beach day before it began.

“Here,” Sasuke handed him a pair of trunks identical to his but black.

“Sas, this has your crest on it,” Naruto shook his head and insisted that Sasuke take them back.

“You are mine. If I’d let anyone wear my crest, it’s you,” Sasuke said not comprehending the magnitude of his implication, but Naruto did. He gaped his mouth open at the raven. After a few thunderous heartbeats, he collected himself then slid them over his body. He cinched the elastic waistband because they were a little baggy with the exception of his backside hugging them nicely. Sasuke tried not to get affected by seeing the blond in his clothes, but he couldn’t help the bulge in his pants from forming nor the ache in his chest.

“Do I look okay? I know they are a little loose…” Naruto misinterpreted Sasuke’s staring and missed completely the signs of his arousal.

Sasuke swiftly embraced the blond pressing his thick cock into his hip so the blond understood. He kissed his jaw and said, “Better than okay. And better than the orange I'm sure yours were.”

"Shut up teme," Naruto playfully punched the raven in his side. Sasuke chuckled wondering what he had gotten himself into as he swept the blond off his feet watching his nose crinkle and his eyes sparkle. The blond palmed his chest and tucked his body further against him. What had the raven gotten himself into, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble vibing with the next scene with Taka on the beach after writing this and instead of telling myself that chapters *have* to be a certain length, I'm allowing myself to post this shorter chapter in order to compartmentalize things in my mind.
> 
> Smut is always difficult for me to write. I struggle to make it seem fluid and natural. this was definitely no exception especially with a high stakes scene such as losing their virginity. I wanted it to be sweet and sexy but not too sexy and pulling out all the stops. Lol though there was no pulling out and won't ever will be with these two ;) 
> 
> I also researched that missionary is NOT the preferred position for first time anal sex because it is hard for the top to control and gives the bottom less control. While Sasuke doesn't know this, I believe he is intuitive enough with his calculated nature to assume the easiest position since he didn't want to hurt Naruto even though he missed kissing him like he said.
> 
> Idk what I hoped to accomplish with this short chapter. It probably could have been tacked onto the last one since I'm convinced no one read it anyway. Lol. Idk if this made you feel some type of way or you liked my take on their characterization, let me know in the comments. The smut will get raunchier and kinkier but this is their first time. And like the title of Jack Harlow's song, I had to "Keep it Light"


	13. It's Our Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!! And as always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Almost a month into this rewrite!! This update came fast and furious. It has more plot than smut but there is a scene towards the end that is smutty.
> 
> This chapter is a set up for what is to come (which is a time skip) and the next chapter will be the last with Taka for awhile. :( Maybe you will be excited about that though. I love them, so don't worry. They will be back if you read beta, they play a crucial role. lol
> 
> Summary
> 
> -Beach day that kinda goes haywire at the end
> 
> -SasuNaru emotional time
> 
> -More Suigetsu/Karin interactions too. I had fun playing with them a little bit. Hopefully you like those parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the voyerism tag? Baby steps, but there is some *witnessing* in here that I threw in for fun because I love it. hahaha

Naruto and Sasuke arrived last to the beach, but no one uttered a word about it. However, all heads turned and all six eyes, two crimson, two violet and two hazel, followed their dramatic entrance where they both wore matching swimsuits and the blond clung to the raven’s neck. Sasuke gently set the blond in the sparkling sand underneath the full brightness of the sun as he requested. The blond sprawled out like a starfish letting the rays seep through his bones and warm him from the inside out. Sasuke opted for a different approach to beach day and parked it in the shade of an umbrella that he assumed Jugo was kind enough to bring.

“Sas, come over here. It feels amazing,” Naruto rolled on his side. The tiny particles stuck to his tan body resembling sprinkles on a doughnut.

“I can’t be in the sun that long, dobe. I’ll fry to a crisp,” Sasuke smiled at the blond who looked incredibly beautiful in his natural element rendering Sasuke parched. He opened up the cooler next to him and guzzled down water.

“Will you go swimming with me later?” Naruto asked. His ocean eyes were an exact replica of the body of water in front of them, and Sasuke couldn’t help getting swept out to sea from them.

“Sure,” he sighed knowing that if he didn’t agree, the blond would harass him until he eventually did.

Naruto laid on his back content with the salty taste in the air, the grittiness between his toes, and the company he kept. Naruto reveled in the laziness of the afternoon with nothing to do except relax. Occasionally, he peeked at Sasuke who always noticed (because the blond wasn’t subtle) and smirked back at him causing Naruto to flush with embarrassment. But his stolen glances at Sasuke served as a reminder that the raven was really next to him and really his boyfriend. 

“Come on Naruto. Go swimming with me,” Suigetsu whined after spending a painful hour physically melting.

Naruto bit his lip and traced his fingers in the sand. “Go,” Sasuke said to him. “I’ll join you in a bit,” he said.

“But” Naruto protested. 

“It’s alright. Just be careful,” Sasuke said flashing his obsidian eyes at the blond.

Naruto didn’t understand the concern for his safety considering his gifted athleticism in the water and his ability to fend off just about anything using a jutsu, but he nodded. He stood up arching his back and reaching his arms towards the endless sky. A necessary stretch before a swim not a tease to raven who practically drooled over him.

“Come here,” Sasuke gestured the blond over to him. Naruto obeyed, and Sasuke patted the sand off of his bum which triggered a series of sweet giggles from the blond that affected Sasuke in ways that he would have acted on if they had privacy. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with us?” Naruto crouched down invading the raven’s personal space, but he didn’t mind it at all. The natural citrus scent of the blond mixed with the ocean breeze was a combination he could inhale forever.

“Not yet. I will later when it’s just the two of us,” Sasuke promised, and Naruto lit up like a firework show. The blond pecked the raven on the lips and blushed from his unabashed display of affection. Sasuke extended his arm out to grab him with the intention of another kiss, but the blond scampered off toward the shoreline out of his grasp. He turned around and smiled though at the raven. The glare of the sun reflecting off the white sand prevented him from seeing the faint pink in Sasuke’s cheeks that couldn’t be blamed on the heat.

“I never thought I’d see you blush, Sasuke. It’s probably more shocking than me being knocked up,” Karin said sitting up next to him after waking up from a nap. “I’m so tired all the time,” she yawned. “Where is everyone?” she put her glasses on and scanned the area to answer her own question.

“Naruto and Suigetsu went for a swim. Jugo is collecting seashells on the beach, and I’ve just been sitting here,” he said.

“Geez. Back to your mopey self? Why aren’t you with Naruto?” she scrunched her face at Sasuke.

“I told him I would join him later,” he said simply, but he didn’t have an actual reason for staying behind. He supposed he could claim that he didn’t want to be around Suigetsu, but his recent intimacy with the blond made him forget about the animosity towards the shark. Instead, he couldn’t get the image of the blond’s contoured body and the gratifying sounds he made out of his head.

“How romantic of you,” Karin said rolling her eyes. Sasuke glanced at her violet bikini showing no visual sign of her pregnancy. 

“Why aren’t you with Suigetsu?” Sasuke asked not that he cared, but he figured she deserved some push back for judging his choice to stay behind and let Naruto splash around freely.

“I told you. I’m fucking tired all the time,” she said.

“Oh,” Sasuke shrugged. “Is it from…” he stammered unsure how to broach the subject of her pregnancy.

“Yes, it is because of the baby.” She finished his thought for him and laid back down.

“Are you excited about it?” Sasuke asked curiously. He didn’t know what prompted his interest when he hated making unnecessary conversation with people, but Karin wasn’t some random stranger and a baby wasn’t something he ever envisioned in her future. Frankly, her situation with Suigetsu intrigued him. How the two of them went from despising each other’s guts when they were apart of his team to in a serious relationship with a baby on the way fascinated him. He couldn’t compare it to his bond with Naruto though since they harbored unresolved feelings for each other long before their reunion after the war, so he didn’t try.

“Now that I know I’m not doing this alone, sure,” she said as if convincing herself at the same time.

Sasuke was saved from answering when a tan figure barreled toward him. Naruto suddenly pounced on his lap soaking wet. His hair dripped cold water onto the raven’s chest, and Sasuke shivered. He gazed at the blond with wide eyes and a stiffening cock in his pants that he had no control over. He ran his hands down the tan slick back of the blond admitting to himself that he glistened even more when wet, and he already noticed the toll the afternoon sunshine took on his bronzed skin which radiated more than usual. “There is a dolphin out there! It's so pretty and playful. It let me hold onto its fin and zipped me all through the water,” Naruto said bouncing excitedly on the raven’s lap. Sasuke steadied the blond by clutching his hips. “You have to come swim with the dolphin, Sas,” Naruto said unaware of the effect his actions had on the raven until he wiggled over his unmistakable erection. He blushed.

Karin watched the two of them amused by the blond’s innocence and Sasuke’s silent suffering that she gathered from the look on his face.

“Hey Karin,” Suigetsu said interrupting her eavesdropping. She tumbled backwards. “Shit, Karin. Are you okay?” Suigetsu said catching her fall.

“Yes, you idiot. You scared me. And you’re all wet,” she huffed straightening her posture so she wasn’t against his sopping wet body.

“I’m sorry,” he said with no sarcasm in his voice. 

Her expression softened, but her tone stayed crass. “What are you doing over here?”

“I saw you were awake, and I just wanted to see if… You wanted me to hang out with you for a while,” he shrugged.

“Whatever.” she fixed the towel as a way of allowing him to take a seat next to her.

“Whoa. Look at them,” Suigetsu whispered and pointed at Naruto perched on the raven’s lap absorbed in a passionate kiss. Suigetsu criss crossed his legs and gestured for Karin to hop on.

“Gross. In your fucking dreams,” she spat. “Put this on me.” She tossed him sunscreen.

“We are having a baby, Karin. Making out is hardly the lewdest thing we’ve done,” he said as he crawled behind her and rubbed her shoulders and back with the greasy lotion that he couldn’t figure out why she needed it since she was sheltered from the sun.

“Yeah, well we don’t need to remind anyone of that,” she said. She sunk further into the ground enjoying her excuse for a tasteful public massage.

“They really are in love, aren’t they? Since when did Sasuke get so soft?” He commented alternating his violet eyes between the kissing scene next to him and the porcelain back in front of him. His jaw dropped when Sasuke laid the blond on his back so he could angle himself on top while they continued kissing noisily smacking lips and scraping teeth. Suigetsu smirked confirming his suspicion regarding their designated positions.

“Trust me, Sasuke is _not_ soft,” Karin laughed at her own crude joke.

“Fucking hell, Karin. I don’t want to think about that,” he gagged.

“Don’t have to think about it, when it’s on display,” she whipped her head around and stuck her tongue out at him. She enjoyed the rare moments that she could make Suigetsu squirm because he was usually the tormentor.

“Ugh. Let’s go back to the house. I’ll swim in the pool, and you can lay out there. I bet I’m bigger than Sasuke anyway,” he said avoiding the direction of the two horny guys specifically Sasuke so he could stay naive in his assumption. 

“Fine,” Karin took his hand. “But… I don’t know about that,” she said pushing up her fogged glasses.

“What the fuck does that mean? You’ve seen his dick? When?” Suigetsu cried and his voice rose an octave. She shoved him forward to not draw attention to their conversation from the party they gossiped about.

“On accident in our hot spring when they first got here,” she shrugged. Suigetsu turned around and looked at her searching for her opinion, but her face remained inscrutable. “Ugh how insecure are you? Just because he has a bigger dick than you doesn’t mean you aren’t better at using it.” She rolled her eyes. Invigorated by her half assed compliment, Suigetsu picked her up the way he witnessed Sasuke do with the blond.

“Oh really? Let’s put that to the test then,” Suigetsu raised his brows at Karin who feigned annoyance by his grandeur gesture. He planned to prove to her his superiority.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Did they finally leave?” Sasuke asked as he broke their intense kiss.

“Yeah,” Naruto giggled at the messy haired raven above him who stared at him with bedroom eyes. “I can’t decide if I want you to keep kissing me or to go swimming with me,” Naruto said.

“Don’t choose. You can have both,” he said as he scooped up the blond bridal style and set him down when the water brushed his ankles.

“Thank you for swimming with me,” Naruto said as he stood on his tip toes to peck the raven’s cheek. “I hope that dolphin is still around,” he squealed and waded into the icy waves that crashed above his head. 

Sasuke dove after him worried that the current would drift the blond too far away from him. He attacked him with kisses as soon as he saw the blond mop of hair peeking out of the white foam enveloping him. Everything about him was angelic and beautiful. Naruto cinched his legs around the raven’s tapered waistline and captured his lips for another kiss. Sasuke gripped his bottom which wasn’t necessary to hold him, he just wanted to feel the thickness of his cheeks in his hands. He was at a loss for words, and he wished he could sum up all the swirling emotions he felt in a single phrase. He swiped his tongue along the blond’s lower lip eliciting a dainty moan from him that only fueled the need for more. He nipped at his plump lips and aggressively thrust his tongue against the blond’s in a heated tussle. “I fucking love kissing you,” Sasuke growled.

Maybe it was the accidental or on purpose choice (Naruto didn’t know which) to use the word love that ignited a fire in him, but he grinded against Sasuke sliding his body up and down as if he gripped a pole. If they weren’t waist deep in the ocean, he would have for sure dropped to his knees for the raven. Since kissing was the only feasible option, he licked and sucked on his pale neck, and the enraptured raven moaned hungrily for him. “Let’s go back to the beach or something,” Naruto said as he grazed his tongue along the raven’s angular jawline.

“I can’t move,” Sasuke confessed embarrassed that his legs were numb from the freezing water while supporting the weight of the blond. Naruto slid off of him and jerked him forward forcing Sasuke to engage his lethargic muscles at a rushed pace. When the terrain changed and deepened as they reached the dry sand, Naruto failed to adapt. Without warning, he collapsed on the ground while simultaneously a loud _crack!_ rang out from the snap of a bone. “Naruto!” Sasuke slumped beside him. His hands trembled as he touched his chest. “What happened?” He stroked his whiskers waiting for the blond to cry out in pain, but he just whimpered.

“My ankle,” he said.

“What is going on?” Jugo hurried over. He slung a tote of seashells over his shoulder. “I saw him fall.”

“He injured his ankle. I’m going to take him back to the compound and find Karin,” he said. 

“I can come with you,” he offered. “You’re shaking. Let me carry him,” Jugo insisted.

“I got him. Thank you though,” Sasuke said lacking confidence that his knees wouldn’t give out any second, but he felt responsible and wanted to take care of Naruto himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke laid Naruto down on the couch elevating his foot to reduce the swelling while he scouted the mansion outside and inside for Karin.

“I haven’t seen either of them,” he said running a pruned hand through his salty onyx hair. 

“They might be in their room,” Jugo said as he chopped vegetables for the stew he intended to prepare specifically for Naruto’s recovery. 

“Where is that?” Sasuke asked not concerned with what the two of them staying in the same room might entail.

“Take a right down the end of the hallway you and Naruto are in and it’s three doors past on the left,” Jugo said. 

“Thanks,” Sasuke jogged and knocked once he reached the destination according to Jugo’s directions. No one answered, but he jiggled the handle, and it wasn’t locked giving him the permission he wouldn’t have asked for anyway. Even for a cynic, the sight of his two former bickering teammates cuddled up in the same fashion as he and Naruto melted his cold heart a little. He faulted the blond for his softening. They were definitely asleep, but all the more reason to wake them up. “Wake up. Naruto scuffed up his ankle pretty bad, and I need you to look at him, Karin,” Sasuke said in an authoritative voice that echoed in the spacious room.

“What the hell Sasuke?” Do you just barge into whatever room you want? Entitled as always,” Karin jolted up covering her naked body with the sheet blushing the color of the red roses next to her bed which puzzled Sasuke, but he remained alert and focused on his task. 

“Karin, come back here,” Suigetsu kissed her shoulder with closed eyes not registering why she woke up or that someone was in the room with them.

“Wake up,” she said crassly. “Sasuke is in here demanding god knows what.”

“Naruto is hurt, and I need you to look at him,” Sasuke said patiently repeating himself while Karin informed Suigetsu hopefully preventing Sasuke from witnessing something he didn’t want to see.

“Isn’t he a jinchuriki? Shouldn’t that be the kyuubi’s problem?” Karin asked hitting the mattress after Suigetsu yanked her down to kiss her.

Sasuke groaned in disgust. “I don’t want to talk about that or watch you two.”

“We didn’t want to watch you and the blond kid earlier Sasuke, so consider it payback,” Suigetsu smirked as he returned his lips to Karin and pulled the comforter over them. 

“This is hardly a comparison. Naruto is injured and needs medical attention.” Sasuke stomped his foot irritated by her resistance to cooperate.

“Are you icing his ankle?” Karin asked in a breathy tone that Sasuke was glad he didn’t have to verify its reasoning through his famous eyes.

“Yes, but he needs…”

“I’ll x-ray it in the morning. Just don’t let him walk on it, which shouldn’t be a problem for you, mister prince charming. Keep it elevated and ice on and off every twenty minutes. Get the first aid kit from Jugo and wrap it too,” she said as she waved her hand outside of the cocoon Suigetsu built to shoo the raven away.

“That’s it? Are you not coming to dinner so you can at least look at him?” Sasuke pleaded relinquishing his pride and sounding desperate.

“Sasuke, this is dinner. Go away,” Suigetsu mumbled. Other noises flooded the room that Sasuke immediately never wished heard. He bolted out and slammed the door shut.

He found Naruto lying in the same spot watching tv. He was grateful that the blond didn’t try and move which wasn’t a guarantee from his stubbornness. Sasuke couldn’t believe how much tanner he looked after one afternoon and gawked at him before taking a seat on the edge of the couch. “She said she will look at you in the morning,” Sasuke muttered.

“Huh?” Naruto glanced at the raven when he noted the curving of his sinful lips.

“I’ll just take care of you tonight. Karin is… occupied,” Sasuke sighed as he attempted to cleanse his mind of the obscenities he just encountered. “Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah. Just hungry,” Naruto laughed. 

Sasuke smiled at him in response, but it faded quickly when thoughts resurfaced that bothered him. He raked his eyes over the blond, his abs poking out of his shirt, and his bowed hips. When they drifted to his red and puffy ankle, he frowned.

“What is it?” Naruto caught him staring and asked in a meek voice.

“Nothing,” Sasuke lied. He rubbed the blond’s knee because it was all he could reach. If he used his fingertips, Naruto giggled. Sasuke catalogued in his memory the ticklish spot, but he still stewed. “Have you….” He took a deep breath. “Reached out?” he asked hoping he didn’t have to elaborate further for Naruto to comprehend.

“No,” Naruto replied as he surfed through channels. He didn’t understand his boyfriend’s obsession over the kitsune and a minor injury. He wasn’t on active shinobi duty, and Kurama wasn’t his servant. Naruto believed that Kurama deserved break as much as he did. Naruto inferred that his justifications wouldn’t go over well with Sasuke, so he prayed Sasuke dropped topic. “He’s probably on vacation too,” Naruto said in a casual tone after receiving no verbal response from Sasuke. The raven stared blankly ahead.

“It would just be nice of him to tell you that,” Sasuke bit out. He jumped up to help Jugo before his anger sparked.

Fortunately, dinner was uneventful and quieter without Suigetsu’s loudmouth taunting everyone. If Sasuke thought about what he was using it for instead, he would have lost his appetite. Sasuke watched Naruto eat double the amount of stew that he did wondering where it all went considering his frame was leaner. Naruto did most of the talking recounting the events from the beach minus his make out session with Sasuke. Jugo listened intently and shared his day with the two of them even giving them seashells as souvenirs for their visit which thrilled the blond. Sasuke was charmed by the blond’s elation over a simple present. 

After helping Jugo with the dishes as a gratitude for making them a meal, Sasuke came back to the table, and hunched his back down for the blond.

“A piggyback ride?!” Naruto squealed. “Really, Sas?” Sasuke found his jubilation endearing.

“Yes, hurry up before my calves fall asleep,” Sasuke teased. Naruto leaped, and Sasuke hooked his arms under the blond’s thighs. Naruto giggled his infectious laugh as Sasuke carried him down the hall. Naruto’s heart swelled double the size of his ankle when he heard Sasuke chuckle.

“What’s so funny, Sas?” He asked directly into the raven’s ear then nipped at the lobe affectionately. 

“This just reminded me of something,” Sasuke smiled. Although Naruto couldn’t see it, he knew. He kissed the spot on Sasuke’s neck that drove him wild hoping to seduce him and force out his secret.

“Tell me,” Naruto said as he pressed the most delicate kiss to the back of the raven’s neck. 

A lump formed in Sasuke’s throat. “When I was younger, I hurt my ankle,” Sasuke said.

“How?” Naruto asked and rested his chin on the raven’s shoulder. It made sense why Sasuke fussed so much over it, but then again, Naruto had been through much worse than a minor sprain or fracture. 

“Before I even joined the academy, I tagged along with Itachi at the training grounds. It happened because I was trying to copy Itachi’s shuriken jutsu,” Sasuke smiled fondly at the memory, but Naruto detected a hint of sadness buried in his voice. He wrapped his arms around his broad muscular chest and kissed a line down his shoulder in a respectful way. Naruto’s heart shattered more than any bones in his foot at Sasuke’s admission. “It’s just funny that I am now carrying you for the same reason,” he laughed lightly, and tears brimmed in Naruto’s eyes. He felt one cascade down his cheek and watched it land on Sasuke’s neck.

“Thank you for carrying me,” Naruto murmured as he pecked any exposed alabaster skin that he could find unable to stop his tears from streaming. 

“Are you crying?” Sasuke halted knowing that they were close to their bedroom and that he couldn’t simply set Naruto down on the floor to look at him.

“No,” Naruto sniffed revealing his fib. “I wasn’t trying to copy you, I was just trying to get us back on dry land so I could kiss you better,” he said softly.

“You need to come up with a better story to tell people usuratonkachi.” Sasuke’s mirth echoed down the hallway which the happiest song Naruto ever heard.

“Shut up teme.” Naruto constricted his grip around the raven as he opened the door to their sanctuary. Sasuke tipped Naruto on the mattress so he landed on his back. He hovered over him triggered by his watery cerulean eyes and wet face that he dried with an abundance of kisses.  
Naruto giggled and wrapped his hands around the back of Sasuke’s neck. They soul gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I think we should inform Kakashi about your injury and the lack of communication with Kurama,” Sasuke said.

“Why?” Naruto flashed Sasuke a perplexed expression. The suggestion confused him because he didn’t know how Kakashi could help or why Sasuke would want to involve the Hokage in their adventure considering the trip was to escape Konoha. 

“I just think he should know,” Sasuke said avoiding a complex explanation that could lead to a squabble.

“Hmm. Can I write to my other friends too?” 

“You don’t need to ask my permission dobe,” Sasuke poked him on the forehead.

“Can I tell them about us?” Naruto looked down shyly at their slotted groins and bit his lip.

Sasuke took his thumb and undid the gesture to kiss his lips. “Sure. If you want to,” He said maintaining his composure. He was moved that Naruto thought highly enough of him to tell his friends about their relationship considering Sasuke knew the unfavorable opinion of himself that most of his peers held.

“Mkay.” Naruto puckered his lips and closed his eyes provoking the raven for a kiss which he supplied twice over.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said pulling away even though he felt the lingering taste of the blond’s lips. “Why were you crying earlier?” The remnants of his tears splotched on his face despite Sasuke’s best effort to eliminate them.

“Oh, it’s dumb. Don’t worry about it,” Naruto said aware that the raven was positioned on top of him, and his bum ankle offered him no alternative.

“Are you in more pain than you are telling me?” Sasuke scrutinized the blond and slithered down to view his foot.

“No,” Naruto said grappling for the raven. “I just… Your story made me sad,” Naruto whispered.

“Hn,” Sasuke nodded contemplating in the awkward moment between them.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you or gotten emotional about it,” Naruto said trying to wriggle himself free from his submissive predicament, but Sasuke pinned him down and kissed him savoring the taste of his sweet tongue as he grinded his pelvis into the blond. The action surprised Naruto, but he melted into the kiss and mewled each time Sasuke’s tongue rammed into his. Sasuke snapped his head up suddenly and gazed into the cerulean eyes that he could still see clear as daylight even though the bedroom darkened.

“I think my brother would have approved of us,” Sasuke said in a shaky voice.

“Really?” Naruto leaned onto his forearms mesmerized by how stunning the raven looked with the moonlight glinting in through the blinds casting a glow onto his milky skin.

“Yeah. He probably expected us to be together knowing him,” Sasuke said as he caressed the blond’s whiskers and entire face. “He thought highly of you,” Sasuke gave him a genuine, kind smile, and Naruto felt his cells bursting one by one like bubbles popping.

“You’re going to make me cry again, Sas,” Naruto laughed as tears pooled into his eyes until they finally spilled over.

“Don’t,” Sasuke said not taking his own advice because he started crying too. He picked the blond’s limp body up and cradled him in his lap.

“Why are you crying, Sas?” Naruto flicked the raven’s tears away appreciating their closeness and solidified it by squeezing the raven tight. He took it seriously because Sasuke rarely displayed his emotions.

“I just miss him.” Sasuke’s candid answer barely scratched the surface of the depth of his feelings on the subject of his brother, but it was all he could manage as he shed tears.

Time ticked by as they cried softly, and it transition to tender kisses and warm touches. The room blackened where they couldn’t see each other anymore, but they mapped out their bodies using their hands and lips. Sasuke set the blond down on the mattress and elevated his ankle on a stack of pillows. Naruto was too tired to protest even though it disrupted their usual sleep pattern. But to his surprise, Sasuke snaked around him, so Naruto could feel the heat of his skin. Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on the blond’s ribs and fell asleep. Although he was exhausted, Naruto stayed awake sweeping his hand across the raven’s back pondering how their complicated past developed into a profound relationship and what it meant for their future.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Hold still,” Sasuke said as the blonde tried to wiggle out of his grasp laughing at making the raven’s job difficult. If the blond wasn’t so cute, Sasuke definitely would not have put up with his antics. He wrapped the bandage around the blond’s ankle. “Is that too tight?” He asked.

“No teme,” he said and tackled the raven forcing him down on the bed. Despite the terrible night sleep for the blond, he felt invigorated with energy. 

“This bandage doesn’t give you permission to act reckless,” Sasuke scolded as he flipped the blond over. “We need to get your x-rays taken,” he said. The blond pouted jutting out his lower lip which charmed Sasuke more than he would admit. “Don’t give me that look. Come on,” he yanked the blond towards him. Naruto had other ideas and clawed at the raven with his lips and tongue. Sasuke gasped for air as the blond grounded his body on top of him giving him sloppy kisses. “Naru-”

“Shh,” Naruto put his finger to the raven’s pale lips. “I just want to kiss you,” he giggled.

“Karin is waiting for us,” Sasuke said caring less than he implied as the blond’s whiskers brushed his cheeks. Sasuke gripped the back of the blond’s neck deepening the kiss as the blond rocked his hips side to side on his throbbing cock. He inhaled sharply. Naruto giggled as he maneuvered himself down toward Sasuke’s erection thankful that no fabric prohibited his access. “We don’t have time,” Sasuke rasped, but his cock was already in the blond’s perfect mouth hitting the back of his throat. “Fuck. Naru.” He arched his lowered back forcing the blond to take him deeper. When he gagged, he relaxed back down feeling guilty.

“Your cock tastes so good Sas’ke,” Naruto said as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Sasuke grabbed a handful of the blond’s golden hair and pulled it to control the speed of his sucking. Sasuke moaned as the blond took him deeper than he previously had.

“Fuck. You’re amazing,” he moaned. “Do you want me to cum?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” the blond managed to hum around his shaft.

“Don’t move,” Sasuke said. He thrusted upwards into the blond’s mouth causing Naruto’s eyes to water from the powerful stimulation. Naruto relaxed his throat as Sasuke moaned and continued his quest for an orgasm. When Sasuke stopped moving and the blond felt his cock pulse, Naruto let the cum cascade down the back of his throat.

Sasuke pulled out of the blond and positioned him on his lap to kiss him. “Did you cum?” he asked curiously because he desired to return the favor, but he felt wetness covering his thighs.

“No,” Naruto said sheepishly.

“Oh. You are just all wet…” Sasuke tilted the blond’s head up to get hypnotized by his cerulean eyes, but the blond angled his face down again. Sasuke understood. His mouth gaped open when he realized why the blond was wet. He swallowed. 

“We should go to the appointment,” Naruto said attempting to dismount, but Sasuke held his hips.

“Let me take care of you,” he said. Naruto gave him a fearful look. “No, no. Not there,” Sasuke backpedaled. 

“Later.” the blond dismissed his request and hopped off the raven. Sasuke didn’t like feeling like he used the blond for sexual pleasure, and dread washed over him. Naruto scooted to the end of the bed forgetting that he couldn’t walk to leave an uncomfortable situation.

“Naruto, you can’t walk,” Sasuke said. “I’ll bring you clothes.” Sasuke stood up still naked and rummaged through Naruto’s backpack taking out a less offensive black button up shirt with the same horrendous orange pants that hugged the blond’s booty nicely whether Sasuke acknowledged it or not. “Here,” he said not glancing in his direction because he felt like he was intruding on something.

“Sas, are you mad at me?” Naruto buttoned up the shirt and put his pants on.

“No,” he exhaled telling the truth. Naruto kneeled on the bed and grappled for the raven. “I don’t want you to think that I’m not willing to reciprocate…” Sasuke said. “Because I like pleasing you.” 

Naruto stared at the raven’s piercing eyes stunned into silence. Sasuke turned around and crouched down signaling the blond to climb on his back. As Sasuke carried him, Naruto tried to formulate an adequate response. “Hey Sas,” He said pursing his lips against the raven’s neck.

“Yeah?” He spoke.

“I am sorry. I like you pleasing me too. I just got scared,” he said hiding his face.

“I’m never going to do anything you don’t want me to do,” he said.

“Okay,” Naruto nodded, and he believed him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s about time you two got here,” Karin huffed.

“Sorry. We ran kinda late this morning,” Naruto said in his cheery voice that only resulted in a scowl on Karin’s face.

“I’m going to draw your blood while you are here too if Sasuke can handle it,” she said shooting the raven a dirty look. He remained composed.

“How does it feel?” She asked as he peeled off the bandage the Sasuke just put on.

“It hurts,” Naruto shrugged. “But I’ve felt worse. How is the baby?” He asked as he squinted to see if there was a noticeable change in her belly.

“Good,” Karin said dismissively because she had nothing to report. 

After a few trips through the x-ray machine and analyzing the scans, Karin determined that Naruto fractured his ankle, and would need to spend six weeks recovering. She informed him that she could fit him into a boot to increase his mobility, but the healing requirement was non-negotiable. 

“I’m sorry, Sas. I’m sure you didn’t want to stay here this long,” Naruto hung his head and swung his legs back and forth on the examining table.

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t have a schedule or a plan,” Sasuke said and gave the blond a slight smile. 

“I feel like I ruined your trip though,” Naruto bit his lip.

“Not at all. And, it’s our trip,” Sasuke corrected carrying the blond in his arms. Naruto smiled wider than the ocean and enjoyed every second of being cradled against the raven’s chest. If the next month and a half brought them closer, then Naruto decided that at the cost of his foot, it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left some of this open ended that I can tie up the loose ends in the time skip because I need help (Arlovebird I'm looking at you lol)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Karin and Suigetsu added interactions which was something beta couldn't do. I personally thought they were funny and on point for their relationship that I have developed in this fic. Lol. They were probably my favorite scenes to write. I also thought it was funny when Sasuke barged in on them later.
> 
> I thought beta lacked impact for probably one my favorite scenes in beta which was Sasuke giving Naruto a piggyback ride after he broke his ankle which mirrored his childhood injury with Itachi doing the same for him which is canon. It's no secret that I love Itachi, so even though the ankle thing is cheesy and unrealistic (which is why Kurama is absent) I wanted them to bond over it. Hopefully it was better than beta. lol
> 
> There is a little glimpse in here too of Naruto wondering about his future with Sasuke which will get addressed more in the next chapter (kinda like beta but hopefully better) 
> 
> Also again we see Naruto kinda struggling with his own body. But don't worry that won't last forever ;) I just haven't figured out the exact way it's going to transition yet but I have a rough estimate of the timeline.


	14. Let's Get Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my faithful readers! This is the last-ish chapter at Taka. Next chapter, we will transition to the fun part!! Big revelations in the future so get ready.
> 
> This chapter is smutty, sweet, and a little angsty at the end. Kinda all the things.
> 
> So that means NSFW: BoyxBoy foreplay, sex, and language. There is some drunk but _consensual_ smut. If any of that offends you don't read it!!!
> 
> I received some unnecessary hate and attacks on my character last chapter from a guest. I don't want to restrict comments, but I will if this continues. So, if you are a guest who enjoys this story and isn't out to tear down SNS shippers, say hello!

Naruto sat on the bed stoked to read the pile of letters delivered by one of Jugo’s messenger hawks. Sasuke went off to train with Suigetsu while Jugo tended to his new collection of hermit crabs. Naruto didn’t know about Karin, but he assumed that she was napping since growing the baby exhausted her body apparently. A knock on the door startled him as he broke the seal on the first letter. 

He hobbled sporting his boot that he couldn’t wait to get removed in a couple days. After five weeks constant torture with the itching and sweating, he couldn’t wait to chuck it into the metaphorical ocean. Not to mention, it made the simple task of walking cumbersome. Although, he didn’t complain because at least he had mobility. 

“Hey Karin,” he said surprised to see her in front of him. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see what you were doing since I woke up, and we are both alone at the moment,” she said. She didn’t express it verbally, but the blond grew on her like moss on a tree. She got used to his presence, and he livened up the place. He seemed to make everything brighter and full of color.

“Oh, you can come in. I wasn’t doing anything,” he said as he stuffed the letters into the nightstand drawer. He noticed her hesitation as her eyes scanned the bed. “You can sit down if you want,” he said. 

“Letters from home? I can go if you were busy, blondie,” she offered and turned on her heel to leave.

“No, no. I can read them later. Maybe Sasuke will want to read them too,” Naruto fiddled with his hands. “How is the baby doing?” Naruto asked after he noticed her hand rested on the slight swell of her stomach. Karin started showing a few weeks ago, but he never commented on it not because he didn’t want to, he just didn’t know if it would offend her. 

“Alright, I guess. I just can’t wait to stop being tired all the time,” she sighed.

“I bet. At least your belly looks cute,” Naruto giggled and resisted the urge to poke it.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “How do you feel about leaving soon? Where will you and Sasuke go?” She asked curiously. While she didn’t wander over to his room with the intention to pry, the temptation was too great especially after witnessing their fanatical obsession with each other over the past month. It was a rarity to even see Naruto alone.

“I don’t know where we are headed to next,” Naruto scratched the back of his head. “I haven’t talked to Sasuke about it actually. I guess I’m just along for whatever he has planned,” he paused. “But I’ll really miss all of you, and I hope we can come back and meet the baby and stuff.” Naruto flashed Karin a faint smile that faded after the reality of their departure set in.

“You will or we will kick Sasuke’s ass. You are really good for him,” she complimented and meant it. “He’s so in love with you,” She said in a casual tone as she leaned back on her forearms.

“How do you know that?” Naruto squeaked.

“He hasn’t told you that he loves you?” Karin knitted her brows together and failed to disguise the shock in her tone. 

“No. Is he supposed to?” Naruto’s voice cracked reminiscent of his adolescent days. The conversation quickly veered in an uncomfortable direction for him. He was convinced the temperature in the room spiked to one hundred degrees. He fanned himself.

“No judgement. I just thought he would have by now because it’s so obvious,” Karin shrugged. She found the blond’s reaction a bit odd. He looked more distressed than annoyed like she would be. 

“Should I like ask him if he does?” Naruto scrunched his face in the manner that indicated he was deep in thought.

“No. Don’t do that,” Karin sighed leaning against the window. “He’ll say it, I think. He surely has to know it.” Karin regretted dredging up the complex topic in front of the blond. She realized he was no better at this than Sasuke. “How do you feel about Sasuke?” She twirled her red hair around her finger and used the reflection of her glasses to hide her stare aimed directly at his ocean eyes.

“You mean like do I love him?” Naruto whispered once he said the word love as if it was forbidden. He didn’t know much about love growing up an outcasted orphan. Of course, he loved his friends, his village, ramen, but a pang in his stomach told him that those were a different kind of love than what he felt for Sasuke.

“It’s okay. Forget I said anything,” Karin stood up and pulled him in for a familial hug which put Naruto at ease. “They should be back by now, and I think we are celebrating tonight which means everyone can get wasted except me,” she rolled her eyes.

“I wonder what Jugo is like when he’s drunk…” Naruto giggled. “And Suigetsu… And Sasuke…” He clutched his stomach hoping to control his giggles.

“What are you like, blondie?” Karin draped her arm over his shoulder as they walked in sync to the kitchen.

“Umm…” Naruto blushed recalling the last time he consumed too much alcohol which was Ino’s engagement party. “Well… The last time I drank was when I kissed Sasuke for the first time. I didn’t remember it,” Naruto let out a nervous laugh that echoed down the hall.

“Expectations are high then,” Karin ruffled the blond’s hair. “But I’ll have to look away if things get too scandalous between you two lovebirds,” she joked.

The two of them sat on the high-top chairs at the counter and watched Jugo barbeque. His skills in the kitchen never ceased to impress Naruto who was a complete disaster in the environment of cutlery, stoneware, and fire. His undivided attention was interrupted by a large, slender hand placed on the top of his thigh. 

“Hey Sas,” Naruto said without turning around but lifting his head back to view the raven upside down. 

“Hey Naru,” He greeted him with a closed mouthed kiss. 

“You’re sweaty,” Naruto giggled. “And shirtless,” he blushed and stuck his finger through the rungs on the back of the chair to graze the indentions on his abs.

“Want to shower with me?” The raven purred in his ear. His velvety, sexual inflection made Naruto’s toes curl.

“I would but, then we’ll be late for dinner,” Naruto said hesitant. “And I gotta take my boot off,” he added unsure why he chose to make excuses when his gorgeous boyfriend politely requested to be naked with him.

“You don’t have to,” Sasuke said sounding a little rejected. “I’ll be back for dinner then.” He pecked the blond’s cheek and left. Naruto debated chasing after him, but his useless boot would have prevented him from catching up anyway which was just another lie he told himself.

“You’re disgusting. Ew,” Karin shoved Suigetsu off of her as he tried to kiss her caked in a summer sparing session’s worth of sweat.

“You love it,” he taunted then he disappeared.

“What’s wrong blondie?” Karin asked. Naruto typically wore his emotions on his face and body, so it was easy for Karin to perceive the gray tint in his eyes and downturned curvature of his lips as melancholy.

“Nothing. I’m alright,” he said in an unconvincing tone.

Karin swiveled her chair to force him to look at her. She studied his unchanged expression. “Did he upset you?” 

“No, no. He wanted me to take a shower with him, but I chose to stay here,” Naruto confessed then he covered his mouth embarrassed.

“Oh, sometimes I don’t feel like sex either,” she laughed. “It’s okay,” she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Since the blond always wore a dazzling smile capable of illuminating any darkness, Karin detected an underlying issue that he didn’t mention. It dawned on her. “Hey, don’t let what I said earlier bother you. Okay?” she touched his cheek. “Your gut should tell you how you feel about him and just don’t read too much into it. His actions speak for himself.”

“Really?” Naruto questioned quietly.

“Of course,” she smiled.

“Does Suigetsu love you?” Naruto whispered in her ear. Jugo was too preoccupied to eavesdrop, but he took the precaution in case.

“He hasn’t professed anything to me, but I can tell that he does. Just like I can tell Sasuke loves you. It’s in the way…” Karin thought for a moment and took the blond’s hands and held them. “He looks at you. He touches you. How there is a world full of other people and distractions except all he cares about is you. The signs have always been there, and now you can spot them.” 

Naruto listened to her speech, but the words floated by like clouds as a defense mechanism to keep him from getting dizzy. Sasuke entered the dining room looking incredibly handsome that it sucked away the air that he needed to restore his equilibrium. 

“I think dinner is ready, and your man is coming over here,” Karin said patting him on the back before brushing past Sasuke stifling a schoolgirl giggle. She winked at Naruto to remind him of their talk, and he stared blankly at her.

“Hey,” Sasuke said nuzzling his boyfriend’s nose before diving in for a kiss that solidified everything Karin told Naruto. Naruto pulled away and swallowed hard bobbing his Adam’s apple. “You okay?” Sasuke asked concerned as he swiped the sensitive whiskers on the face most precious to him.

“Yes,” Naruto nodded too enthusiastic for his demeanor. “You smell really good,” he said shyly. Sasuke’s soap perfectly enhanced his natural amber and sandalwood scent.

“Thank you. I missed you in the shower,” Sasuke said, and Naruto swore his voice dropped an octave to something primal. Speechless, Naruto folded in on himself as Sasuke carried him to the table.

“I have been wearing the boot forever now. I can walk, Sas,” Naruto felt obligated to declare his independence.

“But that doesn’t mean you should,” Sasuke smirked. He kissed the blond’s temple before setting him down. After that brief sequence of what Naruto usually perceived as insignificant moments, Naruto understood everything Karin talked about. The only trace of doubt that remained was the unspoken phrase by the raven, and until he heard it, Naruto couldn’t cling to the unwavering stance that Karin took. He couldn’t because it would gnaw at him then eat him alive.

* * *

Hours later, everyone minus Karin tossed back copious amounts of sake. Naruto sat in Sasuke’s lap but angled himself towards everyone though it hardly mattered because it affected Sasuke all the same. Sasuke teased the blond with light touches on his back, arms, and waist as Naruto captivated the room with his anecdotes and elaborate gestures. Occasionally, he excitedly bounced on the raven’s lap during one of his tales and blushed all the way through his neck when he felt the aching erection pressing against him.

Sasuke massaged the blond’s scalp not remembering a time that he laughed as freely. Maybe the alcohol loosened him up or maybe it was the crinkle in the blond’s nose and the flare of his whiskers that disintegrated the walls that Sasuke built to protect himself. He grazed his lips over the soft, sensitive skin on the blond’s neck that mostly healed from the love bites he marked there.

“Tell us another story, Naruto,” Jugo said distracting him from his boyfriend’s sensual lips.

“Did you guys know that Sas’ke was my first kiss?” Naruto slurred. “I’m talking like way back when we were like thirteen,” he leaned against the raven’s chest who held him upright.

“Wait. We need more details,” Suigetsu leaned forward. Karin slapped him for being pervert and as way to disguise her intrigue.

“I was thirteen, you were like twelve at the time, dobe,” Sasuke corrected as he traced circles on his tan back wishing that he was feeling bare skin instead of the fabric of his shirt.

“We get it teme, you are a few months older than me,” he stuck his tongue out at the raven which prompted Sasuke to capture it in his mouth for a few steamy breaths.

“Quit making out and tell us the story damnit,” Suigetsu said as he gulped down more sake. Despite his statement, his eyes were glued to them. Karin shared a similar sentiment as she peered at them through the discreetness her glasses provided.

“Okay, okay,” Naruto released himself from the sloppy kiss and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. “I was mad that Sasuke was the center of attention, and he was too cool for everyone. So, I got in his face and glared at him and this kid sitting in front of me bumped me and I fell onto Sasuke’s lips,” Naruto giggled. “Like this.” He reenacted the scene with more dignity and experience than their younger years. Sasuke was gob smacked by his gesture but overcame it to enjoy the blond’s plump lips and sinful tongue.

“Okay. We get it!” Suigetsu waved his hands furiously to no avail considering neither of them could see him. “So… Is he the only person you’ve ever kissed?” Suigetsu asked.

“Yeah,” Naruto pulled away from his boyfriend and giggled. “And the only one I want to kiss,” he said blushing madly that even his ears tinted tomato red. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close as his response.

“Anyone want another drink?” Jugo asked. His large stature created a higher tolerance for alcohol though he rarely partook in the activity.

“Me!! Jugo please,” Naruto batted his eyelashes at the gentle giant and rocked in Sasuke’s lap.

“Don’t get him one, Jugo,” Sasuke waved him off. “Or he won’t be able to stand.”

“You are no fun, teme,” Naruto crossed his arms and slouched in his favorite seat reveling in the erection that slotted itself between his bum. He wiggled side to side to taunt his boyfriend.

“Naru,” Sasuke whispered in his ear as a warning.

“What? You are drunk too,” he said.

“I am, but I know my limit. We should probably go to bed and sleep this off,” he said not as a suggestion.

“But I’m having fun. I think your friends like me, Sas,” Naruto said. In his intoxicated state, he didn’t comprehend the raven’s sound logic.

“We all like you a lot,” Sasuke appeased. “But you need to drink some water and sleep, and so do I.”

“Is this your first time getting drunk, Sas?” Naruto whipped around and tilted his head.

“I guess,” Sasuke nodded slowly as he fumbled with the buttons on Naruto’s shirt that he undid at some point.

“Hmm, I want to see more of drunk Sasuke,” he giggled and swiveled his body to face Sasuke pinning him to the chair using the strength of his pelvis.

“Naru,” Sasuke’s breath hitched as the blond lifted his lower half up then seated himself back on his lap in sensual rolls of his hips. “We are in front of people,” Sasuke scolded as he tried to grip his waist to hold nmm him steady, but the blond slithered out of his grasp.

“I don’t care.” Naruto defied the raven with his hypnotic cerulean eyes. Under sober circumstances, Naruto would never perform obscene acts in front of people, but his inhibitions lowered just like anyone else when under the influence.

“I’m carrying you back to our room,” Sasuke said then he contracted his quads to stand up holding the blond who challenged his coordination by kissing him. “I’ll see all of you tomorrow,” he said to the group between being assaulted with kisses from the blond. 

Sasuke stumbled upon entering their bedroom nearly dropping the blond on the floor. Naruto gave him a quizzical look, and a mischievous smirk glazed over his lips. “You are more wasted than you are acting, Sas,” Naruto poked the raven as he braced himself against the wall for support. 

“Let’s get your boot off,” Sasuke said ignoring the blond’s teasing commentary. Even in his condition which he had little experience with, he still felt responsible for taking care of the blond above his own needs. To his surprise, Naruto cooperated and sat on the edge of the bed lifting his leg up for the raven. Sasuke grappled with the clamps his motor skills lacking from the alcohol swimming through his bloodstream.

Naruto had other ideas. While Sasuke struggled to free his foot from its torturous prison, Naruto unzipped Sasuke’s pants letting them fall to the floor pooling around his ankles. Naruto licked his lips as he stared directly at Sasuke’s swollen cock in front of him as engorged as ever. Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto wrapped his mouth around the head and jerked his head forward allowing the shaft to slide down his throat.

“Fuck,” Sasuke cried out. He set his hand on top of Naruto’s head for balance unable to continue fussing with the boot. “Why are you doing-” Sasuke choked out as he peered down at the erotic sight below him. Naruto knew exactly the pace and depth to suck him off. 

“Because I wanted your cock, Sas,” Naruto popped his lips off the angry dick and stared at the raven with heavily lidded eyes. “Tastes so good,” he mumbled then returned to sloppily sucking on it and flicking his tongue over the slit.

Sasuke unintentionally fell forward, his hands prevented potential disaster as they palmed the mattress. He checked on the blond who never wavered in his position with his tantalizing mouth guzzling his length. Sasuke couldn’t help but get lost in the moment. He thrust his hips forwards controlling the pace that the blond took his cock. The blond responded by ceasing his motions and allowing the raven to fuck his mouth. Naruto moaned around his shaft, and Sasuke groaned from the unparalleled experience of the blond’s soft throat. He didn’t want to cum, so he suddenly jerked his cock away when Naruto began to fondle with his balls that tapped his chin. 

Sasuke landed on his back in an ungraceful way. He tilted his head up at the blond who looked around confused. “Over here. Come sit,” Sasuke gestured Naruto to him. Naruto cocked his head not comprehending the raven’s request, but after he was in range, Sasuke hooked the blond underneath his arms and hoisted his bum over his face leaving the blond draped over his torso. The position afforded Sasuke the perfect view of the blond’s tight, wrinkled hole. “Do you trust me baby?” Sasuke asked.

“Of course, Sas,” Naruto said in an airy tone. He yelped when he felt something licking him. “AH! Sas’ke,” he whimpered his name repeatedly as the raven’s wicked tongue danced around his opening. He never expected to feel waves of pleasure from something so taboo. He couldn't imagine how Sasuke thought of doing that.

Sasuke spread the blond’s cheeks further apart and gripped the taut, tan flesh reveling in the way it puttied in his hands. He inserted his tongue into the reluctant hole that slowly accommodated his muscle. Naruto mewled and moaned unlike Sasuke ever heard from him, and it invigorated him. He always cherished any sounds the blond made when he pleasured him. He inferred from the slinking sounds that the blond was stroking his own cock, and Sasuke wished he had more hands to assist in that department too. 

“Fuck me, S’ke,” Naruto grunted.

Sasuke perked his head up shocked by the blatant demand. He craved to be inside the blond, but while the alcohol assisted in his horniness, it also hindered his control. All of that aside, he refused to shove his thick cock recklessly into the blond who was not even close to properly stretched. Instead, he distracted his boyfriend by flipping him over and immediately sucking on a nipple licking the plumb nub. He held the blond’s hips to keep him from jerking away. 

Sasuke loved devoting time in their sexual explorations to Naruto’s nipples. They looked different than his own and were a hundred times more sensitive. As he anticipated, the blond writhed beneath him trying to scoot away from him, but Sasuke mentally confirmed that all of his evasive movements originated from a place of satisfaction. “Do you like it when I play with these?” Sasuke said as he gave his mouth a break and tweaked them with his fingers as he stared at the blond who bit his lip and blushed.

“Mhmm,” he moaned.

“Good, because I love it,” Sasuke growled returning to his territory. He adorned a trail of kisses down the blond’s sternum through his navel and down to the base of his weeping cock. He insinuated from the increasingly feral sounds from his boyfriend that he desperately needed to orgasm, and Sasuke wanted to guide him there. He sucked on the tip of Naruto’s cock then angled it to the back of his throat gaining more confidence each time he performed the act.

“S’ke,” Naruto cried out his name in broken, incoherent syllabus. He reached for the raven to appreciate his skin as he brought him to the brink of his orgasm. “I’m…” Naruto stopped his thought midway as he panted.

“What is it baby?” Sasuke asked as he took a break to stroke the blond with his hand.

“I’m gonna cum Sas,” Naruto managed to say before his body tensed. Sasuke suctioned his lips around the blond’s cock moments before the blond spilled into his mouth. Naruto attacked the raven with a giant hug and sloppy kisses, and Sasuke ensured that they land their heads on the pillows. As he predicted, Naruto collapsed shortly after into a deep sleep snoring louder than usual probably from the drinking. The alcohol took a different effect on Sasuke. He stayed away wrapping his arm around the sleeping blond who chose his chest as his preferred pillow. Sasuke swore that his boyfriend uttered something to him before he fell asleep, but he couldn’t decipher it amongst his cheery laughter and slurs. He concluded that it was probably just the liquor talking as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke slept in the following morning, and when their pupils contracted from the sunlight brought in by midday, they hid underneath the covers to block out its horror. Of course, Naruto turned their hangover into a game and giggled every time he tried to peel the comforter down to let the light in. An action that Sasuke vehemently opposed though he wore a smile on his face from the contagious one plastered on the blond’s face each time he attempted his sneaky charade.

“The brightness makes everything worse,” Sasuke groaned as he once again succeeded in sheltering them in darkness.

“Aren’t you hungry? We have to get up some time,” Naruto said. “Oh my gosh! I’m supposed to get x rays today and maybe get my boot off!” He squealed. “Teme, this is your fault for forgetting,” Naruto frowned in a facetious manner as he squished the raven’s face. He neglected to keep track of the one responsibility he had, and he fully expected Sasuke to pick up his slack.

“One thing at a time, dobe,” Sasuke pushed the playful blonde out of the way so he thumped on the mattress. 

Naruto grinned wide and opened up their fortress to the outside world. He laughed when Sasuke responded not by reclaiming their territory, but by mounting the blond and kissing him senselessly to the point where they gasped for air as if they were still trapped under the heap of cotton. 

“Hmm,” Naruto thumbed the raven’s broad chest. “Let’s have sex and then do stuff,” he giggled, a tic from suggesting intimacy from his boyfriend not because he meant it as a joke.

“Or” Sasuke kissed him ignoring his painfully hard erection that he didn’t think was possible in his dehydrated and exhausted condition. “We get you fed and examined and then have sex later,” He purred in the blond’s ear then sucked on the skin below.

“But you are hard now, Sas,” Naruto pouted and bucked his hips up. “And we didn’t have sex last night,” he whined.

“You don’t get your way with that face today,” he kissed him. “And I’m always hard for you, so don’t worry. I will be later too.” Naruto blushed from his comment. He planted a firmer kiss on the blond before he helped him out of bed first. 

They changed into old and questionable smelling clothes then proceeded to the kitchen hoping they didn’t miss lunch. Naruto suddenly halted their procession right before they made it to the empty living room. His action would have raised alarm bells for Sasuke but the giddy expression on the blond’s face relaxed his central nervous system.

“Sas! I also forgot that we need to read the letters I got from Kakashi and some of my friends,” Naruto clutched the raven’s vest in excitement and to keep his balance. 

“We can read those later too. Who did you write to?” Sasuke hoped the nervousness in his voice wasn’t noticeable. Naruto seemed extra optimistic that the responses regarding their relationship would be positive, but Sasuke had reasonable doubts. Sasuke didn’t necessarily care what anyone thought of him, but he cared deeply about Naruto and knew that if his friends disapproved, he would be devastated.

“Besides Kakashi just Shikamaru and Sakura,” he said. Naruto contemplated writing to Iruka too, but he decided against it. Iruka was the only father figure that remained in his life, and Naruto didn’t want him to find out about his relationship with Sasuke through a letter considering he knew the extent of questions that Iruka would hurl at him. He trusted the other informed parties to keep it a secret like he requested.

Hearing those names put Sasuke at ease. He constricted him in a tight hug then carried him. On his way to the kitchen, he spotted Taka outside on the porch. Jugo posted himself at the grill turning over steaks while Suigetsu and Karin presumably waited for food at the table.

“Where have you two been all morning?” Karin said in her usual crass tone. She eyed them suspiciously. “I figured blondie would be thrilled at the possibility of getting his boot off today, and I thought about barging in and waking you both up…” she shot Sasuke a look that he understood was sarcasm for his choice to do that to her and Suigetsu six weeks ago. “I only didn’t because I didn’t know what kind of debauchery I would see,” she crossed her arms.

The word debauchery was not in Naruto’s vocabulary, but common sense dictated its meaning. “We weren’t having sex. Sasuke said that we will have sex later after we complete the day’s tasks,” Naruto said defending them while also revealing their intimacy schedule. Sasuke couldn’t get annoyed with him when he spoke obliviously and with a tinge of innocence. Instead, he squeezed his thigh as a gentle reminder not to divulge their personal details to his former teammates.

“Sorry,” Naruto peaked up at him with his mesmerizing ocean eyes.

“It’s okay dobe,” Sasuke kissed the top of his head, and the cheeks of the blond stained the same shade of pink as the blooming flowers.

“I’m kinda disappointed you won’t spend your birthday with us, Sasuke,” Suigetsu sneered which could only indicate that he had botched intentions.

“Wait, Sas. I forgot! Your birthday is coming up soon! Ahh!” Naruto beamed. “We should go somewhere special, and I need to get you a present,” Naruto continued spiraling and almost jumped from his seat, but Sasuke predicted it and held the blond’s hand.

“Calm down, dobe. My birthday is not a big deal,” Sasuke sighed but he was secretly amused and flattered by how excited the blond was over it.

“Yes, it is teme! You are twenty this year, and we’ve spent enough birthdays apart. I want this one to be really special,” Naruto said and leaned on the raven’s shoulder. Sasuke knew he lost the non-argument and didn’t reply.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke retreated to their bedroom after an eventful afternoon that consisted of the removal of Naruto’s boot and getting his blood drawn again by Karin. Sasuke remained skeptical about Naruto’s ability to walk on his own even after the scans showed that his bones completely healed. He winced every time the blond skipped or jogged, but thankfully, in their bedroom, Naruto didn’t have the space to test his limits. Sasuke picked him up and kissed him pressing his back against the wall. The blond giggled between flicks of the raven’s tongue and from feeling his pulsing erection against his thigh.

“Let’s read those letters,” Sasuke said breaking from the blond’s puffy lips from his surprise assault.

“But… I’m kissing you,” The blond drew the raven into his web and held him hostage with his tongue. Sasuke admitted defeat and laid the blond down on the bed never leaving his lips. He paused to gaze into his favorite color blue that sparkled at him communicating undeniable lust. Sasuke stripped of his clothes wordlessly then removed the blond’s clothes next marveling at his bronzed skin and the way it glittered whenever he was aroused. 

He simply hovered over the blond admiring his beautiful body that opened up for him. He silently took the lube and coated his fingers to prepare the blond for his entrance inside him. Naruto’s eyes fluttered at the raven and he mewled with each stroke of his fingers. Sasuke alternated between watching the change in his subtle facial expressions and kissing him passionately on the lips and over any exposed skin he could reach. Sasuke cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks as he grabbed his aching cock with the other hand and poised it at the blond’s stretched hole.

It would be his first time entering the blond from the missionary position. Something he craved doing since they began having sex, but he realized that he didn’t have the control and Naruto didn’t have the comfortability with taking his huge cock from the angle until now. He gazed at the yearning blond beneath him and complex, fierce feelings pooled in his stomach. The blond intuited his hesitation.

“What’s wrong Sas?” Naruto asked biting his lip.

“Nothing baby,” Sasuke replied. “I’m just a little overwhelmed.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, and he regretted voicing them aloud. He didn’t understand his emotions considering this was not their first-time having sex. In some respects, though, it felt more charged and meaningful.

Naruto spread his legs wider for the raven. “Me too,” he said.

“Why?” Sasuke asked knowing he wasn’t entitled to an answer when he provided no explanation.

“I don’t know… I just feel really close to you,” he whispered. Sasuke smiled and kissed him to alleviate both of their anxiety.

“Let’s get closer,” Sasuke hummed against the blond’s lips, and he entered the blond’s tight, all-encompassing heat. His moans matched his lovers as they intertwined their tongues as Sasuke plunged further into the blond. Sasuke gazed into his boyfriend’s hooded cerulean eyes and flushed face.

“Feels so good, Sas’ke,” Naruto mewled into the raven’s neck as he scraped his nails over his back. “I feel so full and…” He trailed off allowing the pleasure to sweep over his body and leave chills as it passed.

Sasuke grabbed the blond’s cheeks as he pecked his lips and bridged them up penetrating the blond deeper. Naruto cried out loudly. “Did I hurt you?” Sasuke asked fearful.

“No,” the blond rasped. “Opposite. Please don’t stop… That spot…” He brought the raven back his lips and parted them scraping their tongues together as he roved in ecstasy. Sasuke unintentionally found the blond’s prostate, and the result electrified his lover.

“I’m getting close, baby” Sasuke pounded the blond with rhythmic and intense thrusts of his hips.

“Me too,” Naruto moaned. “I like it when you call me that,” he said biting his lip avoiding eye contact.

Sasuke turned the blond’s head to face him and meet his obsidian eyes. “Good because you are my baby.” He buried himself in the blond as far as he could go as his seed spilled into the blond warming him and filling him to the brink perfectly. Naruto fisted the sheets as the feeling encouraged his own orgasm as it flooded onto his stomach. Sasuke kissed the blond holding him in his arms as he neared the end of his climax. His breathing evened, but he still hadn’t regained the strength to leave the comfort of the blond’s heat.

Naruto cradled himself against the raven’s chest content and sleepy. When Sasuke saw the blond’s eyes close, he laid his head on the pillow, and pulled out of him. Then he wiped off the cum on the blond's stomach.

“The letters,” the blond mumbled.

“Do you want me to read them?” Sasuke asked.

“Mhmm,” the blond said as he snuggled under the sheets. 

Sasuke read them aloud only to realize that the blond fell asleep once he heard his droning snores. Sasuke placed the letters on the nightstand confident that Naruto would enjoy reading them when he woke up. Shikamaru and Sakura responded positively to their relationship, and their sentiment suggested that neither of them were surprised by it. Kakashi also reacted positively but with undertones of arrogance as if he somehow manipulated them into the status. He also addressed Sasuke personally not to fret about Kurama’s absence stating that the kitsune and Naruto have an implicit bond.

Sasuke stared at a peacefully sleeping Naruto pondering how easy it would be to crawl into bed with him, but with their departure tomorrow, he figured he should spend the remainder of his time with his friends. The concept terming Taka as his friends still perplexed him, but he supposed there wasn’t a label that fit better similar to there wasn’t one that fit Naruto better than his boyfriend. He kissed the blond’s temple thinking it may stir him awake, but a hint of a smile drew across his pink lips as his eyes remained closed. Sasuke almost whispered something to him, but the words never quite made it to his throat and the blond wouldn’t hear them anyway.

* * *

He was relieved that he didn’t have to search long and found his friends lounging on the leather couches in the living room conversing amicably. A hush fell amongst them when Sasuke approached alone, and he noticed the worried looks they exchanged.

“He’s just sleeping,” Sasuke said assuming the sudden change in their demeanors referred to the absence of Naruto.

“You fucked him and then left him?” Suigetsu scoffed. Sasuke didn’t appreciate his brash insinuation.

“Of course not. He just fell asleep on accident,” Sasuke reluctantly sat down but prepared to leave the moment the discussion veered in the direction of his sex life with Naruto again.

“Are you sad to leave us?” Karin asked with a bit of sarcasm.

“I don’t think sad is the word I would choose, but we enjoyed our time here,” Sasuke shrugged. He didn’t get sentimental.

“We enjoyed it too,” Jugo smiled at him. “I really like Naruto.”

“Thank you for being kind to him. He really wanted all of you to like him,” Sasuke said. He didn’t often practice extending gratitude, but they deserved it. Even Suigetsu.

“And we do. He’s easy to be around,” Jugo said. Karin and Suigetsu echoed his statement with nods. The conversation lulled and they contently sat in silence for probably the first time ever. No orders barked from Sasuke or hostility stemming from his internal trauma. No bickering from Karin and Suigetsu directed at one another forcing Jugo to align with a side. “Where do you think you will go when you leave tomorrow?” Jugo asked in his gentle voice though it disrupted the harmony among them.

“I’m not sure yet,” Sasuke said. “Knowing Naruto, he will tell me where we are going since he’s so intent on celebrating my birthday,” Sasuke said in an indifferent tone, but secretly flattered by the blond’s enthusiasm.

“Naruto has told me that he’s only traveling with you for a year,” Karin said. She could tell from her conversation with the blond a few weeks ago that it weighed on his mind, and probably as a result of her hormones, it weighed on hers too.

“That is what Kakashi allowed him,” Sasuke replied in a monotone voice. The only sound that permeated the room was stale air.

“Do you really think you’ll be able to just leave him behind in a year, Sasuke?” Suigetsu questioned. He probably didn’t have the justification to jump into the dialogue, but after witnessing his obsession with Naruto over the past month, he couldn’t imagine them separating.

“I haven’t thought that far in advance, but I can’t stomach the thought of living in Konoha,” Sasuke grumbled.

Karin blamed her pregnancy for her emotions, but she couldn’t sit idly and listen to Sasuke’s inept reasoning. “You haven’t thought about your future with him,” she said in an icy tone as she glared at the raven.

“No, I haven’t beyond traveling together,” Sasuke hissed. He didn’t understand the random accusations thrown at him. He took life with Naruto day by day and adventure by adventure. To imply that he was doing something wrong when he didn’t know another way to navigate an intimate relationship unnerved him.

“Unbelievable. He has. He’s thought about it,” Karin’s voice rose and her threatened to shed tears as they glazed over.

“Keep your voice down, Karin. You’re going to wake him up,” Sasuke warned. Suigetsu tried to restrain Karin by grabbing her forearm, but she yanked him off.

“No,” She pointed her finger at Sasuke as tears cascaded down her cheeks. “You are in love with him, Sasuke. Everyone here sees it but you. You love him, and you better not leave him after a year just because of fucking geography,” she seethed.

“I never once said that I planned on breaking up with him. What the fuck, Karin? I only said I refuse to live in Konoha. I don’t see why he and I can’t live here or somewhere else just not the one place that destroyed my fucking life,” Sasuke combed his fingers through his hair and stood up.

“He is your life now, Sasuke. Your whole world revolves around him. You may be dense to this fact, but we,” she gestured to other members of Taka. “Have watched you adore him and dote on him the entire time you have been with us. And we all know the sacrifices in the past he’s made for you. He needs to know that you will do the same for him. He needs to know that you love him,” Karin collapsed into the chair and sobbed into her hands unable to make eye contact with the raven. The short-lived happiness between the group came to a screeching halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to Arlovebird on how to get the pagebreaks in so it's a smooth transition to break up scenes.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of smut. I kinda thought that it would make sense for them to do some exploring if they are both drunk. lol. And I personally thought Naruto was such a tease to Sasuke when they were hanging out as a group. He's a bit bolder and sassier than beta but still has his insecurities. I think it fits his canon persona better this way and hopefully makes for a smoother transition as he gains confidence.
> 
> I wasn't sure how I felt about Karin discussing how Sasuke is in love with Naruto to Naruto but I thought it (hopefully) made her outburst at the end more believable and emotionally charged. Someone needed to call Sasuke out especially since he is still not getting the big picture.
> 
> I hope you liked the romantic smut. When I read up on anal sex (never done it lol) apparently missionary is an advanced position, and with the time skip, they have been together for about 2 months now so it seemed reasonable to me. And they were both in their feels too.
> 
> If you have read beta, you can expect some of the same aspects for the conclusion of the argument but I also want to tie up loose ends more. They will leave Taka next chapter. Oh and I know what is coming up next too. Someone is going to have a very special birthday. ;)


	15. I Know Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to any readers old and new! Welcome back! And I'm blown away that this rewrite has 175 kudos so thank you for the love and don't forget to say hello if this made you feel some type of way. This is supposed to be a really emotional (sorry its a little short) chapter. There are a couple of easter eggs in here too. One foreshadowing something from beta and one that will be revealed next chapter.
> 
> I hope the emotions translate in the dialogue, the character reflections, the body language everything. That is what I was trying to be mindful of when I wrote this. It's not super plot heavy it's more for character development.
> 
> We wrap up Taka this chapter. That's the summary not my above ramblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with the mental states of Naruto and Sasuke for this chapter and received a lotttt of helpful consultation and inspiration for Arlovebird which delved into their psyche's for this chapter and going forward. This chapter is dedicated to her. It may not be all that smutty or kinky or anything, but I hope that this chapter reflects what I took from our discussions. **I firmly believe that you give credit to a person, a work, ect. when it has helped and inspired you especially if you use ideas that were not your own.** but more on that later on when we reach the point in this fic that has received uncredited attention.

Jugo fled the tense altercation between Sasuke and Karin not because he didn’t have an opinion, but he couldn’t watch his two best friends misunderstand each other. He found it a bit unsettling the way Karin pressured Sasuke into a realization surrounding a feeling he lacked for a long time. However, he sided with Karin on her stance regarding the raven’s underlying love for Naruto. He definitely loved him. Ultimately, the decision to accept the love he possessed for Naruto resonated in Sasuke's psyche and no number of heartfelt monologues from spectators could draw the conclusion for him. 

Jugo knew Sasuke well. He knew that Sasuke struggled with his past and letting it go. Sasuke's response to Karin's statements proved he wasn't completely mended from his emotional trauma, but Jugo saw that Naruto seemed to open Sasuke up to the possibility of a peaceful life. Jugo believed that Sasuke could overcome his past through the continued perseverance from Naruto. Sasuke was the type of person that needed time to process his complicated feelings, and if Jugo had to guess, those wheels already turned in Sasuke’s mind perhaps even before the confrontation with Karin. 

“Jugo, where are you going? Get back here and reiterate everything I just said to Sasuke,” Karin spat.

Jugo paused in his tracks. “Give Sasuke time, Karin. Deep down, he knows his own truth. Don’t you think?”

He didn’t confirm it by glancing over his shoulder, but the sound of stomping was enough to convince him that Karin charged out of the room and no doubt the footsteps that followed were from Suigetsu. That left Sasuke frozen in place probably defensive and stunned, but at the moment, Jugo was concerned with the blond and didn’t want Sasuke to approach Naruto in his current state. He intended to check that Naruto remained sound asleep in his room, but when he founded the corner, the sight he saw instead jarred him.

Naruto slouched against the wall where the hallway intersected the living room. He looked in a daze and had a blank expression on his face. An out of character sight for the gregarious blond. Jugo instantly felt a lump forming in his throat as he towered over him. Naruto never bothered to look up which only increased Jugo’s paranoia.

“Hey Naruto,” he said quietly as he crouched down to the best of his humongous thighs’ ability. He put his massive hand on Naruto’s shoulder hoping to snap him out of his trance. He didn’t dare inquire him about his position so close to Sasuke. “Let me help you up,” he said pulling the blond up resorting to carry him if necessary. “We can go talk in my room,” he said in his soft, soothing cadence. Naruto only blinked at him in response. Not even a nod. But Jugo took the gesture as acceptance and ushered the blond down a series of weaving corridors far enough away that Sasuke wouldn’t find him easily. He promptly closed the door behind them. “Are you okay?” His hazel eyes searched the blond for any indication that he was stable.

“I don’t… know,” Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his clammy hands on his knees. Jugo accompanied him while the ticking clock in his room counted the minutes that passed where neither of them spoke. Jugo never heard the blond silent for any period of time since he arrived with Sasuke. It led him to what he feared catalyzed his cationic disposition: Naruto heard some of if not all of the strained conversation between Karin and Sasuke. “I’m so…” Naruto rested his head on the burley bicep than brushed him. It surpassed Sasuke’s in muscle but was missing the comfort and familiarity he grew accustomed to. “Confused,” Naruto released the breath he held in the form of a long sigh.

Jugo waited to see if the blond wished to elaborate on his complex emotion. He didn’t want to coerce him into speaking further about whatever part of the quarrel troubled him. Jugo would have done the same for Sasuke as well. The blond buried his face in his arm, and Jugo felt his sleeve dampen. He patted him on the back and hummed softly, a melody that his birds often sang to him. 

“Jugo,” Naruto suddenly perked up. His wetted cheeks and puffy eyelids made the gentle giant’s heart ache. “Am I not doing enough? Because…” he sniffed. “I thought I’ve been helping Sasuke… And I thought that once he read the letters from my friends that his opinion about Konoha would start to soften…” Naruto said as tears streamed down his face like drizzling rain.

Jugo brought the blond’s head to his chest careful not to cut off his access to oxygen. “I was with Sasuke during the most turbulent and dark times of his life,” he said. Naruto peered up at him with crestfallen cerulean eyes as he listened intently to Jugo. “And he’s come a long way. There is no doubt in my mind that all the progress he’s made is attributed to you,” Jugo smiled. Naruto returned a faint smile to him then bowed his head slightly. He felt unworthy of the credit that Jugo bestowed upon him. “There is a warmth to Sasuke that I never saw before from him until he showed up here with you. He laughs freely and genuinely. He is more considerate and affectionate. I don’t think any of those things are coincidences, Naruto.” 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Jugo as if he was hugging a tree. “Thank you, Jugo,” he said quietly. “Sasuke has been through so much. More than I have. I just want him to be at peace with everything including Konoha,” he said quivering his lip trying not to cry.

“He will because he has you. Keep being patient because what you are doing is working,” Jugo said.

Jugo’s kind words gave Naruto a renewed sense of hope, but other storms still wreaked havoc in his brain stretching beyond Sasuke. Naruto also fought an internal battle regarding his own emotions towards the enigmatic raven. He stood up and proceeded for the door to retreat to a space that provided him uninterrupted time with his thoughts. He suspected Jugo might encourage him to stay, but after he said nothing to hinder him, Naruto shut the door. He wandered through the maze of empty hallways that possessed identical doors differentiating them solely based on the iron number. 

“Naru?” Sasuke called out to him from the opposite end of where he stood. Naruto froze knowing that the raven sought his attention which Naruto was hesitant to acknowledge.

“Yeah?” Naruto stalked over unhurried with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“I was looking for you,” he said. Naruto perceived the raven’s tone as worried and his obsidian eye flickered. Naruto prayed that he didn’t look like he had been crying. Sasuke did look calmer since the incident in the living room though Naruto didn’t know whether it put him more on edge seeing him act as if nothing happened. Naruto straightened his posture and forced out a tight smile.

“Oh,” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tic that came out when he was hiding something. 

“When did you wake up?” Sasuke asked. The unwrinkled nose, and unflared whiskers when the blond smiled confirmed Sasuke’s suspicion.

“I don’t know. Not long ago,” he smiled albeit a forced one.

“Oh okay. I’ve missed you,” Sasuke said lamely. It bothered him how strange the blond was acting.

Naruto flashed him a glimmer in his ocean eyes. He enveloped the raven in an unexpected embrace. Naruto needed the raven to surround him to gauge his true perception. Naruto nestled into the raven’s neck inhaling his masculine scent.

Sasuke held the blond not surprised that he wanted a hug but surprised by the few words associated with it. “Are you okay?” Sasuke brought him shoulder width apart and gripped his waist.

“Yeah, Sas. I’m good,” Naruto narrowed the gap between them and swiftly constricted him once more. “I’m going to go to the room and write back to Kakashi, Shika, and Sakura,” Naruto said expecting his plan to deter the raven from insisting that he tag along. Their short encounter skyrocketed Naruto’s desire to contemplate his thoughts alone away from him, and he begged for a distraction.

“Alright,” Sasuke said a little downtrodden. His anxiety spiked as he mulled over what possibly perturbed his happy go lucky, sunshine bottled in a jar, boyfriend. Sasuke regretted not using his sharingan to copy the letters because he couldn’t recall if maybe some finite detail written in them hurt Naruto. “I’ll see you later then,” Sasuke said, but the blonde already walked out of hearing range.

Sasuke meandered in the direction that Naruto came from wondering what had been doing prior to running into each other. A door opened almost smacking him in the face, but his quick Uchiha reflexes caused him to jump back in time.

“Sasuke,” Jugo peeked his head at the raven greeted him in a cordial tone. “I thought I heard someone out here. Were you looking for me?” Jugo asked.

“I was just…” Sasuke faltered not knowing how to explain that he lost his purpose in the absence of the blond.

“You can come in, if you want. I was just working on my latest painting,” Jugo said. Sasuke critiqued his observation skills for overlooking the smock and the yellow paint wedged in the creases of his fingers.

Not having a better alternative, Sasuke stepped into the large bedroom equipped with an art studio in the corner. His jaw dropped at the sight of the plethora of nature paintings stacked against every wall ranging from serene landscapes to wildlife portraits. “Jugo, these are incredible,” Sasuke picked up one of a school of fish that nearly lifted off the page from its realism.

“Thank you, Sasuke,” Jugo resumed whisking paint on the canvas mounted on his easel. Sasuke felt awkward for standing around presumably breaking his friend’s concentration. He turned on his heel to exit when Jugo stopped him. “It’s probably not my place to tell you…” Jugo wiped his hands on his apron and gestured for Sasuke to take a seat in one of the club chairs situated in its own nook of the bedroom facing an electric fireplace whose embers added to the tranquil ambiance. 

Sasuke complied with his friend’s request and waited for him to continue. Sasuke shifted nervously in the chair unable to find a comfortable position. 

“I just wanted you to be aware that Naruto heard everything earlier,” Jugo said carefully.

Sasuke gulped and shot him a wide-eyed expression. “No,” he shook his head in disbelief. “He… was sleeping,” Sasuke’s voice cracked.

“He wasn’t. He heard the whole conversation between you and Karin,” Jugo said solemnly. Unlike the first time Jugo revealed the truth, Sasuke accepted it gradually. Jugo watched Sasuke’s stoic posture slump into the leather cushion while his head hung down hiding his face with his angular bangs.

The puzzle pieces of Naruto’s odd behavior in the hallway aligned once Sasuke absorbed Jugo’s words. He mentally blocked the difficult conversation out of his head, so he didn’t fully remember what he said or Karin said, a habit that he picked up after the war as a method to cope with unfavorable exchanges. He could only assume that it damaged his relationship with Naruto since the blond clearly pretended to be alright when he ran into him. After Sasuke spent an unknown amount of minutes berating himself for unknowingly upsetting his boyfriend, he leaped up resolute in fixing the problem he created.

“Are you leaving?” Jugo asked. He allowed Sasuke to figure out his next move without swaying him confident that he would come to an appropriate decision. He also refrained from rehashing the events. He didn't find it necessary to echo Karin's sentiments on how or what he should tell Naruto.

“Yes. I’m going to talk to Naruto,” Sasuke said.

Jugo smiled. Regret was etched onto the raven's face which Jugo saw as a positive sign. “Good luck, Sasuke.”

* * *

Sasuke walked into their bedroom to see Naruto furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment not even registering that Sasuke entered and stalked towards him. Sasuke speculated that no matter how he approached the blond, he would most likely scare him. Naruto’s jacket draped over the back of the chair exposing his erotic fishnet shirt that aroused Sasuke. He assumed it was unintentional since the room seemed a little warmer than usual, but as an Uchiha, Sasuke was a poor judge of temperature coupled to the fact that the blond sparking his arousal. Besides the light shining over whatever Naruto penned, the only other illumination was a candle on the nightstand making the setting intimate and more difficult to see the blond's whole face.

“Hey Naru,” Sasuke finally announced his presence in a velvety tone and adorned the top of the blond’s head with a kiss. It still smelled like their shampoo which reminded him of their shower earlier that morning. His cock twitched in his pants at the memory, and he subtly adjusted its position. 

Naruto jumped and threw his hands over the letter. “Sasuke! You can’t see this!” He said startled.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I thought you were writing responses back to your friends,” Sasuke stepped back dismayed that his quest to redeem himself started off rocky.

Naruto folded the letter and shoved it in his bag. “It’s okay,” he sighed.

“Did you get the other letters done?” Sasuke asked not knowing how to initiate a discussion between them in their awkward circumstances.

“Yeah, I did. Did you um, read what everyone said first?” Naruto asked sheepishly. He had no reason to sit at the desk anymore, but he felt sheltered from Sasuke’s piercing eyes and confusing actions.

“I did,” Sasuke responded. He was annoyed that he couldn’t come up something further. He took off his shoes then stripped out of his clothes except for his boxers. Fortunately, his cock settled down only because he kept his gaze everywhere but the blond.

“What did you think of them?” Naruto swiveled around to face him biting his lip and fiddling his hands in his lap.

“I thought…” Sasuke inhaled sharply as he made eye contact with him. “That they were nice about everything,” Sasuke said.

“You mean our relationship?” Naruto said trying to disguise the breaking in his voice. It concerned him why Sasuke chose not to acknowledge their positivity. It only increased his skepticism regarding all that he witnessed.

“Yes. I am glad they were supportive,” he said. Sasuke noted the drop in the blond’s shoulders and the relief that washed over his bronzed face.

“Naru, can you come over here?” He asked careful that his inflection didn’t sound demanding. Sasuke sensed his reluctance as he rose up slowly. When Naruto sat beside him and not on his lap, Sasuke nearly broke down groveling for forgiveness over whatever he did that offended the blond. His ignorance to the complicated conversation with Karin no longer felt like bliss. Somewhere is the recess of his mind it was logged, and he would work like hell to find it.

“I…” Sasuke began cautiously but hated their positioning that didn’t afford him a view of his boyfriend. He stood up and grabbed the blond’s hands giving them a gentle squeeze. “I want you to know that…” He closed his eyes.

Naruto stared at the gorgeous raven. His heart thumped in rapid succession, and it reverberated like a ticking bomb. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation imagining the three words that were about to vibrate from his larynx. He held his breath.

“I care about you. More than anything. You know that, right?” Sasuke rushed through his speech at lightning speed that he didn’t know if he spoke coherently. He stood up and pressed his shaking lips to the blond’s temple before he observed his reaction. “You are my baby, Naru,” he purred as he took the blond into a swooning embrace.

Naruto swayed back and forth in the raven’s hug as if they were dancing to a melody that only played for them. He buried his head in his chest not distressed that the admission was different than he predicted because it assured him, nonetheless. Since he knew Sasuke, the raven barely talked, so nothing he ever said was careless in nature. 

Naruto peered up at his handsome lover magnetized by his dark pools for eyes. He squeezed him unapologetically. “I know now,” he said then nuzzled his nose into the raw flesh that it grazed. He looked up again not a fleeting peek but a mesmerizing stare. He shut his cerulean eyes and pursed his lips. Sasuke carved out a radiant smile that extended beyond his lips before he covered the blond’s mouth with his own in a mutual understanding that he swore permanently altered their dynamic. He hummed softly against the blond and parted his lips requesting access to his masterful tongue. Naruto gripped the back of the raven’s neck and suctioned him deeper as he teased him with his tongue.

Sasuke fumbled with the blond’s tight shirt, and Naruto assisted in its removal. Sasuke couldn’t hide his throbbing cock from the insatiable blond, and when the blond cupped its length partially in his hand, Sasuke grabbed his wrist. For an unidentified reason, Sasuke felt that having sex cheapened or tainted his affirmation. He didn’t almost stutter over his confession for the blond to think that it was a ploy to have sex. 

“But, Sas,” Naruto pouted.

“Not tonight,” Sasuke said. “I just want to kiss you,” Sasuke said what was true to his heart not his aching appendage as he dove in for another kiss 

“But you’re sooo hard,” Naruto protested.

“It’s cute that you want my cock, baby, but your lips are enough for me tonight,” Sasuke pecked his cheek.

“These lips,” Naruto pointed to them. “Could be around your cock though,” he giggled at his attempt at being sexy.

“Dobe,” Sasuke chuckled and stroked the blond's cheek and whiskers using the pad of his thumb. “I can survive without that. But not without this-” Sasuke crashed his mouth onto the blonds with enough force to tip him backwards onto the bed. Determined not to let his lust win, Sasuke slowed the pace of their kiss from a raging hurricane to a gentle summer breeze. 

The two of them kissed for hours. When Sasuke grew tired, he and the blond crawled under the covers and faced each other kissing more and holding onto each other ensuring their flesh reciprocated the warmth stimulated by the other. They didn’t speak. Just kissed and touched until their lips chapped and their mouths swapped all the saliva, they thought they could produce. Eventually, the blond fell victim to sleep first, which prompted the raven to spoon him ultimately leading to his own slumber that came with consequences.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes the next morning mirroring the same groggy feeling that he had when they drank too much the night before. He supposed that he overindulged but instead of alcohol being the drug of choice, it was the blond beside him. Today they would depart from Taka and embark on new adventures together. But before they moved on, Sasuke had unfinished business with his selected teammates turned friends, and he couldn’t repeat the conversation from yesterday in his presence. He owed Karin an apology because while the details were still fuzzy, he knew he upset her.

He slipped out of the covers hoping that depriving the blond of his body heat wouldn’t be enough to wake him. Sasuke always admired how angelic Naruto looked when he slept. His lips were slightly parted and still puffy and pink from their extended make out session. His neck fashioned new love marks that Sasuke didn’t remember giving him last night. His long, blond eyelashes protected his ocean eyes, and his blond hair tousled in a heap. 

“Sas?” Naruto murmured as the sheets rustled. Sasuke cursed himself for his delay in leaving and getting swept by his boyfriend’s beauty.

“Hey baby,” Sasuke said. He leaned over and kissed the blond’s forehead after brushing his bangs to the side. The blond giggled, and Sasuke recorded the sound in his head.

“Where are you going?” Naruto sat up slightly rubbing his eyes.

“I just want to talk to Taka for a little bit,” Sasuke said mentally hoping that Naruto accepted it.

“Oh,” Naruto said frowning.

“You are still tired. Go back to sleep, and I’ll come back in here after, and we can shower together.” Sasuke gave him a close-mouthed kiss.

“Mkay,” Naruto laid back down and watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He wondered how the raven woke up so early after their eventful night.

* * *

Sasuke filled his lungs to their maximum capacity before he stepped out into the foyer. The quiet of the morning with the exception of the chirping songbirds occupied the space. None of his friends in immediate sight. He veered his gaze to the patio and saw Karin out there stretching. Sasuke didn’t want to interrupt her exercise but time was of the essence. His knees buckled preventing him from advancing forward probably as a warning that whatever he planned to say would not go over well. But he forced himself anyway for the sake of his boyfriend. 

He stood awkwardly watching her half naked contorting her body in ways that he wouldn’t have thought possible for someone obviously pregnant.

“Karin,” Sasuke said softly. Part of him wished that she didn’t hear him, but he set her leg down and whipped around to face him.

“What do you want Sasuke?” She barked.

“I know things got heated yesterday…” Sasuke stammered. He fixated his gaze on the concrete.

“I’m not the one who needs you to apologize. Naruto does for how selfish you have been,” she said snubbing her nose in the air.

“I know. I talked to him last night,” Sasuke said. Her words perplexed him. He thought that she personally held a grudge against him. It didn’t cross his mind that she was angry with him on behalf of Naruto. He didn’t dare ask her for a summary of the incident though.

“Good,” she said resuming her pose.

“I just didn’t want to leave today on bad terms,” Sasuke said quietly. Karin paused and pushed her glasses up to scrutinize him.

“I see. Well, I am no longer pissed off at you, but you better treat blondie right is all I will say because I will kick your ass Sasuke if you break his heart,” she threatened.

“Understood. I have no intention of doing so. Thank you, Karin,” Sasuke nodded. “We’ll be sure to say goodbye to everyone before we officially leave.”

“Good because I’ll never forgive you if you go without me telling blondie goodbye,” she said.

* * *

Sasuke felt better about his status with Karin though he wouldn’t say he felt accomplished. When he returned to the bedroom he shared with Naruto, he heard delicate, pleasurable sounds that piqued his curiosity. He solved the mystery when he rounded the corner and found Naruto jacking off in bed. Sasuke tilted his head in amusement while his head was thrown back and eyes closed.

“Need some help with that?” Sasuke drawled already removing his clothes.

“Sasuke!” Naruto blushed madly embarrassed that he was caught masturbating by his boyfriend. “I was just thinking about you…” He bit his lip.

Sasuke let out a hearty laugh. “You couldn’t wait for me?”

“I didn’t know how long you would be gone, teme,” Naruto choked as he pumped his cock.

“I’m here now,” Sasuke crawled over the blond crowding his space. “Let me,” Sasuke gingerly removed the blond’s hand and replaced it with his lips sucking the already primed cock.

“Mmm. Sas’ke,” the blond mewled and twisted a strand of the raven’s hair in his finger. Two minutes into Sasuke sucking off the blond, the blond begged. “Please fuck me. I feel empty,” he whined.

Sasuke smiled around the cock in his mouth that verged on orgasm. “Give me the lube,” he said. Sasuke prepped the blond carefully, and when the blond orgasmed from his cock, Sasuke swallowed it all pleased that his boyfriend yielded to him so effortlessly.

“How do you want me baby?” Sasuke asked as he stared at the weeping hole that cried to be filled.

“On top,” Naruto grappled for the raven’s affection and spread he legs wide open. He wrapped them around Sasuke’s waist to bring him closer. Naruto let out a breathy moan that undid Sasuke when he inserted the head of his cock into his tight haven. Sasuke looked at his gorgeous lover as he penetrated him deeply in a continuous game of hide and seek with his huge cock. “Mmm. Yes, Sas’ke,” Naruto shuddered as he pushed back against the raven controlling the angle with his hips so that his cock hit his prostate with every thrust.

“You like that baby?” Sasuke rasped as he kissed the blond’s cheek and lips. He then boldly took one of the blond’s pert nipples in his mouth and flicked it rapidly. The blond squealed which drove the raven wild. He sped up his pace not wanting the high to end but needed a release.

“I love it, Sas’ke,” Naruto stared at the tongue teasing his nipple with pinked cheeks as he plunged into him smacking their flesh. Sasuke switched to give the other nipple the same treatment, and Naruto found himself drenched. “I’m so wet, Sas. I think you make me wet,” he bit his lip stunned by his callout to the area he avoided.

"Baby..." Sasuke said as his eyes rolled back in his head. He squeezed and kissed the blond as he released his cum in a wave inside of him. After the blond’s lewd confession, he couldn’t hold out any longer. He kissed Naruto as he spilled every drop of semen he had been holding. He combed through the blond’s hair as he stayed seated inside him. Neither of them spoke about their intimacy. Naruto curled up around him happy to be in Sasuke’s arms and having him inside him. Naruto puckered his lips, and Sasuke kissed him without hesitation.

It wasn’t the first time Sasuke recognized his boyfriend’s slick, but Sasuke never connected it to anything he did or a particular feeling he gave the blond. He placed a sequence of kisses on the blond’s lips as he rocked their union gently. He was no longer hard, but he didn’t want to leave the blond, and Naruto didn’t ask him to. “I guess we should shower,” Sasuke said after gaping at each other between kisses.

“Okay…” the blond said not enthused to move.

“You are so damn cute,” Sasuke kissed him on the corner of his mouth, and the blond blushed.

Naruto kissed the raven’s chest trying to formulate an equally complimentary response, but none came to him. Sasuke finally pulled out of Naruto and helped him up as the blond leaked cum from his bum. Sasuke picked him up and tossed him in the shower joining him. They utilized the time underneath the steam and hot water to further reconnect and reaffirm their undeniable feelings for each other that they still managed to lose in translation.

* * *

Naruto slung his backpack over his shoulder taking on final look at the home that he and Sasuke made over the past month and a half. Sasuke brought him in for a hug appreciating the blond’s sentimental side.

“We’ll be back, I promise,” He whispered in the blond’s ear. He knew that Naruto wanted to see the baby, and Sasuke did too. He physically and metaphorically closed the door on this chapter in their journey as they met up with everyone in the entryway.

Naruto lunged at Karin hugging her and touching her belly without permission, but Karin would have allowed it anyway. “Will you write to us when you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Naruto said as he mushed his face in her breasts.

“Of course, blondie,” She ruffled his hair.

“Hey Karin,” he whispered. “Thank you for sticking up for me,” he said fighting back tears. Karin paled when she realized what he meant. 

“No problem. Keep your chin up and keep Sasuke in line. Show him the ropes, blondie,” she smiled. 

“Mkay, I will.” Naruto nodded.

Guilt washed over Karin for the blond overhearing her fight with Sasuke, but maybe it was the kick that Sasuke needed to get his act together. She let go of the blond and hugged Sasuke next. “Take good care of him,” she said.

“I will, Karin. Despite what you believe, I care about him more than anything, and he knows that now,” Sasuke said with a hint of bitterness.

“Good,” Karin said pulling him in, so she could speak directly in his ear. “He’s worth it. Don’t be afraid to love him.”

Sasuke stared at her and gave the faintest nod not comprehending her words. Sasuke shook hands with Suigetsu who handed him another bottle of lube that he had hidden behind his back. Sasuke rolled his eyes initially but snatched it and tucked it in his bag before Naruto could get nosey. 

Jugo engulfed them in his own version of hug which involved suffocation under his huge pecs, but neither the blond nor the raven minded his method. When he released them, they wheezed from the temporary lack of air circulating their lungs.

“I guess it’s time, Naru,” Sasuke kissed his head. Naruto snaked his arm around the raven’s waist and leaned on his arm.

“Mkay, Sas,” Naruto said as a single tear cascaded down his face that Sasuke swiped midway using his thumb.

“Bye everyone! Thank you for everything! We’ll see you again soon,” Naruto turned around and waved.

“Thank you for your gracious hospitality,” Sasuke said echoing the blond.

He clasped hands with the blond not knowing where the future led them or even the direction that they would proceed him once they made it past the island, but Sasuke was ready because he finally had his most precious person by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something really special is going to happen next chapter for Sasuke's birthday. ;) 
> 
> I originally didn't have a smut scene in this chapter it just kinda happened even though it was short.
> 
> I kinda condensed everything down from beta but I hoped it was still impactful if not more. I didn't want to give away every feeling and emotion of Naruto especially. We know that he went back to his room to spend time thinking about his feelings and working through his confusion, but we didn't get the conclusion although there is a hint in this chapter as to how he worked through it which we will see eventually :)
> 
> Thank you for reading my rambling as always and if you want to leave any feedback, I will respond in the comments :)


	16. Best Birthday I've Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a very great birthday if you can't tell from the title ;)
> 
> NSFW. This is an attempt at the sexiest smut I've ever written. It's at times a little kinky. It's very graphic. Hard Yaoi. BoyxBoy. **Don't read if that offends you.** I will delete hate comments. Oh and the smut is actually plot relevant if you read between the lines ;)
> 
> ***As of March 15th, the smut scene has been beta'd by Arlovebird*** I usually don't have a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song that sort of inspired me for the smut scene that is half this chapter hahaha. Besides a *video* that Arlovebird sent me once, listen to the very sexy song River by Bishop Briggs to feel some type of way.

Naruto insisted that he and Sasuke travel North with the intention of arriving on Sasuke’s birthday at the landmark waterfall in Takigakure, a place where neither shinobi previously visited. Sasuke didn’t understand the fuss regarding their tight schedule since his birthday didn’t matter to him, but he actually found Naruto’s serious level of organizing endearing considering the blond dobe he adored usually flowed like water when it came to planning. Naruto mapped out the entire trip and if he thought they didn’t cover enough ground on a particular day, they continued blazing through the trees or fields whatever terrain they maneuvered through into the night. Normally, Sasuke didn’t idly take orders, but he sensed that this was important to his boyfriend, so he zigged and zagged through every obstacle in their path until the promised land awaited them.

Of course, everything proceeded smoothly until the blond stumbled upon a cause to sidetrack him, a lost calf of all things. They were trekking through the farm settlements in the northern region of the Land of Fire when Naruto heard a crying calf that somehow separated from its mother. Without hesitation, Naruto picked it up and paraded the baby animal to every farm in the vicinity hoping to find the one where he belonged. Sasuke never tried to dissuade his boyfriend from his quest because he also knew how traumatic it was to be an orphan. So, he willingly participated respecting the diligence of the blond to reunite the baby with its mother.

They were fortunate enough to always receive a warm welcome from the farmstead owners who graciously used one of their cows to feed the baby and they received offers from multiple people to raise it as one of their own, but Naruto insisted that the calf find its real mother. 

Sasuke noted the stress that the situation took on the blonde. He constantly ruminated about the little cow and often stayed up to check on him especially if they remained in the barn for the night. Sasuke supported him to the best of his ability, but beyond his usual affections he was stumped on how to improve it. He didn’t mind that the focus veered from his birthday, but this was not the alternative that wanted for the blond considering it only brought him more anxiety. 

At dusk, six days into their redemption journey, they scouted the last farm in the radius that they hadn’t checked. The lights in the house were dimmed suggesting that the owners already went to sleep. During their crusade, they discovered that like shinobi whose profession sometimes required early mission times, farmers arose with the morning sun to perform various chores. 

“Let’s just sleep in the barn tonight, Sas. We can ask them about Ushi tomorrow,” Naruto whispered.

“Fine. I still can’t believe you named the cow, cow dobe,” Sasuke sighed. The blond lightly punched his arm.

“Hey! He likes his name. Don’t you little Ushi?” Naruto petted the animal on its head, and it mooed in response.

“Tsk. Let’s just get there. I’m exhausted,” Sasuke said. He trudged up to the barn with Naruto who led the baby cow on a rope.

“I really hope this is the right place and we find your mama,” Naruto said scratching behind its ear. Sasuke didn’t say anything while the blond cooed to Ushi. He paused for the blond to catch up to him when suddenly the calf broke free of the leash and bolted towards the barn leaving Naruto in a heap on the ground eating a mouthful of dirt.

Sasuke immediately crouched down beside his boyfriend and examined him for any physical signs of injury. “Don’t worry about me! Go get Ushi back!” Naruto snapped as he swatted Sasuke away.

“I don’t care about the cow, Naru. I care about you,” Sasuke hissed. “Are you hurt?” His obsidian eye raked over his body again concerned that he hadn’t jumped to his feet.

“I’m fine,” Naruto wiped grass of his tongue complete with dramatic facial expressions and spitting. Sasuke hooked the blond under his arm to bring up upright. He stepped in sync with him as they made their way towards the barn. “He ran in there and hasn’t come out,” Naruto commented.

“We are almost there. Are you sure you aren’t hurt again?” Sasuke looked down and paid attention to each stride from the blond that they were evenly supporting his weight. He debated activating his sharingan for a more precise tracking of his movements but decided against it because he speculated that it would annoy Naruto.

“I promise teme. Come on. Let’s go,” Naruto unlatched himself and skipped ahead. “Sas! Come look!” The blond poked his head out of the barn door and called to his boyfriend.

“What is it?” Sasuke panted slightly out of breath from sprinting up to meet him.

Sasuke watched the blond marvel over the calf nuzzling noses with a larger dairy cow. They both mooed contently. “Help me get the stall open,” Naruto said as he tried to push it. Sasuke rushed over to assist and managed to pry it with enough force. “Go see your mommy Ushi,” Naruto patted the little calf on the bum who trotted inside. Tears brimmed in Naruto’s cerulean eyes and he didn’t realize that he had wrapped his arms around Sasuke getting his vest wet. Sasuke sheltered the blond under his cloak while he cried happy tears. Sasuke kissed the top of the blond’s head repeatedly. “I’m so glad we found her,” Naruto sniffled resisting the urge to wipe his nose on Sasuke’s clothes.

“Me too,” Sasuke said. He also felt sentimental about the reunion but a subdued version that didn’t involve shedding tears. He held the blond’s waist and leaned in to kiss his plump, soft lips. Naruto responded with enthusiasm hooking his hands around the raven’s neck and immediately reacquainting with the raven’s sinful tongue as they kissed around the chorus of moos. They hadn’t had any intimacy since the lost calf incident because they constantly shifted from strangers’ homes who separated them in different bedrooms. The one time that they did get to share a bed it creaked too much for them to even roll onto their side let alone have sex. The other alternative where no guest room existed was sleeping on itchy straw in a barn loft that screamed unsanitary conditions for intercourse. “Should we sleep here for a few hours then leave before day breaks?” Sasuke asked the blond as they locked lips.

“Mhm,” the blond hummed as he stood on his tip toes for better access. Sasuke whisked the blond into his arms and carried him up to the loft. Sasuke pulled away suddenly and set the blond on the dust covered floor.

“Let’s sleep for a bit. I set an alarm to wake us up,” Sasuke said as he slid inside the bedroll and gestured for the blond to copy him.

“You are going to kiss me like that and tell me to go to bed?” Naruto crossed his arms pouting like an insolent toddler.

“Yes, baby,” Sasuke chuckled. “We are already sleep deprived as it is. Especially you. I know how much that calf kept you up every night worrying,” Sasuke said and patted the bedroll next to his. “Come on,” he coaxed. “We can still make it to the waterfall if you rest for a bit.”

“No. We won’t,” Naruto fretted yanking at his blonde hair and sunk to the floor on his knees. “Because tomorrow is your birthday, Sas. I got distracted and now we won’t make it in time,” he wailed.

“It’s alright,” Sasuke smiled. He leaned over and kissed the blond on the cheek brushing his thumb over the delicate whiskers. “My birthday will still be special.”

“Really?” Naruto lit up like a firework show.

“Yes. Because I’ll be with you, Naru,” he blushed and dropped his gaze.

Naruto sat cross legged stunned to see the pink spread across Sasuke’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He never saw Sasuke blush before, and it melted his core. Instead of potentially embarrassing the raven though, he tucked himself under the covers and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Sasuke stayed pretty alert throughout the night thanks to the constant droning from the cattle and the desire to leave before anyone saw them trespassing. Once he saw the faintest daylight glinting through the slats, he nudged Naruto. 

“Wake up baby. We should leave,” he said in a low tone.

“Already?” Naruto rolled over and threw his arms over the raven. He missed cuddling with him and hoped they found a proper inn for them to rest in where they could sleep together.

“Yes. We should go before we are spotted,” Sasuke said as he took an inventory of their supplies.

“I’ll get my stuff,” Naruto said quickly and shuffled over to his backpack warding the raven off with his hand.

“Okay,” Sasuke didn’t argue. He ushered the blond to his feet. Their joints and muscles ached from sleeping on the ground or old mattresses for a week instead of the lush comforts at Taka but neither of them complained about it because it was the lifestyle they were accustomed to. 

“Aww bye Ushi,” Naruto waved to the calf who nursed. “Be good to your mommy,” Naruto giggled. Sasuke enveloped the blond in a swift kiss that caused him to lose his balance and then dragged him out of the barn before he couldn't pry away from the blond.

“Oh my gosh Sas!” Naruto spoke loudly prompting the raven to put his pale finger over the blond’s lips. “Happy Birthday!” He attacked the raven tackling him to the ground. He straddled him grounding his hips into Sasuke’s groin rendering him unable to move. The blond beamed at him with eyes bluer than the sky. He giggled as he leaned forward to kiss him. Sasuke cherished the mirthful sounds of the blond as their tongues collided, but he couldn’t allow them to get carried away. He gently shoved the blond’s chest.

“We can do this when we get to Taki,” Sasuke promised. “But we need to flee this area before anyone sees us,” he said.

“But… It’s your birthday and… We haven’t had sex in a week… And I need you inside me,” Naruto smirked then circled his hips on the raven. He licked and moaned into the raven’s neck wearing down Sasuke’s resolve with every flick of his tongue and thrash against his hard cock that he already felt leaking through his pants.

“Baby,” Sasuke let out a low guttural sound. “Please,” he pleaded knowing he was at the blond’s mercy.

“Ugh fine,” Naruto groaned and dismounted from his boyfriend. Sasuke hated turning him down but knew that it was temporary until they reached their destination. A floodlight shone from the farmhouse, and Sasuke grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as they scurried through the tall grass out of range.

They foraged ahead with no issues until the sky suddenly darkened. They weaved through the forest no towns or buildings. Sasuke scoured the area constantly for any place that harbored some shelter from the imminent torrential downpour. Besides Sasuke’s cloak that didn’t possess a hood attachment, neither of them was equipped to handle a storm despite the fact that they cropped up randomly in the summertime.

“I say we just push through it. It’s just going to be a little rain, Sas,” Naruto said as he gazed up at the ominous clouds that seemed ready to burst open if he blinked.

“No,” Sasuke said not budging on the argument they had been having for the last fifteen minutes. “We are going to build a hut or something,” he said gathering sticks.

Naruto looked around desperate to find something better if Sasuke wouldn’t relent. “Hey Sas, out there at 11:00 in the distance…” Naruto squinted. “Does that look like a cave to you?”

Sasuke threw the wood in front of them then followed where Naruto pointed. “Possibly. But I already started,” he shrugged as he assembled the logs in a line on the ground. 

“Come on,” Naruto tugged on his cloak. “Let’s investigate. Then we don’t have to build anything,” Naruto flashed the raven a devilish smile cerulean eyes glinting at him. It was Sasuke’s birthday, but Naruto still found a way to persuade the raven into complying with his idea.

They approached the abandoned cave cautiously. Naruto plodded forward, but Sasuke reined him back with a yank of the wrist. “I’ll check it out, first,” he said in a deep tone. He extended his arm out to barricade Naruto behind him.

“What? Why? We can go together,” Naruto said knitting his eyebrows at his weird boyfriend who at times treated him like a damsel in distress which sometimes flattered Naruto and other times irritated him. “You don’t have to protect me all the time, teme,” he muttered thinking the raven stalked far enough ahead to be out of earshot.

“Yes, I do. Do you know how reckless you are?” Sasuke whipped his head around and rolled his eyes at the dobe. He also could have added precious. The blond was also precious. Therefore, Sasuke would go to any extreme to keep him out of harm’s way and transcend any obstacle for the blond.

Naruto huffed and tapped his foot on the soft dirt below him as he waited for Sasuke’s signal that he deemed safe for them to inhabit while the storm rolled through. But the weather didn’t care about their agenda. The sky opened up, and rain pelted the blond soaking him in a matter of minutes as he sprinted into the cave ignoring Sasuke’s insistence that he stay back until called.

“Why are you all wet?” Sasuke looked horrified as he turned around after exploring past the entrance.

“It’s a monsoon out there, Sas,” Naruto said gesturing to the water battering the ground and pooling instantly into giant puddles. 

“Shit. Well, come here. You need to dry off." Sasuke tore off his cloak and handed it to the blond as his teeth chattered and body shivered. Sasuke thought it was odd that the place seemed to already have a neat stack of firewood, but he couldn’t dwell on the possible reasons. He performed the series of hand signs necessary for a katon jutsu and ignited a fire intended to warm the blond and claim their space. “You’re still cold,” Sasuke said softly as he watched the blond tremble every few minutes. He took Naruto’s bag digging through it for a change of clothes for him when the blond snatched it. “I was just trying to get you something dry to wear,” Sasuke said defensively.

“I bet you were trying to look for your present,” Naruto said eyeing the raven.

“I didn’t think you got me a present,” Sasuke said softly as he stared at the flames that crackled embers occasionally shooting out towards him.

“It’s your birthday. Of course, I did!” Naruto shouted and his voice echoed in the cave. He covered his mouth giggling from his outburst. He rummaged through his backpack again this time pulling out a scroll. “Do you…Want to see it?” he asked shyly. After lightning flashed illuminating the dark rock wall surrounding them, he determined that it was as good as a time as any to start celebrating. The setback diminished the likelihood that they would make it to the waterfall in time.

“Sure,” Sasuke blushed flattered that his boyfriend managed to get him a present considering they spent over a month at Taka landlocked on an Island which piqued his curiosity when Naruto would have escaped to buy him something especially since they stayed together nearly one hundred percent of the time.

Before the tragic, senseless death of his family and clan, Sasuke remembered loving his birthday. A proud Leo star sign who adored the attention the day ensured from his parents and older brother. As the youngest, he was spoiled and a mama’s boy to boot. He enjoyed receiving presents ranging from toys to books to future ninja tools once he no doubt excelled in the academy like his big brother. He didn’t care for the sweet treat aspect of birthdays, but his mom always prepared his favorite food: tomato stuffed rice balls.

His stance on his birthday shifted drastically after the Uchiha massacre like everything else in his life. Instead of joy, birthdays reminded him of his weaknesses. He hadn’t surpassed his older brother, gotten strong enough, or avenged his clan. And once he achieved his only goal in life, he suffered from the revelation about Itachi’s truth which brought more pain once the calendar rolled onto July 23rd. 

This was the first birthday that Sasuke could recall since his early childhood that Sasuke secretly looked forward to. He didn’t want to make a spectacle of it like Naruto suggested, but he felt content sharing it with his boyfriend in the company of nature and the outdoors even if the landscape was different than their itinerary.

Naruto counted the second time that Sasuke blushed at him and logged into his memory that they occurred on the same day. Naruto tried not to act as giddy as the sight of the raven’s alabaster skin donning a rosy hue affected him, so he only allowed for a simple pink stain across his cheeks in response.

“You can get closer to me, Naru. I can keep you warm too,” Sasuke teased. Plus, Sasuke had a point. The Uchiha clan notably possessed higher body and skin temperatures probably due to their inherent fire chakra nature. Naruto, on the other hand, usually layered up in jackets and hoodies unless he snuggled up to the raven.

Naruto pressed his head onto the raven’s bicep enjoying his alluring scent even though they hadn’t showered in a week. His eyes fluttered closed forgetting about the scroll that threatened to fall out of his head.

“Naru, are you falling sleeping?” Sasuke chuckled kissing his temple.

“No,” Naruto lied. “You are just comfortable to lay on,” he giggled. He laid the scroll out in front of him. “Close your eyes,” Naruto instructed as another giggle bubbled out of his throat like a hiccup.

Sasuke sighed and obeyed the cute demand from his boyfriend who couldn’t muster up a commanding tone without laughing. Naruto palmed the scroll and out poofed Sasuke’s gift. Sasuke opened his eyes prematurely and noticed that Naruto hid something behind his back wearing a guilty expression although the presumable present remained in his lap. Sasuke cocked his head at the blond who said nothing, but his blush spread like wildfire across his whole face.

Sasuke picked up the gift while the blond stayed in his compromised position where he was obviously hiding something. Sasuke marveled over the teapot as if he never owned one before. Its smooth, onyx ceramic glided across his fingertips with the exception of the raised paint brushed over it which resembled a sun on one side and a crescent moon on the other. Sasuke could tell that the person who painted it wasn’t a master like Jugo, so it led Sasuke to the conclusion that Naruto probably did it himself.

Naruto bit his lip and focused his eyes on his lap where the teapot had been. “You have to open it too,” he murmured unable to guess if Sasuke liked the present.

Sasuke lifted his brow at the blond then the lid. A collection of various kinds of tea bags. He smiled as the strong spices wafted his nose. “Naru, I love this,” Sasuke said quietly spinning the teapot for another complete view. “Thank you, baby,” Sasuke said quietly as he held back emotions. “It’s like your bracelet,” he said as he picked up Naruto’s wrist that adorned the piece of jewelry.

“You really do like it? I’m not a good painter… I know the sun just looks like a circle with some triangles and the moon isn’t very proportionate. It kinda looks like a blob…” Naruto stammered until Sasuke shut up his rambling with a sensual kiss that radiated his gratitude with every swipe of his tongue.

“Sas…” Naruto said as the raven kissed the length of the blond’s neck sometimes lingering in a spot for too long because the blond tasted divine. Sasuke made a feral sound from the back of his throat as he continued to ravage the blond’s neck. “It’s your birthday and I want to do everything. Please let me,” Naruto admitted then sealed his eyes shut unsure how the raven would react. Sasuke pulled away and gave the blond a quizzical look.

“Okay baby,” He touched his cheek and sat down. Naruto yanked off his shirt then pounced on the raven’s lap tearing his off at the seams as well. He giggled as he draped his arms around the raven’s lap and swiveled his hips in an erotic rotation. Sasuke slid his hands down the blond’s slender back and cupped his ass cheeks enjoying the rocking motion that immediately bobbed his cock to complete hardness. He stared into the cerulean eyes that flitted down to their slotted groins. Sasuke tilted the blond’s chin up and pressed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips opposite of the grinding happening below.

“Mmm…Sas…” Naruto tossed his head back. He pushed the raven onto his back, fortunate that the bedroll laid underneath. The raven glowed in the firelight, complimenting his alabaster skin-tone perfectly. Naruto slid off the raven’s pants freeing his cock. He almost didn’t remember the sheer size of after a week without seeing it. “I forgot how huge your cock is, Sas,” Naruto giggled nervously. 

“You flatter me too much, baby,” Sasuke chuckled in a sexy vibrato that dampened the blond’s boxers. He bit his lip then slipped his mouth over as much of his well-endowed boyfriend as he could. Muscle memory returned to him and he sucked the shaft coating it in his saliva just the way the raven preferred it. “Fuck, Naru,” Sasuke hissed. The blond’s plump lips were not only impeccable at kissing but also at giving head. Naruto gained more confidence and moaned around the weeping cock enjoying the precum that beaded at the slit. “Baby, if you keep doing that, I’m going to cum, and the only place I’m cumming today is in that round, juicy ass of yours,” Sasuke warned in a sultry voice. 

Naruto perked his head up and flushed from the bluntness of the raven. Naruto scooted his body forward so that his entrance lined up with the raven’s cock. Sasuke gave him a wide-eyed expression complete with his gaping mouth. “What are you-” He paused swallowing thickly as the blond’s heat intensified making his skin feel molten. “I haven’t prepped you,” Sasuke choked. 

“I took care of that already…. I’m ready. I um…want to try this…for your birthday, Sas,” Naruto said as he lathered lube around the raven’s cock. He closed his eyes as a final summoning of courage. 

While the firelight highlighted Sasuke’s porcelain features, it enhanced Naruto’s bronzed ones. Sasuke couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the undeniable beauty of his boyfriend. Naruto grabbed the base of Sasuke’s leaking cock and anchored down on the tip moaning as his hole forcibly stretched for him. Sweat pooled on his temple as he inhaled sharply lowering himself onto the engorged erection. Sasuke gripped the blond’s hips to support him, while satisfying his need to touch Naruto. He was convinced his hands would fall off from how much they shook with his intense need. 

After several centering breaths and minutes, Naruto was fully seated on the raven, burying his erection deep inside his aching hole. He wiggled back and forth, enjoying the feel of of being filled and giddy at finally becoming one with Sasuke again. He giggled as he made bouncing motions on Sasuke’s lap, while keeping his cock buried inside him. Sasuke was speechless, but amused by the blond’s lighthearted jest. “You look beautiful up there, Naru…” Sasuke said, encouraging Naruto’s experimentation. If the blond never wanted to ride his cock again or only once a year on his birthday, he would appreciate it no matter the circumstance. 

“Thanks, Sas…” Naruto looked down. “I missed having your cock inside of me,” he said sheepishly. 

“Me too…” Sasuke reached up to touch his face, but his fingers grazed the blond’s abs instead. 

“I’m going to move now, ‘kay?” Naruto said. Grazing his hands over Sasuke’s sturdy chest, causing shivers to travel down his body. 

“Please do, baby,” Sasuke said, barely able to keep his composure as his onyx eye was glued onto the blond. His fingers dug into Naruto’s hips as he fought to keep himself still. 

Naruto circled his hips, arching his back slowly until he found a decent rhythm. He lost himself in the euphoric sensation as his glittering cerulean eyes fluttered closed, leaving shadows on his cheeks where his golden lashes lay. He swung his hips back and forth freely, creating slapping sounds that resonated throughout the dark cave—even the storm couldn’t silence the noises of their lovemaking. 

“You are so fucking hot,” Sasuke groaned. The feeling of Naruto’s body encompassing his own was too much, yet too little. 

“So are you, Sas,” Naruto stifled back a giggle while he moaned loudly. Thunder boomed startling both of them, but they laughed as Naruto continued to take control of their pleasure. Sasuke rolled Naruto’s taut nipples between his fingers, causing the blond to let out reckless mewls that sung throughout the entire cave. Sasuke knew from the increased speed and frequency of his moans that the blond was close to orgasm. He raked his tongue over the pink buds, desperate for a taste and hoping to coax him there. The blond’s eyes sparkled from the fire behind them and the lightning that occasionally flashed . Sasuke ran a pale hand through Naruto’s golden hair as he flicked his heated tongue rapidly across pert nipples. The blond cried out intangible noises as he clenched around the raven and shook against him, overwhelmed by the crashing waves of pleasure. 

“Did my baby just cum?” Sasuke asked pecking him on the cheek. 

“Mhm,” Naruto kissed the raven, filled with a desperate need for more connection. 

Sasuke tugged on the blond’s cock several times before he climaxed onto his hand. “I can’t hold on any longer, baby. Do you mind if I take over?” Sasuke asked as he noticed the blond sway from side to side, as if he were intoxicated, when in reality, he was just spent from his orgasms. The blond nodded, and Sasuke flipped the blond to lie flat on his stomach. He guided his cock inside the blond’s tight heat once again. He laid on top of him, fisting his hair and pulling it gently sprinkling kisses along his back and neck, pounding deeply into his precious Naru. 

“Sas…feels so good…when you fuck me,” Naruto mumbled, his sparkling eyes half lidded as his body laid pliant for the ongoing pleasure Sasuke bestowed on him. 

“You did amazing, baby. I’ve got a lot of cum for you,” Sasuke rasped in the blond’s ear. He could feel the burning from Naruto's cheeks against his kiss bruised lips. Sasuke interlaced their fingers as he thrust deliberate strokes into the blond. He let out a moan as his breathing became labored and his body tensed. Naruto whimpered as he felt the first wave of thick cum spilling into him, warming his body and bringing a tingle in his lower belly. 

“Sas’ke,” Naruto moaned . The raven kept thrusting at a slower pace. When his cock pulsed again, he shoved it as far as he could go and flooded his baby with more of his seed. Sasuke kissed Naruto’s back as he kept cumming. Each pulse of his cock felt like a second heart beating inside the blond and Naruto never felt so full in his life. After spreading the blond’s plush cheeks apart to watch his cock enter the wet puckered hole, Sasuke noticed his milky fluid dripping out and cascading down the blond’s thighs. “So much cum, Sas…” Naruto whimpered. 

“I’m not done baby,” Sasuke chuckled, hoarse and deep from his never-ending desire. He leaned over to kiss his lover on the lips. “It’s been a week,” he said as he rammed his still hard erection further in before he delivered another hot load into the gasping blond. “It’s leaking out of you,” Sasuke said, collecting some on his finger and bringing it to the blond’s swollen red lips. Naruto savored the cum on his tongue before sucking on the raven’s finger. 

“Tastes so good,” Naruto said in a daze. “But I want it to stay inside me,” he pouted, eyes dazzling and drowsed. Naruto managed to get on his quivering knees. He didn’t know how long Sasuke had been orgasming, but he figured it had been at least several minutes. Part of him never wanted it to end because it felt surreal in its rapturous pleasure. Naruto loved his boyfriend finishing inside of him because even after he pulled his cock out, they still had a connection through the semen that lingered afterward, a reminder for the blond of who satisfied him. 

Sasuke pounded several quick trembling thrusts before his cock pulsed again. He ensured that he was deeply seated inside the blond before he spilled out his final spurts. He couldn’t move or think or speak, so overcome by Naruto that his mind and mouth went mute. He simply stayed inside the blonde, utterly spent, until his cock waned. He drifted off to sleep and wondered if Naruto did the same, but he had unfinished business before then. 

He carefully pulled out and heard Naruto whine, which drew a smirk across his swollen lips. “Don’t move. I’ll find something to clean you up,” Sasuke said, and Naruto groaned in reply. Sasuke fortunately found a towel that was probably meant to dry themselves off after a bath or shower, but instead he hovered over the blond and wiped off the cum that had leaked down his legs. Sasuke stared at how incredible Naruto looked from this angle. His shimmering ass on display and his gaping hole pulsing and red from being ravaged by his cock. 

“I don’t want anything to leak out,” the blond murmured. 

“It won’t baby. Just stay like this and then we can cuddle and go to sleep. Are you tired like I am?” Sasuke asked in his sleepy morning drawl.

“Yes, very,” the blond yawned. “Come hold me,” he said grappling for the raven who cleaned up after their lovemaking.

“Of course, Naru,” Sasuke said as he grabbed the blond wrapping the blond up in his arms, so he was flush against every crevice of his body.

“Happy Birthday, Sas,” Naruto whispered.

“Best birthday I’ve ever had,” Sasuke said as he kissed the spot behind the blond’s ear that always made him shiver.

Naruto thought about the letter in his pants pocket that he was too scared to give along with the teapot to Sasuke. He almost confessed its contents as a result of their intense lovemaking, but fear of rejection refrained him. He heard the raven’s relaxed breathing proving that he fell asleep, so his words wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Naruto felt full, safe, and the happiest that he could ever remember as he drifted off into a dreamy slumber. He loved the man holding him with all his heart. He always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The cow thing was probably extra and a little dumb but I needed to make something up so they hadn't been intimate in a week and reuniting a baby cow with its mom seemed like a *fitting* adventure for these two. It wasn't my best writing but I was just trying to get to the smut. Oh well. hahaha
> 
> I don't have much to say about the smut other than my mind was probably in the gutter a little bit. hahahaha. Please tell me if you liked it or if it was too extra haha. I knew the setting was going to be in the cave that they ended up in like in beta and I knew that Naruto was going to be on top then they would switch for the finale lol
> 
> The birthday present (teapot) for Sasuke was AGAIN inspired by The Office (one of my all time favs like everyone else lol). And like the office, Naruto wrote Sasuke a letter (a nod from the last chapter) that he chickened out giving Sasuke last minute. Who knows when and if he will. Stay tuned. ;) And of course the teapot wasn't Sasuke's onlyyyy present. muhahaha
> 
> Beta is loosely followed next chapter where I bring back some original characters I made up to accelerate their journey and have them grow as a couple.


	17. Can You Do Something For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone still reading this story! We have severe weather in my area today so I am posting. I should be able to write more today too. 
> 
> Chapter summary:
> 
> The kids are back!  
> There is smut.
> 
> NSFW: BoyxBoy sex. Don't like it, don't read it
> 
> Not beta'd so I hope this smut scene is better. I didn't plan for it. It just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise smut in every chapter because I'm not always in the mood to write it and don't want to force it. Plus, I was kindly reminded by Arlovebird that this is _love_ story not a lust story.

Maybe it was the cold ground underneath or the fire whose embers faded to ash by morning, but Naruto woke up chilled despite being held by Sasuke whose body radiated heat like a furnace. Once he blinked his eyes open several times, he also quickly realized that he was completely naked which probably didn’t help. He yawned and stretched out against his boyfriend. He extended his arm out to grab his backpack for food and clothes, but his hand only met gravel and rock. Confused, he propped himself up on his forearm for a clearer view of their surroundings. Besides a pile of garments next to the raven, all their additional belongings vanished.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said urgently and nudged the raven with his bum.

“What is it baby?” Sasuke murmured in his early morning drawl.

“Our stuff is gone,” Naruto cried.

“What do you mean ‘gone’?” Sasuke said with an edge in his tone. He sat up, and Naruto copied him brushing their knees together. Naruto watched Sasuke jump to his feet. He avoided eye contact with his boyfriend along with the proud erection that hung centimeters from his face. He swallowed thickly trying to focus on anything but the thought of devouring the raven’s shaft in his salivating mouth. “Naru, did you hear me?” Sasuke asked as he tossed the blond his orange clothes on his lap.

“Uh. What did you say again? I got a little distracted…” Naruto scratched his head and slipped his pants on. Fortunately, Sasuke was dressed when he followed him outside.

"I told you to stay here. I’m going to look around and see if I find anything suspicious. Someone must have taken our backpacks while we were sleeping,” Sasuke said putting his hand out to keep Naruto back.

Naruto frowned that Sasuke insisted that remain in the slimy cave, alone. “No way, teme. I’m coming with you,” Naruto growled. 

“No,” Sasuke said firmly. He whipped his head around and flashed Naruto his scarlet eye whirling the three tome pattern. “We don’t know what kind of people we are dealing with. They could be petty thieves or worse. I’ll be gone no longer than fifteen minutes.” He adjusted his katana on his back.

“Sasuke, you better not leave me,” Naruto spoke in a concerned tone that actually halted the raven’s procession. The sight of the sharingan jarred him. “Think about it. You have your katana. What kind of decent thieves wouldn’t take a high-quality weapon,” Naruto reasoned proceeding toward his boyfriend like a cat stalking a mouse.

“Only a fool would try and to take Kusanagi from me, even in my sleep,” Sasuke scoffed.

“Still. It was probably just a racoon or something. Maybe we should try exploring the cave a bit more,” Naruto said. He was close enough to grab Sasuke’s shirt sleeve and tugged it towards him.

“I did that last night. Whoever it was ran off with everything, and we are wasting time. I could catch up to them, Naru.” Sasuke tried to free himself, but Naruto planted his feet and yanked harder. 

“Please,” he said above a whisper.

Sasuke recognized the look in his lover’s cerulean eyes and surrendered. “Fine. But I am walking ahead of you, so keep behind me,” he muttered but reached for Naruto’s hand feeling slightly relieved as soon as they intertwined their fingers. Sasuke picked up a big stick and ignited its end into a bright flame that illuminated their path. 

Before Naruto entered the cave yesterday during the intense downpour, Sasuke only had a limited time to inspect the passageway that ventured into the darkness. He had no guess as to how far it went, but his makeshift torch possessed a limited lifetime, so it was possible that they wouldn’t explore its entirety. Occasionally, Sasuke paused their progress to sweep the flame across the ground and used his visual prowess to examine it for signs of their belongings. Naruto gripped his hand tightly which he didn’t mind. Naruto also listened and trailed behind him a few steps. Neither of them talked as they gingerly prodded forward. Not even Naruto. Sasuke wondered if the blond was afraid even just a tad, but he didn’t break his concentration by asking. Instead, Sasuke gently squeezed his hand in case.

They happened upon what Sasuke initially believed was a fork in the path until he shone his light to the right revealing a pile of fallen rocks stacked up to the ceiling. 

“Don’t come any closer!” a small voice shouted at them.

“Who’s there?” Sasuke said cautiously fanning the stick in front of him.

“Sas, it sounds like a little girl,” Naruto said hoping that Sasuke wouldn’t intimidate her with his assertive tone.

“Where are you?” Sasuke called out trying to locate the origin of the person.

“Not telling!” Her voice echoed which hindered Sasuke’s ability to track her, so he kept traveling in circles.

Naruto spotted the young child huddled next to the fallen rock clutching both knapsacks. He crouched down in front of her and put his finger over his mouth signaling her to hush.

“Naru! Where did you go?” Sasuke asked annoyed that his boyfriend also disappeared and didn’t answer him. He stomped around on the opposite end losing his patience and the fire burned down half the stick.

Naruto covered his mouth to keep from laughing and the little girl did the same as they hid from Sasuke. Naruto noticed her tattered, filthy dress caked in multiple layers of mud that he couldn’t even discern its true color. Her strawberry blond hair was matted into a nest on top of her head. Her hazel eyes scrutinized his appearance causing Naruto to smile hoping to seem friendly and trustworthy.

“What is your name?” Naruto whispered not attempting to reclaim his things from her. Before he could pry answers out of her, he felt a large hand splay across his back. He shivered.

“There you are,” Sasuke fussed finding him from his golden hair that shone in the light. “Naru, what are you doing?” Sasuke dropped his gaze to his boyfriend who hunched over something. Sasuke’s eyes widened when he saw the child hoarding their supplies.

“Why did you take our stuff?” Sasuke said not in a harsh manner but scolding enough for the girl to glare at him.

“Sas, she’s just a kid,” Naruto said remaining at her eye level.

“Get out of here! This is my home and my brother’s. Leave,” she lept up prepared to defend herself.

“Brother?” Naruto scanned nearby for another person. “And you can’t live here sweetie. This is a cave. Let Sasuke and I take you back home,” Naruto said as he offered her his hand.

“Naruto,” Sasuke interjected rolling his eyes at yet another adventure he didn’t anticipate.

“Be quiet, teme,” Naruto turned around narrowed his eyes at his stubborn boyfriend.

“We have to go back to the entrance soon, I’m running low on burn time,” Sasuke said.

“Please come with us,” Naruto coaxed smiling at the girl and gesturing for her hand.

“We are not leaving this place. It is our home,” she crossed her arms and jerked her head away. A scrawnier but equally grimy figure huddled up next to her with round, sad eyes.

“Okay, okay. But it’s cold and damp back here. Sasuke can build a fire to keep us all warm.” Naruto speculated that would entice her.

“Naru pick her up and let’s go,” Sasuke groaned. Each minute that passed where they didn’t retreat posed a threat to them wandering in the darkness. Sasuke didn’t understand how they managed to survive until it dawned on him. One or both of them established the firepit making he and Naruto intruders.

“She has a brother too, Sas,” Naruto said. “I’m Naruto. What is your name?” he asked her again desperately hoping to bridge a connection between them.

“Yura,” she frowned and angled her head away from the blond.

“Will you and your brother please come with us. You can take your stuff,” Naruto said to appease her.

“Fine, let’s go Haru,” she whistled at the smaller boy cooperating by taking his hand. 

The journey was silent and filled with sideways glances and skeptical strides. The children’s small legs slowed their return. Naruto attempted to hold the girl’s hand, but she swatted him away like a fly. He tried not to take offense, but kids generally loved him. Naruto could understand her apprehension towards Sasuke whose stoic, no nonsense demeanor didn’t scream “kid friendly” but Naruto usually won them over with a few laughs and goofy smiles. 

Yura refused to let go of the backpacks when they arrived back at their campsite, for lack of a better term. Naruto had more questions than answers, but he knew that accusations and lectures would not be the strategy to achieve any pertinent information.

“Let me handle this. Okay, Sas?” Naruto batted his eyelashes at Sasuke and touched his arm affectionately. Sasuke merely huffed in response tapping his foot on the ground, but he did look down at the tan fingers that swiped his arm. Naruto swore he saw his gaze soften for a microsecond. They had no plan, and nothing concrete to follow, so Naruto didn’t feel pressured. He would get results his way.

“How long have you and your brother lived here?” Naruto asked. He nodded for Sasuke to start the fire. He was hungry too and thought food would create a dialogue, but the instant ramen cups were tucked in his bag in her unrelenting grasp.

“I don’t know. It’s light outside and then dark. I haven’t counted the days,” she quipped. Naruto admired her commitment to staying sassy. Her eyes drifted to Sasuke, and she stared at him while he unlocked his chakra and shot flames out of his mouth. Her expression looked awestruck, but she said nothing guarding the backpacks closer to her chest.

“Where are your parents?” he asked carefully. He assumed it was a sore subject considering how dirty and malnourished they were. They must have been on their own for some time.

“Dead,” she replied matter of fact. “Sailing accident. Boat sunk,” she said matter of fact. She freed one of her arms from the backpacks to hold her brother’s hand, but no tears brimmed in her eyes.

“I see. I lost my parent’s when I was really young too,” Naruto said quietly. “So did Sasuke,” he added and gestured over to his stiff boyfriend who didn’t flinch at the mentioning of his name. “But you can’t live here. Let us help you,” Naruto urged. 

“Pft, I’ve heard that before. You just want your stuff back, and then you’ll leave. You can’t have it,” she said sticking her tongue out at Naruto definantely.

“You can keep it,” Naruto smiled. “We don’t need it anyway. We can buy new stuff.”

“Naru,” Sasuke started but Naruto waved his hand for him to back down. 

“Did you take our stuff because you need food?” Naruto asked his voice laced with empathy.

“Yes. My brother and I heard saw you guys outside before the rain started. We ran to the back of the cave. After all the loud, weird noises you made stopped, I snuck up and took everything.” She scrunched her face. “Except I left some clothes out because you were both naked. He was holding you,” she pointed to Sasuke. Naruto exchanged a blush with his boyfriend turning away embarrassed that an orphaned girl waited for them to stop having sex before stealing their belongings. At least she waited. Smart kid. 

“Right. Well, do you mind if I talk to my boyfriend for a minute?” Naruto asked the small person for permission that he didn’t need but felt like he owed her some respect after enduring the sounds of their lovemaking.

“I don’t care,” she said. She whispered in her brother's ear. “Haru doesn’t care either,” she responded for him.

Naruto moseyed over to Sasuke who wore an inscrutable expression but relaxed once in the proximity of his lover. He suspected he would have to convince Sasuke to help the kids since his impression implied that Sasuke wasn’t keen on bringing them along.

“Hey Sas, what do you think we should do? Um we can’t leave them here. Our stuff isn’t that important besides the teapot and… the lube,” Naruto said with pink stained cheeks and shyly averted his gaze from Sasuke. He also didn’t mention the letter. The letter was folded in the front pocket of his bag too. The letter that he failed to give to Sasuke yesterday. His pulse quickened thinking about it hiding in there. He needed it back in his possession as soon as possible.

To his surprise, Sasuke chuckled, probably because of the lube comment. The gorgeous vibrato jolted Naruto out of his rumination. Sasuke kissed his temple, and the tingle of his lips lingered on his skin. “I don’t know. We are shinobi. It is dangerous to travel with a couple of stray kids,” he said.

“No more dangerous than the two of them fending for themselves in this forest. They are in bad shape. Who knows how long they will survive on their own...” Naruto swallowed and looked over at their starving, frail bodies. “And summer is almost over. Winter won’t be kind to them.” Tears welled up in his sensitive cerulean eyes. Sasuke embraced him before the dam opened and they burst down his cheeks.

“You’re right…” He sighed because Naruto usually was right about moral dilemmas. “But we can’t keep them forever…” Sasuke trailed off. His knowledge of taking care of children, even though Yura and Haru were more or less independent, was zero. With no younger siblings to nurture, Sasuke didn’t know what raising kids entailed, so the thought of being responsible for a couple unfortunate orphans terrified him. 

“We were both orphans, Sas. We took care of ourselves, and we survived. We can do this,” Naruto nudged the raven’s shoulder as encouragement, almost as if he could read the doubts in his mind that matched his fearful face.

“I don’t know if your messy apartment qualified as taking care of yourself, dobe,” Sasuke chided out of jest. He plucked his boyfriend’s bottom lip with his thumb as part of his ruse and because it had been too long since he touched it.

“I grew up, teme,” Naruto glared at him and punched his bicep. His playful anger quickly faded into a blinding smile.

“You did,” Sasuke agreed. His heart fluttered and his cock swelled from thinking about the extent based on their lewd activities last night. He pecked his lover on the lips unable to stop himself. Naruto gave him a quizzical look. “Go break the news to them. They can come with us for a while. We will figure it out as we go,” Sasuke said.

Naruto approached the children with caution as if they were birds ready to fly away. “You can both tag along with us as we travel. We can start now and find a nice outpost town with an inn to crash in,” Naruto thought aloud.

“I never said we wanted to go,” Yura snapped shaking her head dramatically.

“Please. You guys can’t stay here. We won’t leave without you,” Naruto promised. He bent over and stretched his arm out hoping she would take his hand, and when she didn’t, he couldn’t hide his devastation as he hung his head.

“Come on. Give Naruto a chance. He has been nothing but nice to you. Don’t you want a warm meal and a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight?” Sasuke said annoyed at the brat for treating his boyfriend with disrespect. Her age didn’t matter though it was ironic considering in Sasuke’s youth, he disregarded honorifics to address his peers, a rude and blatant act of disrespect. 

Yura cowered from Sasuke’s words and curled up in a ball hugging her knees either remorseful or afraid of him. “Okay,” she said. Sasuke picked up Haru who weighed next to nothing and had yet to talk while Naruto carried Yura on his back.

* * *

At sundown, Sasuke and Naruto trudged into a small outpost town several kilometers away from the border of Takigakure. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicion that Yura fell asleep hours ago. He focused his attention on Sasuke who strode confidently through the gate. The two of them immediately located a quaint inn requesting separate beds after they determined kids could share one.

After carefully placing Yura and Haru under the covers without disturbing them, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other exhausted from traveling all afternoon toting the children. Naruto rubbed his shoulder to relieve some of the tension.

“Let me, baby,” Sasuke glided over. He cast the orange shirt on the wooden floor then kneaded his knuckles into his lover’s bare back. He enjoyed eliminating knots in Naruto’s muscles and the occasional pleasurable hums and moans that slipped out of his mouth. Sasuke felt his groin stiffen from the erotic sounds and softness of the blond’s skin that reacted to his fingertips as if they were electric shockwaves. 

When Naruto unintentionally arched his back after Sasuke struck a particular nerve in the center of his spine, he felt his boyfriend’s bulge digging into his lower back which he didn’t expect. Naruto knew that speaking risked waking the children, so he circled around to face the raven and planted a silent but thrilling kiss on his lips. “Thank you,” he mouthed. Sasuke parted his lips eager to deepen the kiss and taste the blond on his tongue disregarding the little care he had for waking the children.

“Shower?” Sasuke whispered in Naruto’s ear. A shiver surged from the base of his neck all the way down to his feet from the velvety undertone in the single word uttered by the raven. His cock preened to rest on his belly and his boxers dampened enough that he knew the slick was visible through them.

Naruto responded with a slight nod as he raised high on his heels and clashed his face into Sasuke’s because no amount of closeness was enough. Sasuke smiled into their kiss as he hoisted Naruto up. For a fleeting but memorable moment, every color flashed through the raven’s obsidian eye like looking through a kaleidoscope.

“Get the lube,” Naruto said as he swiped his tongue along his boyfriend’s angular jawline that was sharp as a blade. Sasuke widened his eye at the blond as magenta colored his alabaster cheeks.

“Are you sure you aren’t still sore from yesterday?” Sasuke asked in a hushed voice keeping his eye fixed on the blond for an answer.

“I’m good. I promise,” Naruto pecked Sasuke’s lips, neck, and any part of his face he was privy to. 

Sasuke dipped down as he held the blond praying that his knees wouldn’t buckle as he fumbled through their stolen supplies for the lubricant. 

“Do you have it?” Naruto bit his lip nervously as he squeezed his legs around Sasuke harder putting all his faith in the physical aptitude of his boyfriend. Though if last night proved anything, Sasuke was more than capable of endurance. Naruto heard rustling as Sasuke dug through the backpack. He scanned the kids for open eyes and moving limbs, but neither of them stirred. He puffed out a relieved breath, but that was when he saw it: the crinkled letter that he intended for his Sasuke to open on his birthday right at the raven’s foot. Naruto sealed his eyes shut praying to every god he believed in that Sasuke wouldn’t notice it.

“Baby, I got it,” Sasuke sprinkled him with celebratory kisses. “I can’t wait to stretch you out so you can take every inch of my cock. I’m so fucking hard for you.” He bowed down for Naruto to visualize its perfect outline through the pleats in his pants. and Naruto instantly forgot about the letter.

“Can’t wait to have you inside me,” Naruto moaned and bucked his hips against Sasuke playfully taunting him with his erection. Sasuke locked the door and furiously stripped the rest of their clothes. Sasuke generously coated his fingers dripping the fluid on the tile floor that he vowed to clean after he made love to his boyfriend.

“Are you going to turn on the shower?” Naruto asked as Sasuke spread his cheeks. Naruto instinctively perched his forearms on the cold countertop.

“Takes too long. Need you right now,” Sasuke said in a carnal tone that heated the region between Naruto’s thighs as he felt his slick accumulate to the point that he almost begged for relief. “Try and be quiet though, baby. I know they already heard us once, but let’s try not to wake them up,” Sasuke smirked wickedly, and Naruto saw it thanks to the reflection in the mirror. Sasuke didn’t know how to explain it, but the thought of them making love knowing children slept a few meters away from them exhilarated him. He swiftly pushed his fingers through Naruto’s tight hole and flexed them towards him in the manner that made Naruto continuously mewl, which he still did despite Sasuke’s speech. Sasuke reveled in every “ooh” and “mmm” that escaped his throat only further his pursuit in bringing Naruto to orgasm.

“Sas’ke,” Naruto chanted his name like a hymn. “I can handle more. Please,” Naruto begged. Sasuke obliged and inserted two more fingers not wasting precious time opening the blond like a spring flower so he could pollinate him properly. Sasuke stroked his aching erection languidly to avoid the desire to climax as he fingered the blond’s heat. “Ready for your cock now, S’ke,” Naruto said in a breathy tone that didn’t include a clear annunciation of Sasuke’s name, but the raven loved it.

“That’s my baby, Naru” Sasuke praised. He lubed up his cock and positioned it at his entrance mindful to proceed slowly. He stared into the hooded cerulean eyes in the mirror as he seated himself fully inside the blond’s walls that housed him perfectly. He started with slow purposeful thrusts as he placed tender kisses on the blond’s tan back. 

When Sasuke looked up, he could see every facial expression the blond made as he pounded into him hitting his prostate with every precise stroke. Sasuke never saw the blond so colored before. His face, neck, and chest flushed. His half lidded cerulean eyes dazed back at him. His nipples peaked proudly, and Sasuke couldn’t resist removing a hand from his hip to tweak one.

“Fuck me… So good… S’ke,” Naruto moaned as he watched the show in the mirror like a movie. He never got to truly appreciate the concentration on Sasuke’s face and how handsome he was when he ravaged him. A high-pitched wail released from Naruto’s windpipe as Sasuke angled himself deeper inside him as alternated flicks to both his nipples.

“Quiet, baby,” Sasuke rasped as covered the blond’s mouth with his hand. Of course, Naruto seized the opportunity to lick it, and Sasuke responded with a hard buck of his hips that made Naruto whimper.

“I can’t…” Naruto whined. Sweat streamed down every pore of Sasuke’s body as he watched him work tirelessly. “Sas,” Naruto said his name like a question.

“You alright?” Sasuke leaned in to hear his boyfriend.

“Yeah… Um… Can you do something for me?” Naruto bit his lip which piqued Sasuke’s interest. In any other position, Sasuke would have been kissing him. The staunch ache in Naruto's labia became unbearable.

“Yes, what do you need? I’m close to cumming,” Sasuke said as he clapped their flesh together with every thrust creating noise even if the blond had remained silent.

“Can you rub this spot… Um... Give me... your hand...” Naruto asked in broken pieces as the force of each thrust hindered his ability to speak clearly.

“Of course, baby,” Sasuke said exhilarated, but he didn’t comprehend exactly what Naruto meant. He continued to plow into his lover as he supplied his limb. 

Naruto guided the pale, masculine hand to his sensitive apex whose bundle of nerves throbbed. Naruto could have touched it himself, but he trusted Sasuke especially after the incredible massage he gave earlier. “Just, um touch me here,” he said relaxing as soon as he felt the raven’s fingers make contact.

“Naru…” Sasuke grunted in the blond’s ear. His fingers traced over the slick epicenter. When he applied pressure, his boyfriend cried out in ecstasy and pleaded for more, so Sasuke rubbed his hand in a concentric, sometimes erratic motion. The blond’s legs shook the firmer he pressed.

“S’ke,” Naruto said as he jerked his hips backwards to meet the raven’s thrusts as a reaction to the tantalizing swipes of his fingers.

“Naru,” Sasuke kissed his earlobe. “My baby,” he said as he flooded him with his seed. With every pulse from his cock, he focused on the blond’s pleasure not relenting until his boyfriend reached the same fate.

If Sasuke’s orgasm resembled a flood, Naruto’s was a wave with a true beginning, middle, and end that drove Sasuke wild. Sasuke pulled out of his spent boyfriend to hold him and kiss his lips sloppily. He wanted to ask what prompted Naruto to elicit such a request, but he speculated that it may have just been in the moment. As tired as he was from his climax, Naruto seemed hazier. He held onto Sasuke’s neck and buried his face in his chest. Sasuke petted his hair.

“Should we shower? I can’t believe we survived without waking them,” Sasuke chuckled then kissed the blond’s forehead.

“Me too,” Naruto smiled softly in his chest.

“I’ll wash you baby,” Sasuke offered. All Naruto could do was smile and nod. After the incredible distraction, reality sunk in that the letter was out in plain sight for either of the kids to grab if they woke up. He clammed up feeling nauseated. He squirmed in Sasuke’s embrace that normally made him swoon. “What’s wrong Naru?” Sasuke knitted his brows confused that his boyfriend was trying to free himself. He panicked that he did something wrong.

“Nothing. One of us should be out there in case they wake up,” Naruto said in the most reasonable excuse he could conjure.

“Okay…” Sasuke held his hand disappointed that Naruto wanted to bolt.

“Thank you for washing me and fucking me. I…” Naruto paused not knowing what other accolades should follow. All he could mentally process was someone seeing that damn letter. He kissed his boyfriend’s alabaster cheek and fled the steamy scene.

“Naru, wait,” Sasuke grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. Naruto kept his gaze focused on his task of drying off and not the specks of water that clung to the naked man he adored in front of him.

“Sorry, Sas. I’m just paranoid you know?” Naruto draped a towel low on his waist. He did speak some truth. He left Sasuke behind as he opened the door and barricaded his boyfriend in the bathroom before tip toeing over to the letter unable to avoid the creaks in the floor but crossing his fingers that if they slept through their passionate sex, a few loose boards wouldn’t startle them. As soon as he bent down to retrieve the letter, he felt eyes on him, not Sasuke’s though. He gulped. He’d been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans with the kids to follow!!! Next chapter will pick up where this one left off and there will be a time skip in it as well just for reference. I hope you enjoy this mini arc that will have some of the same scenes as beta but hopefully better.
> 
> I plan on introducing vaginal sex earlier than beta which is why this scene came to me.
> 
> I hope the introduction of the kids was smoother than beta. We will see more interactions between this assembled family unit next chapter! Hopefully it will be entertaining.
> 
> The teapot letter plays a big role in the progression of the story for a bit and is a major source of anxiety for Naruto, so I hope you enjoy that until the big reveal in the next few chapters. I'm sure I'll stress over writing its contents.
> 
> Please say hello in the comments if you are liking this story so far. :) I'm not sure if people are reading or just waiting for it to catch up to beta, so say hello especially if this story is new to you!


End file.
